Innocent
by Kuraun Kuraun
Summary: Kakashi is serious about protecting Rin, and keeping his promise. Will he be able to keep his promises and protect her and a family on a mission that is above her level? And without failing the mission? KakaRin
1. Scroll One

_**Naruto**_**".**

**This is just a little story I decided to write when I was bored, and couldn't think of any ideas on my other story in process. This will be a story, not a one-shot.**

**This is set just weeks after Obito's death, making Kakashi and Rin thirteen years old. Arashi is now the Hokage.**

**I think I've covered everything, but I'd be glad to answer anymore questions anyone else has. **

**Summary: **_**Kakashi is serious about protecting Rin, and keeping his promise. Will he be able to keep his promise and protect her and a family on a mission that is above her level? And without failing the mission?**_

* * *

_**"Innocent"**_

**Written by **_**Sakra-chan**_

**Scroll One**

Kakashi is standing in the Hokage's office, his sensei's office as he looks over at Rin. Of course he'd never admitt it because of his pride, but he's proud of her; it's the first time since Obito's death she's been able to stand in the presence of Kakashi (especially him because every time she sees Obito's eye and it reminds her of Obito, which is why he wears his hita'ate band over his left eye.) and Arashi without breaking down into tears because _he's_ not there, and because of that it feels like they're no longer one team.

'_Of course we are no longer a team, you need four people per squad to be considered a squad; without Obito we're only three._' Kakashi told himself, but he knew that deep, deep down inside, even a replacement for Obito wouldn't make them Squad Seven again.

"I've got a mission for you two, fortuantly I'm stuck here being the Hokage." Arashi told them while scanning the scroll in which contained the details for their mission. Clearing his throat, he explained the mission, "There is a family in the Grass Country that needs our assistance, therefore I am sending you two there."

"Why would a family need our assistance?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes on his sensei in suspicion. "This isn't a D-Rank mission is it?"

"No, this is a B-Rank mission, Kakashi. Therefore it is important that you keep a close eye on Rin because this is a little higher than her level on what she can handle alone." Arashi explained, "And this family is constantly being ambushed by Earth nin, and no there isn't anything special about this family - they just happen to live close to Earth's territory and refuse to leave their home."

A part of Kakashi wanted to force Rin to stay in Konoha, where she would be safe from any danger; because he knows that she is precious to Obito and he doesn't want anything to happen to her, but for some reason he couldn't put his finger on it, but _he_ also wanted to protect her. But he knew that she would want to go anyway, because Arashi wasn't supposed to tell him because it was supposed to be something between his sensei and Rin - but Rin had told Arashi that she didn't want to be a hindrance anymore, and that she wanted to be stronger. And Kakashi knew that she wouldn't get any stronger unless she trained herself by going on missions, so all he could do was guide her through them and keep her safe.

"Kakashi is the commander, though I don't see any point in assigning one because you two do pretty well together." Arashi quickly ushered the two out the door for their mission when he muttered something about the two being a cute couple and Kakashi was giving him another one of his famous 'death glares'.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk to their destination for the mission assigned to them was quiet. Kakashi watched Rin unconciously as she gazed at the flowers on the side of the road, acasionaly alerting the Jounin of poision oak.

The wind was blowing slightly, pushing against Rin's brunett-colored hair. Eventuallyl the girl got tired of her hair brushing up against her face and tied her hair in a messy bun.

The way she now looked when she smiled at him with her usual smile (the one she only gave their sensei, him, and Obito) made her look perfect. Far more perfect than those other girls that tried to get him to notice them, he knew that Rin had a crush on him but he knew it wasn't the same as the others.

Arashi had told him that Rin's crush and feelings for him was just the 'admiring' kind. Sure she loved the way he look (according to Arashi, she thought he looked perfectly fine with his mask - which made his stomach feel wierd whenever he saw her), but she also admired the way he could easily take down an enemy like it was nothing.

Though as much as he tried, his chakra was never as perfect as hers. Climbing trees, walking on water, and performing basic Shinobi jutsu was easy for her. Whereas it used to be difficult for him, and was always difficult for Obito.

Though instead of treating Obito badly like his fangirls did with other boys who liked them, she liked Obito in a different way. She was always glad to be around him, and help him through hard times - sure sometimes she couldn't help him, but she cared enough to try to do the impossible.

He didn't know why, but lately it seemed that whenever he was around her his stomach felt different. And he would sweat suddenly, as if he had went for a mid-afternoon jog, and it wouldn't go away until he was away from Rin.

Kakashi was pushed out of his thoughts just as they reached a lake, where Rin looked high on alert, gazing at the set of bushes to the left of her.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked her, keeping his usual tone.

"I could've sworn I saw something move in there." Rin responded to his question, pointing into the bushes.

One second Kakashi was high on alert as well, and suspicious. The next, Kakashi was jumping in front of Rin protectively with his back facing the bushes and wrapping his arms around her protectively to shield her from the kunai that was headed for her head (he was taller than her so it hit in the shoulders, whereas it would've hit her in the head).

"Kakashi!" She called out with fear in her eyes, she scrunched her knees to get out of his gentle hold but he stopped her by grabbing her arm gently and speaking.

"Stand back, the enemy is easily Jounin - don't move or else he'll target you."

She seemed defient at first, but then nodded knowing that Kakashi was not in the mood for her arguments right now. After she had her fighting stance, holding her kunai in front of her in case the enemy made a beeline for her suddenly, Kakashi charged forward and threw two kunai into the bushes.

Their enemy fell for his trap when they deflected it with their own kunai - showing that he was hiding in the bush that Rin was standing beside just recently (which she was now inches away from). Kakashi dived into the bush for the kill, and after a few moments after shouting 'chidori' he came out without a scratch other than the wounds on his shoulders.

Rin rushed over to his side immedietly, remembering his wounds. "Kakashi! You're hurt!"

He eyed her carefully, and she softened slightly (if it was possible) when she saw the calm and gentle look in his eyes for the first time. She quietly thanked him before cleaning the wounds and then sealing them up.

"You could have easily joined him, Rin. He was targeting you."

She stayed silent after his statement. And he couldn't help but feel anything but relief because the strange feeling in his stomach was returning again.

For the next few hours no one spoke, or even thought about the ambush that had taken place just recently. Though Kakashi was too busy trying to fight off the weird feeling in his stomach, he was beginning to feel that something was wrong with him.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He's still on alert when he knocks on the door that is supposed to be the Hanaro family. And he can't help but admire Rin's smile she uses to greet the family, and he can feel his face light up slightly when he sees that she's good with children (if not then he'd be restraining himself from killing all three of them).

The mother and father of the three children are quickly ushering them both inside of the neat and tidy house, and before they know it they're sitting down and eating Arashi and Obito's favorite, ramen.

Rin's quiet with a far away look in her eyes as she eats. The only girl of the three, Takara, who is twins with the second youngest, Tanaka, questions Kakashi of Rin's behavior.

"Takara, it is rude to get into people's business. They've come a long way so show them to their room." The father tells her, and she obeys him like Kakashi would with their sensei.

"It's only one room, but don't worry! There's two beds inside!" The girl cheerfully informs the two before going back downstairs and calling out her older brother, Takeshi's name.

Rin smiles at the five year old before thanking her and walking inside their temperarily room. It was a farily big room with two queen sized beds, the walls were painted a light shade of blue, as well as everything else inside of it mostly. The dressers, bed spreads, bed comfurters, as well as mostly anything else in that room (if there was since it seemed to be a guest room).

He quickly made his way to the bed closest to the window to get away from her. Growling slightly in annoyence, he found the weird feeling in his stomach.

He made no second thought when he dumped his backpack on the bed and left Rin in the room, and growled again when the feeling went away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kakashi...?"

The young teen turned his head to see his comrade approaching him cautioiusly (though he couldn't blame her for all of the times he's blown his top off whenever she was around). "Hn. What is it?"

She looked sheepish for a moment, but then calmly spoke to him in her soft, caring tone. "You didn't eat very much at dinner, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just not hungry."

She seemed defient at first, and he saw her turn to walk away but then she turned back towards him before pointing out to him, "You haven't eaten all day..."

Before he could respond to her, she was kneeling beside him. She gently pushed his hita'ate band from its slanted position up just above his forehead and felt his forehead for a fever. "Did you just start sweating a few moments ago, Kakashi?"

"No." He lied, before pulling away from her and sliding his forehead protector back into its usual position over his right eye.

"Go lay down."

"Huh?"

"If you're sweating than you could be coming down with a cold, and you need to seperate yourself from others or else you'll get us all sick, Kakashi."

"I'm not sick-"

"Then why are you sweating? You said you've been sweating for a while now, whatever you got is contageous and you don't want to get the children sick-"

"I'm fine when you're not around, Rin." Kakashi coolly told her, before mentally cursing because it didn't come out the right way. "Th-That's not what I meant Rin, it's just that..." Kakashi gently held the girl's hand to hold her into place. "Whenever I'm around you I sweat...that's all."

Rin let out a chuckle. "Well, I don't know how to treat you because most Medic nin would say that you like me - but-"

"Rin-neechan!" Takara called out and broke out into a run towards Rin.

"Yes, Takara-chan?"

"You promised me that you would play dolls with me after dinner! So can we play now? I have to go to bed in an hour!"

"Sure, Takara-chan. I'll meet you in the living room, so go ahead and get your dolls ready, OK?" Rin told the younger girl while kneeling down so that she was the same height as Takara.

"Alright, Rin-neechan!" The girl happily chirped out before turning and running back towards her house.

Rin smiled at Kakashi before walking away from him. He watched her retreating figure until she dissappeared inside of the Hanaros' house.

The young Hatake grumbled to himself, slightly irritated, before plopping his head back down on the grass once again.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi watched Rin silently as she played with Takara's dolls with the little girl. He was actually amazed at how gentle she was with Takara, how she would do what the younger girl wanted - and never complained with the names Takara gave her dolls she was lending Rin.

"So, who's this doll, Takara-chan?"

Kakashi pretended to caugh to hide his snort of amusement when Takara responded. "That's 'Ayami'! She's a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, but she isn't one anymore because she doesn't want to hurt anyone!"

"I see..."

"Takara-chan! It's time for bed now!" Takara's mother called out to her youngest child, who called out an 'OK Mommy!' before running upstairs to her room.

Kakashi approached Rin cautiously, and then spoke when he was beside her. "A walk?"

She gave him that smile she only gave to him or Obito, or sometimes Sensei. "Sure, Kakashi."

And so the two found them walking on a short walking trail late at night, being the only two people outside in the middle of nowhere. The night was slightly chilly, which made him wonder if Rin was cold. "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine, Kakashi. But thank you."

He wasn't sure why he was at lost for words, but then again Obito was usually the one who made him talk. Rin had always been the shy one who only spoke when neccessary, like him. But her case was that she was a shy, but gentle person.

Whenever she had to do her job, and whenever it was neccessary for her to rub alcohol over his or Obito's wounds - somehow she always made it less painful than the other nurses and medical nins did back in Konoha. And when her hands touched his wounds, he always found her hands warming and gentle as she always softly slid her hands down his wounds and sealed up the cuts.

But now that Obito was gone, it seemed like he had taken a part of her with him as well. She never smiled the same anymore, and her eyes were almost always filled with sorrow - and when she was smiling, he knew that she was trying to hide the pain in her eyes - and all of her smiles now seemed fake, it seemed that she was just smiling so that people couldn't see the pain Obito's death had given her.

Her hands felt cold now, they didn't have the same warmth they used to have whenever she healed someone - even a complete stranger. And whenever she rubbed alcohol over Kakashi's wounds, it stung more than it used to - and when she did heal them it stung slightly too.

Of course he wouldn't admitt it, but he was thrilled that she was smiling slightly. And the sparkle in her eyes weren't the same as before, but he could tell that her smile was true.

But he secretly hoped that she would smile truthfully more often.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well there you have it! The first chapter!**

**I'll try to get the second chapter out quickly, but I can be a bit slow at first with a new story until it sinks in. But I'll do my best!**


	2. Scroll Two

_**Author's Note:**_ Here I am again with the second scroll of _"Innocent"_! Thanks to **CoffeeVixen76** for adding my story to their alert list and thanks to **Lastelle of Konoha** for reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying this story and here's the update!

* * *

**Scroll Two**

**Written by _Sakra-chan_**

"Rin-neechan makes the best pancakes, Mommy!" Takara told her mother proudly.

"It's only because my family owns a restraunt back at home. I go there a lot after training to help out." Rin explained to the child's mother, who nodded in response with a small smile.

Kakashi had to admitt, they were the best pancakes he had ever tasted before. Normally he didn't like sweet-tasting food, which made him wonder if Rin knew because there seemed to be an ingredient in the pancakes that cut down on the sweet-ness taste.

But then if she did know, how did she find out? He had never told anyone his preferities about food before. And the only person who knew was his father, and he knew for a fact that his father had never told Rin or anyone else before - so...did Rin just make a guess?

"What does your restraunt have back at home, Rin-neechan? Is it good food?" Kakashi heard Takeshi ask Rin, and then was pulled out of his thoughts when he curiously listened.

"Well...we serve breakfest, lunch, and dinner - so almost everything I guess..." Rin added to be more polite. "I've never really looked at the menu before..."

"What do you do there?" Tanaka asked Rin curiously after her response.

"I've just about done everything there is to do at a restraunt, actually."

"Mommy, can Rin-neechan make dinner?" Takara asked her mother, and then politely ate the rest of her pancakes, waiting for a response.

"It's highly rude to ask a visitor to do work, Takara." The children's mother scolded Takara softly.

"I wouldn't mind, Harano-san." Rin told the woman with a small smile.

"Well...alright. Rin can make dinner, but only if she wants to." The woman told her children, who all cheered in response.

Kakashi sighed in annoyence. '_Great...they're all loud._'

It wasn't long after that all three of the children were upstairs playing in their playroom, and their mother was washing dishes. And so the two young Shinobi found themselves on a dirt path, walking to a near by village not too far from where they were staying after the children's mother had insisted upon them going out - Rin had agreed respectfully, and later on was able to convince Kakashi to go. Though she couldn't help but wonder how he was so easy to convince. Even though it took her five minutes to convince him, normally it took her almost a half an hour to - and even then he was still relectant.

The only thing that seemed the same about him currently was that he was on high alert for enemies.

Rin shook her head at the older boy. The way he was still on high alert when they were in a village sometimes drove her crazy, but she knew that she had no right to judge him because she knew nothing about him except for that he had graduated from the academy at the age of six, and a few months later became a Chunin - and just recently, at the age of thirteen he made it as a Jounin.

Whereas she had became a Genin at the age of eight, being put with Obito (who had graduated a few months before her), and seeing Kakashi once again - together the three made up Squad Seven. Later on Obito made it as a Chunin, whereas she failed then and after until Obito and Kakashi (though Obito forced Kakashit to) gave her confidence and from there she passed as a Chunin just barely at the age of ten.

Rin let out a sigh, a habbit she had gotten into doing every time she thought about Obito - which had become almost all of the time.

The wind began to pick up once more, pushing her silky brunette-colored hair forward; some of the tips of her hair touching her chin. As the wind blew stronger, enough to pick up leaves that had fallen off from the near by trees, Rin quickily zipped up her purple winter coat she was wearing.

"Are you...cold?" Kakashi asked her shakily.

'_Why is he afraid to ask me if I'm cold?_' Rin asked herself before she smiled sweetly at him and answered, "I'll heat up in a few minutes. Are you cold?"

"No."

Rin's smile fell as she watched him with suspicion. Although she didn't know him very well, she knew that he had a tenecy to lie about little things like this. And of course she'd never admitt it, but it sometimes drove her crazy because he'd wear just a regular T-shirt and sweat pants in freezing weather, where she knew he had to be freezing.

Rin shook her head to clear her thoughts. '_It's not me who should be telling Kakashi how to dress in whether, even if he does make a poor choice at times._'

Her eyes fell upon a panda locked in a small cage, giving the creature hardly any room to roam around in at all. '_That's cruel._' Rin sadly looked at the small, tiny creature locked up in a cage wimpering to no end.

Rin curiously looked at Kakashi when he seemed to be interested in the panda.

"How could they be so cruel?" Rin asked outloud to no one in particular. It just didn't seem right. To lock a panda up in a cage...a cage that barely fit the panda. "It's so unhealthy..."

"It's just a panda, Rin."

"It still doesn't make it right." Rin turned to Kakashi. "How would you like it if they stuck you in a cage? Without food? Without _water_? How would you like to be so thin and unhealthy like that panda?"

The Silver-haired Jounin sighed out loud. He had never really known Rin that well, and had no reason to - nor did he want to. But he knew for a fact that Rin was an animal lover, and that pandas were her favorite animal...but he just couldn't see why she was making such a big deal over a panda. To him, a panda was just a living creature - nothing more.

'_To her a panda is a living creature, who has equal rights to be free just as her._' A voice told him.

"What?"

"What do you mean, Kakashi?" He heard Rin ask him outloud.

"It's nothing." Kakashi added before leaving Rin alone on the dirt path. "I'm going to walk alone. I'll see you back at the mission location."

Rin stood alone on the dirt road for a few seconds. Looking at the panda she asked herself slightly furious. '_How could these people be so cruel?_' Turning around, Rin headed the same way out of the village; heading back towards the Harano's household.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ A bit of a short chapter I know, but I'm going to be getting on with the story in the next chapter. So I'm going to end it here for now. I hope you enjoyed enough to read the next chapter/scroll! 

-Sakra-chan


	3. Scroll Three

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own _**"Naruto"**_ or it's characters. I never have owned them, and I never will.

Woo! Another chapter of _**"Innocent"**_!Thanks to **Lastelle of Konoha** and** x.X.Earthfire.X.x** for adding my story to their alert lists. And thanks to **Lastelle of Konoha** and **Kakashifangrl1012** for reviewing, I really appreciate both of your comments, and here's the update!

Here we go again...

**---**

_**"Innocent"**_

**Written by _Sakra-chan_**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Kakashi sat on the fairly large couch as he watched Rin, who was helping the children's mother get her children ready for school. It would be Takeshi's second year of school, whereas it's going to be Takara and Tanaka's first year of school.

Takeshi had obeyed incredibly well, even though he was still pouting because he didn't want to go back to school. On the other hand, Tanaka was thrilled to go to school; whereas Takara was refusing to go.

"I don't want to go, Mommy!"

"You only have to go for a few hours, Takara!" Her mother explained, letting out another sigh. "And besides, I need to send you to school. You want to get home schooled, don't you?"

"Yeah." The little girl muttered, crossing her arms once again and pouting.

Just then, Kakashi curiously listened to Rin, who was then attempting to help the child's mother by getting Takara excited.

"What do you like to do, Takara?" She curiously asked the girl, bending down so that she was her level.

"Well..." The girl though for a long moment, before she let out another pout and answered Rin's question. "I like to draw, color, run around, go to the park, oh! And I like playing dolls with you, Rin-neechan!"

Rin smiled at Takara. "Well, when I was your age - I would've been drawing, coloring, and doing all those things you want to do if I were going to a real public school. But even when I was learning to become a ninja, I also got to do those things you wanted." Rin kept her smile. "I won't be able to play dolls with you, Takara, while you're at school. But I can always play dolls with you at home."

"Well...fine...I guess I could go and try out school..."

Her mother sighed with relief. "Well then let's get going, dear. We wouldn't want to be late." And with that she quickily bundled herself up (since her children already were) and quickily sent them out the door.

After the children's mother had left, things became quiet. Rin had left the room afterwards, leaving Kakashi alone with his thoughts.

He couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy for Rin. He knew that she was highly capable of taking care of herself, but just the thought that their enemy was a higher level than her made him slightly uneasy.

He knew that Rin could hold them off for a while. But...would that be enough time for him to come to her defence? Would it even be enough time at all?

He was aware that in the seven days that they had been here, not even one Rock nin had attacked. Which meant that soon enough they would attack.

_"I saw a Rock nin watching me from the tree."_

Rin's words repeated in his mind. That had been yesterday...she had said something similar to that exactly three times that day. The first time had been when she was alone with the children in the house, according to Takeshi she had said nothing about the man - but she had been tense for the rest of the time until he came home...that had been what Tanaka had told him. All he got from Takara was that they had been playing in the living room, when Rin spotted a man watching them from the living room window - just as quickily he dissapeared.

The second time, Rin had been in the living room also - but this time he had been at home with her, the children had been taking their daily naps when it occured. She had been cleaning up the children's painting sescion when another Rock nin had been spying on her, the Rock nin had dissapeared before Kakashi had came after he heard Rin drop the bucket the painting utensils were in.

And the third time had been in their bedroom they were staying in. She had said exactly what was ringing through his ears after he returned from taking his daily shower. He had never seen the Rock nin, but according to her it had been different from the other two.

He wasn't really sure for what he should do. Would it be best to send Rin home? No...most likely she would refuse - currently she had not been wanting to be a nuisence, and he didn't want to lie to her by telling her she was one either, she would be crushed.

Could he make up a rule? Perhaps for them to meet back here if they were seperated? That way he'd know if she was in trouble? Well...it could work...but what if it was too late when he came?

Maybe he could treat her like she was part of the mission. He had swore to protect her, right? And he couldn't just abandon the mission, the family. But he also couldn't abandon her again, could he?

His thoughts were interrupted when Rin came back down stairs. By the looks of it, it seemed that she had just finished taking a shower. Her hair color looked a little darker, more like a brown color instead of her usual hair color. Her hair was up in a messy bun, most likely to keep her hair from getting her clothes wet.

"Is something wrong, Kakashi?"

Kakashi came back to earth when he realized that he had been staring at Rin blankly, again. "No. You just looked...different."

She gave him her usual smile before stating outloud that the children and their mother were supposed to be back any minute, and afterwards dissapeared inside of the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner, the children were sent upstairs for their baths and then after to bed. Shortly after, Rin had gone to bed with Kakashi following after her. 

Neither Shinobi had felt danger arising.

_**Author's Note:**_ Incredibly short chapter, I know. But I wanted to end it here for another chapter, since it seemed to be the perfect time.


	4. Scroll Four

_**Author's Note:**_ I enjoy it dearly when a new chapter comes to me after I finish uploading the previous chapter. But now I must work on the next chapter of _**"A Summoner's Pilgrimage"**_ before I get too caught up in _**"Innocent"**_. So...here's my treat: Scroll Four! Also thank you to **Lastelle of Konoha** and **Hinata1994** for reviewing!

_**"Innocent"**_

**Written by **

* * *

"Look! We have a visitor, Rin-neechan!" Takara called out to Rin, who was currently painting with the three children. Looking up, Rin took a look at the 'visitor' and saw the hita'ate showing that it was an Earth nin.

"No, Takara! Don't!" Rin called out, pulling the girl back to prevent her from opening the door. Takara began to complain, saying that it was rude to not answer the door to a visitor.

Takara's complaines were cut short when there was an explosion upstairs. Rin pulled the blindes on the window in the living room down, preventing the enemy from seeing inside of the house. "Hurry! This way!" Rin called out before forcing the young ones out of the room and into the kitchen.

'_Where do we hide? Where do we hide?_' Rin repeated in her mind in a panic, peering around the kitchen for anywhere to hide. '_Think Rin! It won't be long before they break through!_'

Easily there was bound to be at least a group of five of them, higher than her level. No doubt she would be dead in a second, and Kakashi was nowhere near the house - instead he was in town.

Rin breathed slowly, trying to calm herself down to think. '_Calm down. Think Rin._'

Rin's eyes fell upon the closet, remembering that there was an underground 'cave' inside of there for them to hide in. But she couldn't remember if it was the correct closet or not, if not then it would be upstairs where an army of Earth nin were invading.

'_Don't think about that!_'

"Hurry!" Rin called out once again, dragging the three children to the closet. Opening the closet, she saw that it was just a normal closet.

'_Think! There has to be somewhere to hide in here!_'

Her eyes fell upon a 'vent door' lying on the ground. Rushing over to it, Rin pulled it up to find that down below was nothing but ground.

'_Bingo!_'

It was small. But Rin made no thought about it and began to lower the children inside. After all three were inside, she saw that there were no more room for her to fit in.

'_If I close the door and hide in here, they'll know that the children are inside here..._' Rin concluded. Shaking violently, Rin tore apart the children's 'tent' they had made, using the table, and threw the blankets, pillows, and anything else they might have used in the closet, careful to hide the vent.

"Don't move, talk, or do anything or else they'll find you. And stay here until I come back for you." Rin quickily told the children before closing the closet door.

She was shaking all over, normally Kakashi was the one to order her around - and she had never been alone to defend herself before. She hated to admitt it, because it made her feel weak, but she had no idea for what to do.

Running away was not an option. She couldn't leave the children unattended, or risk being caught - if she was caught in sight, then they could track her down and kill her easily.

'_Do I hide...or do I fight?_'

Rin glanced at the objects lying around in the room. Was it possible for her to use objects laying around for weapons?

Rin's eyes widdened when she realized that she didn't have her shuriken hoilster loaded with weapons. '_My weapons are upstairs! But how do I get up there without being caught? A distraction?_'

Another explosion occured, making Rin jump. It sounded so close...meaning it had to be in the living room.

Foot steps could be heard, and by the sounds of them...it sounded like they were nearing her. Her eyes fell upon the set of stairs in front of her.

Without a second thought the young ninja fled up the stairs for safety, coming to an abrupt hault when she reached upstairs to find an Earth nin waiting for her.

"My, my, what do we have here?" He said with a smirk. He seemed to be amused, but curious at the same time to see a female ninja.

Rin said nothing, and began to back up slowly until she felt someone grab her shoulders with both of their hands. Looking up with fear, Rin found another Earth nin behind her.

"Now why don't we do this the easy way?" The man in front of her kept his smirk as he stepped a step closer to her. "Why don't you tell us where you're hiding the children and I'll let you go without a scratch?"

She tried to hide the fear in her voice, but did it unsuccessfully. "Wh-What would you...do with them?"

"That is none of your concern, girl." The Earth nin spat coldly, before asking her again, "Now, where are they?"

'_Move, Rin! Just grab a book and hit them!_' Rin screamed in her mind, but her fear kept her from physically doing it. She felt her eyes water, and she fought hard to keep back her tears.

"Stop being so cold! You're going to make her cry, and we won't get any information out of her at all!" The Earth nin in front of her spat at the nin holding onto her.

"Calm down, girl. We aren't here to hurt you." The man holding onto her told her, his voice a little softer as if he was talking to a little girl.

"Yet." The man in front of her added cooly, before walking towards her again.

Rin's eyes were focused on the floor until the man's cold hand grabbed a hold of her chin and forced her to look at him. She froze in place when she looked into his eyes, as if he had frozen her in place.

He gently stroked her cheak with his thumb, as if to calm her down, or to annoy her; using his fingers to hold up her chin to keep her eyes on his. "Why don't you just give in and tell us, little girl?"

She was frozen in place, and her feet felt rooted to the floor. Her hands fell from in front of her down to her sides, and she stood there frozen in place.

She tried to move forward, to use her foot to step on the man's foot to stop him from stroking her cheek like he was doing. But he was intimidating her, and she was freezing in place - a habbit she had never been able to break, because normally when these things happened, Obito or Kakashi was there to save her.

Opening her mouth to speak, she was able to finally force one word out. "Stop..." She knew that the tone she was using was one that proved to her enemies that she was freightened, that they were intimidating her.

The man ignored her, as he continued to stroke her cheek more, but this time he was smirking at her too.

"What part of 'stop' don't you understand?" A cold voice pierced through the uncomfurtable silence curiously.

Rin snapped her eyes wide open and looked up to see Kakashi standing not more than a few feet behind the man standing in front of her, arms crossed, scowling. To say in other words, he was extremely annoyed - and...jelous...?

Rin couldn't say for sure, but underneath the annoyence and anger in his eyes...she could swear that she was seeing jelousy. The man in front of her stopped stroking her cheek, but now he had a hold on her arm to keep her in place.

"Let her go." Kakashi hissed out, clenching his fists and glaring deadly at the man.

"Sure. We'll let her go." The man who had been holding onto Rin's shoulders the whole time smirked at Kakashi. "As soon as she spills."

" 'Spills' what?"

"Don't tell them, Kakashi! If you do they'll-" Rin's words were replaced by a scream when the man behind her yanked on her hair hard. Hard enough to pull her back a little.

"Now, how about we bring this up a notch?" The man in front of Rin pulled out a kunai and held it to Rin's throat. "We'll let her go without a scratch if you tell us where you're hiding the brats. If not, then you know what'll happen." The man smirked at Rin amusingly, who's eyes were widened with fear.

"Don't tell them, Kakashi! Or the mission will-" Rin was interrupted again when the Earth nin from behind slapped her back.

"Shut up."

Rin closed her eyes, not wanting to show Kakashi her weak side. She could feel the blade of the kunai against her neck, almost touching it - but then she felt it drop and make a 'clunk' sound when it fell to the floor.

Opening her eyes, she saw the man in front of her standing one second. The next second, he had fallen to the floor after Kakashi had thrown a kunai straight at him in his heart. She heard the ninja behind her whip out a kunai, ready to kill her, when suddenly Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves. Rin took a step back, but then tried to move forward again to avoid the Earth nin behind her - but when their enemy let go of her, she had nothing to support herself and began to fall forward.

She felt herself fall into someone's arms. Looking up, fearing that it was the enemy, she felt relieved when she saw that Kakashi was holding her - but she couldn't keep her blush from coming.

"Go." Kakashi told her, as he pratically tossed her out of his arms. When Rin was able to balance on her feet once again, she saw Kakashi performing familiar hand seals.

The familiar sound of a thousand birds chirping echoed throughout the house, and Kakashi charged forward towards their enemy, hitting the Earth nin right in his heart. "Chidori!"

Rin closed her eyes, preparing for Kakashi's usual 'you-need-to-be-more-careful' speach. But instead she felt his presence and opened her eyes to see him looking at her in _her_ eyes.

He brought up his thumb, and gently wiped away a trail of blood that was traveling down her cheek. She heard him sigh in relief, probably because there was no cut there - it was just the Earth nin's blood. He looked back up at her, inside of her eyes. "Are you...alright?"

Rin nodded slowly. "What about the other-"

Kakashi interrupted her, unconciously pushing her hair back to reveal her forehead protector. "I killed them. Are the children...?"

"Oh no! I forgot about them!" Rin remembered, and Kakashi broke out into a small panic - thinking that they were dead.

"We failed?"

The dissapointment in his eyes was something that she didn't see often, and it wasn't something she wanted to see either - it looked more like pain. Quickily Rin filled him in on what was really going on. "N-No! I - I didn't know what to do when we were attacked...so I...hid them..."

"Where?"

"...In the kitchen closet."

Rin cautiously followed him, hoping that the children were still alive - and safe. The moment was tense, and Rin was shaking when she opened the closet door, and was shaking harder when she was removing the objects she had thrown inside to hide them more.

She was still shaking when she felt Kakashi's hand grab hers. "Stay calm, Rin." He told her, she nodded quickily before bringing up the courage to remove the last blanket, revealing three children hugging each other in fear.

"D-Do you think...they killed...Rin-neechan...?" Tanaka murmered softly. By the looks of it, they hadn't noticed Kakashi and Rin there.

"Kakashi-niisan will come and save us!" Takara whispered softly.

"Shut up! Or else we'll get caught!" Takashi hissed softly.

"Get caught by who?" Kakashi amusingly asked them.

"Kakashi-niisan!" All three children cried out as they reached for him, and one by one he pulled them out.

"Rin-neechan...she couldn't have...no she didn't die...she said she wouldn't..." Takara murmered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kakashi gently picked her up, and turned her to see Rin. "Rin's alright. I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"Rin-neechan! You're alive!" The little girl squirmed out of Kakashi's arms, forcing him to put her down, and ran to Rin and grabbled onto the medic's apron. The other two finally called out 'Rin-neechan' also and joined Takara.

Kakashi leaned against the counter, beside Rin. The medic didn't admitt it outloud, but he was closer to her than he had always been before.

It was a few seconds after that Rin spoke outloud. "Where are their parents...?"

"They were in lock-down...they should be able to leave the village soon."

"If you were in lock-down then how did you-"

"I snuck out." Kakashi answered for her, interrupting her in the process.

Rin shook her head at him in disbelief. "You shouldn't have..."

"They were going to kill you, Rin." Kakashi told her bluntly before exiting the kitchen and into the living room. Rin turned to the window and saw a group of Earth nin heading away from the house...but the path they were taking looked awfully familiar...

Suddenly the brunett-haired girl turned back around. "Kakashi...we have a problem..."

The children gave her a confussed look along with Kakashi as he entered the room. "Now what is it?" He seemed irritated by her, but she spoke anyways.

"Earth nin." She took a deep breath before she finished. "They're heading towards town...everyone's in danger..."

"There's ANBU swarming down there." He responded, his way of telling her that it was unecessary for them to join a fight.

"It's our mission to protect everyone in this family, Kakashi. If the parents are down there, then we need to go down there, Kakashi."

He seemed to agree with her now, most likely he had forgotten about the parents. "But what do we do with the children? We can't just leave them here."

"You go, I'll stay here with them."

Kakashi shook his head. "If they attack again then I might find you all dead when I come back. And besides, you're needed down there - you're the only medic around."

"But we can't just leave them here alone, Kakashi!" Rin shot back calmly at him, even if she was raising her voice just a tad bit.

"Well then, what other plans do you have?"

She didn't respond after that. He did have a point, what else could they do? Finally Rin said the first thing that came to mind as a solution. "We could drop them off at the shelter."

"I don't like the idea," Kakashi responded, but soon gave in. "But it's the only solution we have right now."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stay behind me." Kakashi told Rin, and the girl nodded in response and followed his orders. Looking back, Rin peered through the window of the shelter where they had just recently dropped off the children. The parents had been relieved to see their children, and Rin was forced to quickily explain to them their situation before joining the fight.

It wasn't long before a group of two Earth nin found Rin and Kakashi and immedietly tried to ambush them.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and deflected the hurl of kunai that had been thrown at him and Rin. His comrade, being the innocent person she was, took the easy way of fighting and deflected the kunai her enemy was throwing at her with her own; whereas Kakashi took a different route, instead sneaking behind his enemy and slicing his head off and doing the same with the other one that Rin was occupying.

They hadn't gotten very far when the two encountered an injured ninja from their village. The wounds weren't very deep, and Rin was able to seal the cut up with no problem.

Almost as soon as Rin finished, another round of enemies came. Though this time it had been a group of three nin, at first Kakashi had thought there were only two and hadn't seen the other one until it stabbed Rin through the back.

"Rin-!" Kakashi had called and ran over to her body, but only saw a log. "**Kawarimi no Jutsu**?"

Out of nowhere when the Earth nin was about to stab Kakashi with a kunai, another kunai whizzed out of nowhere and stabbed the Earth nin, killing him instantly.

Rin jumped down from a near by tree, shaking. Kakashi instantly knew who had saved him. "Nice aim."

She smiled at him, her way of thanking him, before she turned to look down the road they were currently on. It was obvious that the power had blown out, it was already dark and the street lights were out.

"So, where to now?" She asked him, turning back around to face him. He seemed deep in thought for a few moments, crossing his arms like he used to do whenever Obito showed up for training.

"Most likely the enemy is attacking the main part of town, from there you can heal Konoha's nin that are injured." Kakashi replied before heading towards the main part of town, Rin thought for a few moments before following after him.

They soon came to an opened area familiar to them. Only nin from both sides laid in various places, while dozens more fought. Kakashi instantly raised a kunai of his own to deflect a kunai heading for Rin's head. The girl flinched at the sound of metal clashing against metal and took a step back.

She felt a wave of wind behind her and turned around to see an Earth nin behind her. In a matter of seconds, an arm was around the front of her stomach to keep her in place while a kunai was held at her throat.

Kakashi dissapeared from her view, and a second after she was let free when the Earth nin dropped dead. Turning back around, Rin saw Kakashi behind her who was wiping the enemy's blood off of his kunai.

"Hatake-san." Rin looked up the instant she heard Kakashi's name. Kakashi nodded at the ANBU making his way towards the two.

"I see you heard the explosion too...?" The ANBU said outloud. Rin wasn't sure if it was a statement or question, but she nodded so that she wouldn't have to go through details on why they came here.

"Be careful, Hatake-san," The ANBU nodded at Rin, in reference telling her the same thing. "We're medic-less currently."

"Rin is a medic, I'm only here to protect her." Kakashi told the ANBU member before the man returned to join the fight. Looking up at Rin, he spoke outloud. "Let's go."

Rin couldn't help but ponder on why his voice was soft around her now. Right now his eyes were just as emotionless as normally; but back when he had saved her in the house, they were softer when he was asking her if she was alright.

A small smile appeared on Rin's lips before she hurried after Kakashi.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ The longest chapter I have ever written in this story! I've gotten the storyline written out mostly, so I should be updating a little faster than normal. But of course it'll take some time since I also have _**"A Summoner's Pilgrimage"**_ to work on. But chapters will still make their way out!


	5. Scroll Five

_**Author's Note: **_Well it's been a little while, and once again the next chapter hit me. The beginning's a little confusing since I skipped the last parts of the attack Earth Country inflicted upon the village near where Kakashi and Rin are staying, but I put the important parts that happened in flash backs, which are through out the whole chapter. So the chapter starts back at the Hanaro's house hold, and everything folds out from there.

Thanks to **Lastelle of Konoha** and** kakashifangrl1012** for reviewing! And also I forgot to thank **Hinata1994** for adding this story to her "favorite stories" list, so I'm thanking her now!

_**"Innocent"**_

**Written by _Sakra-chan_**

* * *

**Scroll Five**

The Hanaro's house hold has nothing but silent people. Rin's sitting on the couch, trying to comfort the children's mother - who is sobbing uncontrolably. The two boys are standing, looking out of the window at the down pour outside.

What had happened, was never supposed to happen.

The two boys are in silence, they don't speak, nor do they move from their position. It's as if time has been frozen, and people are only left to think in the uncomfurtable silence.

**Thump-thump.**

The same pattern of the sound the rain is making on the roof continues on. And finally someone moves for the first time in two hours, since they've arrived back at home - since Rin was forced to retreat.

**Thump-thump.**

It's the mother, and by the sounds of it, Rin can only guess that she's moving to her room. And since the father's outside in the pouring rain, it's up to Rin now to watch over the two children.

The boys' tears have dried to their cheeks, and so has Rin's. The girl moved for the first time in hours, and headed for the kitchen. In a matter of seconds, she returns with two glasses of water, and hands it to the boys.

"You're going to get dehydrated it you don't drink anything." She tells them, and they listen to her, but don't shout their usual 'Alright! Rin-neechan!', instead they drink the water slowly before handing it back to Rin.

Her legs are weak from walking, and her hands burn every time she touches something with them from all of the healing she's done. But she can't blame anyone but herself for it.

_"Your hands are burnt."_

_"It's nothing to worry about, it's only because I've been healing."_

_"You should rest, you've used up almost all of your chakra, and it's only been twenty minutes since we've got here, Rin."_

_Rin looks up. "It's the main part of town, Kakashi. You should be fighting instead of protecting me."'_

_Kakashi catches her as she almost topples over. "Rest for a few minutes, Rin." _

_She knows he's commanding her to, but for some reason it seems like he's almost pleading for her to. But she shakes her head anyways. "People are dying, Kakashi - I don't want anyone else to die."_

_"You're the Medic, Rin. If you keep this up, you'll die of chakra loss."_

_"I'll be-" Rin is interrupted when whe forces her to sit on a bench. "Kakashi!"_

_"Sit. I'll force you if I have to."_

_"But-" Rin is interrupted again when another Leaf nin speaks._

_"The enemy! Their heading straight for the shelter!"_

Rin interrupts her thoughts when she shakes her head to get them out of her head, but instead they keep coming back.

_**---**_

_"Where's Takara?" When the mother of Takara can't find her child, she breaks out into a panic, calling out her child's name continuously._

_"She's probably already outside." Kakashi assures the woman before pointing to the exit and adding in a hurry, "Hurry! This place is going to collapse any second!"_

_**---**_

Rin looks over at the two boys, staring at the window like they had been. As soon as they returned back home, they had taken their place by the window, waiting. Since then, they've hardly spoke, and hadn't moved since then.

_**---**_

_"No one's seen them."_

_"Kakashi's a highly skilled Jounin...he should be walking through the front door any time now, Hanaro-san, but Takara is just a little child, please - please let me look for her."_

_"No, Rin. I'll go look for her."_

_Rin looked up at the father, who was putting on his rain jacket. "I'll come with you."_

_"I'll just go alone, I'll be fine." He assured her, and with that he left the house._

_An uncomfurtable silence carried on after that._

_**---**_

_"He was unconcious when you found him?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"What about Takara, Hanaro-san?"_

_"...I wasn't able to find her."_

_"What? But, sir! She must be somewhere!"_

_"We've been searching for hours, Rin. She's nowhere to be found - we've done all we can do for tonight, so please just get some rest."_

_"But-!"_

_"A search squad is already out looking for her, it's three in the morning, please get some rest."_

_**---**_

Rin headed for the door, but was soon stopped by Takashi's voice.

"Where are you going?" Once again there wasn't any 'Rin-neechan' at the end.

"...To find your sister." And with that, she shut the door, heading out into the pouring rain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been three hours already, and with no luck. Her clothes were dripping wet, and she felt numb from the cold already - and still no sign of Takara anywhere.

Almost everywhere she turned, dead Shinobi laid on the grass - the ground.

Blood.

The word was not one she liked - nor was it one her stomach could handle, she always became queezy whenever she heard it. And it was everywhere, droplets scattered across the grass.

Four hours passed then, and still with no luck. At that point Rin knew that if she stayed out any longer than she'd get hypothermia, and turned back.

_**---**_

_"And this is where we go if one of us gets seperated, Rin-neechan!"_

_"That's a smart thing to think of, you know, Takara." Rin responded, patting the girl on the head proudly._

_"And it works!" Takara told her, "One time Tanaka got seperated from us in the village, and we came straight here, and there he was!"_

_Rin smiled once more at her before the little girl led her back home._

_**---**_

That same tree, it had been the only place Rin hadn't looked yet. Most likely Takara's father had already checked there, but it wasn't a chance of finding Takara that Rin was going to pass on.

She knew that Kakashi was going to kill her for taking such a risk of getting sick, but this was a chance she didn't want to lose. Takara was bound to have been out here more than her, Rin was just hoping that Takara had found shelter to hide in. There wasn't a place in the village for her to hide in, all of it had been burnt down in flames - and now everyone was in their respective homes...and Takara was missing.

If Kakashi was awake, they would have already found Takara by now, but fortuantly he wasn't, leaving her to be the one to search for her.

She traveled along the familiar path, her feet quickily becoming dirty from all of the mud clogging up in her sandles. Mud soon traveled up to her ankles, some getting up to her legs.

The big tree soon came into view, and she quickened her pace - breaking out into a run, her feet soon no longer traveling on dirt, but grass.

Her heart fell when she didn't see Takara there. She called out the girl's name, but there were no sounds afterwards.

There weren't even any signs that someone had been here.

Two smaller figures ran next to her, tugging at her apron. "Rin-neechan!" One called out and said, "Hurry! Something's wrong with Kakashi-niichan!"

"What is it?" She asked, bending down carefully to make sure that she didn't get them soaked like she was.

"We don't know! But hurry!"

Rin took one last look behind her before following the boys.

Kakashi was their only chance of finding Takara now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dressed in dry clothes, Rin stood next to Kakashi's bed with her medical kit.

Feeling Kakashi's head, Rin said outloud to no one in particular, "He's burning up."

"Is it bad? Is Kakashi-niisan going to die?" Tanaka asked outloud in a panic.

Rin let out a small laugh before stopping her work, turning to the two sitting on the floor, and speaking. "No, no. He's fine - just chakra loss, he seems to do this when his body's regenerating chakra."

"Wow Rin-neechan! You're the best nurse in the world!"

"I wouldn't say that, I'm just a highly skilled medic nin." Rin smiled at them once more before returning to her work.

Putting her hand on Kakashi's forehead, Rin transfered some of her chakra in her body, through her hand and into Kakashi's body. She wasn't able to give much chakra since she was still low on it from their battle just hours ago, but she gave as much as she could for Kakashi to live on.

"Takeshi, could you get this cloth wet with cold water?" Rin asked Takeshi, handing him a hand rag when he nodded his head in response. The oldest child of the house ran out of the room to another place in the house that had a water supply.

"Is there anything I can do, Rin-neechan?" Tanaka asked Rin curiously.

"Could you take off Kakashi's sandles for me? I wouldn't want to get your mother's bed dirty." Rin told the younger boy, who got right to work, dumping the Jounin's sandles on the floor next the bed and kicking them further away from the bed to give Rin more room.

At that point Takeshi returned with a dripping rag. Rin smiled at him before thanking him and wringing the excess water out into a tub the children's mother lend her. When satisfied with the amount of water she had wrung out, she gently placed the rag on Kakashi's forehead - pulling his hita'ate band completely off of him in the process.

Kakashi's face hardened a little when the cold cloth was placed on his head - but it softened back after a few seconds.

"Rin-neechan?"

Rin turned to the owner of the voice. "Yes, Tanaka?"

"Do you and Kakashi-niisan like each other?"

It was a few seconds befores she was able to respond. "Well...not really. I've always liked him in an admiring way since our academy days...but I'm only a comrade to him...if even that."

"So he doesn't care about you?"

"...I'm not really sure."

"Do you think he likes you?"

"To be honest...I don't think he even notices me now."

"Wh-What do you mean, Rin-neechan?" Takeshi then asked, joining in the conversation.

"It's difficult..." Rin paused for a moment before explaining to them. "Kakashi is different from me...he's always needed in the battlefield, everyone needs him - I'm only for a last resort..."

"But you're a medic nin, Rin-neechan! People need you!" The boys complained, looking at her now.

"It's a tough world out in the battlefield...I'm needed at the hospital...we have different paths...you have to understand that." Rin smiled at them before standing up, rubbing on her apron to get rid of the rinkles in it.

Rin headed to the door when Tanaka's voice froze her in place. "So you don't love him?"

She turned slowly to him, but this time her smile was a weak one. "I've always loved him, and I always will, but right now I can't try to get him to notice me - too many people's lives are at stake."

After that she dissapeared into the hall, leaving the two silent children alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His whole body ached when he woke up, and for the first few seconds it hurt to move. Finally he opened his eyes, only to be greeted with light that blinded him for a few seconds until his eyes adjusted to the light in the room.

"Mommy! Kakashi-niisan's awake!" A loud voice yelled in his ears, and he grunted in annoyence. The voice afterwards sheepishly stuttered out afterwards, "S-Sorry Kakashi-niisan! I didn't mean to yell in your ear, it was rude and you really do deserve an apology and-"

"Don't worry about it, Takeshi." Kakashi told Takeshi before sitting up only to see the other bed next to him was vacant. "Where's Rin?"

"She left the house a few hours ago, but she hasn't returned yet."

"How long have I been out?"

"I don't know...maybe about seven hours...but I don't think that's correct...probably a little sooner..."

The boy didn't make any sense, but Kakashi still got him, even if it came out confusing. Pushing the covers off of him, he proceeded to get out of bed.

"Wha--what are you doing?!"

Kakashi looked over at the other boy. "Going out to find Rin, she would've been back by now."

"You can't leave the house! What...if they come back to kill us?"

"Don't worry, they won't do another attack for a few days." Kakashi assured them, but was a little suspicious to not see Takara greeting him - normally she would have by now, but maybe she was with Rin?

"Tell your mother that I went to go get Rin."

"Are you coming with us tonight?" Tanaka asked Kakashi curiously.

Kakashi turned to face the younger boy, confused by what he was talking about. "Coming where?"

"Rin-neechan promised to take us out tonight."

'_Are they crazy? It's pouring outside!_'

"B-But we understand if you wouldn't want to, since Konoha needs you more than Rin-neechan does." Takeshi added before Kakashi could respond, which confused the Jounin even more.

'_What are they talking about?_'

Before Kakashi could respond, both boys were by the window in the house.

"She wasn't there...she didn't wait for us..." Tanaka murmered outloud, he didn't seem to be talking to anyone in particular, but it seemed as if he wanted someone to know.

'_Who didn't wait for them?_'

"Rin-neechan couldn't even find her..." Takeshi murmered afterwards.

'_What?_'

_**---**_

_"Did you find her, Rin-neechan?"_

_"I looked everywhere, and I couldn't find her..."_

_"What about the park?"_

_She shook her head._

_"What about the school?"_

_Again, she shook her head._

_"What about town?"_

_Once again, she shook her head._

_"The tree?"_

_"...She wasn't even there, Tanaka."_

_"But she has to be somewhere! Maybe someone found her!"_

_"We'll go look tonight...but I don't know where she could be..."_

_**---**_

Kakashi left the two boys by the window sil and walked downstairs to be greeted with an uncomfurtable silence. The children's father was nowhere to be found, and the mother was sitting at the kitchen table - normally she was smiling, and she would notice him right away, but this time she didn't smile, and she didn't greet him.

Takara wasn't anywhere to be found either, perhapps she _was_ with Rin?

The front door opened again and Rin came in. For the first time, she didn't notice Kakashi and she immedietly walked over to the children's mother.

"We don't have any tracking squads down here at the moment, and I have no way to contact the Hokage of our village to request one. But I think I could try to track her down - it'd be more difficult to track Takara, but I think I could do it."

The mother looked up at Rin with hope. "Please don't push yourself, but I don't know how I could ever repay you for all you have done."

Rin gave her a smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine. Chances are high that she went the wrong way and can't find her way back."

"What happened to Takara?" Kakashi asked Rin, startling her in the process.

"K-Kakashi! You woke up earlier than I expected!"

The Jounin smirked underneath his mask, but soon grew serious. "Who are we missing?"

"Takara. She got seperated from us...we can't find her."

"Let's go now, I can track her down."

"How?"

"The little mut called 'Pakkun' could find her - though it'll take a while since it isn't very cooperative."

"You're going to go find Takara, Rin-neechan?" Tanaka called down from upstairs as he hurried down, runing over to Rin and tugging on her apron.

"Yes. But I need you to stay here, it'd be safter for you to stay here-"

"I want to come! She's my sister, Rin-neechan!"

"Well I don't know..."

Kakashi spoke when she trailed off of her sentence. "Fine, but go home if it leads to combat, alright?"

"Yes, Kakashi-niisan! And I promise I'll be a good boy!"

"I want to come too!" Takeshi called out once he reached the end of the stairs, running over to Kakashi.

"Fine."

A few moments later Kakashi rolled his eyes and muttered out, "Shoot, I don't have anymore scrolls."

"Couldn't you just summon it just pain on the ground...I thought the scrolls were only if you were summoning the whole pack..."

Kakashi rolled his eyes again, his way of telling her that she was correct, and she smiled in response.

Kakashi bit his finger to draw blood, performed hand seals, and slammed his palm on the kitchen floor. Soon smoke appeared and a lazy voice called out.

"Now what do you need, Kakashi?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Heh, another cliff hanger - but now I'd better work on the next chapter before I accidently kill someone with the suspense (or is there no suspense?), but then again I'm not good at cliff hangers. 


	6. Scroll Six

_**Author's Note:**_ Enjoy: )

And also thanks to **Lastelle of Konoha** and **kakashifangrl1012** for reviewing, and thanks to **illimitabledreams** for adding _**"Innocent"**_ to their alert list. : )

_**"Innocent"**_

**Written by **_**Sakra-chan**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Scroll Six**

All eyes of the children and their mother were blinking non-stop. And Rin knew exactly what was going to come out of one of their mouths in a matter of seconds.

"Th-The d-dog! It...talks!"

"Strange things do happen in this world, don't they?" Rin asked them nervously, laughing outloud softly.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Whatever you do, just don't call it a-"

Takeshi cut off Kakashi. "It's a puppy!"

That started Pakkun. "Hey, kid. I'm _no_ puppy."

"That's right, you're a mut." Kakashi commented.

"And you're a brat."

Kakashi rolled his eyes in irritation. "This is Takara's doll, do us a favor and sniff her scent."

"I would, but since you called me 'mut', I'm not."

Kakashi growled in annoyence, and opened his mouth to say something when Rin moved forward. Before Kakashi knew it, Rin was petting Pakkun behind his ears - the dog wagged its tail in satisfaction.

"Now _that's _an animal lover."

Rin smiled sweetly at Pakkun. "Could you help us, please?"

"It's a _dog_, why would you need to ask it to help you?" Kakashi asked her cooly, clearly annoyed at the dog.

"Like you ever help anyone in need." Pakkun shot back, and then turned to Rin. "I guess I could help you out, but don't expect me to listen to the brat over there, girl."

"Her name is 'Rin'." Kakashi growled out.

Pakkun took a moment to sniff the doll that was covered in Takara's scent, before he announced that she was not too far away - but far enough away that they needed to get moving. Kakashi immedietly took off after the dog, but it took a while for Rin to get the children moving, but sure enough she followed not too far behind.

The dog cut through the field and into the forest, but soon it stopped. Rin took the oppertunity as an advantage, and hurried herself and the children to catch up with Kakashi and Pakkun.

"Slow down, Pakkun." Kakashi told Pakkun, looking back briefly to see how far away Rin was from them.

"That's odd..." Pakkun muttered to himself, and when Kakashi heard him he soon became curious.

"What is it?"

"Unless if Takara is a ninja, which I doubt, the speed she's going at is a speed only ninjas could possibly attain."

A few seconds later Pakkun added, "There's a group of Shinobi heading this way...but it doesn't seem that they're after us at all...but almost as if they're heading to the house."

"How many Shinobi are up ahead with Takara?" Rin asked Pakkun curiously, and a few seconds later the dog spoke.

"Two are coming this way, but they appear to be weaker than the other two ninjas with Takara."

"We have no other choice," Rin turned to Kakashi. "I'll go back to the house to deffend, in the meantime you should go after Takara."

He wanted to refuse, and stick by her side, but deep down inside he knew that she was right. The mission would fail either way if they stayed together. "Fine, but take the weaker Shinobi. I'll head back over to back you up as soon as I finish off the enemies up ahead."

Rin nodded, and moved to take off with the children when Kakashi called out her name once again. Turning back around to face him, she spoke. "Yes...Kakashi?"

"Be careful." He told her softly, and with a nod Rin hurried off back to the house with the children, leaving behind Kakashi and Pakkun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at home, Rin had immedietly hid the boys and their mother in the underground 'closet' in the kitchen. Rin took the extra time to load up her hoilster with weapons, and prepare for an attack.

A kunai shot at her, striking the ground and in the process flying through the kitchen window above the sink. An explosive note attached to it went off and Rin was sent flying into the wall behind her.

Suddenly an Earth nin appeared in front of her, and she pinned to the wall. "Where are they?"

"I...don't know what you mean..." Rin lied, refusing to tell them, but the Earth nin only pressed her against the wall harder and shouted at her.

"Where are they?"

Rin froze in place, not sure what to do. Surely they would kill her if she didn't move quickily, but if she did move then they'd kill her just as easily.

'_I can't be a hinderance like I used to be, I have to fight back!_'

With all of the courage she could muster, she brought her foot up and slammed it down on the Earth nin's foot. He cursed outloud and called her a brat before he threw her aside.

She landed on the kitchen floor, and getting back up she had just barely balenced on her feet before the man charged at her again. She dodged to the right to avoided his punch, and then to the left to avoid another one. Dropping down she thrust her body downward, using her hands and arms to guide her around in a circular motion to swipe the man off of his feet but he jumped upward, throwing a kunai at her in his wake which Rin dodged by dropping to the floor completely and rolling over away from the path of the kunai.

As soon as she got back up on her feet, he was in front of her in a matter of seconds. He raised his arm to punch her, but she dodged out of the way again, but she couldn't dodge the kunai heading for her and she was struck in her leg.

Standing back up, she pulled the kunai out of her leg and threw it back at him, he dodged it easily with ease. Rin looked down at her leg, and a small trinkle of blood was crawling down her leg.

'_The more I move, the more the wound will open._' Rin reminded herself, but then she remembered what Pakkun had said.

_"Two are coming this way, but they appear to be weaker than the other two ninjas with Takara."_

'_Where's the other one?_'

Out of nowhere a kunai flew at Rin, and the girl was lucky enough to have the kunai aimed wrong and instead it hit the wall, missing her by inches.

"You weren't supposed to come out yet, Takura!" The man in front of her hissed outloud angirly, glaring up stairs where a woman around the same age as him stood.

"You should have killed her already, Tanaka." The woman rolled her eyes. "Just like you to let her live a little while longer."

"She's a fiesty one alright, she still refuses to tell us where she's hiding the children."

"Our mission isn't to kill the children, baka!"

"Then what is it?" He hissed back at her and then muttered something along the lines of 'sisters these days'.

"You're the medic, student of the Yellow Flash no doubt." The woman appeared in front of Rin in a blink of an eye. "It seems our plan to get you alone worked perfectly."

'_Why would they want me alone without Kakashi? Are they trying to get rid of me first?_'

"It won't be long before the other brat finishes off the other two, Tanaka. Hurry up and get her so we can leave."

'_Am I a hostage?_'

The man protested calmly. "B-But Takura! Shouldn't we take care of the little brats and their mother too?"

"Our mission isn't to kill the twerps, now get the medic!" She hissed pulling out another kunai.

'_How did they know I was a medic?_'

The man the woman called 'Tanaka' answered as if he had read her mind. "We saw you healing the other ninja here with you. Your medical abilities will prove useful in the future for Earth Country."

'_Kakashi didn't kill all of the enemies that time in the forest?_'

"Why don't you make this easy on all of us and come quietly, girl?" The man asked her with a small smirk, and Rin automatically took a step backwards on every step that he took forward, it wasn't long until she was against the counter.

"Hurry up!" The woman hissed outloud before hissing again at her companion, "It won't be long before the silver-haired brat gets rid of the other two and hurries back here!"

"Alright, woman!" The man hissed back, his voice filled with both annoyence and enthusiasm.

Suddenly a loud voice rung through out the whole house, and Rin froze with fear.

"Leave Rin-neechan alone you jerk!"

Standing not too far away from them was Tanaka. He stood in the middle of the kitchen, by the table, with his hands clenched.

"Should we take the little brat too to keep him quiet?" The man asked the woman curiously, the woman shook her head in response.

"The brat will be hard to keep quiet later, and who is he going to get for help anyways?"

"Kakashi-niisan won't let you hurt Rin-neechan! Just you watch, any minute now he'll beat you two up and save the day!"

"The kid's got spunk. Obviously he doesn't understand what's going on." The man noted outloud, and turned back to Rin and grabbed her wrist. "Come along now, girl."

Rin was about to pull away from him when an orange flew at the man and hit him in the head, and he let go of her arm.

The orange hit the floor, and started rolling away slowly. The piece of fruit didn't make it very far before the man stomped on it, the juice on the inside squirted out all over the floor and Tanaka froze with fear, not sure what to do next.

The man began to walk slowly towards the younger boy until suddenly water was sprayed at him. Turning his head he saw the other boy.

Takeshi shouted out, "Leave my brother alone!" before he raised his water gun he was using, and sprayed the intruder once again.

Growling out, the Earth nin threw a kunai at the water gun, stopping it from spraying water no matter how hard the older boy tried. "Which one of you kids wants to die first?"

"Tanaka!" The woman hissed out her companion's name, and the 'little Tanaka' looked in her direction, thinking that she was talking to him for a moment before he realized that he and the man shared the same name.

"Tanaka! Takeshi!" The mother's voice called out and soon she appeared, scooping up her two boys who ran to her calling out 'mommy!' into her arms.

"Run! Go get-" Rin was cut off when someone punched her in the back of her head, knocking her unconcious.

The last thing she heard before she fell to the floor unconcious were Tanaka and Takeshi shouting out her name.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not too far away from where the children lived, Kakashi and Pakkun were hurrying back. It wasn't too long before they reached the home, only Rin was nowhere in sight when they entered the silent house

"Mommy!" A familiar voice to the three non-Shinobi rang through out their ears, and a familiar girl ran forward to her mother's arms.

"Takara!"

"Strangely enough they didn't even try to kill her...it was as if she was used for them to keep me away from someone else...and where's Rin?"

"They took her, Kakashi-niisan! They said all these things about her medical skills too!" Tanaka called out, fear in his eyes.

Kakashi kneeled down in front of the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about her, Tanaka. I'll head out there right now for her. In the meantime you four should stay here, your father is going to be home soon, no doubt?"

"Yes, Kakashi-niisan." Tanaka responded, looking at something on the other side of the room. Kakashi looked over and saw Rin's hita'ate, walking over to it he picked it up and held it in front of Pakkun. "Would you sniff out her scent, Pakkun?"

"Fine. Just this once I'll cooperate, but only because Rin's the one that actually gives me some love and care unlike you." Pakkun obeyed Kakashi's order and in a matter of seconds he tracked down the medic. "She's exactly two miles north of here."

"How strong is her chakra signiture?"

"Just as strong as it should be, but I'd head out now. I have a bad feeling about this...why would they want Rin _just_ for her medical jutsu?"

'_They must want Konoha's specaial medical techniques...Rin's the only medic around that knows them..._' Without warning, Kakashi took off, leaving Pakkun to follow after the fast Shinobi.


	7. Scroll Seven

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, it's been three days since I last updated...and I finished the next chapter sooner than I expected, so here it is: )

Thanks to **Hinata1994**, **Pretzel451**, and **kakashifangrl1012** (I don't mind opinions, actually, so thank you for your opinion, **kakashifangrl1012**) for reviewing. Also thank you **pretzel451** for adding my story to their story alert lists, and adding my story to their favorite stories list. Now I'll go on and stop jabbering, so enjoy: )

_**"Innocent"**_

**Written by**

* * *

**Scroll Seven**

"It's no use, Tanaka." The Earth Shinobi placed a kunai back in her shiriken hoilster. "She refuses to speak."

"Even when you threatened her with a kunai?" The Earth Shinobi cursed at her nod. "We need to get the information out of her quickily, so stop toying around with her, Takura!"

"I'm not!" She hissed back and then asked him sarcastically, "What do you want me to do, baka? Search through her current thoughts and find the hand seals?"

"You think smart when you're angry."

"Fine. I'll do it, but just hope that she's _thinking_ of the hand seals." She muttered and turned to walk away when her brother spoke again.

"Why would she need to be thinking of the hand seals?"

"The jutsu only lets me read what she's currently thinking. It's mostly made to figure out your opomnents next moves, not to get information." She explained, rolling her eyes at him before turning swiftly and walking away back towards Rin.

Kneeling in front of the medic, she performed a few hand seals before placing the palm of her hand on Rin's forehead like a mother checking her child for a fever. A few seconds later her hand began to glow a blue-ish color, and Rin began to squirm.

_"Don't think about the hand signs! Or else she'll figure them out!"_

_"Don't give in, stay strong!"_

The woman frowned. '_Why won't she just give in already! I've got the chakra and the time of the day! Surely she won't succeed!_'

Just as the kunoichi from Earth country was about to attempt to enter Rin's mind again, she felt a chakra strike at her. She had felt different chakra before, but this kind was completely different from ordinary chakra, even Gekki Kenki chakra - it _burned_. Burned as if you had touched fire.

'_Was that...chakra...from that girl? But how? There's nothing special about her! She's just a medic!_'

Her brother called out. "What's wrong, woman? Hurry up already!"

She blinked. The feeling of another type of chakra witin her was gone.

'_Gone. Gone without any sign of it being there to begin with._'

"Did you not hear me, Takura? Hurry up before the other one comes!"

"Shut up!" She shouted at him before preparing to search through Rin's thoughts again when pain errupted in her leg. "Ow! My leg!"

"Yeah, that's because a dog is bitting you."

Her eyes shot down to the dog, and immedietly spotted it's hita'ate. "That's not a dog! That's a ninja dog, you fool!"

He raised an eye brow at her. "So?"

"They're here, baka! Stop acting like a fool and get this thing off of me!"

"Fine, fine, fine." He rolled his eyes and did as he was told, picking up the mut. "Well aren't you a cute little puppy."

"Hey. I'm _no_ puppy."

"I-It talks!" The man stuttered out and threw the dog in another direction.

"Good job, Pakkun." Kakashi told the dog, in response it gave a curt nod before dissapearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Aww, it seems that he wants his weak _girlfriend_ back." The woman snarled, smirking at the Jounin. Kakashi glared at her.

"She's not my girlfriend, but she's my comrade, and I really hate it when people mess around with her."

"You hear that, Takura? He doesn't care about his pathetic medic!"

"Baka that doesn't even make sense!" She hissed back, pulling out a kunai and barked out at her brother, "What are you standing there for? Guard over the girl!"

"Why do you get all of the fun?" He whined out before doing what he was told to do once he was sent a glare by his sister.

The woman didn't say anything, but instead charged at Kakashi, and the Jounin charged forward with a kunai of his own.

Kakashi jumped upwards, fliping over the woman as soon as she lunged at him with her kunai, while in the air he lunged for her but she dodged the kunai.

He dissapeared, reapearing behind the woman and raising his kunai to give her instant death, but without batting an eye _she_ appeared behind him with a kunai to his neck.

"Don't move, or I'll slice your neck." She hissed outloud, pressing the kunai further.

"Like I'd listen to a weakling like you." He taunted, and like she had threatened she stabbed him.

Smoke appeared, leaving behind a log, and the woman gasped. "Wh-What?!"

"How about _you_ don't move, or _I'll_ slice your neck?" Kakashi hissed from behind her, holding a kunai to the front of her neck.

"So it comes down to this." She whispered to herself, and closed her eyes. "You Konoha ninja really are amazing, even the jutsu I used on your comrade didn't work. She saw right through it."

"You really shouldn't underestimate a medic, especially Rin." He pressed his kunai harder. "She's no ordinary medic nin, in fact she's the most gifted one in our village."

"She is gifted indeed, I'll say that." The woman never moved from her position as she spoke. "Being able to use such healing techniques as a child - and on top of that I hear the Hayata clan almost always refuses to give away their best and secret jutsu."

"Rin's the only Hayata member left in our village."

The woman's eyes widdened. "Ha-Hayata member? You mean she's-"

Kakashi cut her off. "Yes. She is the daughter of Hayata Ayaka."

The woman smirked. "Hmm...it seems that I've misjudged her greatly. And it's no wonder that she'd be able to use such techniques, being the daughter of the woman who created them from the start."

"She's the last person you'll ever misjudge." Kakashi said and raised his kunai and shoved it downwards on her.

Her body fell onto the cold cave floor, dead. All she was now was just a corpse, a cold one to add. "You _monster_!" The other Earth nin hissed out, pulling out a kunai and charging forward when he tripped over Rin's feet. "Move your feet, girl!"

"She can't. She's unconcious." Kakashi stated, rolling his eyes at him before performing hand seals.

"Already doing jutsu? You two are just little Genin, and brats too."

Chakra surrounded Kakashi's hand, and the sound of a thousand birds chirping all at once corrupted. "I'm Jounin." Kakashi corrected him before charging forward and plunging his hand into the man's chest.

"Heh...it seems we underestimated..." The man never finished his sentence before he breathed his last breath and fell to the floor too just like his sister.

Kakashi carefully walked over to Rin and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wake up, Rin."

After a few seconds her eyes fluttered open. "K-Ka-Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded at her before untying her from the ropes she was tied up in, and helped her balence on her feet again. He moved to pick her up and carry her when she stopped him.

"I'm fine, Kakashi."

"Did I ever mention that you're the most stubburn medic I've ever laid eyes on?"

"You...find me attractive?"

"N-N-No! I didn't mean it _that_ way! I meant 'stubburnest medic I've ever seen'!"

Rin blinked when she saw tints of pink visible on his cheeks where his mask wasn't covering. "A-Are you blushing Kakashi?"

"No! It's just hot in here, that's all."

"Alright. _Now_ I know you're coming down with something, it's freezing in here, Kakashi!"

"Wow, I think that's the most words you've ever used in a sentence around me."

Rin blushed a light shad of pink. "W-Well...l-like Obito says...I'm painfully shy..."

"That was probably the only thing he ever said that made sense...before _that_ mission..."

Rin never responded, and her eyes drooped over like they did when she was hit with a bad memory. Eventually Kakashi turned and started heading for the exit of the cave. "Come on, Rin. Takara wants to see you."

"You found her?"

"Yeah."

Rin flashed him a quick smile before she ran after him, soon reaching his side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rin-neechan!"

Rin smiled at the little girl. "It's good to see you again, Takara. Did they hurt you?"

"No! Instead they gave me dounuts!"

Kakashi's face fell slightly, and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Did they say anything to you?" Kakashi asked the girl, and she shrugged.

"They said 'here, you must be hungry'. Oh and they said 'good girl' too! Things like that! But they did say 'stay quiet and we won't hurt you', does that count?"

"No."

Rin smiled at Kakashi before turning to the children's mother. "I'd be glad to help you clean up the mess."

"Oh that's not needed, dear, but if you really want to help then if you could clean up the orange mess in the kitchen that'd be nice."

"I'll get right to it." Rin smiled at the woman before dissapearing in the kitchen to clean up the orange mess that had occured a few hours ago.

"As innocent as always." Kakashi muttered to himself before going upstairs.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_I'll try to update as soon as possible: ) 


	8. Scroll Eight

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, it's been about a week - the usual time I update unless if I'm able to get a chapter out sooner, so here's another update: )

A lot of people must like this story since I've never had so many people review, add my story to their favorite stories and alert lists on any of my other KakaRin stories - but then again this is the best story I've ever written so far. So since there are a lot of people to thank for various things durring the period I was writing this chapter, I'll split all my "thank you's" in categories - hopefully it won't be too confusing since I've never had so many people to thank in one time period. So I'm hoping I wrote a good enough chapter to show my gratitude. Anyways here are the following people I'd like to thank:

_**Reviews:**_

**Lastelle of Konoha**

**3DG4EVA **(also thank you for the constructive critisism!)

**kakashifangrl1012**

**Pretzel451**

_**Favorites List:**_

**-MoonlightShadow14-**

**3DG4EVA**

**rheaclairet**

_**Story Alert List:**_

**-MoonlightShadow14-**

**3DG4EVA**

**MissFreak13**

Also thank you to everyone who's reading: )

_**"Innocent"**_

**Written by **

* * *

**Scroll Eight**

"You're singing it wrong!"

"No, you are!"

"You are!"

"No you!"

"Rin-neechan! Takara-chan's singing the song wrong!"

Rin looked up from her sewing at the two children. "What is Takara-chan doing wrong, Tanaka-kun?"

"She's singing 'Baa Baa Black Sheep' wrong!"

"How is she singing it?" Kakashi noted how she didn't seem annoyed at all, even though they had been complaining about each other non stop all day while their mother was out shopping with Takeshi.

"She keeps saying 'beh beh' instead of 'baa baa'!"

"Well you are right Tanaka, it is 'baa baa', but sometimes it's good to be creative."

"Oh." Tanaka went back to building his 'house' with his favorite blocks, while Takara played with her dolls and continued to sing 'Baa Baa Black Sheep' but instead using 'beh beh'.

Kakashi watched Rin's hands carefully with his visible eye. He had always known that she was a person who liked to do a lot of crafts ever since Obito had stalked Rin for a day to learn more about her shortly after Rin had been put on the same team as him and Obito. Kakashi had stalked Obito to see how long it would take for Rin to notice Obito, which was about an hour later, but surprisingly instead she invited Obito over to her house for cookies and hot chocolate instead of getting mad.

Kakashi almost growled at the memory, remembering about how Obito had bragged that Rin liked him better for weeks. Though Obito had been right, she was almost an ordianry girl - if she wasn't a Hayata, then she would be an ordianary kunoichi.

Although many other Shinobi (especially the Uchiha Clan and other people like him considered geniuses) back in their village would consider her an ordinary kunoichi because she had weak Hayata blood. He had heard from his sensei, Arashi, that Rin's father had been an Inuzuka, and that she had weak blood from both clans.

He was also told that they wanted to test Rin more to see what had happened, but most theories were that her Inuzuka and Hayata blood were so different they tried to over power each other, which was commen for most Hayata members - which explained clearly why Rin was one of the last members of the clan. Everyone's guessing that in the end, her Hayata blood over powered her Inuzuka blood, which is why she doesn't have any of the Inuzuka's abilities, but somehow she can't use any of the Hayata's abilities either - or in other words, the abilities she can use is very limited.

He narrowed his eyes on her left index finger and saw a trinkle of blood rolling down her finger.

"You're bleeding." He knew he made his voice colder than it needed to be, but she seemed used to it because she didn't flinch even a little.

"I know, I poked myself with my needle a little too hard - my mother makes this look too easy." She responded and then added softly, "I would heal the cut right now, but I don't want to loose my place."

He shook her head at her, unsatisfied with her answer. It wasn't long before he was watching her again, but this time he carefully watched her fingers.

Even when she was sewing she was gentle. The way she held the doll she was sewing up for Takara since it had a few holes that had gotten there when Earth nin had attacked their home and the way she held the needle in the palm of her hand with her fingers covering over it to get a good grip on the needle.

It wasn't long before Rin spoke, but this time she was speaking to Takara. "I finished your doll, Takara. Could you come over and make sure I treated her propertly?"

"Sure, Rin-neechan!" The little girl skipped over to Rin and examined her doll. "She's perfect! Thank you, Rin-neechan!"

Rin smiled at Takara, handing the girl her doll. "There you go, Takara-chan. Does Mary feel better now?"

"Yes, she does, Rin-neechan! You're the best medic in the world!"

"Well I can think of one person right off of the bat who is better than me actually." Rin smiled at the girl, "What do you want to be when you grow up, Takara?"

"I want to be a painter! And I want to paint the best picture in the world and dedicate it to you, and Kakashi-niisan!"

"I used to want to be a painter too when I was a child, just like my mother. I once joined in a painting contest held in Konoha."

'_Now that I didn't know...but I always knew she was the artistic type._'

"Really? Did you win? What did you paint?"

Rin giggled softly. "I don't think I've ever been asked so many questions at once before. Well I painted a picture of my old horse I used to have when I lived on a farm with my mother's best friend for a while - it was good enough for second place."

"Wow! But why weren't you living with your mother?"

Rin's smile softened slightly, but it seemed that only Kakashi noticed it fall. "My mother got injured, and I couldn't live on my own for the time she was staying in the hospital."

By the tone of her voice, Kakashi knew that she was lying. It was clearly obvious for him, because whenever she lied her voice dropped a little and it became softer than it normally did. Though he wondered if he knew Rin better than anyone else because he seemed to be the only person who knew...

Just as Rin had responded to Takara's question, the little girl's mother returned with dinner and Takeshi. Placing the bags down in the kitchen, the woman called out to Rin. "Thank you for watching Takara and Tanaka, Rin!"

"Anytime." Rin smiled at the woman, even though she couldn't see Rin's smile because she was in the next room.

"Alright, pick up the living room children! Your father's going to be home soon!"

"But I just finished my house, Mommy!" Tanaka complained, and a tear rolled down his cheek and he began to sob.

"Think about it, Tanaka. After dinner you could rebuild your house, and even make it better!" Rin pointed out to Tanaka gently, and replaced his frown with a smile.

"Thanks, Rin-neechan!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, when the children had been put to bed, Rin and Kakashi had sat at the kitchen table with the children's parents to discuss current issues.

"We've both discussed the issue of moving to another place...for the safety of us and especially our children..." The father of the children started, and Rin and Kakashi nodded in response, allowing him to go on.

Instead the mother did. "But currently we can't, but soon we will both be working...so we were wondering how long your mission with us was..."

"Our mission doesn't end until we take care of this situation you two are in." Kakashi answered, and Rin nodded in response.

"I see...but we don't want you here for the rest of your lives, so we'll try to hurry."

"We understand your situation, but please take your time and choose a house in a more safe area that you will like." Rin smiled. "Konoha is sending ninja here anyway, no doubt if we headed back now we would be thrown back out here."

Not too long afterwards, the parents went to bed leaving Rin and Kakashi the only ones left awake. Rin had almost immedietly went upstairs to read, a hobby of hers that Kakashi had never understood. He had always thought that children only read when ordered to, but apparently Rin loved reading.

With one last look at the living room to make sure everything was in place, Kakashi flicked off the light and headed upstairs for bed.

When Kakashi had arrived to his and Rin's bedroom, he saw the light off but the lamp beside Rin's bed on. Rin layed on her bed with one arm on her side, and the other holding her place in her book. Kakashi let out a sigh, seeing that she had fallen asleep while reading.

Carefully he picked up her book, trying not to disterb her sleep. He curiously looked at the title of the book to see what she was reading.

Deffensive Genjutsu

It sounded interesting, but the techniques sounded low level. Though it could easily work for her since she was a medic nin. Careful not to loose her page, he placed the book upside down on the nightstand the lamp was on. Afterwards he carefully lifted her up and placed her on his bed while he pulled down the covers on her bed before placing her back and tucking her in.

The way she softly smiled in her sleep made her look innocent, and Kakashi had to push away the sudden erge to push the excess strands of hair that covered her face.

'_Why am I acting this way? I've seen Rin sleeping before! Most of the time on missions she's asleep before any of us!_'

The Jounin let out a growl before forcing him to sleep, and making sure his back was facing Rin to keep these new feelings away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Kakashi found himself the only one home, even Rin was gone. He searched everywhere in the house he thought she might be, and after about ten minutes of searching he finally found a note Rin had written for him.

_Kakashi,_

_The children are in day care today, both of their parents are working. I didn't want to wake you so I went out to train for a few hours, I'll try to be back by ten o'clock._

_- Rin_

Kakashi crunched up the paper and threw it in a near by trash can, smirking to himself when he successfully made it. Looking up at the clock, he saw that it was already nearly ten o'clock, surely Rin would be home soon.

The front door opened, and closed softly like Rin would close a door. Surely a few seconds later Rin appeared in the kitchen, and she flinched slilghtly when she saw him.

"K-Kakashi! I take it you got my note?"

Kakashi only nodded in response, and even thought he was curious about why she was reading a book on deffensive Genjutsu, he didn't question her about it.

"The children will be home soon, I need to go outside and wait for the little wagon they're riding in." Rin responded and was about to go when Kakashi grabbed her wrist and stopped her from moving.

"I'll go. Just stay here, okay?"

She meerly nodded in response, and seemed confused for why he was being so generous all of a sudden, but he didn't wait for a response from her and left the house, leaving the kunoichi to watch over the house.

Neither one felt danger approaching.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Well now that I've gotten this chapter finished, and I've already finished the newest chapter on my other story in process, meaning that I have to start the process over again. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed: )

Till next time,

- Sakra-chan


	9. Scroll Nine

_**Author's Note:**_ Thanks to **Lastelle of Konoha**, **Pretzel451**, **kakashifangrl1012**,** 3DG4EVA** for reviewing.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own _Naruto_, though I'm sure everyone already knew that...

_**"Innocent"**_

**Written by _Sakra-chan_**

* * *

**Scroll Nine**

Trouble had found it's way back to her just seconds after Kakashi left to pick up the children. A kunai had wizzed by her head, missing her by inches - which was when Rin became high on alert.

She saw the enemy clearly, and luckily it would only be one-on-one combat - since he appeared to be alone. Pulling out a kunai quicker than she could think of her next moves, she threw it at the intruder, who dodged it with ease before dissapearing out of her sight again.

'_Track down the enemy._' Her mind was screaming at her second after second. And eventually she followed through with what Kakashi had taught her the first day they had become a part of Team Seven with Obito - just like Kakashi had done to track down their sensei, she made sure not to move, and she carefully listened to her surroundings.

'_Behind the counter._' She told herself, hearing the enemy shuffling behind the counter, and without thinking she threw another kunai.

"Brat!" They yelled, telling Rin immedietly that it was a man, surely she must've gotten him mad when she threw a kunai in his direction. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of Rin, and immedietly she saw he was an Earth nin, and her eyes widdened when he kicked her in the stomach. "I was going to go easy on a lady like you, but now you leave me no choice but to kill you."

Without thinking, she formed a hand sign she had seen in her book she had been reading earlier - not knowing exactly what it did, but hoping that it would do her some good. She stood back up on her feet only to see the Earth nin swaying back in forth, muttering a long line of curses along the way.

"Why am I so dizzy?!"

'_A Genjutsu that makes you dizzy, that could give me a great advantage in battles if I use it correctly..._' Rin told herself.

Rin began to sweat with fear. A part of her was telling her to kill this man before he killed her, but another part told her not to - told her that she wasn't ready to take someone's life yet.

"A Genjutsu huh? Heh...why don't I let you walk in my shoes?" The man smirked before going through a small series of hand seals. "**Sakarau no Jutsu**!" (**Translation:** Reverse no Jutsu!)

Soon her vision became a blur, and the kitchen seemed to be spinning around in circles. She felt herself almost slip as her feet almost gave out, but she grabbed onto the counter behind her to hold herself up. She heard footsteps, and she closed her eyes tight, knowing for sure what was to come next.

"You're too pathetic to kill." He hissed before he formed a single hand sign, and placed two fingers on her forehead. His touch was cold, and it sent shivers down her spine - but not only that, but soon she felt her eye lids close as her body screamed for rest.

It all became black after that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment Kakashi stepped through the front door, he knew something was wrong.

A Genjutsu had been casted, he could easily tell...no wait - two had been casted...maybe three at the most. Fear over took him as he feared for the worst, and the children all called out 'Kakashi-niisan?' when they saw him run into the kitchen, and then they followed after too when they heard him call out Rin's name.

When the three caught up to Kakashi in the kitchen, they saw him picking up Rin - who had been propped up against the counter - and lay her fragil body in his lap.

"Rin."

When she made no movements in response, he tried again. "Rin?"

'_Maybe it's a Genjutsu?_'

He held up two fingers and pushed them softly against the girl's forehead. "Kai!"

Rin's eyes fluttered open slowly, and the first person she saw was Kakashi. "K-Ka-Kakashi...?"

"What happened?" He asked her, unsure if whether someone had ambushed her and put a Genjutsu on her, or if she was trying out a Genjutsu and it backfired on her.

"I...was attacked."

He had been attacked just outside of the home, but the enemy had been a weak one...could it have been the same person that attacked her? "Were you able to inflict any injuries upon him?"

"I inflicted a cut to his right arm, and I was able to put him in a Genjtsu - but he reversed it on me, and added another one to mine...but I can't remember anything else out of the ordinary about him."

'_The one that tried to ambush me had an injury on his right arm too...guess that's good since if he got away then the enemy would have an advantage against us._'

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Rin spoke softly. "Why are you all dirty?"

"Because we rolled around in mud when the bad guy tried to kill Kakashi-niisan!" Takara responded, and the other two children nodded in response.

"Here. I'll give you three a bath so you don't get mud all over your house." Rin smiled as the three children called out 'yes, Rin-neechan!' and ran upstairs.

It had only been about a half an hour later when three children were dressed in new clothes (their attire they were wearing before had been thrown into the wash right away), and Kakashi was glancing at the towl Rin was holding out in front of him.

"You rolled around in mud, Kakashi, and there's blood on your attire - let alone blood that isn't yours."

"So in other words you want me to take a shower so you don't have to smell the horrible smell in the mud I jumped in?" He asked her with a smirk on her face, though she couldn't see because of his mask.

"I'm not saying that you stink, Kakashi," She said softly before raising her voice just a tad so that he could actually hear her. "Just go take a shower before the children's parents come in and you give them a heart attack."

"Alright, _Mother_." He taunted before doing as his 'mother' asked him to do.

"Soak your clothes while you're at it!" She added, but got no response from the ninja as he shut the bathroom door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That same night, while Kakashi had gone for a quick walk alone, he had found an animal laying on the side of the road injured. Normally when he was younger, he wouldn't have cared, but since Rin did care about animals a lot, he went to check the animal out anyway.

As he got closer he saw that it was Rin's favorite kind of animal and hoped that it was still breathing, if he could keep it alive long enough Rin should be able to heal it. Gently he pushed the panda over so that it was on its back and saw the wound on one of its legs, but strangely the panda looked familiar.

'_Isn't that the panda that was locked in the cage? They must've left it and the panda found a way out..._' Kakashi thought before he wasted no time getting the panda back to the house for Rin to heal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin had been setting the children up for painting when she saw Kakashi storm into the room. "Is something wrong, Kakashi?"

"I found an injured panda on the side of the road. Do you have enough chakra to heal it?"

Rin nodded and the mother quickily went to get a few towls. Once she returned and set them down Rin quickily checked the animal's leg and voiced it's injuries.

"It has a broken leg, nothing I can't fix; and a deep gash on the same leg..."

"Alright, first I'll heal the bone." Rin said out before positioning her hands over the panda's injured leg, and soon her hands glowed a mix of light blue and light green and slowly Kakashi could see less blood oozing out of the panda's leg.

He could tell that Rin was low on chakra by the way her eyes were drooping - and eventually he placed his hands on top of hers, transfering chakra into her body for her to use.

Shocked she looked up into his visible eye, and when she did he nodded at her - telling her that it was okay, and to heal the animal. She smiled at him briefly before moving onto sealing up the wound, and when she finished she picked up the animal gently and handed it to Kakashi. "There you go. It should wake up soon."

And just seconds after she stopped speaking, the panda woke and sniffed Kakashi's scent.

'_I think I know the perfect birthday gift for Rin..._' Kakashi told himself, remembering that today was her birthday - but she had never been the kind of person to let the whole world know.

Gently he pulled Rin's arms out from her side with one hand, and then placed the panda in her arms with the other. "Happy birthday."

"Kakashi..."

After checking to see it's gender, and finding that it was a girl, Rin held the panda closer to her chest. "I think I'll name you... 'Kaka-chan'!"

"Wh--What?" Kakashi studdered out, completely lost for words.

Rin smiled at him, just as the panda crawled up to her shoulders and turned around so that she could face the same direction as her. Still at lost for words like Kakashi was, she moved forward and pulled him into a hug. "Arigatou."

He never did anything in response, but she didn't expect him too, because she _knew_ he wouldn't have done anything.

In the end, no matter how hard she tried to keep him from staying completely alone, he still pushed her away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, she had gone out into the back yard to the small river flowing to clean the dirt on her skin. Since she had so much dirt on her visible skin, it seemed as if she had gotten a tan from the hot weather, but luckily she was inside most of the time and when she _was_ outside she was wearing sun screen to prevent herself from getting a sun burn.

Almost as soon as she took off her sandles and stepped foot into the warm water, the dirt washed off and flowed down stream. She did the same with her arms, and splashed water on her face, holding up her apron at the same time.

It wasn't long before she finished and she put her sandles back on and turned to walk back into the house when she saw Kakashi walking towards her. "Kakashi?"

"Dinner's ready." He made no move to walk in with her, but instead walked back into the house without waiting for a response from her.

Rin quickily followed after him, taking one last look at the sunset before slowly following after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Author's Note:**_ Wow...nine chapters so far. That's the longest story I've written with this pairing before.


	10. Scroll Ten

_**Author's Note:**_Thanks to **Pretzel451**, **kakashifangrl1012**, **3DG4EVA**, **Lastelle of Konoha**, and **rheaclairet** for reviewing! And enjoy everyone!

_**"Innocent"**_

**Written by **_**Sakra-chan**_

**

* * *

**

**Scroll Ten**

"I never knew pandas were so friendly! I like Kashi-chan!"

"It's 'Kaka-chan' not 'Kashi-chan'!"

Rin giggled softly, watching the children try to play 'fetch' with her panda Kakashi had gotten for her nearly a week ago while he helped the children's parents move some boxes into their new house located closer to the main Shinobi village located in the Grass country.

Yes it was true -- the family was moving, soon their mission would end and they'd be able to go home.

A cold November breeze came by, carrying leaves along and blowing her short honey-brunette hair. The tall grass where the children were now playing 'hide and go seek' in with Kaka-chan bent over in the same direction - showing some of Kaka-chan's fur in the process.

"Where's Kaka-chan?"

"I don't know, we've looked everywhere for her!"

Rin giggled softly at the twins who were frantically trying to look for Kaka-chan, while Takeshi calmly searched for the young little panda. Rin unconciously closed her eyes and reopened them, blinking when she saw three figures around the same size heading towards them.

Standing back up on her feet, Rin called out to the children, "Alright, Takeshi, Takara, Tanaka! It's time to go inside now!"

"But we can't find Kaka-chan anywhere!" All three kids called out at the same time. Rin smiled softly at them again before helping them search for her panda.

After about thirty seconds, the panda had found its way back to Rin on its own when she had pulled out food for her. About that time the figures - who had turned out to be the children's parents and Kakashi like Rin had expected - returned, they were all ready and now they were walking on the dirt path that led to their home which had been sold nearly a few days ago.

The house was now filled with boxes stacked up on top of each other, and now it seemed like a maze inside. Kakashi watched Rin as she made her way over to the couch to sit down, and not too long after he joined her - watching her pet Kaka-chan softly, it was the first time he noticed how gentle she was. Even if he had been tended by her many times before, he had never noticed how soft and smooth her hands were - his eyes automatically tracked down her hands as they moved back and forth, his eyes following them non-stop.

Eventually after he realized what he was doing, he quickily looked away, trying to prevent Rin from noticing - but it was too late.

She had noticed him staring at her, and immedietly looked at him and spoke. "Is something wrong, Kakashi?"

Sometimes he wondered if she did her best not to embarrass him - because she _knew_ he was looking at her, or if she really didn't understand why he was looking at her all of the time.

His thoughts traveled back to that day when they had first set out on this mission, how she had said that most people would say that these things were happening to him because he liked her - but...was it true? Did he like her?

'_Maybe I'm starting to see her as a trustworthy friend - not a comrade?_' He asked himself, hoping for that other annoying voice inside of his head to answer it - but it didn't. Was it's job just to tell him right from wrong and set him straight? Or was there any other purpose for it? Surely an annoying voice such as it had to have a purpose...right?

After he realized that he hadn't answered Rin yet because all of these thoughts that were hitting him all at once, he quickily said the first thing that came to mind. "N-No!"

"Are you feeling alright, Kakashi? I don't want to be offensive...but you're not really acting like yourself..."

It was just like her, to try not to be offensive - but to say things in a caring matter, and try to find another way to something such as 'you're not acting like yourself' in a calmly, but nicely matter.

"W-We've been moving all day, I'm probably just tired, that's all." He quickily lied, anything to save him from the humiliation and for others to think that he was even _starting_ to accept a girl, or anyone around him even - it just didn't seem right.

"Maybe you should go get some rest then, Kakashi." Rin flashed him a caring smile. "I can handle things around here while you're resting."

"We might get ambushed while I'm out, I don't want to take the chance."

"Yes, but like you always say, 'a ninja must always be ready for combat' - so how can you be ready for combat if you're not well-rested, Kakashi?" She shot back sweetly, and calmly.

"And how can I make sure you're safe if I'm sleeping on the job?" Now that was something he should've thought about before spilling - since when didn't he have a control over his mouth?

"Wh-What? Kakashi...are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Rin."

"Kakashi...please...just please get some rest..." At that moment - he didn't know why - but for some reason he couldn't fight against her pleas any longer. The way she was looking at him pleadingly - and her eyes filled with concern - how had he not seen her this way when she was like this before?

With a sigh, he gave in - and saying nothing he walked upstairs to their room to lay down on the set of blankets that had been set out for him and Rin. Since the family was moving, no one was currently sleeping on beds at the moment.

In a matter of minutes, Kakashi found himself in a peaceful sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunshine shined its way through the curtains in front of the window in the room, waking up Kakashi - sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he wondered why it was so quiet downstairs.

Curiousity took over him after a while, and he went downstairs to investigate - it seemed that the farther he went downstairs, the quieter the house got, and for a moment he started fearing for the worse.

'_Calm down Kakashi...you're a light sleeper - and knowing Rin she would've screamed if a Rock nin came busting through a door or window._'

'**Yes but what if the enemy was so quick that he killed Rin and everyone else in a heart beat...and now they're laying dead on the floor - eyes wide open...?**'

'_We would smell blood...and since when would Rin die with her eyes wide open?_'

'**You never smelled your father's blood until you saw him - what makes you think that it couldn't be the same for Rin?**'

'_Why is it that you come whenever I __**don't**__ want you?_'

Just like he expected, the most annoying voice he had ever come across in his life didn't respond - and he finally gathered up the courage to finish his way down stairs, knowing that sooner or later he would have to face Rin's dead body if she was dead.

He was in complete shock when he found Rin laying on the couch, not moving, her eyes shut - and at that moment he feared the worse. He cautiously walked over and shook her. "Rin!"

Being a silent sleeper, she didn't moan in response like Obito would've done - though he probably would've jumped up with a scream and then demanded for an explanation, unless it was Rin of course - instead she slowly opened her eyes, Kakashi then seeing that she must've been sleeping.

"Ka-Kakashi? Is something wrong?"

"Where's everyone else?" He asked her curiously, his state of panic over - and returning to his usual cold self.

"They wanted some family time together, so I agreed to let them go along for an hour and a half before I go searching for them if they have yet to arrive."

"Oh." He turned back around for reasons that even he didn't know, and silently walked into the kitchen for a glass of water.

He heard foot steps coming from behind him once he got to the sink and started filling a cup with tap water, immedietly he knew it was Rin - he could always seperate her footsteps from everyone elses.

Wait? He knew her footsteps more than anyone else's? How was that even possible? Before he had always ignored her, treated her like dirt - so how could he suddenly know how her foot steps sounded like?

Before he knew it, Rin was in front of him with a hand removing his hita'ate and the other placing a hand over his forehead. "Rin?" He had never seen her so calm before, normally because she had always had a small crush on him - but not to the point that it effected her training - she would be slightly nervous around him, but even then she was nervous and shy around everyone.

He felt her apply chakra to her hand, and he felt himself becoming more calm - and his thoughts becoming normal. She smiled at him, and he didn't get all these thoughts and questions about it.

"Is that better?" When all he could do was nod in response, she smiled at him one last time before bending down and picking Kaka-chan up and holding the animal to her chest.

"You seem to like freedom - I wonder...would you like my place? There's a farm there...since we grow all kinds of flowers, vegetables, and even sometimes we carry a few chickens and sell them to other places for more money since we need it for all kinds of other things back at home...plus there are lots of fields there..." He couldn't help but curiously listen to her as she spoke to the panda, all of a sudden an ergant rush to learn more about her over coming him. "When I was younger I used to run through the fields - I've always been an only child...I wish I had a brother or sister to look after me, Obito-kun says that they get on your nerves though." Her face softened from her smile to a painful smile. "Do you think the Uchiha clan hates me for Obito's death?"

"A wise person once told me, 'the reason why so many people are dying is dying is because we're all too selfish to get along'. Though I wonder, could I possibly make a difference in someone's life like my grandpa once told me?"

Kakashi curiously watched the panda carefully, it almost seemed as if it _understood _Rin's words. But...was that even possible?

"I remember how active my mother used to be before she got sick - we used to always make snow men when it snowed, and we would always run through fields together..."

'_I thought she still lived with her mother...she said that she just spent a few days a week to give her mother space - did she lie?_'

When the tiny panda that was small enough to fit in Rin's arms squirmed, wanted to be put down, Rin granted it it's wish - and when she did she looked up at Kakashi, who seemed to be staring at the small animal.

Without saying anything to her, he watched the young kunoichi exit the room silently - hearing her footsteps fading away.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Woo! Ten chapters already! 


	11. Scroll Eleven

_**Author's Note:**_ There seems to be a confusion about Kakashi knowing that Rin was lying about her mother, at the moment I can't find the very first scene when Rin brought up her mother...but just in case that I accidently messed it up, Kakashi at first thinks that she's lying - but later on he _knows_ that she's lying, but doesn't push her for the truth. What really happened to her mother will be explained in later chapters, so hopefully I didn't cause a confussion. Anyways, thank you **-MoonlightShadow14-** for pointing that out to me (and for reviewing!), and a 'thank you' to **Pretzel451** for reviewing!

_**"Innocent"**_

**Written by _Sakra-chan_**

* * *

**Scroll Eleven**

"Sayonara Rin-neechan! Kakashi-niisan!" The three children, who were standing on the front porch of their new house, called out - wiping away their tears in the process.

Rin smiled at the three, and adjusted her backpack on her back before peeking over at her right at Kakashi - he didn't say anything, but she could tell that he had accepted their farewells.

"Thank you, you two, for all that you have done for us." The children's mother said to the two, bending forward into a bow in the process.

"It's our pleasure." Rin smiled, and saw Kakashi nod out of the corner of her eye.

"Rin-neechan!" Takara called out and ran out towards the medic nin, who turned back around and blinked.

"Takara-chan?"

"I...I want you to have this." Takara said firmly, but kindly, handing Rin a doll that was in good condition.

"But isn't this your--"

"I want you to have her, Rin-neechan. That way you can remember me!"

Without saying anything, Takara gave Rin a quick hug before her brothers called out, "I want a hug too!" Soon all three children were giving her hugs, while Kakashi watched from right beside her - watching her carefully for unknown reasons, something he had been doing a lot lately.

He blinked when he saw Tanaka standing in front of him, and when he rasied his visible eye brow at him, the boy asked out softly, "Can...I have a hug?"

Kakashi nodded slowly, and allowed the boy to give him a small hug - and smirked slightly when he saw Rin smiling at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, the two (three if you counted Kaka-chan) arrived back at home, and immediately headed over to the Hokage's office.

"I see the mission was successful." The Hokage let out a sigh, but soon questioned Rin when he saw Kaka-chan resting in her arms. "Where'd you get a panda Rin?"

She flushed a light shade of pink. "Well I got it as a gift..."

"Well, Kakashi you're free to go - but I'd like a moment to speak with you, Rin."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, when he was wondering what his sensei had needed to tell Rin that was so important. Though he didn't get very far, because soon the most annoying voice he had ever come across in his life rung through out his ears.

"Ah! My eternal rival! I see you've brought back Konoha's lovely flower safely!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and was about to retort when Gai beat him to it.

"Rin! What a pleasent surprise to see you here after all that you're going through!"

The girl, who Kakashi noticed was looking at almost every field and flower that came across her eyes along the way, stopped in her tracks and looked up. "Oh. Hi Kakashi, Gai."

He noticed her voice was softer than before, and even though he wanted to ask her what was wrong, he didn't. Though he couldn't help but wonder what Gai meant...was he talking about Obito's death? Or someone else?

"How about we go get a bowl of ramen, so you don't waste your wonderful youth with Kakashi! After all, he wasted all of his youth on the Rules and Regulations!"

'_Now I'm starting to think that I did. Great, here comes these thoughts again that I don't even get._'

"Thank you, Gai, but for now I think I'm going to just go home." Rin responded and smiled at the two before walking further on down the road.

"Wa--wait!" Gai called out, running after the girl who was slowly walking away. "Let me walk you home! A young lady like you shouldn't be walking out this late!"

'_It's not even dusk yet. And to think that my rival is with someone who considers three o'clock in the afternoon 'late'._'

He wasn't sure why, but the moment he saw Rin smiling at Gai, a sudden erge of jelousy took over him. For some reason, he wanted to be there beside Rin, taking her home - but another part of him said that he'd have another chance, maybe more.

With one look at Rin and Gai's retreating figures, Kakashi let out a growl before walking down the opposite way of the road back to his house.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ The reason I updated so quickily was because this is a filler chapter. It might be confussing, since most people probably think that since they're done with the mission, then the story's finished, but it goes on. I apologize about the poor length of this chapter, it's a filler chapter so you all probably know what that means. Fluff next chapter, anyone? 

- Sakra-chan


	12. Scroll Twelve

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter, though also 'thank you' to all those who don't review - but just read the story because they find it interesting enough. I've never had so many people like a story of mine before, so I'm kind of proud of this story. Thanks again everyone, and enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi was taking the fastest route to the Hokage's office, the roof tops. He could easily tell that it was almost January, at the end of December, it was freezing outside - then again it was snowing, but he made a mental note to dress propertly for the weather next time before Rin got on his case.

When he reached the doors of his sensei's room, he let out a yawn. Over the past few months he hadn't gotten much sleep because he was pilled mission after mission, and he didn't get to see Rin much anymore...but he was actually glad that she wasn't getting many missions - now a days missions were easily turning into higher ranked missions with no problem. Though he couldn't help but wonder what she really was doing right now...

With a sigh he had been holding for a while now, he knocked on the door and walked in when his sensei beckoned for him to come in.

"I see the mission was successful, Kakashi?" Arashi asked, putting his pen down.

Kakashi gave a curt nod, and pulled a scroll he had been holding in his new Jounin vest and handed it over to Arashi. "The mission was completed easily, and I saw no information on anything in the camp."

"I see."

"How...has Rin been doing?"

"She's in Grass Country right now." Arashi responded, but Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what Rin was doing there.

"I thought you weren't going to give Rin any missions unless if I were with her."

"She's attending a funeral, Kakashi."

"F-Funeral?"

Arashi sighed and beckoned for Kakashi to have a seat, when the Jounin did as asked, he explained everything. "A few weeks ago a group of S-class criminals from Earth Country attacked a small village. Her grandparents were one of the people who died...along with her aunt and cousin." Arashi let out another sigh as he added, "Obito, grandparents, cousin, aunt, and her mother. What's next for Rin to loose?"

"She lost her mother too? But she said..." Kakashi trailed off with confusion. How could someone who she said was alive...suddenly turn up dead?

"While you two went on your last mission together, her mother died of an unknown disease. Fortuantly we're not sure if it runs in the family or not, because we think that it might be the same disease another one of her aunts died from..."

"You mean Rin might have it?!"

"Calm down, Kakashi. We're not sure yet, but I'm arranging for Rin to be tested...but I hear Rin has a fear of needles..."

'_Obito found that out, though he had us all worried when he said it was a phobia._'

He wasn't sure why this sudden erge to occumpany her came up, but...maybe it was worth a try to keep her calm. "Could...I stay by her side, Sensei?"

"What are you talking about, Kakashi?"

"Rin...she once said that sometimes it helps someone if another person they trust is with them. So could I be that person?"

"That only works with little kids, Kakashi."

"It worked with Obito, Sensei. Are you calling him a little kid?"

Arashi gave out a small laugh, remembering Rin holding Obito's hand the whole time while he cried. "Obito's different, Rin would be alright - if it came down to it, we'd just sedate her."

"Still..."

"Well, if Rin says it's alright - though could I give you one last mission before I give you a break?" When Kakashi gave him a curt nod, Arashi explained, "I'm kind of concerned about Rin traveling back alone, so could I send you out to bring her back for me?"

Kakashi nodded and turned to leave when Arashi added.

"And Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned and looked into Arashi's concerened blue eyes. "Yes, Sensei?"

"Could you hold off on the Shinobi Rules on Rin for now? She's lost a lot in the last few months."

Kakashi nodded and left the Hokage's office, quickily running down the road to the village's gates.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few days later when Kakashi finally reached the village his sensei had said Rin was located in (after he returned to get the name of the village, since the first time the Hokage had been so tired he forgot to tell him), and found her in a matter of minutes since the village was small.

It was pouring rain, and he could see that she was drenched - the way she stood there in front of a group of coffins was unbearable. She wasn't even moving, and he could easily tell that her tears were still running down her face, mixing with the rain.

Slowly, he walked up beside Rin and read the name on the coffin - Rin's mother's name.

He knew then that it wouldn't be long until the same name plate would collect dust and other particals and be forgotten by everyone else, just like his father. It was just how everyone was in this world, they grieve over the person - then they move on, and dare not to think of the person any longer - and the name becomes one that no one knows, remembers.

He looked closer at the flowers at the coffin that held Rin's mother inside.

'_Only two flowers?_'

Without saying anything, Kakashi slowly turned Rin to face him, and he looked into her eyes filled with tears. He wasn't sure _what_ brought him to do it, but he did it anyway, he pullled her into a warming hug - ignoring the cold rain that had soaked her clothes that were soaking his now.

She stood still, doing nothing as he embraced her. The two stood like that in the pouring rain, silence between them while Kaka-chan walked inbetween their legs, her wet fur brushing against Rin and Kakashi's skin.

When Kakashi released her, Rin immediately bent downwards to pick up Kaka-chan and hold her close to her chest. Kakash almost right away knew that she had bonded extremely well with the panda over the months he was pilled with so many missions.

A few minutes later of some more uncomfurtable silence, Rin finally spoke - her voice was still sweet, but he could easily hear the sorrow in it, and no smile was on her face. "Let's go back home, Kakashi."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the next few weeks after they returned to Konoha, that the snow finally melted fully - leaving the pavement and roads wet. Kakashi had been walking around Konoha for no particular reason when he heard Rin's voice.

"Are you ready to go home, Kaka-chan?"

Kakashi swiftly turned a corner and saw Rin standing there, picking up her panda whom she had bonded closely with over the weeks. "Rin?"

Once he spoke out loud, she turned back around and faced him. "Kakashi? Aren't you going on a mission?"

"Sensei gave me a few months off, says I'm getting over-worked."

"I see..." She turned to leave when he stopped her, though he didn't know why the thought just suddenly came up - but he asked it anyway.

"Would you...like to train?"

He saw her eyes widden slightly before she turned around and flashed him a smile he hadn't seen in weeks.

"Sure, Kakashi."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they were done training, the two (three if you counted Kaka-chan, after all you have the bring the cute and innocent little panda right?) headed over to a small ramen stand for a snack.

Just as he guessed, he finished his bowl of ramen first before Rin, seeing how she was always the slow eater of the group.

It wasn't long before she finished and the two headed out onto the busy streets of Konoha, and soon came beside a field. Kaka-chan immediately took off into the field, and Rin quickily hurried after her.

"Kaka-chan!"

Kakashi took after Rin, who was running after her panda. They ran deep into the fields, soon the street fading away out of their sight - meanwhile Kaka-chan continued to run, ignoring Rin's constant calls.

It was about five minutes later when Kaka-chan finally came to a hault, that Rin took the chance to catch her. Picking up the panda and making her face her, Rin smiled as she spoke. "You really like me to chase you, don't you?"

Kaka-chan 'eeped' in response before Rin smiled at her again and placed her down gently. The young little panda crawled around inbetween Rin's legs, sniffing in her scent.

The three stood there in that spot, in silence - no words passing between either Rin or Kakashi. In a flash, before any of the two noticed it, the sprinkler system went on.

Kaka-chan had immediately jumped up when the cold water splashed on her, while Rin let out a yelp and Kakashi nearly flinched. Without saying anything, Kakashi grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her along in the direction they had came from when they chased after Kaka-chan. The panda took off after them as the three tried to dodge the sprays of water, but it was no use.

Rin, being the clutsy person she was, rolled her ankle and tripped. The grass was wet and freezing, and she let out another yelp when she fell down in the grass and continued rolling until she came to a complete stop.

"Rin!" Kakashi called out and ran to her side, the look in his eye telling Rin that he found it amusing. "What happened back there?"

"I-I..." Rin took a moment to calm herself down, and forget that Kakashi's face was just inches away from hers. She felt her cheeks turn pink and she tried to quickily change the thought in her head. "I just tripped..."

She blinked continously when she saw Kakashi'is hand in front of her.

"...Need help?" He asked softly, and for a moment if he really was getting softer around her...

She blushed again and took his offer, but when she got back up on her feet she slipped again, this time pulling Kakashi down with her. She fell flat on her back, while Kakashi fell on his side next to her.

Realizing her mistake, and thinking that he was annoyed at her by now, she quickily got up and moved to run away she felt someone grab her hand again and hold her in place.

For a moment she thought her heart stopped beating, and that time freezed for her - leaving her with just him.

"You're wet." He stated the obvious, something he tended to do a lot.

"You are too..." She responded, wondering why she couldn't think of anything else to say.

When he didn't say anything, Rin broke the silence between the two. "I have some towls over at my house. It's close by...we can dry off there before we leave." When he nodded, Rin beckoned for Kaka-chan, who immediately ran over to Rin at the sound of her voice, and the two headed back the way they came in.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, it seems that I've managed to write a longer chapter - and I decided to put some fluff into it as well. 


	13. Scroll Thirteen

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you for all of your reviews! Also, please disregard the original "Scroll Thirteen" - I messed up by accident, so here is the _real_ Scroll Thirteen!

* * *

Rin had been in her kitchen, preparing dinner - since it was Christmas day. It saddened her, remembering how Christmas had always been her mother's favorite time of year, though she hadn't know why. Maybe it was because her mother enjoyed cooking so much? Or maybe because she loved sitting by the window at dinner, and watching the snow fall freely from the sky? 

Rin had just pulled the turkey out of the oven when she heard a knock on the door. Slowly, she walked to the door and opened it. "Kakashi?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something..." He stated, not meeting her eyes with his own, though she didn't expect him to. Keeping eye contact with someone was a weakness of his she had learned over the years of being around him.

"Alright..." Remembering her manners, Rin moved to the side of the door. "Would you like to stay for dinner...?"

"Sure..." She could tell he was nervous about something, but she figured it couldn't be _that_ bad so she left it alone and led him to her kitchen.

"I'm almost done," Looking up at the clock mounted on the wall above where the stove was, she added, "My neighbor should be here any second."

Right as she finished her sentence, another knock was heard at the door and Rin hurried to open it. "Come in! Come in!" She led an elderly woman to the table, helping her sit.

"Thank you, dearie. You've always been the helpful one of your family."

Rin smiled sweetly before moving the food to the table, Kakashi followed her lead and sat down in the chair across from her.

He was confussed when they started passing plates and food around in a circular motion, it hadn't been something he had ever done before. Then again, how would you pass things around if you were always alone all of the time? His father had never had time to prepare such a meal because of his career, so they never really had a real Christmas.

Kaka-chan was nuzzling in a small tiny dog-like house, enjoying some bamboo Rin had gotten for her.

'_You would think the panda would be growing more each day._' Kakashi noted to himself, and took his attention to the table where Rin and the elderly woman were talking.

"So how's the restraunt doing, Rin?"

"I've given it to good friends of my mother - I can't do my job, take care of the restraunt, and take care of my mother's flowers on my own." Rin responded and then added out loud with a saddened expression, "That restraunt and my mother's flowers meant the world to her...so I've chosen to take care of the flowers on my own."

"That garden meant the world to your mother. I remember seeing her out there, no matter how bad the weather was."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner and desert, Rin's elderly neighbor left and it was just her and Kakashi. Rin turned to him, placing the last dish where it belonged. "What did you want to tell me, Kakashi?"

He didn't look at her as he spoke. "Sensei called me today..."

She stayed quiet, wondering what he could be so nervous about.

"And he signed me up for ANBU..."

"Oh..." Although inside she felt concerned for him, since not many children around their age who were in ANBU didn't survive very long, but she kept those thoughts inside. "Congradulations."

"Thanks." This time he looked up at her, at her smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once he joined ANBU, he never saw Rin anymore. Occasonally he asked the Hokage how she was doing, and sometimes he saw her at the store, but couldn't bring himself to say 'hi' because he had heard many rumors that since he joined ANBU Rin was doing so much better.

But that all changed that afternoon.

The soon-to-be Copy Nin had entered the library to see Rin sitting at a table in the far back part of the room, a pile of large books set on the table next to her. He knew she liked reading, but normally she wasn't the kind to be found in the corner of a library reading a book.

It had been so long since he'd seen her, easily a few months at best, that it was hard for him to approach her, but when he did he could hardly make out any words. "Hey..."

She looked up from the book she was currently reading and looked up at him. For a moment she seemed shocked to see him, but then she returned to her normal sweet gaze. "Oh. Hey Kakashi...how's it going for you?"

"A nightmare with all of the missions, but so far I guess it's OK...what about you?"

"I've been studying for an idea I've had for a while now...though I hadn't brought it up with Sensei yet..."

"Repearing cells?"

She laughed out loud softly, but soon her gaze saddened. "It's only part of the technique...but it's a complicated one..."

"Oh. What is it then?" He couldn't help but not believe her, doing any kind of medical jutsu was easy for her - never had he seen her struggle with a medical jutsu before. Then again, what would you expect from someone who specializes with medical techniques so much?

"Well...it would probably on the scale of the toughest medical techniques recorded in history...but for a while now I've been wondering a lot about it..." She paused for a brief second, before looking up at Kakashi with hope in her eyes. "Kakashi, what if I could somehow bring him back from the next life?"

He had always known that she reffered Obito as '_him_', but occasionally she did use their old comrade's actual name. "Rin...I don't think you're capable of that."

"I think I am, and if it's a way to bring Obito back, then I'm willing to take the risks."

"What risks are you talking about exactly?"

"It's nothing like Orochimaru's technique, where it requires a sacrifice - but it has a fifty percent chance of destroying Obito's soul forever..."

"You're willing to take a risk that huge, Rin? How do you know this isn't what he wants, Rin?"

She looked down at her book, not reading it at all, but just to tear her gaze away from him. "...I want him back with us, Kakashi."

"We all do, but sometimes it's just impossible." He grew serious, and said when she looked up at him with teary eyes, "Rin, no matter what you do - no jutsu in this universe could possibly bring Obito back. He's gone...forever."

Sometimes he wondered how she could find the concern in his voice. "Kakashi, relax. This isn't going to be completed tomorrow, probably not for a year at least - maybe never...I'm just giving you a 'what if'...but still - I want him back with all of us...I want to be a full team, not a shattered one."

'_A fully completed puzzle again..._' Kakashi noted to himself, not sure of why he was thinking these things - but sometimes he wondered if it were Rin's doing.

Looking at the clock, he let out a frusterated sigh - now a days he had no time to even have a real conversation with anyone. "I've got to go...nightly mission again." And before she could say anything, he was off, leaving her alone in the library.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You seem determined today Rin, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Sensei...I think I might've found a way to revive him..."

He nodded, trying to collect all of his thoughts together. He had known her plans for a while now, and had promised Rin that he wouldn't leak any information out to Kakashi - the silver-haired Jounin was sure to decline, and almost force her _not_ to.

"I'll tell you what," He pulled out a pen and scratched down a quick note to himself. "How about you do the research, and if you can give me a good enough plan, I'll let you walk out of here with the privilage to go do what it is you need to do?"

Her smile was so wide, he was beginning to think that the old and carefree Rin was back with them.

"Arigatou, Sensei." She bowed respectfully to him before leaving the room, the Hokage let out another sigh - how he hated mountains and mountins of paperwork.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Now, I must announce since someone has asked me how close I was to finishing this story, I must say that we are all now at the half-center mark of this story. 


	14. Scroll Fourteen

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you everyone for all of your wonderful reviews!

* * *

"Yes, Sensei?"

Now at fourteen years of age with Kakashi, Arashi couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing them growing up. Rin's appearence hadn't changed at all, but she had changed inside - she had become an independent medical ninja, with a new dream, not one that was just '_I want to be the best medic I can possibly be_'.

She made it her only purpose in life, her goal - to somehow revive Uchiha Obito. Hayata Rin could easily be found at the library, in a corner or at a table, reading a book - searching for answers that could possibly bring her closer to seeing her old comrade who had died under rubble of rocks two years ago.

Although she tried to deny it, he knew that she wasn't healed of the pain his death caused her yet.

He could tell that she was tired, but he said nothing - she would deny it anyways. Still, he couldn't help but feel concerned for her - he was no medic, but he knew that her fragile body wasn't able to carrying on all of what she was holding in, and she refused to open up to anyone.

In some cases, he wondered if - like Obito had once told him - Kakashi had damaged her. Ever since that incident where Kakashi called her 'weak' for having to be carried home on her sensei's back after tripping over a rock and straining her foot incredibly bad, she had never really been the same.

Come to think of it, that had been exactly a week before Obito died - and she started to believe the insult ever since then. He guessed that it played itself, Kakashi's insult, over and over again in Rin's head.

He let out a long, soft sigh and mentally reminded himself to talk to Kakashi about it later.

"How's the research going?" He asked her curiously, and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was going to lie to him.

"It's going pretty well."

"And the _real_ answer is?" He asked her seriously, and called out for a chair for her - her swaying body was something he was concerned about.

A few minutes after he had finally gotten Rin to consider sitting down, after contineously telling her that she was not being rude by sitting down in a chair and disrupting his work, she told him the truth. "Kakashi says that it's impossible...everyone says it is..." She looked up at him, and for the first time he wasn't able to see what emotion was playing itself in her eyes, she seemed so desperate. "Sensei, do you think my goal is pointless?"

"No goal is pointless, Rin." He started, and grinned at her. "I'm sure you'll find a way, Rin - you always do."

"This isn't a mission, Sensei...this is Obito here..." She whispered the last part softly, "Plus...on the missions, I had Kakashi and him to lead me where to go - even if I always did get in the way."

"Kakashi was foolish back then," It hurt him to insult his student, but it was true. It never did anyone - especially Rin - any good when he insulted her for falling behind. "But now he would say differently, Rin. And I'm sure Obito would agree with me too."

She nodded slowly, staring blankly at a wall. Directly at a picture - the picture that had all of them in it, the picture that always reminded her that they were a broken puzzle, a puzzle missing the last piece, Obito. She couldn't even bare to look at her own copy of the same photo anymore, it was safely with Kakashi - to keep her from ripping it to shreds like she had heard he did with his family pictures...

"You're not crazy, Rin - you're just having trouble healing." She heard him say. He had always been the one to read her like a book, even more than Obito...

He immedietly cut to the business of why he had brought her here. "We're not sure if your mother's disease is inside of you too..."

Rin didn't say anything, possibly having doubts - probably thinking of needles, something that scared her more than S-class enemies.

'_And they say she doesn't have a phobia of needles? Where's Tsunade when you need her?_' Arashi asked himself before continuing. "So because of this, for your protection we've decided to run some tests."

Rin opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off when her sensei's office door opened, and an ANBU stepped in.

"Mission was successful." They said, Rin turned around briefly and greeted the person with a smile. They nodded in response, though she thought it was a man - and his voice sounded vaguely familiar, but their mask muffled their voice, making it impossible to tell who it was.

"While I was on my mission, I found a scroll." The ANBU said, pulling out a scroll and handing it to the Hokage who looked inside.

"This scroll...it's written in another language..."

"Your orders were to bring back any information - I'd classify that as 'information'."

"I see...thank you, and you may be dismissed now."

The masked-nin nodded and left, but Rin curiously wondered why the ANBU had been watching her the whole time.

"Although I'd hate to give my student the boot, I must dismiss you so that I can continue this paperwork." Arashi said kindly, and Rin bowed with respect.

"What would you like for dinner, Sensei?" She asked curiously. Every once in a while she would treat him to dinner, and by 'treating' she would bring fresh food to him - just as a present, sometimes she even brought cookies and other treats.

"Ramen sounds good - we'll discuss our topics later on, too many people are in here and they don't need to hear about your plans." Arashi stated, peering through the window to the hallway.

"Alright. See you around dinner time, Sensei." Rin gave a polite bow before exiting the office, closing the door softly behind her. She nearly jumped when she saw the same ANBU there, just standing and staring at her.

Her attention on the ANBU was broken when she heard a familiar 'eep'. Looking down she smiled at the panda in front of her. "There you are, Kaka-chan! Kakashi's not from his mission yet, and he's busy these days - it'd be rude to bother him around this time, though he's always more strict around this time of year also." She flashed the animal and smile filled with sorrow. "Though Sensei says that it'll pass by him soon enough, it always does anyways."

The panda squirmed out of her arms and ran towards the ANBU who was still standing in silence. Rin called out for her panda and then scooped her into her arms. "Sorry - normally she only does that to my comrade. I'm sorry..."

"I'm used to it." He said, still not moving from his spot.

"I see..." Rin trailed off on her sentence, and only got a grunt from the man in response. For some reason, this man reminded her of someone - but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The panda began to 'eep', and Rin began to wonder why she was making noises she only made when she saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" Rin asked out loud, and when the man didn't answer she slowly pulled off the ANBU's wolf mask, revealing Kakashi's masked face.

He said nothing, but he seemed surprised that she recognized him. Then again, shouldn't you be surprised when no one is supposed to know who you really are besides an ANBU member?

"S-Sorry..." Rin apolagized and handed him back his mask gently, he put it back on before anyone would walk by and realize who he was. "It was rude of me, I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, Rin."

"I...I need to go." Rin said before running down the hall to the exit.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Months passed by quickily, while Rin and Kakashi saw each other less and less - and when they _did_ see each other, they didn't get to have a normal conversation. Accasionally the two asked their sensei how the other was doing, and he would answer their questions.

Rin hardly ever stopped studying. Occasionally her sensei would find a new book that could possibly help her out and would give it to her, but for the most part - as Rin was telling her sensei, she was going to have to pretty much invent the technique.

July passed by quickily, and Augest began. And just as anyone could've guessed, Rin was visiting Obito at the memorial stone on Augest tenth - the day Obito had died. It had been a habbit she had picked up, almost every morning saying 'hello' to Obito at the memorial stone - not caring about whether he could hear her or not. The elders called her crazy, many non-shinobi said she was heart broken - but even _she_ didn't know how she became this way.

Of course she never thought it was a bad habbit, it was just her way of appreciating Obito's existence.

That day when she arrived at the memorial stone at six in the morning - just before she would go to the library and wait for it to open - she had brought orang and black flowers, Obito's favorite colors. Holding them delicately in her hand, making sure not to squeese them too hard or else they might snap like a glass cup hitting the floor, she spoke.

"It's me again, Obito-kun." It was about the only time she used his name, but she was starting to use it more - there was no sense in trying to run away from a name, especially a name of someone who was so close to her once. Her lips curved up into a small smile as she said aloud, "I met your mother in the grocery store yesterday - she says that she misses you." Her smile saddened. "She says she wishes you were still alive - but your brother's taking after you. Kakashi's said nothing like usual, but I think he misses you too." She stopped smiling, but she said with hope, "My studies are getting better and better each day - but I'm not sure when I'll have enough information to bring you back, but I will - I've changed my goals. Now my only goal is to bring you back, instead of being the best medic I can be."

She smiled once again before standing back up on her feet and walking away from the memorial stone, her figure dissapearing in the morning fog.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ This story is getting closer to the end, but in a way it isn't. Right now I'm building up for the sequel to this story - so there you all guessed it, yes! There _will_ be a sequel to this story! 


	15. Scroll Fifteen

**_Author's Note:_** Thank you for your reviews everyone, and here's another fluff-filled scroll!

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure you all know I don't own _Naruto_ or Kakashi and Rin - but just in case someone out there thinks I'm the owner, I am not - or else it wouldn't be as good, I'm just a fan that happens to love the pairing KakaRin and wanted to make this story.

* * *

"Just hold still Rin, okay?" 

"As much as I try, Sensei, I still know that you're going to poke me with that...needle."

Just after Rin finished speaking, the door to the hospital room assigned to Rin opened. Kakashi stepped inside, and said out loud when all eyes were on him except for Rin. "Can I...accompany Rin?"

"I'm sorry, sir--" The nurse was cut off by Arashi when he kindly spoke to her.

"He is able to calm her if it is necessary. I will admitt that I am not an expert at being a nurse, but if it isn't any trouble I'd like to have Kakashi here for at least until we," He whispered the last part, hoping that Rin wouldn't hear - but obviously she did. "Sedate her."

"It wouldn't be a problem at all!" The nurse pulled out another chair for Kakashi and placed it next to the bed by Rin. "Please make yourself comfurtable, Hatake-san!"

The White Fang's son grunted in response before sitting down next to the bed Rin was laying on. Just as he assumed, she turned her head away to prevent him from seeing her weak side. "It's alright, Rin." He tried to assure her, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed down gently - forcing her to look at him. "It's alright."

Her eyes widdened slightly, for the first time seeing his caring side - which was something not many people got to see. In fact, she was the only one he'd ever shown his soft, caring side to. Her eyes returned to their saddened look before she attempted to look away again, but instead she was forced to look back at him when he forced her to stay still.

"Rin, just calm down." Without knowing it, he finally realized that he was gently stroaking her - and forced himself to continue, dispite how embarrassing it was, when he saw how calm Rin was getting. "We'll sedate you...and then we'll do what we do what needs to be done - and when you wake up, I'll be here."

Rin said nothing in response, but when she finally soaked up all of the information - her mind threw all all of Kakashi's words and left just 'needles' to haunt her.

Without thinking, she squirmed back in fear, ignoring Kakashi and her sensei's pleas for her to calm down.

Her eyes thrust back open when she felt something pierce her skin, and liquid flow into her arm. Immedietely knowing that they were trying to sedate her, she attempted to fight the erge to sleep - but her mind became so fuzzy, she couldn't even concentrate anymore - nor could she think straight.

Before her world became black, she felt a cold hand cover hers with their own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At first when she woke up, her whole head hurt - it felt as if someone had invaded through her thoughts again. Her vision was still blurry, and she couldn't think straight at all - she couldn't even remember anything.

"Here, drink this." A familiar voice said aloud to her, and she felt someone stuff a cup filled with something in her hands. Not knowing what it was, she took a sip - and nearly finished the glass in ten seconds when she realized it was water, ice cold water.

Her vision cleared, and she realized she was in the hospital - slowly everything returned to her, and she remembered. Another head ache hit her, and she let out a cry of pain before she felt a pair of arms gently push her back down onto the bed.

"Rest, Rin."

She opened her mouth to speak, but for a few seconds no words came out. "...Ka-K-Kaka-Kakashi..."

When her vision fully recovered, she saw Kakashi sitting in the last chair she had seen him earlier while hovering over her, with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Kakashi..." She repeated his name softly, unable to speak any louder at the moment. "Am I--?"

"Sensei's looking over your results right now." Kakashi leaned over, stroaking her hair gently for unknown reasons. "Don't worry. Sensei will find a cure if he has to, Rin."

"But...I don't want to be a hinderance anymore..." She said softly, stopping him in his tracks - she couldn't even bring up the courage to see Kakashi looking at her.

"Rin..." She heard him say softly before she felt him lift her chin up to look at him in the eyes. Her own eyes widdened when she saw him looking straight at her.

"You've never been a hinderence." He told her - no hint of coldness found in his voice anymore. Her eyes widdened again before she looked down at the sheets covering her body.

"Yes I have...and I'm the one responsible for his death..."

"Rin, you are not responsible for Obito's death. It was my fault, I should've checked on you - and backed you up - before I jumped into battle like that without even thinking."

"If I hadn't been so weak, then you and Obito never would've had to go to that cave in the first place!" By now she was gripping the sheets tightly, as if she were afraid to let go. "It's all my fault...I should've been the one to die...how can I even do my job if I can't even heal my friend?"

"Rin, I know for sure that Obito would never think of you that way - nor would he ever blame you for his death."

"How would you know?"

"...Because sometimes - ironically - I hear his voice inside my head..."

She said nothing after that. Instead her grip on the sheets loosened, and she tried to relax - and keep her tears from coming. Finally after she gained the courage to even speak, and even keep herself from running away, she asked him softly - not meeting his gaze, "Do you...think Obito...hates me?"

Kakashi opened his mouth to answer when Gai barged in. "Ah my delicate flower! What are you doing, sitting up like that?!" He ran over and pushed Kakashi off of the chair, in the process Rin fell back onto the bed with an 'oof'. "Has Kakashi hurt you at all?"

Kakashi got back up on his feet and glared at Gai with hate. Angerily he growled out, "Gai..."

"Ah! My eternal rival! The one who smells like dogs!"

"Gai--" Rin interrupted herself with a cry of pain when a head ache struck her. Her mind became fuzzy, and for a second her whole mind went blank - like someone swiped it.

"My delicate flower!" Gai yelled out, shoving Kakashi backwards with the chair as he pushed it back and ran to her side and tried to hold her up, but she kept pushing away.

Rin's eyes widdened before they closed and she fell backwards, her world becoming black again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kakashi**

"Rin!"

"My delicate flower! What has Kakashi done to you?"

"Gai, now is _not_ the time."

Before Gai could retort, Kakashi pointed at the door and nearly yelled, "Go get Sensei!"

"Why would I get my sensei?"

"Get _mine_!"

Gai said nothing as he ran out of the room, leaving the door opened.

Kakashi wasted no time - he had no clue about what to do when someone was like this, so he went with his senses. First, Kakashi checked her forehead for a fever.

'_She's burning up...but how is that even possible? Just seconds ago she was fine!_'

Just then, a group of medics came in with Arashi.

"What happened?" Arashi asked Kakashi while the younger Jounin stepped out of the medical nins' way.

"I don't know, Sensei. We were just talking, and then she just screamed in pain - before she was perfectly fine."

"What was her status of the unknown disease?" Arashi asked a medic nin that was preparing an ice pack.

"She had no signs of anything out of the ordinary with her, Hokage-sama. Would you like us to test her again?"

"No." Arashi muttered out, "Where's Tsunade-sama when you need her?"

"Her health is stable, nothing's wrong. Impossible!"

"What is it?" Arashi asked, almost afraid to hear what was going to come out of the medic's mouth next.

"Her body temperature has already reached one-hundred ten degrees, and it's still rising!"

"Sensei! Is Rin--?" Kakashi asked out loud in a panic.

"I don't know, Kakashi." Arashi didn't say anything else, but instead listened to the medics who were all shouting at each other.

"She's out cold!"

"How do we stop her fever from rising?!"

"It's her chakra, I think! Cut it off!"

"There, I've cut it off!"

"Her body temperature! It's dropping - it's regular!"

Kakashi nearly jumped out of his chair. "Sensei!"

"Go ahead, Kakashi."

Kakashi slowly approached Rin and sat on the edge of her bed. He studied her face, and compared it to her face before - both expressions were entirely different. Before she was covered in sweat, burning up with a fever that was rising each second, and she was in pain. Now all signs of sweat were wiped off of her face, and her temperature had dropped just like that, and now she was no longer in pain - instead she laid there peacefully, her honey brunette-colored hair framing her face.

Laying a caring hand on his shoulder, Arashi said to Kakashi, "Don't worry about her, Kakashi - I'm sure she's fine."

"But...that's not normal for a Shinobi, Sensei..."

"You want us to test her tomorrow?"

Kakashi shook his head, and continued watching Rin - not hearing the hospital door shut.


	16. Scroll Sixteen

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you everyone for all of your wonderful reviews! Just a side note for anyone who found the fact that Rin's temperature being so high was impossible, yes I do know that - but I purposely made it that way, though this will be explained later on in the story.

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

_The air was cold. Every step her bare feet took on the cold wooden flore gave her chills, but why was she here anyway?_

_Rin walked through the old halls of a house in the Uchiha District - her heart fell with every step she took, remembering who used to live here._

_Obito._

_She came across an old door that hadn't been used in ages - without knowing why she did, she opened the door to the room and stepped the dusty room._

_A bed sat in the corner, someone underneath the covers. Rin slowly trudged over, flinching every time her bare feet made the wood creek._

_The person underneath the covers moved, exposing a black jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the back - __**Obito's**__ jacket. _

_"O-Obito?" Rin asked, her voice wavering with frieght. Something didn't feel right about him here - was this even real?_

_His eyes opened; and instead of his usual soft, caring eyes - all she saw were cold emotionless eyes, eyes that looked like they only lived to kill. Getting out of bed, he took a few steps towards her._

_He never called out 'Rin-chan!' like he normally did, nor did he hug her - or even show any signs of happiness because of her presence. "Well if it isn't the weakling."_

_She winced at the name 'weakling' - and the same words Kakashi had told her years ago played in her head like a broken record._

_**"A Chunin that can't even walk after just tripping over a rock? How pathetic, you're nothing but a weakling."**_

_Rin took a step back. "Obito...?"_

_"What? You forgot me already?" He asked her coolly as she took another step back._

_Without saying anything, he pulled out a kunai. "I died because of you. You just had to listen to Kakashi and leave me to die - admitt it. You __**wanted**__ me to die, Rin."_

_"No I didn't..."_

_"Yes you did, if you didn't - then why didn't you stay with me?" He challenged coldly, almost glaring at her._

_"I-I...you told me to leave, remember Obito?"_

_"You shouldn't have listened...if you really cared about me, then you would've died with me instead of going with that backstabber."_

_"Kakashi is not a backstabber, Obito."_

_"Oh really?" Obito asked aloud, taking a step closer with a kunai. "So he would care if I killed you right now then?"_

_She never answered her question, not sure if whether Kakashi would or not - but would Obito ever be able to bring himself to even do something like that?_

_Her eyes widdened when she felt something cut her arm, and when she looked down she saw a kunai cutting her arm - while Obito held onto it. "What are you doing?"_

_"Kakashi is going to get mad then, since I hurt you - or has he forgotten his promise?"_

_When Rin didn't respond, but instead backed away slowly - blood dripping down her arm, Obito smirked. "Kakashi doesn't care about you. He hates you, just like __**I**__ hate you. You're nothing but a mere weakling that is attempting to show that she's strong by becoming a medic nin - I might as well kill you right now."_

_Before she knew it, he was in front of her - holding her by her hair. She gasped out in pain when he pulled upwards, yanking her upwards off of her feet and dropping her a few seconds later. "I hate you, weakling."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin woke up with a scream - jolting forward. Tears mixed with sweat was rolling down her face - she took a deep breath and tried to relax.

'_Another nightmare of him..._'

The door to her room opened, revealing Kakashi in a state of panic. "What's wrong Rin?"

"It's...nothing."

"Rin, you were _screaming_ - how is that 'nothing'?"

"I told you, Kakashi, it's nothing. It was just...a nightmare."

"About what?"

"Nothing important." She lied, refusing to look at him, but before she knew it Kakashi was in front of her - looking straight into her eyes.

"You're lying." He accused her, and she shook her head in response.

Before Rin could respond, a nurse rushed in. "Rin! What are you doing, sitting up like that? Lay back down before you strain yourself!" The nurse gently pushed Kakashi out of the way before laying Rin back down softly. "Please Rin...just relax and don't push yourself."

"But I'm fine." Rin tried to protest when Kakashi helped the nurse by holding Rin down with both of his hands on her shoulders, his arms laying on her stomach to keep her down.

"Rin...you're going to lay down, and you're going to go back to sleep before I have them sedate you."

At first Rin struggled, trying to wiggle herself free against someone who weighed more than her - after all, she was one of the lightest ninjas in Konoha - and Kakashi weighed a lot more than her. Then after a while, she gave out - and after Kakashi thought she was calm down again, he rose and placed a hand on her forehead.

"I'll be right back." Kakashi annouced before he dissapeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Rin alone again.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is she different, Kakashi?"

"When was a time that she ever fought against me?" Kakashi asked him seriously. "In some cases, Rin is normally more obedient then _I_ am."

"I see..."

"Sensei," Kakashi paused for a moment, before he brought up the courage to finish his sentence. "I'm worried for her - it's not like her to be like this..."

"I agree, and that episode earlier was bizzare - not to mention something that's never happened before."

When Kakashi said nothing in response, Arashi spoke up again. "Kakashi, I'd like you to look after Rin for a while - report anything else to me."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kakashi returned to Rin's room, he saw a nurse trying to give Rin a shot - seeing the fear on Rin's face told him that he'd better help the nurse out by keeping her calm.

"Rin." Kakashi sat down in the same chair he had been for the past few days, rubbing her back when she looked up at him. "It'll be alright, just think of something else."

She didn't bother to nod, but he didn't think she would - but he felt more relieved when she closed her eyes, trying to relax.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rin**

She tried to think of something, anything to keep her mind off of the shot, but it was no use. As much as she tried, either things she'd rather not remember returned - or images filled her mind, throwing her in a state of panic.

She felt someone support her back with their hand, slowly rubbing it gently in circles and holding her hand with the other. It felt strangely familiar, but she couldn't believe it was who she thought it was. She shot her eyes open, ignoring the needle that was being prepared and saw that it was Kakashi. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi said nothing for a while. "...My mother used to do this to me..."

She was too speachless to say anything, but let out a small wimper when she felt the needle poke through her skin - Kakashi only held onto her hand tighter in response, his way of telling her that it was alright. She glanced up at him to see him nod at her - at that moment she felt the nurse pull the needle out of her and say something before walking away.

Gently Kakashi let go, and pulled his arms away from her when Arashi came in.

Rin rested her hands in her lap, at that moment realizing that Hatake Kakashi would never drop his mask around others for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later Rin was released from the hospital, seeing that nothing seemed wrong with her anymore - but the agreement was that she'd come in every day for the next few days for a check up, and then it'd eventually waver out from there.

Rin walked quietly on the familiar street that led to her house in the dark. She could tell it was beginning to rain - little droplets were already falling onto her bare arms and skin. A bolt of lightning tore through the sky, seconds later errupting with a loud 'bang' which Rin recognized as thunder. Quickily, she hurried to her house which was still located down the street.

When she returned home, she let out a sneeze - all of the dust that had collected in her house the past months was affecting her allergies. Without thinking, she randomly walked to a book case filled with dozens of pictures in frames and picked one up, wiping the collected dust off with her sleve.

She smiled softly as she gazed at the picture.

In the picture stood both her and Obito just a day after they officially became Genin and were given their hita'ate headbands just seconds before the picture (since that was how it was back then). Both Genins were holding the plate part in the plam of their hands, the cloth was hanging down.

Placing the picture back on the dust-collected shelf, Rin walked into the kitchen and got a damp cloth before returning to the living room.

There was no reason to hide from pictures any longer.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Scroll Seventeen

_**Author's Note:**_ I managed to write a longer chapter, so enjoy everyone. And thank you for your review(s)!

**Disclaimer:** Everyone knows that I don't own Rin, Kakashi, or even _"Naruto"_ right? Well at least that is settled.

* * *

Rin placed her last picture of her collection back on the book case where all of her important pictures belonged. Most of her pictures had her, her mother, or both her and her mother in it; but a good portion of the pictures were of her and Obito, or Kakashi, and Sensei, and other important people - she even had a card in which Obito had gotten for her on her birthday.

Remembering about Kaka-chan, Rin hurried into the kitchen; picking up the panda's water bowl and food dish. She quickily filled both up before placing them back down next to the four-person table where it usually sat, and calling out, "Kaka-chan!"

_"Eep!"_

The panda made its way into the kitchen, eating and drinking while Rin pet it gently. Rin smiled softly as the panda soon claimed that it was finished by walking away from the bowls, trotting around the house contently.

A knock was heard at her door, and she silently wondered who would be coming to see her - and who would at _all_ - before heading over to the door. She opened it gently, revealing Kakashi in his ANBU attire. "Yes, Kakashi?"

When she moved away from the door, her way of saying 'come in', he came in slowly; shutting the door behind him and standing on the rug mat. "Sensei gave me an over night mission..."

"I see." Rin smiled at him softly, for a moment curious for why he was telling her this - normally he didn't care if she knew or not, normally Sensei told her that Kakashi was gone. "Was there something important you needed me to know, Kakashi?"

"No. Just thought you'd like to know." He turned and opened the door, almost closing it all the way when she spoke.

"K-Kakashi!"

"If you're going to beg me to take you with me, the answer will be 'no'." She could clearly see the lines of a smirk, sometimes a mask didn't hide his emotions as well as he and everyone else thought.

"I know." She smiled softly. "I just wanted to wish you luck, and for a safe trip."

"I'm only doing a simple mission, but I'm afraid it's top secret - so I can't let you in on any details."

"That's fine." She smiled at him as she walked outside onto the front portch with him, watching his figure dissapearing in the night fog.

She saw him turn around, and give her a lazy wave before dissapearing in a cloud of smoke. She smiled softly, her eyes still gazing at the same spot that he had poofed out of, as if waiting to see his shadow, before walking back inside and closing the door behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You called for me, Sensei?"

"I have a mission for you."

'_That explains the other girls in the room._' Rin noted to herself before answering, "Alright."

"The mission itself is simple; all you're to do is to scout the area around us for any enemies or anything that's out of place and report back to me in between three and four hours. You three are dismissed."

All three girls nodded before walking out, closing the door behind them.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All three girls ran through the forest swiftly, gazing ahead of them for anything out of the ordinary. Takura, the captain of the group stopped soon - eyes widdened at the sight in front of them.

"The trees are burnt, almost as if from chakra - but how is that even possible?" Takara, Takura's sister asked aloud.

"Let's go scout." Takura stated and ran forward, leaving the other two to follow after her. All three girls gazed at different objects, while Rin looked around.

Laying her hand down on a tree, she quickily removed it while crying out in pain. The tree, it felt as if some kind of chakra had burnt her - but was that even possible? Wasn't chakra supposed to _not_ show its existence? She stayed in place, mentally wondering what was wrong with her - if there wasn't, then why was she hearing muttering in her own head that sounded almost like...a talking beast?

She blinked when she heard someone trying to talk to her. "Huh?"

It was Takura. "Are you alright...? Your eyes seemed to be changing or something - and you were spacing out for like five minutes..."

'_Five minutes? Since when did I ever space out for that long? Last time I did was when Obito..._'

"Are you alright?" Takura repeated again, this time looking at Rin seriously - probably searching for any clues that she was lying.

"Yeah..."

"You sure?" Takara asked, now jumping into the conversation.

"Yes...but..."

" 'But' what?"

"What's that...?" Rin asked, pointing ahead of them and watched as they turned around and gasped. The sky was quickily, before their very eyes, changing from its sky blue-ish color to a blood red color.

"It's almost like what they described as a myth in a book I read..." Takura explained, "They say that when the Nine Tailed Fox makes its appearence for the first time in a while, the sky around it changes to a blood red color..."

"Come on, Takura - they say the sky around the White Fang changes to a silver-ish color, and you know that doesn't happen!" Takara yelled in response, obviously annoyed now.

"That's because that isn't even a myth!"

"Guys, guys!" Rin moved between the two, trying her best not to let them start an argument. "We'll continue the mission, but if this gets anymore strange then we'll return, alright?"

"Fine." The two sisters muttered, as they followed after Rin; gazing up at the sky, both wondering how true this myth really was.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They hadn't made it very far before they felt someone heading towards them.

"Someone's up here, hurry to get help!" Someone cried out as the footsteps grew faint, but they could all still hear them.

A man apprached them, exhaused from running with various scratches on his body. "Please..." He muttered, falling down on his knees; Rin gasped as she ran over to the man and began healing the wounds. "I-It was huger than legend says..."

"What was, sir?" Rin asked gently, standing up once she healed all of his wounds.

"Please...we are in Earth Country, but we only wish to seek peace between both your country and ours - the man city in our country refuses to help us with our troubles, but please..."

"What is it?" Rin asked gently again and added reassuringly, "We won't hurt you, we promise."

"I mustn't go any farther...but please, I'm begging you...please tell your Hokage that both of our countries are in extreme danger..."

"What do you mean?" Takura asked, sliding down next to Rin.

"It attacked our village...I was one of the only survivors...but please you must worn your Hokage..."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takura and Takara kept cursing up a storm, running as fast as they could; forcing Rin to pick up her own pace in order to not be left in dust.

"A huge army of Earth nin headed this way?! We could be in danger!" Takura shouted contineously.

"Just calm down, we're leaving Rin behind!"

The two girls slowed down enough for Rin to catch up, but moved faster again once she caught up.

It happened too fast for Rin to see, but she saw a hurl of kunai head for Takara and Takura - hitting them from all different angles.

Rin screamed out their names, but soon froze when she saw a huge group of Earth nin surround their corpses.

'_That could have easily been you, Rin..._'

"There's another one! Get her!" One Earth nin who spotted her yelled, and Rin soon found her running for her life through the forest.

She jumped over obsticals, not bothering to look behind her.

'_Takara...Takura..._'

A kunai flew passed her, grazing her cheek where her bandage stood - revealing her scar from when she was a younger kid. Using her instincs like Kakashi had always told her to do, she jumped down onto the muddy ground - a hurl of kunai flying just above her head that was meant to get her legs to prevent her from running.

Getting up again, she took off - every once in a while taking a sharp turn at the last moment, trying to loose them; but it didn't work.

A kunai flew passed her, this time cutting her arm. Her eyes widdened when she saw how deep the cut was, but ignored it - yanking it out and tossing it wildly behind her.

She was rewarded from a cry of pain before the sound of someone falling to the ground.

"That stupid girl! She just killed our commander!"

'_Since when was I that sneaky? Even before when I did this I never even hit someone...it's like someone's helping me out..._'

She felt a kunai cut into her leg before toppling over, finding that she had no feeling in her leg at all anymore.

'_They paralized it...now it's unmovable..._'

Quickily, Rin tried to heal it, but found it impossible, and saw a bunch of kunai heading straight for her - she closed her eyes, thinking her last thoughts.

'_I'm sorry, Obito-kun...perhapps I was never meant to be a ninja after all..._'

It all happened in a flash, but she saw someone move in front of her with incredible speed, reflecting all of the kunai headed for her with their own. Her eyes widdened when she saw a whole army of ANBU in front of her in an instant.

'_They put some medicine on that kunai to deactivate my chakra..._' Rin noted to herself, now completely finding herself useless.

"Rin! What are you doing here?!" A voice hissed from behind her, and she turned to see an ANBU that obviously knew her.

"K-Kakashi?"

Kakashi let out a sigh, reminding her not to use his name which she said 'sorry' softly in response to, and then spoke. "What are you doing out here, Rin?"

"On a mission..."

"Mission? Alone?"

"No...I couldn't save my comrades - I shouldn't even be out here - I shouldn't even be a-"

"Yes you should be a ninja, Rin." Kakashi gazed at her leg which was swelling up from the injection that numbed her leg and cut off all of her chakra.

"Can you walk?" He asked her curiously.

"Kakashi...I think something is wrong with me..."

"Of course there is, didn't you realize that you've been numbed with a mild poision? It's deactivated your use of chakra."

"No...I mean something besides that...Kakashi-"

"Not now, Rin - we need to get you back, it's too dangerous out here." Before she could argue, he lifted her up into his arms and took off into the forests.

A few minutes passed before she finally brought up the courage to speak. "Kakashi..."

"Hn."

"...I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Though something is wrong with me, Kakashi."

He looked down at her, giving her his look of 'spill-it-now'. She nervously spoke out, "Well today this strange chakra burnt me...and then-"

"Rin...we're nearing Konoha, you're probably just tired from chakra exhaustan."

"Kakashi, I think something is wrong with me."

"Yeah, you're tired."

"No-!"

"Rin just calm down, I leave for a day and I come back to find you half crazy - what's wrong with you?"

Her eyes softened. "I don't know anymore..."

"I-I didn't mean it that way Rin..." He let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll tell Sensei when I get you back home, alright?"

She never got a chance to respond, instead everything went black.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Rin awoke later on, she found herself back in her bed. She sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes for a few seconds before getting a glass of water.

" 'Rin, Sensei says to be at his office at exactly three o'clock. No exceptions.' Signed: Kakashi." Rin read over a note that was posted on her fridge, she curiously wondered how he knew she posted important notes and reminders on fridge - or was it that obvious?

Glancing up at the clock, she saw that it was five to three right now. Letting out a sigh, she left the house - hurrying down the street to the Hokage's office since she was about ten minutes away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come in, Rin."

Rin opened the door, closing it behind her. "Am I late?"

"Actually you're just in time, please have a seat."

Rin nodded and sat in a chair that was placed beside Kakashi.

"First off, since you were the only survivor...what did you see, Rin?" Arashi asked her curiously, placing his pen down and looking at her with full attention.

"Around us is secure, Sensei, but the area around the border isn't exactly..."

"I see, would you mind explaining?"

"We came across scorched land, it seems to have been done by chakra, Sensei - though the chakra was a stronger one than any human could possibly hold."

"So you're saying that you believe the damage was done by someone who isn't human?"

"It's crazy, I know, but yes."

"What exactly was different from this chakra, Rin?"

"It's crazy, I know...but I could see the chakra - and I was the only one who was able to, Sensei..."

"I see," He seemed confussed by her discovery. "Continue, please."

"The chakra burnt me, and when Takura touched the same tree that I was burnt by - she didn't feel anything."

"For now we'll ignore this, and think of it as just a coincidence," Arashi looked up at her again, this time eyeing Kakashi too. "We recived news that Earth Country was going to attack us with a full army, to survive this we must prepare. But before I have you two prepare for an attack that is bound to happen in about a week, I want you to take Kakashi back there, Rin - just to see if this still happens."

Both nodded.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we are."

Kakashi scanned the area. All of the trees were burnt, and everything was scorched - no sign of life was here anymore. "Strange...do you feel any chakra, Rin?"

"It's not as strong as before, but I can still feel it, Kakashi - can you?"

"No." He seemed to be in thought for a while before he finally added, "That is strange."

Rin looked around, seeing if anything else looked different than before...but somehow it all looked dead, as if some huge creature burnt it all down - but the sky wasn't red any longer, had Earth country been the reason for it?

Kakashi randomly selected a tree and stood by it, Rin followed by blinked at him when he spoke. "Touch the tree."

"Wh-Why?" Normally she wasn't one to ask questions, but lately she couldn't help but wonder why she was so deffient now. Sure, she was one to sometimes ask why they wanted her to do something, but while she asked she did it - instead of just standing around. He seemed to be thinking the same thing, and was staring at her for a long time. Finally he said, "To see if you have the same problem."

Rin didn't even bother to nod, and put the palm of her hand flat on the wood of the tree. Just like before, it felt like she was touching fire - well not really, it felt more like she was touching some kind of...fire-like chakra, but even she couldn't describe it - and quickily pulled her hand back.

Again, she heard the same demonic-like voice muttering something in her head - and she felt her world freeze, as if time had stopped.

She jumped when she felt someone touch her.

The person grabbed her shoulders to hold her in place and calm her down. "Calm down, Rin."

She did as she was told, and when he released her from his grip, she heard him ask her, "What happened?"

"The same thing." She said before turning to walk back if it had not been for him to grab her hand. "Kakashi?"

"Do you hear something?" He asked her softly, his voice low.

She listened, and even closed her eyes to focus - and for some reason it felt like her hearing was better than before. "Sounds like an army..." She seemed calm about it until it hit her, they were on the border of Leaf and Earth which could mean only one thing. "An army!"

Kakashi cursed aloud before grabbing her hand again and pulling her the direction towards Konoha. "We have to hurry, if they were to catch us now then we'd both be killed!"

They sped off, not bothering to look behind them to make sure they weren't on their tail. It was easily a two-hour run, giving them easily only a few minutes to prepare when the returned.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi didn't bother to knock, instead he rushed in - interrupting Arashi and the elders.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi didn't bother to try to catch his breath. "Earth nin are coming, an army..."

"Did Rin-?"

"No." Kakashi almost collapsed, if it hadn't been for Rin to appear at the nick of time to catch him. "She's alright..."

"We have no time for me to ask questions," Arashi turned to the door to see Gai, before the man could even attempt to hug Rin he spoke. "Gai! I need you to use your youth to yell for everyone's attention so I can get everyone ready." He turned to Rin. "Rin, it'll be difficult I know - but I need you to join in the fight as a combat medical nin."

She nodded.

"Kakashi, stay with Rin in this fight. She's strong, but not strong enough to heal and protect herself from enemies." Without waiting for a reply from the Jounin, Arashi left with Gai who was cheering rather loudly about his youth coming in handy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Packing the last of her medical supplies in her backpack, she looked up at Kakashi to see him done too.

She knew she wasn't ready for this.


	18. Scroll Eighteen

**_Author's Note:_** Thank you for your reviews, everyone, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kakashi, Rin, or even _Naruto_. I'm just a fan of the show and characters like everyone else here.

I'd also like to thank the person who told me the Forth Hokage's real name - but so that I don't confuse anyone, I'm going to keep using 'Arashi' for now. But thank you for setting me straight!

* * *

"Rin, you should rest." 

Rin looked down at her hands; she had been healing for so long now, as well as so much, that her hands were actually starting to burn from the chakra she was pushing up to her hands - not to mention that they hurt to press pressure on anything, or even touch. As much as she'd like to stop, she knew she couldn't - as a medic nin, it was her job to heal as many people as she could, dispite the pain.

"I can't." She said softly before bending down to heal another person, but Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder - stopping her from moving any further.

"Rin, you're low on chakra. If you continue to do this, then you'll kill yourself."

"But the rules-"

He cut her off. "The Rules and Regulations don't matter right now."

Had she heard him correctly? Had he just told her to ignore the Rules and Regulations? Was this even...Kakashi? "It'd be my fault if I let too many people die."

"And it'd be my fault if I allowed you to kill yourself. Rin, you're over-working yourself - you aren't the only medical nin here, and no one here is even close to death. Just a few cuts, and broken bones - they can hold out even for five minutes."

She said nothing, but instead started to feel dizzy - a sign that she was incredibly low on chakra. She hated to admitt it, but Kakashi was right - even if she healed one more simple bone, she could die. The medic nin felt Kakashi turn her to face him, and her eyes widdened slightly when she felt Kakashi place his cold hand on her forehead gently before she felt his chakra enter her body.

"K-Kakashi!"

"Relax, Rin - I still have a lot of chakra in my body." He finally gave in. "Alright, go ahead and heal these people - but after that you need to rest."

Rin nodded and hurried to heal off the remaining nin laying injured in the ally they had found them in. After about five minutes, Rin returned back to Kakashi's side.

Neither one noticed someone lurking on the roof tops above them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Hokage, what do you suppose we do with the citizens at this time?" The ANBU who had scratches all over him added respectfully, "The Elders have now considered this a war break out."

"The only thing we can do. Issue to ANBU Squads ten through twenty to take the citizens to the hide outs."

"Yes Lord Hokage, anything else?"

"Send all of the Academy and Genins as well, they wouldn't stand a chance in this war."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Without warning, Kakashi flung a kunai up into the roof tops - Rin soon realized that someone was watching them when the enemy reflected the kunai with their own.

"Stay here." Kakashi told her and left without waiting for a response from her.

"Well, well, well. A medic nin is someone I've been looking forward to kill." A femine voice hissed in Rin's ear, and the medic nin twirled around to find a kunoichi from the Earth country behind her. Rin automatically did a back flip, throwing a kunai at the woman in mid air who easily dodged it; Rin landed on both feet a few feet away from the woman who had just created a larger distance between the two.

"Creating a distance, nice - you're the most skilled medical ninja I've ever come across." The woman sighed in a taunting way as she pulled out another kunai. "Too bad I'm going to have to kill you, it's a shame that you're not a Earth nin - you would've made our Lord a happy man."

Rin said nothing as she dodged the woman who attempted to strike her, in the process trying to twirl around on one foot and swipe her off her feet with the other. The woman's eyes widdened slightly in surprise before she jumped back.

"You show a lot more promise than any other pathetic woman from your village I've killed tonight." The woman smiled in a taunting way, almost as if trying to freighten Rin. "Just too bad you won't admitt to yourself that you can take someone's life, you're just too _innocent_ to."

Rin ignored the woman's truthful words. "Medic nin aren't meant to take someone's life unless if neccessary, only to heal their allies."

"So tell me," Rin knew the woman's goal was to soften her up, to make her feel weak before she brought herself to kill her - which was why Rin pushed away all of the words the woman was telling her. "Did you become a medic nin for a good excuse to be protected, and so that you wouldn't have to take someone's precious life away? Or did you really just prefer to be a medic nin to help others?"

Of course Rin had wanted to be a medic nin to help others, not to hide behind peoples' backs and let them do all of the work - but she couldn't help but think that the woman was describing Rin when she was so young and carefree.

'_Don't listen to her, Rin._' She told herself, shaking her head to rid the thoughts. '_Make them look like they're effecting you, but don't believe them. Fool her, don't lie - just prank her._' Of course Rin was always against lying, but just this once she allowed herself to lie and to fool her enemy - after all, it was alright to lie for your life, right?

"It's a shame a girl like you didn't choose to play with her dolls instead of staining her hands with blood." The woman smiled at her in a mocking way. "You're nothing more than all of your rediculus allies in the village. Wearing bandages over your cheeks? How rediculus can you possibily get! What are you hiding, whiskers?"

Rin ignored her question, but was caught off guard when the woman dissapeared from her sight. The medical nin turned around, dodging a kunai that was aimed at her head.

"Smart indeed." Rin's eyes shot up in horror to see the woman throw a kunai at her, she quickily ducked down and rolled over to the side to dodge it in time. Before she knew it, the woman was behind her and had a hold on her neck. But why wasn't she choking her, but just keeping her in place?

"Paralize jutsu!" The woman called, and Rin felt her whole body freeze. She couldn't move anything, not even her eyes. The woman moved around to in front of Rin. "Hm...pure shock, you'd be fun to make fun of, and torture."

'_How could she torture me? I'm almost like stone._'

As if the woman had read her mind, she brought up her hand and pressed down on Rin's arm that was still hanging up in mid air. She heard her arm snap as it moved, and if she could scream she would've - but she couldn't even _attempt_ to hold in the pain because she couldn't even move.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Rin couldn't answer the woman because she was still paralized. "I'm guessing it does, so how do you like my jutsu? Well I guess you'll never be able to answer since I'm going to kill you now."

Rin could only watch as the woman raised her kunai, and was forced to watch it head downwards on her - if she were able to close her eyes, then she would, but she couldn't.

She saw Kakashi turn back to look at her when he killed off his enemy. When he realized what was happening he ran towards her and the woman, as if trying to catch the woman before he killed her. "Move Rin!"

In a flash just before the kunai hit her, someone else kicked the woman back and moved forward again just as she staggered back. If she could, she would've turned her head to see who her rescuer was - but she could see Kakashi coming towards her.

"Rin?" Kakashi was waving a hand in front of her face, but she couldn't move. "Rin?"

Finally after he seemed to suspect something (or at least that's what she guessed) he raised two fingers and placed them softly against her forehead - for once they were warm instead of cold. "**Kai**!"

Although she was numb everywhere now, and she still couldn't move - she knew the jutsu was released and she fell backwards. Kakashi caught her in mid air before laying her down, allowing her to lean on him.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked softly, looking over at her. She still couldn't speak or move, except now her eyes - but he seemed to get it after a while and said, "I'll ask later."

A while later, she saw the man who had rescued her appraoch her. Seconds later she felt a hand ruffle her hair, and her eyes shot up to the man - thinking of only one person who would ruffle her hair.

Her sensei, who was her rescuer, grinned at her before explaining, "The side effects should ware off in about five minutes, so hang in there, Rin." Arashi sheepishly added aloud to mainly himself, "Although she won't be able to talk for a few minutes."

After Kakashi gave the man a look of annoyence, Rin began to caugh violently.

"I meant 'seconds'." Arashi said aloud quickily, and Kakashi seemed to holding back to roll his eyes at his sensei - sometimes he was almost as goofy as she remembered Obito to be.

"Rin..." Kakashi seemed to trail off as Rin's coughs began to even out.

"I..." Her first attempt to speak was hard to understand, and he could tell that she was still trying to gain her voice back. "I'm alright...K-K-Kakashi..."

"Rin, are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded in response and let out another caugh before she smiled at him and said aloud, her voice back to normal, "I'm alright, Kakashi."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A while later, Kakashi and Rin left Arashi and headed over to the heart of Konoha to search for any. Though both were silently hoping that they wouldn't find trouble, but both knew that it would; trouble always did find them.

Swiftly Kakashi grabbed her hand and pulled her down a street with injured people. Earth nin immediately spotted them and charged forward, Kakashi easily took care of them while Rin healed the injured that were on their side.

Afterwards they decided to rest, and to gain back some of their chakra - and hope that trouble wouldn't find them.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fortuantly trouble did reach Rin and Kakashi quicker than they thought it would.

Both had just finished resting when two Earth nin turned a corner and threw kunai at them. Rin, who hadn't seen it until it was too late, was pushed back by Kakashi who managed to push himself out of the way too.

"The girl is obviously a medical nin, like me." The woman jumped down, landing just inches away from Rin as the woman seemed to be examening her. "Straight out a medic nin like me, interesting."

"So a medic nin and someone who looks almost like the legendary White Fang? Interesting indeed." The man said, examening Kakashi closely.

"I'll leave the White Fang wannabe to you, Takeshi." The woman smiled in a taunting way as she looked Rin over, as if looking for any special weapons. "The medic nin is mine."

"Whatever, Ami, just don't let her show you up - not that she looks full of anything."

"Like they say, baka, 'don't judge a book by its cover'."

Kakashi let out a growl he had been holding back since the comment about his father. When Rin looked over at him, he gave her a small nod telling her to be careful.

At that moment both of them jumped back, both hurling kunai at their opomnents to start off the fight.

Ami dodged Rin's kunai before dissapearing, reapearing behind the younger medic nin and attempting to kick her forward if it had not been Rin to duck under and roll forward. Getting back up, Rin threw another kunai; the woman threw one of her own, clashing her own kunai with Rin's.

The woman fell to her knees, holding her head. "Darn it! A head ache at this time?!" Using her time wisely, Rin charged forward while throwing a kunai at the woman, who muttered out '**Kai**' before dodging the kunai and charging forward towards her.

Both medic nin contineously threw kicks and punches at each other, both dodging them. Rin occasionally dodged underneath, attempting to pull the woman off of her feet with her foot; the first try she almost succeeded, but now the woman just knew her style.

Finally the woman jumped away from Rin, throwing a kunai aimed at Rin's leg in her wake - Rin jumped back too, throwing a kunai to reflect the one headed for her.

Ami finally charged at Rin again, this time a kunai in her hand. Rin dodged to the side this time, only to step in mud.

"I see you finally fell for my trick." Ami smirked as she formed a single hand sign and called out, "**Mud Hardening no Jutsu**!"

The mud began to crawl up Rin's legs, hardening in it's wake - making it impossible to move.

"This time I get I medic nin to add to my collection of mud statues? Interesting."

'_What do I do? The only thing that could possibly reverse the effects would be a water jutsu..._' Rin thought for a moment, knowing one; but didn't necessary know how to control it very well. '_Guess it's worth a try. I just better not use too much chakra or I'll end up flooding the place._'

The mud had already made it up to Rin's shoulder on one side, making it impossible to move. Ignoring the pain that was errupting in her shoulder by doing it, Rin brought both of her hands together to perform hand seals; muttering her jutsu, a small wave of water controlled by her chakra washed over her.

The mud that was before as hard as a statue cracked into tiny pieces, rolling down her legs when it turned back to its normal form.

"I-Impossible! How on earth-?" The woman stuttered out with disbelief.

"Mud is just mud, no matter what form it is in." Rin slowly pulled her let out of the deep hole filled with thick mud. "So water just softened it up like it normally would."

"Smart." Ami muttered out loud before pulling out another kunai. "It's about time I end your life though."

Before Rin could respond, Ami was on her again and she was forced to avoid her attacks.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry about the somewhat late update, truth is that I finished this chapter about a week ago - but to make up for it, I tried to make it a longer chapter, and I'll try to update soon!


	19. Scroll Nineteen

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry for the late update everyone, I was busy - but luckily I've already started working on the next scroll to this story! And thank you everyone for your reviews!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Rin, Kakashi, or _Naruto_ - which is a good thing or else the show wouldn't be anywhere near as good.

* * *

With a cry of pain, Kakashi's enemy fell to the floor, breathing his lasts breaths. Panting from exhaustan, Kakashi placed his father's sword back into it's sheath on his back and leaned against a wall from support, trying to move. 

It was no use, he had used too much Sharingan; in result, all it did was suck all of his chakra up like a magnet.

'_No._' He told himself, ignoring the erge to get some rest. Rin was still out there fighting for her life, he would never forgive himself if he let her die now - not when she was so close; he would never be forgiven by Obito, not if he let her die here now. '_Keep going. Rest later._' He kept telling himself calmly, pushing himself off of the wall he was using to hold himself up straight.

He could see her holding her arm tightly with one hand, as if she had been cut - he knew she was at least scraped since her fingers seemed to be turning red, a sign that she was bleeding. Surely she wouldn't be able to last any longer against this Earth nin, she wasn't able to lay a finger on her; she was just too fast.

He needed to help her out quick before she was killed.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clutching the upper part of her arm, where she had been cut with a kunai, Rin struggled to dodge Ami's attacks. As much as she tried to, she couldn't land a blow on her at all - she was too weak.

'_No. Don't give into her insults!_' She scolded herself, dodging another kunai sailing towards her.

In a flash, the woman was gone again, and soon Rin found herself being pushed forward. Because she was unable to react in time and save her from falling, she fell face first onto the soft soil.

Fighting the pain in her right arm, she forced herself back up onto her two feet. She knew that by now she should just give up and let this woman who was clearly a better ninja than she would ever be kill her, but for some reason a voice in the back of her head told her to keep fighting, and to keep fighting until she was killed - the voice kept nagging at her until she finally gave in when it said to her, _"Do you want to be weak in anyone's eyes again?"_

'_No_.' She told herself, forcing herself back onto her feet; forcing herself to move on, to use all that she had left, to for once listen to her head. '_I don't anymore._'

Ami lunged at her again, but this time she was ready and ducked - pushing herself forward to move through the woman's legs to safety. As she got back up on her feet, she threw a kunai at the woman who had her back turned on her, making her an easy target.

But she was wrong, the kunai struck the target at an angle that would've immediately killed her; but it was only a replacement.

"Rin!" She tore her gaze from the log that sat a few meters in front of her to the person who had spoken, Kakashi. She opened her mouth to figure out what he was so panicked about when he cut her off. "Behind you!"

She gasped and turned around, only to see a kunai heading her way. She tried to dodge it, to keep the blade from cutting her forehead, but she couldn't and instead the blade grazed at her cheek - where her bandages laid.

Her first reaction was to gasp, which she did - and she heard Kakashi call out her name when she removed her arm from her seriously wounded arm to her cheek. Her eyes widdened when she felt warm liquid on it, and when she pulled her hand down she saw blood on it.

There were no doubts she had about it, she knew she was bleeding.

She was too distracted to see the blade coming from behind her.

"Rin!"

Everything became black after that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She was lucky to have fainted from blood loss. If she hadn't fainted and fallen over like that, she could've died from the direction of where the kunai was coming."

Kakashi winced, just the thought that she could've had more fatal injuries struck guilt. Would it have turned out different if he hadn't been focused so much on their enemies, but instead on her? How different would it have turned out?

"Kakashi." His sensei's voice shattered his thoughts, and when the Jounin looked up at his sensei he continued. "We cleaned the wound on her cheek, and we noticed a scar - do you know anything about it?"

"She has a scar on her cheek? Could that be the reason why she wears bandages on her cheeks, Sensei?" Kakashi asked him curiously. No one had ever known why Rin wore bandages, but every time she was asked by someone, all she said was that it was personal - was it because she didn't want anyone to know she had scars?

Slowly, Kakashi followed his sensei to the hospital bed that Rin was laying unconcious in, and examined the scars on her cheeks. They were almost the same length as the tape she wore over her cheeks, and by the width of the scars it looked like it had been done by a sword or kunai.

"Let me guess, you want me to ask her about it so you don't scare her?" Kakashi asked his sensei suspiciously. The man laughed nervously in response before nodding.

Before anyone could respond, Rin stirred in her sleep and her eyes slowly fluttered open. At first both were shocked that she had recovered so fast - being out for only about an hour was pretty quick, even for someone like Kakashi he would probably be out for nearly two or three hours - but then both slowly walked over next to her and sat down.

"Sensei...Kakashi...?" Rin called out softly before feeling where the cut on her cheek was - but it was gone. How? Had a medical nin been able to get her medical attention right away?

She nearly jumped when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, but she calmed down when she saw it was only Kakashi.

"Rin," She could tell that he was curious about something, and that he expected the truth from her. "Why do you have scars on your cheeks?"

She looked down at her hands that were rested on her lap. "I've had them since I lost my father..."

"So you're the girl that the great White Fang found?" When she nodded slowly Arashi placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're not introuble, Rin, we just wanted to make sure that nothing serious happened to you without anyone knowing."

Without saying anything, both Shinobi left Rin - saying their 'good-byes' before leaving her to rest. Finally Kakashi asked his question that had been lingering in the back of his mind for the past few minutes.

"So my father found her...? Where?"

Arashi seemed in thought for a while, as if trying to remember exactly where the brunette-haired girl had been found. "The Hayata Clan just recently moved here a few years ago, but before then Rin didn't live here."

"So you mean she wasn't born here? She's an outsider?"

The man shook his head. "It's true that woman Rin always called her mother _was_ her mother, but not her real father." Kakashi's sensei paused for a moment, finally stopping to explain to Kakashi. "Rin was born in Konoha, but when she was still under a year old she moved with her birth-mother, Hayata Ayaka, to the Hayata Clan's village."

"And?" Kakashi asked, patiently urging the man to continue - since when was he this curious about anyone anyway?

"When Rin was around the age of three, just a few months before you three entered the academy, a group of S-class missing nin attacked the Hayata Clan - killing many members, including Rin's mother. The remaining Hayata members who had been able to survive fled to Konoha, but Rin was forgotten - eventually when her father, an Inuzuka, mentioned that his daughter must have been still lingering in the buildings of the Hayata Clan's village, your father was sent to retrieve her."

He nodded, understanding where his sensei was going to. He remembered the story anyway, he had heard it from his father many times - not to mention he remembered his father being gone for a few days, but he had never thought it could be Rin. Sure, he knew that she must've been related to this girl that was stranded for easily a week by herself, but he never thought it was Rin before. Always, he had remembered seeing her everywhere; the library, the academy, streets, and just about anywhere else - but then, why wasn't she with her father if the woman she was living with wasn't her real mother?

As if the older Jounin had read Kakashi's mind, he added, "Rin never met her father, he died before she were even born."

'_So that explains why her mother left to where her family were._' Kakashi noted before nodding, telling his sensei that he understood.

"How does this explain the scars on her cheeks?" Kakashi asked Arashi questionably, his cold eyes starring at his sensei once again.

The man only shrugged in response. "I don't know, that you'll have to ask her yourself." In a flash, the Yellow Flash was gone, out of Kakashi's sight. The Jounin let out an irritated growl before walking back to Rin's hospital room.

He didn't bother to knock, Rin was in the hospital so much these days it didn't occur to him to even bother knocking anymore - he could tell that she had been laying down, trying to sleep, before he barged in. Her hair was a mess again, strands of her hair sticking over the place, and her eyes were slightly droopy. He didn't doubt that she had been seconds away from falling asleep, but he gave her a lazy wave when she smiled warmly, trying to hide her tired eyes.

Sitting down in a chair that was placed beside the bed, he gazed at the plain white wall directly to his right; almost ignoring the girl who he was disterbing again. Lately he wasn't sure what was going on with him anymore, just the other day their sensei had told him that he was becoming softer; and he couldn't figure out how he could be getting softer.

Although he didn't want to admitt it, although he didn't know exactly why. Maybe he didn't want to hurt her feelings? He was still having these new 'feelings' whenever he was around her. At first it was like nothing, but then it felt like butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach; at first he had always tried to get away from Rin, since he believed she was the cause for it, but soon he gave up. What was the use in hurting someone? What was even the use to keep running away from something? At first he thought he was running away from _her_, but all along all he had been attempting to run away from was himself, his feelings.

Yes, although he wouldn't admitt it to anyone, Hatake Kakashi was having his first crush.

It didn't matter did it? She had the same feelings for him as he did for her, didn't she? Or did he drive her away from all the insults, all the horrible things he did to her?

Better yet, did she even trust him anymore? After attempting to leave her for the sake of a mission that didn't matter as much as her safety? He didn't need to tell it to her face, he knew that _she_ was aware that at first he was going to come back for her later, take his chances that he might never see her again - she was smart enough to put two and two together, she knew.

His thoughts were then shattered when Rin spoke softly. "Kakashi...?"

His visible eye blinked, and he could swear he heard Obito's voice loudly yelling in his head 'admitt it, you like her!' contineously without stopping. "Huh?"

"You...spaced out..."

He ignored her statement. "Why do you have scars on your cheeks?"

She seemed to be trying to remember - since it must have been so long ago. "I can't remember...all I can remember is being cut by a kunai somewhere..." She added softly, so quetly that he had to move closer to hear her. "I barely remember..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks past, and Rin was let out from the hospital. Because of the war, her flowers had been trampled when Earth nin marched through her yard - which was directly where they had invaded the village from. She had been lucky that she wasn't home at the time, or else she would've been killed immedietely.

She let out a sigh as she picked up the pictures. Her house was a mess from when ANBU and Earth nin had decided to have a fight inside her house - most of her belongings had been destroyed, and almost all of her pictures had been burnt or ripped, with the exception of a few pictures.

She moved forward, only to pull back when she felt something sharp pierce her foot. Picking up her foot she saw that she had stepped on glass - and with a long sigh, she pulled the glass out and healed the cut she recieved from the shattered glass.

She picked up the pieces of the frame and tossed them in a near by garbage can, and picked up the picture; laying it down on the book case upside down to protect the picture.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A year passed by the two without either of them hardly noticing it. Rin's career took her to the hospital, where she mostly worked and hardly did any missions; she studied on ways to revive Obito in her free time, but mostly it was on her breaks - she was known to often skip her lunch breaks just to study.

Whereas Kakashi was hardly ever home anymore, but he often wondered why it seemed that his house was always cleaned - shouldn't it be cluttering up since he was gone more than he was home?

Rin let out a soft sigh as she entered through the doorway of the office only nurses were allowed in. Like usual, she opened her locker to put her stuff inside - including her text books - and closed it in a matter of seconds.

"Rin-chan!"

Rin glanced up from her clip board she had gotten just seconds ago, and smiled at the brunette-haired woman standing front of her, a smile spread across her face.

"Good afternoon, Akira." The woman gave Rin a warming smile as she pulled out her own clip board, checking over it while Rin took the time to check hers as well.

"Looks like I'm not on the list for emergency care today." The woman noted aloud to no one in particular, still glancing at the clip board.

Rin glanced at the bottom of the list, and noticed that she was again. "I am."

"Haven't you been on the 'emergency care' list all week?"

Rin gave her a nod before saying 'good-bye' and leaving the room, turning swiftly down the hall to the elevator. She had sprained her ankle, and being a nurse, she already knew that she should restrain herself from walking too much, let alone travel up stairs.

Once she traveled up to the third floor, the main floor she was usually working on, she came across her first room - one that held her first patient, a child who had apparently cut her foot deeply.

She placed a smile on her face as she entered, only to be greeted with a young girl, around the age of five probably, screaming in pain with fresh tears covering her cheeks.

"It's going to be alright." Rin assured the girl's mother, who nodded with relief before mouthing out 'thank you'. Rin carefully laid the girl down on the bed, holding the girl's foot up. "Can I have you help me with something, Anna?"

The girl sniffled out softly, "S-Sure."

"Don't worry, this cut isn't deep actually, I've had worse when I was around your age - and you'll be done in easily five minutes, maybe even less!" Rin smiled softly before asking sweetly, "But in order for me to heal your foot, I'm going to need to hold up your foot," Looking over at the woman as she still helped the girl who was struggling to hold her foot up, she added, "Maybe your mother could help you hold up your leg for me?"

"Of course." The woman smiled at Rin before holding up Anna's foot, softly telling her that everything would be alright.

A green color of chakra surrounded Rin's hand as she sealed the small cut, leaving behind no scar at all. "See? All done! Does it still hurt?"

"A little..." The girl mumbled in between sniffs, Rin handed the girl's mother a tissue as the girl added cheerfully, "But it's better now!"

"The pain should be gone tomorrow," Rin explained to the mother, pulling a box with stickers out of a nearby cabinet, "But for now you should give her a little bit of motrin to take away the pain, but it shouldn't effect her that much."

The woman nodded, picking up her daughter that was now smiling sweetly at Rin. "Thank you, ma'am."

"No problem." Rin smiled at the girl, opening the lid of the box she had pulled out to reveal stickers suited for both boys and girls. "Would you like a sticker, Anna?"

The girl nodded before choosing a sticker that had flowers on it. "Thank you, nurse-chan!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of her day went about normally. Most of her patients were just broken bones, and other little things - and she was relieved that no one called her because she was on the emergency list.

Rin let out a long sigh as she pulled out her things from her locker - and like usual she was the last person to leave the place, again. After she grabbed her things, she turned around only to see a figure in the darkness, watching her.

Was it Kakashi? No it wasn't him, Kakashi was still away on an ANBU mission - he wasn't to be back until at least two months from now.

'_Stop imagining things,_' She told herself more harshly than she had wanted to. '_It's not an Earth nin, or any other form of an enemy - so forget about him._'

Her wild imagination taking over her, her fear side taking over her, she moved to head out the back way when the figure appeared in front of her swiftly. She held her breath, unable to even _move_, instead frozen in place with fear. Why hadn't they attempt to kill her yet?

It was then she realized she wasn't prepared for battle; that she didn't have any weapons on her - and to add onto that, her chakra was low.

"It's just me."

It was then that she realized it was Kakashi - no one else seemed to have the ability to match his toneless voice, no one could ever even act as emotionless as he was.

Still, did he seem startled too? And why did his arm look slightly red...?

It was then that it finally registered in her mind as 'blood', soon turning into 'bleeding', and soon voices screamed in her head, 'injured'. It was then that she grabbed his arm gently, wincing when she heard him grunt out in pain and she loosened her grip on his arm as she led him to a chair, flicking the lights on so she could examine his cut better.

Just by looking at the deep and long gash across his arm, she knew immedietely that he had been injured by an enemy with a sword. The way the cut was made told her that there were no possible way that it could be a kunai, unless if he was paralized when they did it - which she knew was entirely impossible.

She opened up her locker quickily again, pulling out ointment and bandages - Kakashi's visible eye seemed to twitch slightly with irritation. Oh how he loved his cuts stinging...

"I'm fine." He tried to assure her - she said nothing as she squeezed the ointment out of its bottle onto a cotton ball she had gotten from a cabinet and moved to rub his injury when he grabbed her arm to prevent her from coming any further.

"Kakashi...please..." She knew she wasn't making it any easier by begging him to do something he didn't want to do at all, but she was too exhausted to force him to do something - but she knew that she'd have to in a second anyways or else his injury would become infected.

"I'm fine, Rin." He repeated, but she flinched at the cold tone he used, and the thought that he used her name. Was she annoying him again? Why did he use her name? Should she let him do what he wanted, or should she just force him to let her take care of his wounds propertly?

Rin shook her head to clear all of her thoughts, but it didn't work like she wanted it to - instead they continued to hit her one after one contineously.

"Fine."

Rin blinked when she heard Kakashi's voice again, only it seemed softer than it normally was...

'_Did he just say 'fine'?_'

Taking her chance wisely, not wanting to push Kakashi into the direction of 'no' again, Rin quickily sat him down in one of the few chairs in the room and pulled another one over in front of him.

She muttered something softly, her face turning pink from embarrassment.

"What?"

He knew she was impatient, so she quickily said softly, "Could you take off your shirt?" He turned back to give her one of his 'are-you-serious?' looks when she added rather quickily before looking away from him in embarrassment. "...So I can heal your wounds..."

He seemed tense to do it, as if he thought she was scamming just for a peek like many other girls were like - but soon she heard him mutter something along the lines of 'alright' and proceeded to do it.

She never noticed.

He looked into her eyes for the first time since he could ever remember looking at her in the eyes, and he spoke softly. "Alright."

He saw her blink, and for a moment time seemed to freeze between the two as they sat there, unmoving - and in silence. It was broken, though, when Rin moved, wiping the ointment as gently as she could over his wound.

It stung worse than any other cut he had ever gotten before.

But it was then that he felt a small hand grab onto his, and he realized it was Rin's hand; without realizing it himself, he squeezed onto her hand - the pain vanishing like magic.

After the medic finished with the ointment, she screwed the cap back on before wrapping most of his arm with bandages. Announcing that she was done and that he could go home, she stood up to leave when she froze in place - everything seemed to swirl in together and she couldn't focus on anything anymore.

Where was she? What was she doing? What was going on with her...?

She felt her legs give out as she collapsed onto her knees - surely she knew it was because of chakra exhaustan. She heard someone cry out her name, and it seemed so far away she couldn't figure out who it was. Wasn't Kakashi the only one here with her? Who else was here...?

She could hear foot steps coming her way, followed by shouts from someone - were they calling for help? Or were they just calling her name?

Her world soon filled with darkness as her mind went blank.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's cold.

That was the only thing that she could think of the place she woke up in - 'it's cold' - that was all. It felt as if someone had stuck her in a fridge with oxygen - but of course she knew it wasn't possible, and that she was letting her imagination drive her crazy again.

She glanced at the neatly organized room - realizing that it was only so well organized because it was almost _empty_. All that was in it were a bed, a closet, and a dresser with photos on top.

It was dark; too dark for her to see - but she knew the door was open.

'_Where am I? What...happened...?_'

Quietly, she walked in the direction she thought the door was in, but instead she ran into the dresser since her vision was still blurry. In result she knocked down a picture, she hurried to pick it up but stopped when she saw who was in the picture.

'_The White Fang..._' She noted quickily - there had always been something about that man that interested her...

Placing the picture back on the dresser, she headed in the opposite direction, hoping the door would be there. It took a while to find the door in the darkness, but eventually she felt the wall on the outside of the room and moved forward.

The place seemed to be an apartment, and since it was night with all of the lights inside lit out it was impossible to see through the dark - but why did it seem that she was the only one home?

She yet out a yelp when she hit a wall - crashing her nose hard against the wall that felt cold too. She pulled back immedietely as if she had touched a burning stove, bringing her hand to her nose in pain.

"Rin?"

Her eyes widdened when she heard the voice, realizing who's home she was in.

"Ka-Kakashi...?"


	20. Scroll Twenty

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you for the reviews!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Last time I owned _Naruto_, or Kakashi and Rin, was...hm...never. And must I say that I never will?

* * *

"My house was closer to the Hospital, and I was low on chakra too - so it would've been safer for me to take you here."

She blinked. Did he think she was mad at him? "N-No. It's alright, Kakashi, thank you for taking me somewhere instead of just leaving me there."

"Come on." He slowly started moving towards the door through the poorly lit house. "I'll take you home."

"Alright." She smiled softly before following after him through the dark - she just had a feeling she was going to have a nose bleed later because of the pain building up in her nose.

They left the house and moved onto the streets of Konoha that were deserted, and for the first time she realized how close he was to the hospital. They walked like this, both captured in their own thoughts and silently walking along side each other.

It wasn't long before both found themselves in front of her door, and she opened the door and stepped inside. Before she closed the door, however, she turned around and smiled at the young man in front of her. "Thank you, Kakashi."

"Hn."

She smiled. "Good night, Kakashi."

He nodded, his way of saying 'good night' as well before she closed the door. She stood on the other side, leaning against the door as she heard Kakashi's footsteps slowly soften and fade to the point where she couldn't hear them any longer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You wanted to see me, Sensei?"

"Yes, Rin." Arashi looked up from his work at her. "We've recieved the results from your test - and luckily, you don't have any sign of the same disease your mother had. However," He looked serious now. "We think she was injected with someone, and that she was targeted - that she was mistaken for your real mother. Do you by any chance know anyone would would target you?"

"I don't remember her very well, Sensei, but I was told that I looked almost like her - and that my foster mother looked like her too."

"I see." Arashi added before dismissing her, "You're dismissed, just be careful Rin."

"I will, Sensei." She gave him a soft smile before leaving him with his work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Rin was in the library - with Kaka-chan who was laying down next to her feet - studying again. She glanced up from her book to the clock that was mounted on the wall in front of her.

'_Ten twenty-three. The library's closing soon..._'

Letting out a sigh, Rin stood, careful not to hurt her small panda in the process (although she still wondered why it was still small), and grabbed the large stack of books she had been reading.

"Come on, Kaka-chan." She called out the panda softly, hearing how tired she really was. The panda stood and ran over to her side, following after her as she slowly made her way to the front counter.

"The books will be due in two weeks." The woman at the counter tiredly told her, earning a nod from Rin in response. The woman finished checking out all eight thick books and pushed them to the other side of the counter for Rin. "Have a good night."

"Thank you, and you too." Rin sweetly replied and took off onto the deserted streets of Konoha, making her way towards her home.

The moon was shining brightly, reflecting off of the water that was still collected on the streets from earlier that evening. She looked down at the moon's reflection in a large puddle of water that had collected on the side in a ditch. Kaka-chan stuck her paw in, pulling back as she felt how cold the water was. Rin sighed, too tired to even let her curiousity lead over to the water to see how cold it really was.

She blinked, seeing a figure up ahead just on the corner from her street - but she was the only one who lived on that street, her elderly neighbor had died just last week from old age...

She blinked again when the figure waved at her. Who would be expecting her at this hour? Letting out another sigh, seeing that she wasn't going to be crawling into the warmth of her bed just yet, she jogged over to where the figure was, Kaka-chan following close behind her.

As she began approaching closer, she could eventually see some of the outlines of the figure. Strangely they had goggles like Obito, and even the same size, and they had hair spiked up like his - could it be his brother?

No, it couldn't, his brother wasn't as tall - and his brother was in the hospital. As she came closer, she felt her heart stop when she realized who it was.

"O-Obito...?"

The figure, who was looking in another direction before, turned. Her eyes widdened when she saw Obito there, grinning at her just like he had always done before - no scars were visible on his face, or his right side, and he had his right eye - to summerize Rin's thoughts all up, Obito looked as if he had never gone on that mission, as if someone else had taken his place.

'_Am I imagining things?_' She asked herself mentally, starring at Obito with a shocked expression.

"Rin-chan!" He cried out like he used to, except for that day when he died, and hugged her. She closed her eyes to prevent the water welling up in her eyes to over spill - it really felt like him, it really did. And as much as she wanted to hug him back and confess that it was her fault he had ever died in the first place, she couldn't.

Because it wasn't him. It _couldn't_ be him. People just didn't come back from the dead like this - no scars visible anywhere, looking as if they had never been hurt. It was impossible - people didn't come back from underneath rocks that weighed a ton each, looking fragile as if they had never been hurt before - with no scars visible.

She wanted to cry, and hug him - tell him how important he was before, tell him all the things she should've told him when she was younger but was never brave enough to tell him. She wanted to tell him how important he had been to her - and how important he still was; to tell him that she stood in front of the memorial stone, starring at the name that she had tried to run away from for so long.

But she couldn't, she was too numb to - too confused, too shocked to see him. Because she knew that he wasn't real - that this wan't Obito.

She wanted to run away, to run away from this person that wasn't Obito - this person trying to fool her, trying to hurt her even more.

She wanted to run away from it all.

But she couldn't. Her feet stayed nailed the floor, the words her fallen comrade had told her so long ago repeating in her head over and over like a broken record. She couldn't move, instead she stood there frozen in place - paralized by fear, memories haunting her even though they were supposed to be ones to cherish.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, seeing someone that wasn't supposed to be alive finally took its toll on her.

She fainted.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hatake Kakashi was strolling around Konoha alone, attempting to clear his thoughts - which weren't going away like he wanted them to.

He wasn't sure why, since Shinobi should be thinking of other things than worrying about their comrades, but he couldn't help but feel...concerned about Rin. She wasn't the same at all when Obito died, in fact she was almost the complete opposite - just not cold an unemotional like him - instead broken and depressed, but he didn't blame her. Who else besides him _wouldn't_? He was differen't from her, unlike him she _should've_ been hurt by his death.

But even though he wouldn't admitt it to himself, he knew that deep, _deep_ down inside of him he did miss the annoying Uchiha - the Uchiha that seemed to be the heart of the team, when he left...it seemed that he had taken a part of their team with him.

And a part of Rin.

Maybe Obito _was_ the important person of the group...

Wait. What on earth was he thinking? Was he actually...admitting that he _was_ the most important person of the group? What happened all those thoughts that he, Hatake Kakashi, was since he'd be in the position to take their sensei's place if need be, what happened to all those insults he threw at Rin contineously, all the scolding for Obito's tardiness? What happened to all that?

Maybe his father and sensei _were_ right - he would eventually see both Obito and Rin in a different point of view when he was older.

'_Imagine that - fourteen years of age and finally cracking with a crush._' He growled without noticing it. '_Out of all the people it could've been, it just __**had**__ to be the person I was going to leave behind - the person whom Gai has a crush on __**too**_'

**Is this **_**gelousy**_** here?** That annoying voice, whom he wish he could just pull out of his head and toss it into some other innocent human being's brain, questioned with hints of amusment in their voice.

'_Couldn't you go bother Rin or Gai, or someone else?_'

**Yeah, if you **_**were**_** the innocent girl or the idiot in the hideous green suit calling you his 'erternal rival'.**

Already annoyed with this 'person' enough as he was, he just ignored the smart remark and continued down the road - for the first time thankful for the annoying voice since it broke his thoughts.

He wandered up and down his street contineously for the next ten and fifteen minutes, trying to figure out these new feelings he was feeling around Rin and pondering over whether or not he had a crush on her, until a familiar 'eep' reached his ears. Curiously wondering why the small panda (whom he really wondered why it wasn't getting so big yet) would be running up the streets alone.

He said nothing as he bent down to pet the panda who had grown used to him over the past months, but the panda pulled away - turning back briefly to see if he was following.

The way Kaka-chan was starring at him...where was Rin anyway?

Suddenly a dark thought crossed his mind and he found himself running after the panda, soon coming across the girl who was lying in the middle of the road unconcious.

"Rin!" He called out her name desperitely, shaking her to try and wake her up - but she didn't even move in response.

Suddenly realizing that something must've happened to her, he then picked her up and carried her down the road towards the hospital.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Rin's eyes first fluttered open, she was only met with white - white bedsheets, white walls, everything seemed to be white.

She was in the hospital.

'_I fainted._' She realized, seeing how she could be in the hospital. But how could she get here, the only way would be if someone found her.

The door to the room she was left in opened, and Kakashi came in and closed the door behind him. At first neither said anything as he sat down in a chair she guessed came from the table since no chair was there, but then he finally spoke.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes...at least I think so..."

"Why were you unconcious in the street?"

The question was so sudden, such a question normally he wouldn't ask. Since saying 'I saw Obito' would surely bring more questions to him, and probably cause her to be stuck in the hospital longer, she quickily thought up a lie.

"I was just tired, Kakashi..."

She knew that he knew she was lying when he pushed her back down onto the bed when she tried to get up. "Really, Rin. Why were you unconcious?"

"It's nothing." She lied while attempting to push away what had happened a while ago - trying to push away the pain that had been pulled out thanks to what had happened.

He let out a sigh, telling her that he knew that she was making up lies again - she braced herself for making more lies to hide what had happened. Whenever Kakashi knew someone was lying, he never let go of it - though it seemed that he'd go on for days nonstop to figure out what had happened to her, which confused her.

"Rin, what happened?" He said, his voice a little more stern this time. She looked away before she lied again.

"Nothing." She said softly, unable to look at him.

"You're lying. If you weren't, then you would be looking at me."

Luckily, Rin was saved when she heard a familiar 'eep' and Kakashi soon bent down, picking up Kaka-chan and placing her on Rin's lap. "Kaka-chan!" Rin exclaimed with relief as she scooped the panda into her arms and held her close to her chest in a hug.

Although she didn't notice, Kakashi had been watching her while she rubbed Kaka-chan's fur softly with a worried expression on his face.

Obviously he knew she was lying, and that something was up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sensei!" Rin gasped out when the Fourth Hokage entered her hospital room. She smiled brightly when he ruffled her hair, slightly glad that he was doing it again just like he used to do when she and Kakashi were younger.

"Kakashi said he found you unconcious a few blocks from your house." The man finally said softly, his grin gone - instead he now had a serious look on his face.

She looked down at the white sheets covering her shivering body. "Sensei...before I fainted," She looked up at him, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes as she said softly, "I saw him."

She knew that Kakashi had been listening on the other side of the door when she spoke.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Rin had been released from the hospital, and she found her way to the library again. Kakashi hadn't been exactly thrilled to see her being released from the hospital again, and after talking to their sensei (and forcing him to agree) the Hokage had told her that she wasn't to work for at least a week. Truth was, she wasn't even supposed to be here in the library walking around and looking at books. But since Kakashi was on another mission again, and her sensei was busy with paperwork, who would notice?

She had just been reaching up to grab a book that might have been possible use to her when suddenly someone cried out her name, in result the book fell onto the floor when she dropped it in mid-air. Startled, she twirled around to see who was calling out her name.

"Rin? What are you doing here?!"

Shocked, she turned to see Kakashi there in his normal attire - she silently wondered why he wasn't in his ANBU attire before she spoke. "K-Kakashi? Weren't you supposed to go on your mission five minutes ago?"

"I did, but my client wasn't at their home so I had to go search for them." He paused shortly as he took a step closer, now staring at her with concern.

When he didn't seem to want to say anything, she started speaking. "What makes you think they'd be in the library, Kakashi? Shouldn't you check with Sensei?"

"I knew I'd find them here anyways." He took a step closer, this time close enough to grab her arm quickily when she reached up to grab the book she had wanted to grab before he startled her.

"K-Kakashi?"

"Rin, I'm taking you home." He started to pull her away when she protested softly.

"B-But!"

" 'But' what? Rin something's deffiently wrong with you, and if you aren't going to tell anyone about it then you're going to have other clients watching you." He stopped briefly, ignoring everyone else that were staring at them, and added softly, "Rin, people are worried about you."

Before Rin could respond, she felt something pushing against her; she looked behind her to see Kaka-chan pushing the book she had dropped against her ankle. "Kaka-chan...?"

"Rin...how did the panda know that you wanted that book?" Kakashi asked her curiously, almost suspiciously as his eyes examined Kaka-chan.

She blinked once, trying to figure out how he could be so suspicious over a panda giving her a book - as strange as it felt for her to see Kaka-chan doing something like that, she found it normal. "She've probably just used to me always reading books on medical jutsu, Kakashi, she just probably assumed I wanted the book."

"What?" He seemed confused. Had she said something wrong? Carefully he picked up the book before she could. "Rin, don't you think you're pushing yourself a little too much?"

She said nothing as she continued to stare at him with confusion. What was he talking about?

"Rin," He was conserned, she noticed, his eyes were slightly cold - but they seemed so cold because he was _worried_ about her. "When was the last time you even spent one day without reading on how to revive him?"

When _was_ the last time she hadn't read? When was the last time she just ran around or trained?

"Kakashi..." She wasn't sure what to say. 'I can't remember the last time I didn't read'? wasn't a good answer, but what was?

The man let out a sigh before he gave in. "Here, if I check out that book will you go home and get some rest?"

"Okay." She agreed softly. When Kakashi started walking away she hurried after him, calling out Kaka-chan's name as she strolled away.

When they walked passed a vacant table, her eyes widdened with shock when she felt herself being pushed down by Kakashi. "Stay here," Kakashi told her sternly. "Sensei would kill me if it was just the beginning of my mission and I was already stressing you out more."

"Wait. You mean-?"

Before Rin could finish her question, the silver-haired Jounin was already at the front counter checking out her books.

'_So I'm his mission? Sensei canceled his previous mission to have him keep an eye on me?_' Rin asked herself, guilt rising.

Guilt continued to stab at her until she heard Kakashi's voice ring through her ears.

"Ready to go home?"

She looked up, only to have him lift her up onto his back and proceed to carry her out of the library with Kaka-chan trotting after them. At first she started to protest, telling him that she could walk; but once she realized that he really didn't want her walking she gave up.

It was a few minutes later when they arrived at her house, which was locked. "Kakashi, the key's in the rock over there." Rin said aloud, pointing at a rock in a pile of rocks just like it.

"How did you put a key in a rock?"

"It's one of those 'fake rocks' that hold spare keys in."

Kakashi mouthed 'oh' before bending down to pick up the rock. It was deffiently plastic (since it felt like it) but the key was inside just like she had said - and he easily made it inside her house. Flipping on the light switch, he laid her down on the coach and said, "I'll go out to get us dinner."

"I can make something for us." Rin protested, not wanting him to use up money.

"I'll make something, just stay here, alright?" When she nodded he dissappeared inside the kitchen. While she waited patiently for Kakashi to finish cooking up a meal for them, Rin grabbed the remote from a side-pouch on the couch and turned on the T.V. - flipping through channels.

_"It has just been reported that a powerful chakra has been traveling around the Fire, Sand, and Earth Countries."_ A news reporter on a random channel Rin had chosen said. The girl closed her eyes and sighed softly.

'_We'd be no match if it were to attack us now..._'

_"The Hokage has now issued out that all medical nin of Konoha aren't to take on any missions because of the lack of medic nin."_ The woman continued, Rin continued to listen - laying back against the soft cloth of the couch.

She was still watching the news when Kakashi returned with rice balls. Handing one to her, he took a seat next to her on the couch; watching the news with her.

"Nine-Tailed Fox, huh?" Kakashi added after a pause, "I've heard about that already."

"Really?"

He shrugged. "It was in our ANBU meeting - some of the top ANBU were assigned medic nin to watch."

"And you were paired with me?"

He shook his head. "Sensei gave me a different mission."

'_Probably because of the bizzare things that have been happening to me._' Rin decided before answering. "I see."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week went by slowly, but Rin was relieved when the week was over - the whole week she had mostly been stuck at home because of the Hokage's orders. Currently she was walking through the silent halls that had no scent at all that led to the Hokage's office - her sensei's office.

Soon enough, she came upon the familiar red doors that her sensei would be sitting in, doing paperwork like usual - though he'd probably be happy with the ramen she was bringing him. Finally reaching the large red-colored doors, she reached her free hand to knock. When her sensei called out 'come in' she slowly opened the door with a smile.

The man was grinning at her, and it wasn't until she closed the door that she saw her sensei's wife. "K-Kushina-san!" She bowed respectfully, and also as an apology. "I'm sorry! If I had known I would've brought you lunch too!"

When she looked back up, she saw that her sensei was surprised - and although he was trying to hide it (probably so he wouldn't be rude) but he seemed relieved. "You...brought me lunch?"

"It's alright, Rin-chan." Kushina smiled brightly at Rin, who gladly returned the kind woman's smile.

"Here you go, Sensei!" Rin said cheerfully with a smile, her eyes closed briefly as she smiled, as she she handed him the box of steamy-hot ramen.

"Thank you, Rin."

"It's on me, Sensei."

Soon after the hungry Hokage dug into his ramen, Kushina asked the young medic curiously, "I hear a new child's in Konoha now."

Rin smiled, remembering the young baby girl who had just been born last night before her shift ended. "Why yes, Kushina-san."

"I heard they paid extra money for your help, you have become quite well-known in Konoha."

"Oh that was because the family was friends of my mother's."

" 'Haruno Sakura', never thought I'd say this - but why don't they just dye her hair pink?" Arashi cut in with a mouth full of noodles, muffling his voice. Kushina let out a chuckle after she rolled her eyes, Rin just gave a smile.

"The Haruno Clan has always been friends with the Hayata's." Rin explained and added, "If she becomes a Shinobi, she'd be the first in the Haruno Clan. I think she has a good chance of becoming one, her chakra level's pretty stiff, actually - whoever teaches her, if she becomes a Shinobi, will be lucky to teach her techniques, she's deffiently going to have perfect chakra control."

"Like you did." Arashi paused dramatically for a moment. "I see."

"Hey! You can't forget about our son!" When Arashi stopped chewing, his mouth wide open with noodles both women chuckled for a moment. When their giggles died down, Kushina added, "The baby has some good signs of chakra levels as well."

"How long ago did you figure this out, Kushina-san?" Rin curiously asked the woman.

"Hm...about a few weeks ago I think..."

"Sensei, can I borrow your callender for a minute?" When the man handed her his callendar, Rin flipped through pages. "Let's see...you've been through pregnency for about three months now. I'd say your son should be arriving here around October...eleventh?" She paused for a moment. "Yup, around October eleventh I'd say."

"Arashi, you've sure got some incredible students here." Kushina commented sweetly while the man laughed nervously.

"Don't look at me, I know _nothing_ about babies."

"Uzumaki Naruto is going to be dissapointed, Sensei." Rin sweetly said with a smile.

"Who's 'Uzumaki Naruto'?"

"It's a joke, silly!" Kushina sad after a few minutes, "Although I do like the name...hey Hokage-sama--"

"Don't call me that!"

"--What do you think of 'Naruto'?"

"That's it," The man shook his head with a grin. "The next time someone comes to me for a name, I'm sending them your way, Rin."

"Is that a 'yes' or a 'no', Hokage-sama--"

"Don't call me that!"

Kushina let out a laugh. "Alright, I'll stop."

"We'll have to think on that one..."

It wasn't that long after when Rin and Kushina left, leaving the Hokage to his paperwork, but they never heard the man say with a grin, " 'Uzumaki Naruto'...I like that name..."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Here is an explanation that everyone might want to read before they read on, since I have no knowledge of how Kushina was like:

**Kushina-** I haven't caught up with the current _Naruto_ Manga, so I don't have any knowledge of Naruto's mother - all I really know was that she was Naruto's mother. So, as you can see, I pretty much guessed what she was like, though if she was way too OOC feel free to inform me on that. But I'm not even sure if the Manga's told us about her character, so...

I think I've covered anything, but please let me know if anyone's confused.

Also, I know this isn't exactly the end of _Innocent_ yet, but I want to take this time to thank everyone who's taken an interest in this story and that's reviewed and helped me become the best I could be. This is actually the best story I've written so far, and I'm actually proud of the number of people who've liked this story, and by how many reviews I've gotten. So thank you, everyone!


	21. Scroll Twenty One

**_Author's Note:_** Thank you for your reviews, everyone!

**Disclaimer:** Dispite my late update (which I apolagize for), I still don't own _Naruto.

* * *

_Kakashi had been leaning against a wall outside of Rin's hospital room, his visible eye closed while attempting to figure out what was wrong with Rin now when the doctor that had been available stepped out of the medic's room, closing the door behind him.

"Is she...alright?" The Yellow Flash asked the man nervously. The whole hour the doctor had shooed everyone out while he took tests and asked Rin questions had been silence for both Kakashi and Arashi, it was the first time since both had found Rin weeping in a corner of her bedroom over at her house that he had talked.

"First I must ask a question," When Arashi nodded in understanding, the doctor asked Arashi quietly, "Rin-san said that she saw Uchiha Obito a few weeks ago, and he's been reported dead - was she a close friend or comrade of his?"

"Why yes, she was a close comrade and a friend...but may I ask how she could've seen him physically if he's dead?" Arashi asked the man curiously while Kakashi listened closely.

"Well it appears that Rin has slipped into a state of depression over his death--"

"How bad is it?"

The doctor looked at Kakashi next as he answered his question. "She's not suicidal, but if we hadn't diagnosed her she could've easily became suicidal. Although her condition _is_ serious, far by one of the worse cases I've ever had - and if she isn't taken care of propertly then she'll eventually become suicidal."

"I see...but what do you suggest we do?" Arashi asked him seriously - in all the times he had seen the man's serious faces, this was by far the most serious look Kakashi had seen his sensei give someone, then again he had come to learn over the years that the man was much like his father was - one that would put their life and reputation on the line for others, even if he couldn't stand them. Eventually this same man's attitude had changed his mind about following the Rules and Regulations so much, but he also knew Obito and Rin had a hand in changing him too.

"Comfurt is one of the best solutions to help someone through depression, even if it's on the suicidal side," The man started to explain but a dark question crossed Kakashi's mind briefly.

'_Was that why Father committed suicide? Because no one was there to comfurt him - if I had been there to comfurt him more, would it had turned out different?_'

"Hokage-sama," The doctor's voice was now serious, telling Kakashi that the man was probably going to check in with Rin to make sure that his demands were being met. "From now on, Rin is to have a room mate - someone who can give her company, and deffiently someone who can give her comfurt when she needs it, a comrade or someone she's known for years would be the best choice." The man added before Arashi could reply, "In the meantime, I am going to prescribe sleeping pills to Rin - she is to take them every night. I don't want her working either, and no assassination missions, it'll only imcrease the amount of stress that's building up on her. For now, I want her moved from her current home and far enough away to rid her of the memories of home, an apartment of some place that she's never been to before would be best."

"Don't worry Sir, I'll make sure that your demands will be met."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, and I look forward to your student's recovery." With that the man left to do his work.

"Kakashi, I'm placing Rin in your care." Arashi added, looking back at him with a small smile, "You're always the one to keep her from falling under anyways."

"Yes Sensei, but who's going to tell her?"

"I will. Is she fine at your house or would you like a two-bedroom apartment?"

"She's fine at my house, Sensei."

"Alright, you're dismissed for now, Sensei - but meet me here tomorrow at eight o'clock in the morning, alright Kakashi?"

"Sure, Sensei - I'll bring Rin's belongings to my house and get her situated right away." When the man nodded in response, Kakashi formed a single hand seal and dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin slowly followed Kakashi up the steps into his home she had been at briefly nearly a month ago. Though she had to admitt, the house looked better during the day - at night it always gave her the chills to walk down this way, though she never knew why.

The house was painted a silver color, though she expected no less from the White Fang - perhapps it was to live up to the name? Rin quickily pushed the question aside and stopped admiring the house so much - even if it was the nicest house she'd seen before - not wanting to get on Kakashi's nerves too much. She blinked when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her in, seeing as it was Kakashi she allowed her feet to follow and watched him closely as he shut the door and flicked on the lights to the living room.

The living room was neatly organized. A photo of a young Kakashi and his mother and father was hung on the wall above the couch which was about fifteen feet away from the small T.V. that was sitting on a cabinet. The walls were painted a light creamy yellow color, which she hadn't noticed before because the lighting had been so poor.

"My mother's favorite color." Kakashi told her softly, pain evident in his voice, noticing her staring at the painted walls.

"I like the color." Rin commented softly. "I've never seen anything like it before...it almost reminds me of spring."

'_It does smell like spring too...no wonder Kakashi always reminds me of spring whenever I smell his scent._'

"Spring was also my mother's favorite time of year - it was the first day of spring when she was killed..."

She blinked, silently glad but also nervous that he was opening up to her - she had always known that it was easy to mess up how he thought about you when he opened up, she had learned that after Obito messed up. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault." The soft, kind tone in his voice was gone now and now the same dreadful feeling that he hated her was back.

Without saying anything, he began to walk towards the set of stairs and Rin followed without second thought. Unlike the living room did, the stairs had no carpet - instead it had a smooth wood surface, or at least Rin thought the wood was smooth with her eyes. The hallway of the second floor looked the same - the white carpet, the creamy yellow color of walls. The girl soon realized that Kakashi really had no pictures of his family, but quickily pushed that question aside and out of her head completely.

After what seemed like forever, Kakashi finally opened a room that almost reminded her of what would be a little boy's room. Unlike the other rooms she had seen, these walls were painted a light blue color as was the rest of the room almost besides the carpet, which was still white. A twin-size bed was in the room, easily able to fit her - and there was a vacant closet with a dresser against a wall beside the bed with a lamp sitting on top. The lamp shade was colored a light blue color and on it the name 'Kakashi-kun' was sewed on in thick dark blue letters (which she guessed was part of the fabric, or had been sewn in with the fabric when it was made).

"It was my bedroom when I was younger, but it's better than the other rooms." She didn't entirely understand what Kakashi meant, but she nodded to make him think that she was understanding - he seemed to buy it, either that or he didn't care if she knew what he was talking about or not.

"The dresser has nothing in it, make yourself at home...I guess." Kakashi added before leaving the bedroom and walking down the hall (the opposite way to the stairs she soon realized).

Deciding she had nothing better to do, Rin began unpacking the rest of her belongings that she had picked up from her old house that Kakashi hadn't gotten around to getting before she got out of the hospital again. All of her clothes Kakashi had picked up for her were laying neatly on her bed, all of them organized neatly in piles; Rin smiled to herself before hanging and stuffing her clothes in their respective places. Next she gently unwrapped her important pictures and placed them on the night stand next to the lamp.

Seeing that she had nothing better to do, she pulled out a random book and started skimming through pages until she stopped and looked back at the cover.

This wasn't her book.

Come to think of it, the book was too dusty to be hers - because of her alertic reactions to dust, she often dusted down her books; this couldn't be hers, it was too dusty to be, could it have been her foster mother or Kakashi's?

She let out a sneeze as she dusted off the cover of the book and glanced at the title - it belonged to her mother's clan, the Hayata Clan; the word 'Hayata' was on it, and it seemed to be filled with medic jutsu. Randomly selecting a page, she skimmed over it - the book didn't belong to her foster mother, it belonged to her birth-mother...but what was it doing here with her? Was it her foster mother's, Kakashi's?

Skipping to the front of the mysterious book, she saw her birth-mother's name on the first blank page of the book - it wasn't her foster mother or Kakashi's, it was her real mother's, but what was it doing in her foster mother's house? Or had Kakashi mixed his things with hers?

Just to be on the safe side she decided to ask him, so she got up and walked out of the room and down the hall in search for him. At first she couldn't find him anywhere, but once she traveled down stairs and come upon a large bedroom she found him looking at the picture she figured was of his father.

"What is it?" He asked, his tone was slightly cold but she hardly noticed because she was so used to it.

"Is this yours?" She asked softly, holding up the book for him to see. He looked up from the picture frame he had in his hands and up at her briefly before placing the picture back and walking passed her and out of the room.

Before he left, she heard him say, "No."

The book belonged to her mother.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Kakashi, Rin? Your doctor's going to throw a fit when he hears about this."

"I'll take the blame, Sensei." Rin pulled out the book she had found nearly a few hours ago. "Sensei, I found this book with my things..."

She handed him the book and he skimmed through it quickily for a few minutes. "It looks old..."

"It has my mother's name in it," Rin paused in thought for a while. "Sensei, could this book have all of the techniques my mother made up?"

"I'm not sure, but I think some of these are - others were probably passed down from generation to generation though." The Hokage looked up at her seriously and added in a serious tone, "Rin I think you need to hide this book, many techniques in here could be dangerous if fallen into the wrong hands."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're reading again?"

Rin looked up at Kakashi, who was currently cooking himself some ramen, and nodded. "It's my mother's book, I figured I could learn some helpful techniques." She turned a page over in her book. "Some of them sound..." She trailed off as her eyes fell upon a technique.

"Rin?" Kakashi said her name aloud curiously, and stopped stirring the steaming noodles softening by the second to see what she was so worked-up about.

" '**Tamasii Retrieval no Jutsu**'..." Rin mumbled with shock. It took the Jounin a split second to realize what she was talking about - had she found a technique that would bring her closer to her goal? Or was it a dead end for her now?

'_Great, she just __**has**__ to find one of those pointless techniques that lead her nowhere when she's desperate, depressed..._'

"Rin, you aren't thinking about-?"

Rin gently interrupted him with a smile spread across her face. "Kakashi, this technique could work..."

"Rin that's what Orochimaru thought about his technique, and what happened? He didn't revive the people he thought he could revive to help Konoha because it required a sacrivice, and since Sensei was chosen to become the next Hokage instead of him, he's still out there."

"But Kakashi, this technique doesn't require a sacrivice." Rin protested softly and when he gave her a curious look, she pointed at the page in the book and said, "It says all the requirements here."

He skimmed over the pages about this technique. The process was a long one - and like she had said, it required no sacrivice, yet it did require a lot of things; but most of them were only to give her the power to do it. Afterwards, she could revive anyone who died - Obito, the First and Second Hokage, anyone who died.

"I don't know..." Kakashi told her seriously, "If you perform this technique, then it could create a hazard to you - other enemies from other countries will want you."

"But Kakashi - this is our only chance to save Obi--"

"What chance was there that we could ever bring Obito back, Rin? He's gone! Dead! How do you think he's going to feel if he figures out that your life is in danger all because you ressurect him?" Kakashi told her, his voice rising almost to a yell. She flinched and she looked away from him as guilt struck at him.

"Rin I-I--" Kakashi didn't get to finish because Rin fled from the kitchen, it wasn't long before he heard his front door slam.

It wasn't long before Kakashi took off after her as well.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sensei!"

Arashi looked up from his paperwork and sighed. "You can't find her."

"How'd you know?"

"Kushina-chan found her." Arashi smiled softly. "You need advice, don't you?"

Kakashi sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "Well...yeah."

"It isn't always easy to apologize to someone, especially in your case," Arashi asked him curiously, "Do you know anything about apologizing?"

"Saying you're sorry?"

"Sometimes it takes a lot more than just that, sometimes saying 'sorry' doesn't gain back someone's trust." Arashi laughed aloud when Kakashi's face twisted with fear. "Don't worry, Rin's a gentle and fragile girl, she's not one to hold grudges against people. Saying 'sorry' will make up for it, Kakashi--"

"But what if I say 'sorry' and she doesn't forgive me? Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Trust me, Kakashi-kun, Rin-chan'll forgive you - if she doesn't, then attack her because she's an imposter." Kushina's soft, caring voice told him. He turned around to see her in the door way with a smile spread across her face.

"How am I supposed to even _find_ her, Kushina-san?"

"Something tells me she'll be in the library returning bo--" Kushina chucked when she saw that Kakashi was already gone. Shaking her head next she muttered after she sighed, "Nearing sixteen and the kid's just now getting his first crush."

"Great the baby's giving you mood swings again." Arashi muttered to himself dully but soon stopped moving when he saw _that_ look in Kushina's eyes.

"Blaming the mood swings on the poor baby?" She gave him _that_ smile as she moved closer to him and shouted rather loudly, "I'll show you a mood swing! This is a mood swing!"

"Think Rin knows a calming jutsu that calms pregnant woman with major mood swings down?"  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi had to hold back a blush when he saw her soft brown-colored eyes looking into his cold and empty black eyes. Out of all the uncomfurtable moments he had been (most of them having to do with _her_) involved in, this was far by the worst - his body was dangerously close to hers while his hand was on top of hers to prevent her from dropping the book that was in her hands above the library book drop-off box. He could feel the warm heat coming from her body just as she could feel the cold temperature that was surrounding his.

"You're going to need that book." He said finally, catching the book as she dropped it.

"B-But I thought--"

"I thought it was pointless too before, but well..." He closed his visible eye. "I miss him too."

Rin smiled softly. "I do too, Kakashi--"

"Of course I know you do, Rin. Why else would I have said 'too'?" Kakashi asked her with a smirk, Rin just smiled back.

It seemed that the old Rin was returning, and that the shattered one was fading away slowly.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi was leaning up against a wall outside the office of the doctor that had diagnosed Rin with depression, his sensei was leaning on the same wall a few feet down. It had been two months since he had found Rin in her home, crying softly in a corner - some how he was still unable to talk to Rin about what had happened. Neither one said anything, instead acted as though it hadn't happened just like they both ignored the fact that Rin knew who Kakashi's father was, yet he didn't want her to know.

The door opened, and Rin stepped out with a small smile on her face as a greeting.

"Feeling better, Rin?" He saw their sensei grinning, but his grin seemed to be fading when Rin seemed deep in thought; Kakashi soon found himself frowning as well. What if Rin's depression became worse? What if she chose to go down the same path his father once took?

No. He wouldn't let her - letting her commit suicide would never gain Obito's trust back, or hers.

"Yes I am, Sensei." Rin finally replied - both men sighed with relief when they saw her bright smile. For a while it seemed as if things were the way things should have been - Obito alive and yelling at Kakashi every day and hugging her whenever she was down, the Uchiha who they had left under a pile of rocks so long ago still beside them...

But what they didn't realize was that he was still with them, through Kakashi, but it wasn't the same. They couldn't talk to him whenever they wanted to, his voice almost seemed too real in his head whenever he heard him making a smart remark, or helping him through missions...it just seemed too real for it to be him. Maybe he was just hearing things?

No. He heard Obito all of the time - if he wasn't hearing things, then he wouldn't be laying down in his bed trying to figure out to tell Obito to quit his rants so he could sleep.

It had been a month now. Rin was no longer living in his house, but neither was he either. After Rin had been told she could go back home, but said she didn't want to because it would only trigger her depression, the Hokage had found her an apartment for her to live in and a week later Kakashi had decided to leave the Hatake's household and decided to move into the apartment across the hall from her.

He was beginning to think that the old Rin was returning - and that nothing was really wrong with her; that she was just a normal human being like him and everyone else.

Still, he was worried about her, since she had seemed perfectly fine since she went on that mission nearly a year ago - that mission when she kept spacing out, when the sky was blood red. He was glad when he asked Rin if he could walk her home and she had let him.

They said nothing the whole way back, but for some reason he couldn't figure out this feeling he was having. Whenever she was around him, he could smell the scent of cherry blossoms she carried along with her - and it felt like he was melting whenever she was talking to him, or smiling at him.

It was then when she gave him one last smile before she closed her door that he realized that she was melting the ice around his heart.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's see," Rin paused briefly as she looked up from her notebook she was using to jot down notes on her studies and around the room. "If I can practice this jutsu well enough, I might be able to use it to bring back Obito-kun."

She blinked when she felt another head ache rising. Getting up, she closed the notebook and headed into the kitchen for some pain killers. Taking the right amount of dosage, she soon held onto the side of her head softly. Instead when she felt her forehead, she blinked when she realized she had a fever; maybe she was coming down with something?

Deciding she needed some sleep, something she was lacking terribly, she headed off into the bedroom but stopped in the hall when she looked at Obito's picture.

'_It wouldn't hurt to study for another half an hour..._'

She turned to return to her studies when she saw Kakashi there in front of her. "Kakashi?"

"I had a feeling you'd be up at one in the morning studying." He said simply before giving her a little push into the her bedroom. "You need to rest, Rin. You've been up since six this morning."

"I can't," She said softly. "I have a head ache again--"

" 'Again'? Rin, how often are you getting head aches?"

"About once a day, I think I'm coming down with something--"

"You're pushing yourself too hard, Rin." Kakashi placed his hands on her shoulders, and she blinked when she found herself in her room after smoke surrounded her.

Too tired to fight against Kakashi, Rin gave in and crawled into her warm bed. She felt Kakashi stand beside her bed for a few more minutes before he left silently - as much as she wanted to say 'good-night' like Obito used to always say to her, and Sensei before he became so busy with the job as the Hokage of the village, she was too exhausted to. She felt as if she had used up almost all of her chakra, but she hadn't used any today.

'_When was the last time I went on a mission...?_'

Sometimes she wish she could go back in time, and be the one to shove Kakashi out of the way and take his place under that boulder. She should've moved and died there, but instead she only watched in horror as Obito did it before her, because she hadn't been able to do it. How would it be like for Obito if he were still alive today instead of her, she sometimes wondered - no one would be able to get her to think different. It was her fault to begin with, if she hadn't been so careless to begin with, she hadn't been knocked out by the enemy and brought to that cave to begin with.

Things probably would've been better if Obito were alive and not her.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I apologize for another late update. Though I'm almost finished with my other story, so I'll be having more frequent updates soon because I'll only have _Innocent_ to work on. : )


	22. Scroll Twenty Two

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ or the characters that imply, but I think everyone already knew that.

* * *

It was the middle of May when Rin was back to doing her job at the hospital again. She entered the staff room after her shift and gathered her things when a tall brown-haired girl approached her.

"Rin-chan! You're back!"

Rin turned around and smiled when she saw the woman. "Tohru-chan! How has your newest neighbor been?"

"Oh you mean Sakura-chan? She's so adorable, Rin-chan! You have to see her when she sees a book on the White Fang; she's grabbed every one she could find if she recognizes the man!"

Rin kept her smile as she listened to the woman's description. When she realized it was her turn to speak, she spoke again. "I'm sorry Tohru-chan, but I have to get going. I promised the Haruno's that I would watch Sakura-chan..."

"Oh! Alright! I'll see you tomorrow?" Tohru added with a smile, "You'll love Sakura-chan, she's so cute!"

"I have graveyard tomorrow..."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed and Rin smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry...I'm not trying to avoid you, it's that I've had a lot on my mind on top of work and--"

"Rin-chan, it's alright. It's not your fault." Tohru smiled before she waved good-bye to Rin and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Rin stayed there for a few seconds longer to close her locker before leaving the staff room, waving good-bye to the other nurses that knew her. She came out into the busy hallway that patients and other people were passing through, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the person she'd least expect to be in the hospital waiting for her.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

When he heard her soft voice he turned to look at her as she approached him. For a while they said nothing, and it seemed as if he were afraid to tell her. "I wanted to talk to you..."

She blinked. He wanted to talk to her? "I have to watch after Sakura in a few minutes, would you like to visit? I'm sure the Haruno's wouldn't mind..."

"Sure."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for Rin and Kakashi to get to the Haruno's household, and soon Kakashi found himself in front of the house of his future student (but of course he had no idea of that). He watched Rin knock on the door softly, and a few seconds later a tall pale woman answered the door.

"Good afternoon, Haruno-san." Rin greeted softly. "Would it be alright if a friend of mine accompanied me while I watched Sakura-chan?"

"No, no! Not at all, Rin-chan!" The woman ushered both him and Rin in and closed the door. The house was an ordinary one - just white walls, white carpeting and with family photos. Then again, he didn't expect to see kunai everywhere since this family had no ninja, and he didn't expect them to ever have one.

Little did he know that some day their daughter would be his student...

"I've left Sakura-chan's food on the counter in the kitchen, and like always please help yourself to the kitchen and make yourself at home." The woman said quickly as she zipped up her coat and called for her husband to hurry up.

"We should be back before eleven. If we're not back by then call the Forth Hokage for a search party because then trouble's found us."

He almost laughed with Rin at the man's joke - it almost felt as if he were human again, instead of some large cruel ice cube.

It wasn't long before they were left alone again.

"So," He recognized how uneasy she seemed as she spoke. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"...I wanted to talk to you about your mother's book."

"What about it...?"

"Take me with you."

She blinked at his sudden demand, but he was also confused about it too. "Kakashi..."

"I don't care if I have to sneak out of this village, nor do I care if my ninja rights would be taken, I'm going with you whether I have to follow you without you noticing." He said stiffly as he looked into her soft brown-colored eyes.

"Kakashi," Her warm brown eyes were melting his cold black eyes, and he could feel them softening his by the second as he continued to look into her eyes. "I wouldn't leave this village without telling you first."

"You wouldn't?"

She shook her head just as her lips curved upwards into a smile. He stayed frozen in his spot as she smiled at him - and just as he had always thought of countless times but had been wrong, he thought the old Rin was truly back with him.

'_But is she really? Or is the old Rin just dead now...?_'

His thoughts shattered when he heard faint crying from upstairs. Rin said it was Sakura before rushing upstairs and returning a few minutes later with a pink bundle in her arms.

Kakashi sat next to Rin in the living room as she fed Sakura. Afterwards, Kakashi sat on the floor with Rin as she played with the two-month old girl on the blanket. Sakura made soft 'coo' sounds as she attempted to roll around (which at first didn't work very well), and eventually made her way off the blanket.

"Are all babies this way?" He asked no one in particular but himself as he rolled the child back onto the blanket, but Rin stopped him.

"Kakashi, you can't roll her like that..."

"What do you expect me to do? Say 'get back over there right now'? She's not going to understand me, Rin--"

She cut him off gently. "I didn't mean it that way, Kakashi." She gently picked up the girl and placed her on the blanket where the girl had been before. "You have to move her that way or you could hurt the baby."

"Oh."

Without realizing it, he starred at the small child that attempted to grab Rin's fingers with her small chubby hands - the girl was doing almost exactly what he had done as a child, grabbing fingers while others avoided to let him grab theirs because he squeezed so hard.

He was remembering the memory of his father telling him when he felt a small hand wrap around his fingers and squeeze. Blinking, he saw Sakura giggling softly in a childish manner as she stuffed her other fingers of her hand in her mouth. It felt different and strange to be here in this house, with a baby grabbing his fingers - as much as he wanted to avoid the thought, it did feel like something that he wouldn't mind on a regular bases.

Fortunately, the joyful moment didn't last long since Sakura learned that his hair was in reach.

He scowled at Sakura as her fingers curled around a lock of his hair, and he scowled deeper when the baby pulled her arm back down with her hand still holding onto his hair.

"Let go." He told the baby, but Sakura didn't listen to him as she continued to admire his hair while Rin chuckled softly.

"This isn't funny, Rin." He told her coolly before glaring at Sakura who only let out another 'coo' before taking her attention back to his hair.

"It's just dumb hair." He told the baby, who only ignored him in response. "Go grab Rin's hair, it's got a better texture to it unlike mine."

A few minutes passed by, and his patience was getting thin with the girl who was so interested in feeling his hair. "You want to feel hair? Go feel the fur of Rin's panda, not mine."

Rin was finally able to stop chuckling and worked his hair free from its 'deathly' grip. "Sakura-chan, you can't grab onto people's hair."

Sakura didn't listen and reached for Kakashi's hair again, but the Jounin pulled himself away out of her reach this time.

'_It's worse than Obito whenever he used to sniff Rin's scent. He was acting normal when he was sniffing the scent on her bed covers compared to this..._'

"Sakura-chan," Rin gently picked up the younger girl laying on the floor, but made no move to stop her when she reached for her hair. "You can't pull Kakashi's hair, alright?"

"It's not going to understand you." Kakashi bluntly told her, and had to hold back a glare when he heard Obito's voice yell out _"That girl's not an 'it'! Her name is 'Sakura', so stop calling her 'it'!"_

Kakashi forgot about Obito's voice when he saw Sakura messing around with Rin's hair, in the end attempting to chew on it as if it were an object to be chewed on. Finally when he saw Rin pull Sakura back gently, trying to weed the girl off of chewing on her hair to get her food, something inside of him snapped.

Before he had any control over himself, he was holding Sakura as he followed Rin to the neatly organized kitchen.

'_Why am I acting this way?_'

He watched Rin's movements carefully as she fed Sakura - how she burped the girl when she had consumed almost half of the bottle, and how Rin looked so gentle as she cradled the baby in her arms.

"Kakashi?"

"Huh?"

"You were just spacing out..." She asked softly while flushing a few seconds after, "Did you want to hold her...?"

Much to his utter embarrassment and horror, he actually nodded; but when he saw Rin already walking back into the living room, seeing how she seemed to be pulling herself back together slowly, he knew that he couldn't afford to break her again.

His feet had a light feeling to them as he followed after her, and soon stood by her side.

He sat down on the couch right after she did, and waited patiently for Rin to instruct him.

"First, you have to hold out your hands like you're actually going to cradle something." She told him gently as he followed her instruction, but his arms looked more stiff than Rin's did. "You have to bend them a little, like your arms are a basket." She told him before placing Sakura in her lap and helping Kakashi, once she got his arms 'cradled' the way she wanted them to be, she picked Sakura back up and gently placed her in Kakashi's arms.

She laughed softly at him when she noticed him struggling to hold her up above his lap, he already knew he was doing it wrong and that Sakura was uncomfortable but he was afraid he'd hurt her if he moved. Much to his luck, Rin told Kakashi gently, "You can rest your arms in your lap like this."

He grew annoyed again when Sakura reached for his loose lock of hair that had was in her reach, but he was confused when he saw that she didn't seem as content on grabbing it as she was before, seeing that it was out of her reach. "Now what is she doing?"

"She's just messing around, Kakashi." Rin smiled as she wiped some drool from the corner of the girl's mouth with Sakura's pink bib.

At that time, he hadn't known that the girl he held in his arms would someday become his student.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good night, Haruno-san." Rin smiled at the brown-haired woman before walking down the vacant streets with Kakashi. For a while neither one said anything, instead stuck inside of their thoughts; but Rin didn't notice Kakashi glancing at her every so often as if he were checking up on her.

'_Obito's birthday is tomorrow..._' She reminded herself with a small smile.

She felt herself smile joyfully. It was hard to believe that the goggle-eyed boy's birthday was coming up around the corner again, and so fast - it felt like his birthday was just yesterday.

Of course she knew it wasn't.

She wondered, was she the only one remembering his birthday? Was his family still as cheerful as ever, or was it a day they stayed inside and mourned over their son's death?

_"I'll remember this present even when I'm dead, Rin-chan!"_

Recalling the memory, Rin smiled softly.

'_Do you still remember the book on jutsu I gave you that day, Obito?_'

"What are you so happy about?"

She looked up at Kakashi, her cheeks turning slightly pink. Had he seen her smiling out of the blue?

"It's Obito's birthday, isn't it?"

She blinked. "You...remembered Obito-kun's birthday?"

"It's not that hard to forget, unless you're ears are plugged you can hear him for miles as he's announcing it." Rin swore she saw a smirk cross his normal stone-gazed features as he added after crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm pretty sure Shinobi in Earth Country heard him loud and clear."

She chuckled softly. "He always never had a problem calling for Sensei when we got lost."

"The only thing he was better than me at."

She closed her eyes as she smiled. "Obito-kun was strong too, Kakashi."

"Almost as strong as the odor that he carried around for weeks after he chased that skunk for peeking in your tent."

She let out another laugh. "Luckily we managed to find something that covered the skunk smell..."

"Then he smelled like an air freshener for weeks." She could've sworn she heard him mutter 'which stunk almost as worse'.

Both teenagers were interrupted when another loud voice called out, "Rin-chan!"

Rin smiled warmly, her eyes off of Kakashi. "Good evening, Gai-san."

"I see Konoha's beautiful flower is full of her powerful youth again!"

"Just waiting for yours to burn out." Kakashi muttered irritantly.

Rin looked over at Kakashi and her eyes widened slightly without noticing it. Kakashi had an annoyed look on his face, but it didn't seem to be his usual 'great the idiot is here' look, but instead it looked as if he didn't want Gai around her. Was it because he didn't want her turning out to be running through the roads of Konoha shouting about her youth?

No. Kakashi wasn't like that, it was something else.

Her thoughts stopped when she heard the demonic-like voice that haunted her almost every night again.

'_Is it just my imagination?_'

Ever since she was young, she'd had strange dreams - and in them were the same demonic voice that she heard almost every night in her head. She never knew what her dreams were, though - they had stopped long ago, but all of them had always been those kinds of dreams most people would classify as 'another dream that meant nothing'. They had always appeared to her that they were just another dream that meant nothing - just like a dream where you'd see non-sense.

Such as the time Obito told her that he'd had invented a jutsu that he called his 'secret weapon' because it tickled his enemies to death. For weeks they had laughed over it while Kakashi just told them they were acting childish.

"Rin?"

Kakashi's voices pulled her out of her thoughts, and the demonic voice disappeared almost instantly.

"Sorry. I was..." She trailed off, never finishing her sentence.

"Is something wrong, Rin?"

"N-No!" She quickly lied, trying not to make Kakashi any more suspicious then he already was.

He seemed to buy it this time, to her relief.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I have no idea of when Obito's birthday was, so I kind of just threw in his birthday. I was able to find Rin's, but I still can't find Obito's, sadly...


	23. Scroll Twenty Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_, or any characters that imply.

I guess you could call this a 'bonus chapter'. I updated with two chapters for my 'thanks' to everyone who's reviewed and read this story, thanks everyone!

* * *

Rin traveled through the crowds that gathered in Konoha on Obito's birthday, carrying a bundle of a mixture of black and orange tulips and a box of heated ramen inside. She smiled brightly as she reached the field were Obito's grave was kept - it was just ahead, straight down to the end under the people who's last name had a 'U'...

Rin kept her smile as she came upon his grave, wiping the dust that had clouded his name over the year.

"Happy birthday, Obito-kun." She said aloud, sitting on her knees as she placed the box of ramen on the grass next to her legs.

Carefully, she placed the bundle of tulips in front of his grave marker as she kept her smile.

"I'm working on a technique that'll bring you back, Obito-kun..." She said softly as she placed her hands in her lap. "I don't know when I'll be able to bring you back, but I will some day. In the mean time, I'll keep coming back here to talk to you."

She blinked when she felt someone sit next to her, and saw that it was Kakashi. She blinked again when he said with a small smirk, "Happy birthday."

She smiled softly as she moved the ramen up next to the flowers and said when Kakashi flashed a questionable look her way, "Obito-kun always liked ramen..."

"You're adding the 'kun' suffix..."

She looks down at the grave marker, a small smile spread across her features. "It's the least I can do for him, Kakashi-kun..."

"Great, now he's going to kill me for letting my dry humor rub off on you."

"Since when were you so social?"

"Since Sensei told me I had to."

"Sensei told you had to talk more often?"

She was about to say that he didn't have to answer when he answered her question. "...Yes."

Both were quiet for a long while, gazing at their deceased comrade's grave marker. It was after a while that Kakashi broke the uncomfortable silence to Rin's relief, but found it heart breaking.

"...Obito cried last night."

She knew right away she was referring to Obito's eye - that Obito's tears had over-flowed again. She didn't understand why, though; Obito had cried when her mother died, when he somehow found out from Kakashi that she had entered a state of depression - why was he crying now? Was if happiness - because she was not as depressed?

"You had a nightmare again last night, didn't you?"

She blinked at the sudden accusion. How could Obito know that she had a nightmare?

"N-No." She quickly lied, but it came out as a stammer and she knew immediately that Kakashi would be aware that she _did_ have a nightmare.

"What was it?"

She blinked again. Since when did he ever ask her so many questions unless they were important - usually his questions were only something simple as 'ready' or 'are you almost done' but never something such as this.

'_He's changing..._'

"Was it about Obito...?"

"Well..."

"Stop trying to beat around the bush, Rin. You're going to have to tell me sooner or later, so just tell me already."

"It was nothing important, Kakashi." She lied - but told herself that in a way she wasn't lying, or at least she told herself.

"It doesn't sound like that." She tried to avoid his gaze when he turned his head to meet her gaze - the way his natural eye looked at her like it always did was like he could read her like a book.

"What did he say?"

Was she really that easy to read? Or was it just because Obito had become her weakness over the years?

"He said what he always says in my nightmares."

Great. She had just told him what she didn't want to tell him - now all she could hope for was that he wouldn't pick up on that last part and--

"You always have nightmares of him?"

It was a statement more of a question, since he already knew the answer. Why had she thought that she could possibly hide that one right after it left her voice box? If there _were_ something Kakashi weren't good at, it defiantly wasn't picking up any excess information and using it to get more.

But what more could he possibly want?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," She said, letting out a sigh at the same time as she spoke. She looked down at the dark green-colored grass sorely. "I didn't want you to think I was weak..."

"Rin..." She heard him trail off quietly.

"...Or worry." She added in a whisper, suddenly hoping that he hadn't heard her.

He did. "And your excuse for not telling Sensei?"

"Sensei's too busy to listen to my childish nightmares--"

"Rin!" He cut her off loudly. Her eyes widened with a gasp when his hands grasped her shoulders furiously, his weight pushing down on her shoulders.

"Your nightmares aren't childish! Sensei's the only adult you _have_ in your life! If you don't want to bother him about this, then who _will_ you tell?"

She looked up to meet his visible eye. When both his eye and her eyes met, he added accusingly, "This is why you fell into depression, wasn't it?"

She didn't reply, fearing that if she spoke she'd upset Kakashi like she always did.

'_Obito's gone. Sensei's the Hokage - he doesn't have the time to listen to my childish nightmares. There's no one to talk to about __**anything**__ anymore...what am I supposed to do, Kakashi? There's no way out of this but the easy route..._'

She shuddered at the thought of suicide. Although it seemed the best way to end all of this pain and to sleep happily, she knew that it wasn't the right way out. Nor would it be fair to leave Kakashi like this...but wouldn't he be happy? If she were gone, then wouldn't it mean that Kakashi wouldn't have to worry about turning his back once on a mission with her - and instead he could focus on the mission?

'_Stop!_'

She heard Kakashi sigh somewhat dreadfully, something she'd never seen him do before. Releasing his grip on her shoulders, but still keeping his hands on her shoulders, he said softly, "I'm going on a mission...if I could, I would cancel but I can't because I'm the commander." He released his hands from her shoulders. "Just hold yourself together Rin, I'm only going to be gone over night and then I'll be out of ANBU--"

"You're going to quit?"

He nodded and she stuttered out, "K-Kakashi! You don't need to quit, I'll be fine--"

He interrupted her. "It's my decision, Rin." His eye became soft instead of its stern look. "I asked Genma, someone from the ANBU who I frequently go on missions with, to look after you since he's not going on a mission. He's a bit of a pervert like you'd remember Jiraya to be, but he shouldn't annoy you too much...you might also see Asuma. You might remember him from the mission he went with us on back when you had just became a Chunin..."

'_Wasn't he the one that accompanied me and Obito on to replace Kakashi for the Chunin exams...? A few weeks later his squad joined in with ours for a mission..._'

"I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Before Rin could reply, Kakashi had disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So let me get this straight," Arashi looked up from his paperwork he was almost done with. "You want to be pulled out of ANBU?"

The man dressed in his ANBU attire nodded unemotionally.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons." The ANBU said unemotionally.

"Alright, I'll grant you your request. Though may I ask why you want out, Kakashi?"

"Because." Was all the fifteen year old said as a reply.

"It's because of Rin, isn't it?"

"And if it is?"

"You two seem to work well together--"

"I'm not letting her go into ANBU." Kakashi said coldly. If his wolf mask was off, his sensei would probably be looking into hateful eyes.

"I wouldn't let her in ANBU even if she got down on her knees and begged, Kakashi." Arashi added when he felt Kakashi's eyes burning into his, "_Anyways_, I'm sending you two on a mission tomorrow, so make sure you're ready."

"And you need me to tell her--"

"No, don't tell her." Arashi told him seriously, "She's always getting stressful around this time because the date of Obito's death is coming up in a few months - the last thing I need is her doing something dangerous. I'll send an ANBU in the morning for her, in the mean time keep the mission to yourself and don't tell anyone - we don't need someone spilling it to her."

"Alright. I'll go and stock her up so she's prepared--"

Arashi smirked. "Oh. That won't be necessary, Kakashi."

All the Jounin could do was raise an eye brow behind his mask, while hearing Obito laughing loudly in his head.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is it, Rin?"

"Tohru," Rin looked from her locker to her friend. "Was someone watching me open my locker at all yesterday?"

"No..." The girl let out a laugh as Rin became on alert. "Rin, they stuffed _medical supplies_ and _kunai_ in your locker with a note that said 'don't use it yet, you'll need it'. What are they going to steal next? Your _house keys_?"

"I guess you're right..." Before closing her locker that had sealed packages of medical supplies and weapons, she pulled out her house key. "I'll just bring my house keys with me just in case..."

"What time do you get off tonight?"

"Ten o'clock tonight."

"I do too." Tohru smiled. "Here, why don't you put your keys in my locker and pick them up tonight?"

"Alright...thanks."

"No problem, Rin."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See? I told you that no one would break into your locker again."

"I guess you were right."

"I'd better get going, some fan girls who always drool over Kakashi is drooling over _another_ guy standing outside." Tohru said with a smirk before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Rin walked out of the empty staff room and into the vacant halls of the Hospital, carrying the things someone had stuffed into her locker - by now most nurses and doctors were either gone or working if they had already arrived. The woman at the front counter gave her a wave before returning her attention to her book, Rin gave the woman an unnoticed smile before slowly trudging towards the door.

Two figures were standing to her left outside when she came out of the Hospital, one was leaning against the outside walls of the hospital while the other watched her closely as she came out. She turned to the right and started walking home when a familiar voice spoke through the silent darkness.

"You must be Rin, Kakashi's comrade."

She turned around slowly. "Asuma-san?"

She saw the figure smirk before stepping out of the shadows. "I see you still remember my voice. It's almost hard to believe that we haven't seen each other since around the Chunin exams."

"It's nice to see you again, Asuma-san. Though may I ask what you are doing here?"

"Kakashi asked me and Genma to walk you home."

"I see." She smiled brightly as she walked alongside both men. "Thank you."

"It's our pleasure, Rin."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Rin found herself sitting in her sensei's office, waiting for another mission. Her hands were clasped in her lap as her eyes darted around the room nervously, waiting for her temporarily partner to arrive.

She heard her sensei call out 'come in' when someone knocked on the door, and curiously looked behind her to see who she was going on her mission with.

There stood none other than Hatake Kakashi, and she stuttered out with shock, "K-Kakashi?"

The Jounin smirked. "I would've seen you sooner, but you refused to answer your door."

She flushed a light shade of pink. "I wasn't home..."

"So Sensei," Kakashi's smirk faded to his usual serious look as he looked up at their sensei. "What's our mission?"

"Well my mission for Rin is to keep my wife from having so many mood swings..." Arashi laughed nervously when Kakashi glared at him. "Well that was a joke--"

"Just get on with it, Sensei."

"Alright," The older man muttered. "Anyway, your mission is to travel to a village none of you've ever heard of before probably..." The Hokage said quickly when his student gave him an annoyed glare, "I'll give you a map with the village circled, but your mission is to go to the Village of the Sun located south-east of Konoha and evacuate them from their village. We suspect that the Nine-tailed Fox is going to attack their village soon."

"The Village of the Sun? I think I've been there before when I was little..." Rin murmured softly, but both men heard them.

"The Hayata Clan used to live in that village, until they made their own village and called it after themselves. Now the village has no ninja at all, leaving them a perfect target for the Nine-tailed Fox."

"Wouldn't that make the Nine-tailed Fox somewhat human, Sensei?" Rin murmured when she realized she had spoken aloud, "A normal fox wouldn't just target villages..."

"Rin's right, Sensei."

"_Anyways_ I'm expecting you to be home tomorrow night at the latest."

"Hai, Hokage-sama--"

"Call me _anything_ but that."

"You mean 'Hokage-sama'?" Kakashi asked with a smirk.

"Yes! Now stop calling me that! What ever happened to the 'Sensei' you both called me?"

"Technically you're not our Sensei anymore."

"You must've gotten hit on the head hard..." The Hokage paused for a brief second. "Maybe _that's_ why you quit ANBU..."

"You quit ANBU, Kakashi?" Rin asked Kakashi, shock evident on her face.

"You didn't believe me before?" He asked her curiously with a shrug.

"Kakashi..."

"Let's get going, Rin." He said when she trailed off. She watched his retreating back for a quick second before following after him.

Neither former student of the Hokage heard the man sigh and say, "Whether it's half human or not, that Nine-tailed Fox is going to come after us eventually..."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Good news! I have finished my other story I had in progress, so that leaves just this one to work on - that means more updates!


	24. Scroll Twenty Four

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_, but everyone already knew that so let's move on.

* * *

"We're here."

Kakashi's voice brought Rin out of the current trail of thoughts in her head; there stood the Village of the Sun - though something didn't seem right about it. No sound came from the small village, no were any guards at the front - the sky had a blood-red tone to it too.

"Are we already too late?" She whispered softly, but all Kakashi did was walk forward. She followed after him slowly, taking a slower pace about ten feet behind him.

"Rin..."

"Yes?" She called out, picking up her pace to catch up with him. As soon as she did though, she regretted it.

Bodies laid in the street heading into the village. Rin gasped while Kakashi narrowed his visible eye on the gory scene in front of him and moved forward. "Come on, Rin."

She silently followed after him, starring at the bodies in horror. No one was alive anymore - all there was in this village was uncomfortable silence between the two speechless teens.

Kakashi randomly chose a house and walked inside, leaving Rin to follow after him. While he was searching for evidence of what happened to the village downstairs, Rin decided to search upstairs. She climbed the smooth wooden tiled stairs that led to the second floor, soon slowly making her way down the hall and randomly chose a door.

Her eyes widened when she saw no wall in the room anymore. Furniture inside had been crushed much like Obito's body had been.

'_Stop it!_' She snapped at herself, clearing her mind of Obito's crippled image.

**A human 'eh?**

The demonic voice's last word echoed through her head loudly like the ringing that would follow after striking a string of a cello with a bow. She felt her eyes widen slightly briefly before drooping slightly.

'_Please...just leave me alone..._'

**You do seem fairly strong, although you look weak.**

Rin took a step back, shock evident on her face clearly. The same voice that had spoken to her continued to mutter words that she couldn't pick up; her vision soon blurred as she fell to her knees just as the room seemed to be spinning around her.

**You're calm, sweet, always thinking of others...yet you're drenched in fear whenever you hear me. Should I be offended, human?**

"Rin...?"

As soon as she heard Kakashi's voice, her vision cleared just as the voice faded completely from her head. She then realized that she was lying on the floor, and that Kakashi was supporting her head by propping her against a wall in the room she had been checking out.

"K-Kakashi...?"

"You didn't answer when I called you, and then I found you lying here wide awake. Were you spacing out, Rin?"

Deciding that Kakashi wouldn't believe her if she told him anyway just like no one else would, she lied by nodding. "Sorry."

"It's alright, but are you fine now?"

She nodded and pushed herself off of the floor, using the wall to support herself. She was still dizzy but she knew she could make it, though she was going to slow Kakashi down a lot - he was most likely going to hate her for this.

Rin forced her aching arms to push herself off of the wall she was leaning on; she moved a few steps forward before falling forward. She felt her legs give out and herself falling forward when suddenly she fell against something soft, the cloth cushioning her fall. Opening her eyes, she felt her cheeks turn pink when she realized she had fallen against Kakashi's chest...but wasn't the Jounin in front of her by at least five feet?

"Sorry." She muttered softly before forcing herself up again, only this time the Jounin grabbed her wrist, turned around, and pulled her onto his back. "Kakashi?"

"What did I say about pushing yourself so much, Rin?" The Jounin asked her while turning his head to face her as he continued walking, though she could see the faint lines on his mask of what she thought was a smirk.

"Sorry."

"You need to stop saying 'sorry' all of the time too. It's not your fault most of the time..."

"This time it is."

"The mission wasn't a failure because of you, Rin. We left right away, it was just something that couldn't be helped, so don't get stressed out over it, alright?"

She nodded before laying her head on his shoulder, trying to make it easier for him to carry her since she knew that he wouldn't put her down if she asked him to. They traveled that way for most of the time - her head lying against his neck with her arms wrapped his shoulders to support herself.

They were almost an hour away from home when they were attacked.

A kunai came out of nowhere, missing Rin's head by inches but the girl would've gotten hit if she hadn't moved her head over to the side. Kakashi was immediately on alert, releasing her onto her feet as he searched the grounds with Obito's eye.

"There's one enemy in the bushes, three others are coming." Kakashi told her before throwing a kunai with an explosive note attached. There was an explosion a few seconds later, but no signs that anyone had gotten hurt.

The enemy appeared in front of Rin suddenly, but luckily the girl was able to get down onto her feet, missing the Earth nin's kunai headed for her, and swipe him off of his feet. Kakashi was on the man in a blink of an eye, but three other men appeared and grabbed Rin by the back of her shirt and yanked her back.

"If you value this girl's life, then you'll let him go." One of them spat, holding a kunai to Rin's throat while the other two held her in place.

"Let her go first."

Kakashi was only answered by the kunai moving closer to her throat.

"You'll tell us where Konoha is located exactly if you value her life."

"I-I'll tell you..." Rin said softly, careful not to get cut by the kunai that was so dangerously close to her neck. The man lowered his kunai so she could speak, but the other men behind grabbed her hair to hold her in place. Ignoring Kakashi's warning glance that was telling her not to tell them, she made up a lie. "It's by the border, just a little south of where the river crosses the bridge that takes you into Earth Country."

She tried to ignore Kakashi's annoyed look to hide her fear of them finding out. When she looked though, she saw that Kakashi had a nervous look in his natural eye for some reason.

"I see." The Earth nin in front of her rubbed his chin in thought, digesting her false information.

"Shouldn't we take at least one of them?" One of the other Earth nin questioned the man in front who held a strong grip of Rin's hair.

"They're worthless, only Genin I bet. Let them live, Konoha needs all of the pathetic Shinobi they can get - but with the way they teach them how to fight, they won't last very long." The man pushed back on Rin's hair to make her look into his eyes. He smirked when he saw the fear in her eyes; soon he bent down to whisper in her ear, "That's why you're so frightened, isn't it? Because you can't bring yourself to take my life because of that fool you call a 'sensei' taught you. It's a shame a pretty girl like you can't hurt anyone, your innocence would surely throw people off their guard."

Rin closed her eyes tightly before she raised her foot and slammed it down on the man's foot with all the force she could muster. The man cried out in pain before raising his hand to slap her across the face when Kakashi appeared behind him and grabbed his wrist and snapped it back, breaking the bone.

"Why you!" Another nin yelled at Kakashi before pulling her back by her hair. She staggered backwards after yelping in pain and saw the man smirk before he shoved her back behind the other three that had yet to get hurt.

"She's a feisty one indeed, but she lets others treat her like a guinea pig." The shortest one of the group noted mockingly as they took a step closer to her. She closed her eyes tightly just seconds before she heard kunai clashing and opened her eyes to see the man who'd held a kunai to her throat dead.

One of the men left cursed at Kakashi just as she felt someone else pull her up from the ground roughly. She opened her eyes to see another kunai being held to her throat while Kakashi was reaching into his Jounin vest for something.

"Say 'good-bye' to your girlfriend!" The man snarled out delightfully before he raised his kunai. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for her flesh to be pierced.

"**Fanged Pursuit no Jutsu**!"

Her eyes shot open to see Kakashi kneeled on the ground - his palms flat on the soil clutching a scroll, his thumb bleeding. A few seconds after he spoke the ground began to rumble as if an earth quake were erupting; the ground broke loose just as a pack of hound dogs jumped out, showing their sharp fangs, ready to bite into her flesh.

She closed her eyes tightly, as if to wash her worries away. She heard the man's screams of agony, but never felt anything hurt her. The kunai that she could feel so dangerously close to her throat fell onto the soil with a _clunk_ just as the men's bodies fell to the floor with a similar sound effect, she prepared herself for her death that seemed to be taking forever.

It never came.

Instead she fell backwards. But why? Had the hounds made her death painless? Surely by now she was falling into the pit of darkness, soon leaving Kakashi and joining with the other men.

She landed on something wet and mushy. Was she dead? Why was she still breathing; why could she still feel her fear? Something wet, yet warm suddenly slapped against her cheek gently; warm liquid rolled down her skin, but it didn't feel like blood...more like water or saliva. An organism suddenly jumped on her, sniffing in her scent before more of them did too. Realizing that she was still alive, she opened her eyes only to be met with a wolf half the size of her showing their long, sharp fangs.

"Rin!" She saw Kakashi beside her suddenly and instantly the pack of wolves moved off of her and next to his side. "Are you alright?" He asked her suddenly, holding out her hand and pulled her up when she accepted his offer.

"So it's the animal lover again, huh?" A familiar voice said suddenly, startling her.

She twirled around to see the small dog that had helped her and Kakashi out on a mission so many years ago standing in front of her. Pakkukn walked forward and stepped onto her feet. "You treat me better than my own owner does, you know that?"

"That's why I don't let you out, because all you ever do is annoy people after your work is done." Kakashi muttered aloud, obviously seething.

Rin watched Kakashi sit down while one of the wolf hounds licked his arm as if cleaning a wound. She blinked at the thought and examined Kakashi's arm closer, soon vaguely seeing a cut on his arm that was flowing heavily.

She gasped. "Kakashi!" Pulling out a roll of gauze, she moved to kneel next to Kakashi's side when the wolf that was licking his wound stepped in front of him protectively and growled dangerously, showing her his fangs threateningly. She stopped then, afraid to move any closer to Kakashi.

The former ANBU member placed his hand on the wolf and told it to calm down, saying that she wasn't a threat. The wolf moved away from Kakashi before disappearing in a cloud of smoke along with Pakkun and the rest of the wolf pack.

Rin slowly made her way over to Kakashi's side and sat on her knees. A light green color of chakra surrounded her hand as she sealed up the wound, but asked Kakashi in a slight state of panic when he winced at her touch, "Am I hurting you?"

"No."

She let out a yawn (which Kakashi had looked concerning at) before moving on to wrapping up his wound. It didn't take long for her to finish, but when she got back up and nearly fell back over because of her clumsiness Kakashi caught her. Saying nothing, he set her back down onto her feet; but when she took a step forward, pain swelled up into her leg.

"Rin...?"

"I'm...fine." She said, her voice cracking from the pain. '_I must've broken a bone in my ankle..._'

"More enemies are coming," Kakashi's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "We have to get out of here now."

Rin ignored the pain swelling up in her leg and followed after him, daring not to look back. The pain in her ankle made her want to just give up after the first five minutes, by the first up-coming hour she couldn't feel her leg anymore. Her ankle was already purple, and she was beginning to wonder if she should've told Kakashi to hold on for a minute so she could've healed her injury and been able to move faster...

"Move faster, Rin!" Kakashi snapped with annoyance evident in his tone. She winced as she added chakra to her feet and moved faster - the chakra flowing through her leg didn't sooth the pain at all; instead it only made the pain worse. She was still falling behind Kakashi though, no matter how much chakra she pumped into her feet.

She saw Kakashi turn around just as her injured leg gave out. She fell onto the branch she had slowly been making her way across; she made no effort to move, not able to move anymore because of the pain in her leg. For a second she thought about calling out Kakashi's name, but then decided against it and instead pushed herself back up onto her feet again and ignored the unbearable pain.

She soon felt herself being lifted by someone before they moved on again, carrying her delicately in their arms. She cracked an eye open, only to open both of her eyes fully when she saw it was Kakashi who'd picked her up.

"You should've just said you were hurt."

She looked from the direction she and Kakashi were headed to Kakashi's jacket. Softly, she murmured, "Sorry."

'_He smells like fresh pine..._'

"It's alright. Just next time tell me when you're injured, alright?" She heard Kakashi add in a mutter, "Why on Earth did you have to suffer like this for the past hour?"

It wasn't long before the pain in her foot ceased, thanks to the elevation in her foot. Growing tired from lack of sleep, she soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber while Kakashi was still carrying her back home.

That nap was the first hours of rest she'd have in months.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're back early."

"The town had already been killed off, Sensei." Kakashi let out a deep breath before laying the sleeping girl down on a free couch.

"Was she acting strange again?"

"That was your purpose of sending specifically _us_ out there, wasn't it?" Kakashi suspiciously asked the Hokage, who nodded in response. "I found her sitting on her knees in the middle of a room, doing nothing - her eyes were wide open, and she didn't come back to Earth until I called out her name."

"I see..." The Hokage looked over his former student who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. "But why is her foot bruised up? It looks broken..."

"We got attacked on the way back. Rin got caught in the middle of it and must've injured herself when they threw her behind them--"

"She was a hostage?"

"She handled it well, actually. Sure the enemy knew she was scared, but they believed her false information."

"I'm glad she knows what to do in a situation like that." Arashi looked from Rin to Kakashi. "I'll send a medic to heal her leg. In the meantime, could you take Rin home after her leg is healed?"

The Jounin nodded in response.

"No need for a state of panic, this mission failure effects neither of you at all." The man added with a smirk.

"You're still not funny, you know that?"

"You think _you're_ any better?" The older man challenged with a smirk.

"Actually, _Hokage-sama_, yes."

"...Did you just say a joke?"  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Who do you think our third member is?"_

_Rin smiled at the young Uchiha. "I don't know, Obito-kun. He's already become a Genin though, most likely."_

_He grinned at her smile. "Really?" His grin faded as he voiced his next thoughts. "But then that means that he'll probably just think of us as outsiders, or a waste of time."_

_"We'll advance together...and maybe we'll catch up to him."_

_"By then he could be Chunin, or even __**Jounin**__!"_

_"I guess you're right..." Rin smiled softly. "I'm sure you'll catch up in no time, though."_

_"What about you?"_

_"I'm just a straight-out medic nin." She said sadly._

_"Don't say that about yourself, Rin-chan! You're really strong too!"_

_"Really?" _

_"Yeah!" _

_She smiled. "Thanks, Obito-kun."_

_Rin eyed the clock a few yards away from them and stood, saying before waving 'good-bye' and leaving him on the bench, "I'll see you in an hour, Obito-kun."_

_"Bye Rin-chan!"_

_Rin watched her younger self's eyes close as she smiled warmly before turning around and sprinting home._

_**---**_

Rin's eyes fluttered open, finding herself tucked into her covers. She let out a sigh before throwing her feet over the edge of the bed and forcing herself up onto her feet.

Her ankle didn't hurt. She shook her head, guessing that Kakashi must've gotten their sensei to get a medic nin to heal her foot.

'_I dreamed of Obito again...but it was memories instead of a twisted nightmare._'

The boy's soft, creamy skinned-face still hung fresh in her memory. His soft eyes crawling into her heart; his soothing, soft voice echoing through her ears. Unlike all of the other cruel, dark nightmares she'd experience over the years, this was a memory - not a nightmare.

Her footsteps echoed as she pulled herself into her kitchen, smiling for once in the past few years. Quickly, she made herself an egg sandwich and finished it off before heading off to the hospital; looking sadly at the darkness draped inside of the room across from hers: Kakashi's  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kakashi?"

The Jounin looked up at her briefly, clutching his hand that was written down on her roster as burnt and broken. "You're going to scold me for breaking my arm trying to make my technique stronger again, aren't you?"

She blinked. It had been forever since he'd tried to strengthen his technique, but something seemed different about him this time.

"Kakashi, what did you try this time?"

"I tried mixing the Chidori and Rasengan together again."

" 'Again'?" She asked him quietly, examining his burnt hand she guessed was from his Chidori.

"You remember Sensei teaching me the Rasengan, right?" She nodded for an answer. "Before I created the Chidori, I tried to add a lightening spark to it..."

"And it was unsuccessful?"

"How'd you know?"

"The Rasengan and Chidori rotate in different patterns, so when you try to mix them together you end up getting both to try to outrun each other...it's sort of like a tornado, I guess you could say..."

"You know, for someone who claims they know nothing about Jutsu you sure are smart." He commented, starring at her with an amused look.

She blinked. "...Smart?"

"You really need to think more highly of yourself, Rin."

"I don't know..."

"Do I have to tell Sensei that you don't know when to trust yourself?"

"N-No. I do trust myself, it's just that I've never really experienced that much with--"

"Rin."

She didn't hear him say her name. "--The kind of chakra the Rasengan and Chidori have--"

"Rin!"

"S-Sorry." She looked up at him. "Yes, Kakashi?"

He quickly looked away when they locked eyes. "I-It's nothing."

She said nothing as she ran her index finger over the burnt marks on his hand, pulling back with alarm when he jumped at her touch. "Did I hurt you?"

"No."

She healed the burnt marks and his broken wrist before wrapping up his hand afterwards in a matter of minutes. She was about to get up and leave when she felt Kakashi grab her wrist and pull her back down. "Kakashi...?"

"D-Do..." He looked up at her, his lonely, empty black eye sockets starring into her own eyes as if he could see her soul. "You want to train?"

"I'm finishing my shift today, so sure." She smiled softly. "You can come with me if you'd like. I just need to drop off my clip board and get my things."

For the first time, his eyes had been soft when she spoke to him. It felt as if she was speaking to someone other than her comrade, but she knew that it was him.

She just hoped that he was healing from his scars too just as he wished from her.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry it took a bit of a while. I actually re-wrote this chapter a couple of times because I couldn't get it as well as I wanted to. So to make up for it, I tried to put some more fluff into this chapter, since it's a KakaRin story after all. Anyways, before I close off this chapter, I'd like to thank those who reviewed the last two chapters.


	25. Scroll Twenty Five

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_, or any of the characters for that matter.

* * *

"I want to teach you a defensive technique."

Rin stood in shock after Kakashi's sentence, the trees creating shade for her and Kakashi. "...You want to teach me a technique?"

"I copied it on a mission a year back. I was thinking of teaching it to you, but I wanted to try it out and make sure it was safe enough for you to use..." He murmured softly, looking away.

"Oh."

"It's a genjutsu technique, but I think it's important that I teach it to you." Kakashi told her before he walked forward and grabbed her hand with his own, holding out her hand so that her palm was facing up. He carefully traced patterns with his finger on her palm as he explained, "It sucks chakra out of you with each minute you hold onto it, but it's very effective. By using your chakra, you can make them feel that they are in a real earth quake just by transferring your chakra from the palms of your hands into the ground."

His hands were soft and warmer than they had ever been before. The way he looked at her made her feel strong, that she really was worth something as a medic nin - that she wasn't so weak anymore.

"Someone would have to be crazy to not want you on their squad."

Had he read her mind?

Kakashi smirked. "This jutsu can also let you read your opponent's mind if you're close enough. Take a look, Rin."

She looked down and saw Kakashi's chakra entering into her hand and traveling up to her head, allowing him to read all of her thoughts. Just as she started feeling dizzy, he released the jutsu and caught her when she couldn't support herself. The Jounin propped himself against a tree and leaned her head against his shoulder, her fragile body beside his.

Once she felt better and was no longer dizzy, she was standing in front of Kakashi again and listening to his instructions. He motioned the hand signs slowly for her to catch them, and then told her to try it. Carefully, she flipped through each hand seal before she stood back and waited for Kakashi to tell her whether it worked or not.

She saw the Jounin stumble backwards, falling slowly to the ground when he tripped. Rin sprinted forward to catch him, but just as her hand grabbed his he called out, "No Rin!"

**Suddenly she was no longer standing on the wet grass anymore, but instead on carpet in a cold, dark house. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence she realized she was in Kakashi's old house, standing directly in the kitchen in front of the sliding glass doors that led to his large backyard, but was facing the room instead of the glass doors.**

**"Hello?" She called out softly, shivering slightly when the room grew cold suddenly. Her voice echoed through the chilly house, growing softer each time. "...Kakashi?"**

**This time she heard faint crying of what sounded like Kakashi, but since when did Kakashi cry? **

**Her feet suddenly moved, taking her into what she remembered to be the living room. This time it wasn't the same smell, instead the aroma of blood clouded the air just as Kakashi's cries got louder. Why were his cries so child-like, though? Of course she wasn't insulting him, it just sounded like he was suddenly six...**

**"Father." The boy sobbed, pounding the floor with his fist furiously. Rin looked up and gasped at the sight - his father's corpse lying on the floor lifelessly, eyes closed and blood spewed all over around him. Kakashi was drenched in blood too, his hands red and blood stains on his shirt; it looked like he had just gotten home since his backpack had been thrown onto the couch and Kakashi was crying helplessly there.**

**People passed by, but paid no heed to the child yelling help.**

_**Doesn't anyone care?**_**' Rin asked herself, watching a young couple shoot hateful looks towards the house from the living room window. Did anyone notice that Kakashi was stained with blood? Or was it because she was there?**

**Before she could think twice, she was beside the boy who was cradling his father's corpse. Rin slowly wrapped her arms around Kakashi's sobbing figure, hearing a gasp from Kakashi before she pulled him closer to her, ignoring the fact that Sakumo's blood would soon be drenching her.**

**At first Kakashi squirmed, trying to break loose from her, but she fought against him; in the end she won when she twirled him around and pulled him closer to her, wrapping her slender arms around his waist while he hit her to break loose.**

**It was almost two minutes of fighting with him that he suddenly fell against her chest and sobbed. Soon yelling out furiously, "It's my fault!"**

**She let him sob into her chest uncontrollably as she whispered softly, "No it's not, Kakashi."**

**Before her vision swirled together into one massive mix of colors, she felt Kakashi hug her tightly and lay his head against the side of her neck and murmur softly, "Thank you..."**

Rin's vision suddenly swirled around and brought her back to where the present was. She stood strong on her feet trying to catch her breath before she fell onto her knees from shock, breathing heavily. Unable to support herself any longer, she slumped before almost falling sideways when Kakashi caught her swiftly and laid her gently in his lap. "Rin? Are you alright?"

It took a minute for her mind to adapt to the sudden change, and for the capability to hold herself up on her own to come back. "...Yeah. I think so, Kakashi."

He seemed embarrassed to voice his thoughts. "...What did you...see?"

Deciding it was best not to tell him and bring back anymore pain than he already was experiencing, she quickly said, "It's nothing."

She moved to get up, not wanting to be a burden, but Kakashi pushed her back down. She didn't fight against him like always, but he still kept his weight on her abdomen to keep her in his grasp. "What did you see?"

His voice was slightly colder and was sterner, but it was still soft. Her soft eyes locked with his empty ones when he forced her to look into his; he asked the same question, knowing he could easily read her like a book.

It was a few moments later, when he seemed to be remembering something that he accused softly, "...It was when I found my father's body, wasn't it?"

"How did you know?" She asked him softly, looking back at him.

"Because..." He said simply, trailing off as if unable to explain to her. He suddenly asked her, his weight holding her underneath him, "Rin, did you by any chance look at your mother's book?"

"I looked at a couple jutsu, but they were difficult ones...yet they seemed..."

"What?" He asked when she trailed off.

"...Simple, and easy to mistake for another jutsu."

"Do you have your book on you?"

"I think..." She said softly, trying to remember if she had it in her backpack or not.

He moved his arms off of her, pulling her up before she could react. She slowly walked over to the tree that her backpack was leaning against, unzipping the main compartment when suddenly something black and white jumped out onto her. She let out a gasp as she was thrown back into Kakashi's lap, not hearing the Jounin's surprised grunt before grasping her shoulders to hold her upright.

"Kaka-chan!" She gasped out softly, ruffling the panda's fur before noticing it holding a white sheet of paper in its mouth. "What's that, Kaka-chan?"

As if knowing what Rin wanted, the panda let the paper fall out of its mouth onto her hand. She blinked when she saw that the paper had no teeth marks on it at all, and looked like a normal sheet of paper.

She unfolded the piece of paper to find that it was a picture of their whole squad on it, but it wasn't posed. Obito was the only one posing for the camera - the newly Genin at the time was attempting to make moose ears behind Kakashi's head, who in return was glaring at the camera without satisfaction. Arashi was grinning at Rin, who had an uncertain look on her face as he helped her put her hita'ate on.

"...Wasn't that back when you two received your hita'ates?"

"Yeah...but I haven't been able to find this picture since I moved, so where did Kaka-chan find it?"

"Better question: 'Is she reading you like a book'?"

"What do you mean, Kakashi?" Rin asked after blinking at Kakashi puzzlingly.

"Kaka-chan, she's almost like a dog that's part of the Inuzuka Clan."

"I guess there are some similarities..."

"Your real father was an Inuzuka, wasn't he?"

Rin's eyes softened into a saddened expression as she looked up at a bird sitting in its nest up in a near by tree. "...Yeah."

"Did the Hayata Clan by any chance interact with animals as well?"

"They often befriended their favorite animal." Rin told him softly, looking back at him.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Pandas."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So she befriended a panda, and got the same abilities as a normal Inuzuka could with their dog?"

Kakashi nodded. "I think so, Sensei. The panda is not only hooked with her, but it knows her better than almost anyone else."

The young Jounin raised an eye brow at his former sensei when he snickered softly with a smirk. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

He knew his Sensei wasn't telling him the truth by the smirk that was covering his face. It was obvious his Sensei was aware of something that he wasn't, and he was deciding to use it to pick on him until he was begging him desperately. Of course that plan had never worked before, but this time it actually seemed more amusing to Kakashi then it would've been for him a year or two ago.

Sudden curiosity over took him, though. "How's Kushina doing?"

The older man was struck with confusion and shock. '_Did he just...ask me what I think he asked me?_'

"...She's doing...fine. Did you just ask me that question, though?"

"Rin was busy, and she asked me to check up on how she was doing." Kakashi lied, keeping his emotionless expression.

"I see." The man had to hold back a smirk. '_He wasn't helping Rin out; he really was curious but was trying to cover that up. I'll have to get him for that..._'  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin blinked at the scroll that had been dropped off at her apartment a few minutes ago. The words that had been scribbled down on the paper from the Hokage made no sense, although she couldn't say she wasn't curious, and it answered her question. '_...Is he pranking me?_'

Rin read over the message once more, just to confirm that she really wasn't reading it wrong.

_**Rin,**_

_**Kakashi told me your message today and I thought I'd send the details in this scroll in case Kakashi's unable to give you the details right away. Kushina-chan is expected to go into labor around three months from now - the gender is still unknown, however. She believes it's going to be a boy; then again you're the one who guesses these things correctly...**_

_**Also, Kushina wanted me to ask you since she's been busy setting up the nursery room for her 'boy', but she also wanted me to ask you if you'd be the one to...err...help deliver our baby?**_

_**-- Arashi**_

_**P.S. Did I word that question properly?**_

Rin smiled softly at that last statement. Of course he didn't care about whether he worded it incorrectly or not, but he was really only trying to pick on her like he'd always do.

Yet it wasn't the same anymore. Before he did it by commenting on how her and Obito made a cute couple (and then smirk when her face turned the color of the slide they used to play on while Obito's turned redder and he'd whine out 'sensei' loudly), or do the same with her and Kakashi (only Obito choked on his noodles and Kakashi glared at him before insisting that she wasn't his type).

Then again, she probably could never be his type. He liked girls who were gifted and strong, talented; but she was just the medical nin on his team that was always messing up missions. The kind of person he was most likely to fall for was someone she could never be, no matter how hard she tried.

Rin ruffled Kaka-chan's fur softly before she left her small apartment, but before she closed the door behind her she took one last look at their squad photo that was taken a week after they became a team that was still whole.

It was probably time that she moved on with her feelings for Kakashi.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here's the book that belonged to my real mother you wanted to see, Sensei." Rin said softly, sliding the thick book across her former sensei's desk.

"Sorry about that note, it was Kakashi's turn to pick on...you weren't offended, were you?"

"Of course not." She smiled. "Anyways, I'd better get going. I promised the Harunos' that I'd watch Sakura for a few hours tonight."

He seemed slightly concerned about the time she was most likely to get off of baby sitting. "Do you need me to send someone to take you home? Nine o'clock is a little late for a girl like you - not saying that you're weak or anything, it's just that--"

She cut him off gently. "It's alright, Sensei. Her father takes me home."

"I see."

The man opened the book and began reading. It was nearly three minutes later that he realized Rin was still there. "Is there something..." He trailed off before realizing why she was there. "Oh! You're dismissed!"

She smiled softly before bidding good-bye and heading towards the doorway, but before she left the room she turned around and smiled at her former Sensei.

"By the way, I'll do it, Sensei."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank you for all of the reviews! 


	26. Scroll Twenty Six

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ still.

* * *

It was nearly ten o'clock that night when Rin finished watching Sakura. The young woman was just being shooed out of the house politely by the young child's mother who'd seen the dark purple circles underneath her eyes; Sakura's father was ready to walk her home despite whatever she said. Pulling on her coat quickly, Rin grabbed her scarf, mittens, and hat before moving out with the older man onto the dark streets of Konoha, never bothering to put her accessories on because she didn't want to be rude.

She almost bumped into the man because he stopped on the porch as if seeing an Earth nin. "Can I help you, sir?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Haruno-san." She heard Kakashi's voice. "I thought it'd be best if I walked her home when she was ready."

"Don't worry about it at all, son." Sakura's father stepped aside so that both young Shinobi could see each other. "I believe I'm leaving you in good hands, Rin-san. Thank you for watching Sakura-chan tonight, and I apologize for our late return."

"Please don't let it bother you, Haruno-san." Rin gave a smile as she pulled Kaka-chan closer to her to keep her pet warm. "And thank you for allowing me to bring Kaka-chan with me."

The man nodded before bidding good-night to Rin and Kakashi one last time before closing the door, leaving the two alone on the streets. Saying nothing, Kakashi turned and began to walk away; when Rin realized he was heading towards their apartment, she followed after him and soon reached his side. For what seemed like hours, Rin watched Kaka-chan sniff in her scent and chew on the zipper of her purple coat.

Kakashi unnoticeably watched her with interest. "You sure have grown attached to that panda."

She felt her cheeks grow hot as Kaka-chan's eyes darted from her to Kakashi and so on. "W-Well I..."

"About today..."

She blinked, seeing that he was moving onto a different topic. "Yes, what about it?"

"When I said that I just some how knew you saw my father's corpse..."

She could tell that he was having difficulty talking to her, but she only guessed it was because it wasn't something he liked to open up about. Immediately, she knew he was going to lecture her about not listening to him clearly - but she just wasn't sure how much more of that she could hold up on her shoulders. At first it seemed like nothing, but after Obito's death it just seemed to pile up and stick in her head, the hurtful words repeating themselves over and over again. "I know, I was careless again. I'm probably not even worth considering being a ninja--"

"Rin, I'm not criticizing you..."

"Y-You're not?"

She saw his visible eye close slowly. "You're not weak, you've just been around people who are considered geniuses you whole life. Your problem is that you give up so easily - when something tough comes your way, you see everyone else doing it like you should know the basics and give up." He suddenly grasped her shoulders and opened his natural eye back open. "Rin...you're not weak, you're just...failing to do everything because you don't believe in yourself."

She looked down at her feet. He was right - their sensei was a genius, Kakashi was a genius himself _and_ related to a genius, and Obito was a genius and surrounded by other geniuses as well. She was nothing compared to them, just some ninja wannabe.

"You've had it in you all along, Rin." Kakashi forced her to look him in the eye. "You would've become a Chunin sooner then you did if you had believed in yourself, and pushed away all of the insults your opponent threw at you. You _knew_ she was only saying those things because of jealousy - she was mad because you were paired up with Obito instead of her, and she thought she could show off to Obito by weakening you."

She felt her lips curl up into a half smile. "...You really think so?"

"No." Her face fell until he spoke again. "I _know_, and Obito does too."

"Obito?"

Kakashi pointed at Obito's eye. "Obito wasn't joking when he said that he'd be able to see the future - but he's moping about only seeing cloth right now."

She smiled softly, realizing that Obito hadn't been lying when he said his last words. A sudden urge of asking Kakashi to see Obito's eye washed over her, but she kept quiet - Kakashi wasn't going to want to waste his chakra showing her an eye that he probably believed was as empty as his. Yet both eyes seemed different - one that was lost, and the other one seemed to have the look that Obito had.

She was pulled out her thoughts when she saw Obito's eye kindly starring into her eyes. Shock evident on her face, she looked down to see that Kakashi was holding her hand, his chakra entering her body to read her thoughts.

She could've sworn Kakashi's mask had curled up into a smirk. "You were spacing out, so I decided to check up on you."

He released his grip on her hand, stuffing his hands back into his pockets and closing his visible eye and leaving Obito's eye open as if trying to ignore Obito. It was a few minutes later when his eye opened again and he said softly, "Obito misses the feel of your skin."

She couldn't stop herself then. Her hand was suddenly beside Obito's eye, touching Kakashi's skin like Obito was suddenly in front of her and she was checking to see if it was really him or not - almost as soon as her fingers touched Kakashi's skin around the Sharingan, tears flowed out of Obito's eye. Rin smiled softly before she wiped away the excess tears before Kakashi could, whispering softly without being able to stop herself, "Obito-kun..."

Kakashi's hand was suddenly on top of hers, pushing her hand down before covering up Obito's eye to shield her pain. Looking at her straight in her eye, he murmured softly, "I still haven't forgotten my promise to Obito. I'll push myself to the end of what I can do to protect you - even if it means flooding myself with even more pain, and crawling using my broken feet because my hands and arms are broken, I'll still protect you until I'm no longer breathing."

"Kakashi..."

"You owe me nothing, what matters is what I owe you, Rin."

"...But what could you possibly owe me?"

"I owe more then I could possibly give, but I will pay you back with anything I can possibly give."

"Kakashi..." Rin paused for a moment, wiping away a tear that was slowly rolling down. "You don't owe me anything. What you're giving me already is more than I could ever ask for--"

"That's because you never ask for anything, Rin." Kakashi began to walk down the road again, forcing Rin to follow after him.

Realizing that she hadn't gotten to finish what she wanted to say, Rin grabbed his wrist gently. The Jounin stopped in his tracks, refusing to look at her - yet for some reason instead of brushing her off and telling her to leave him alone, he was still standing there and not pushing her away.

"...But thank you." Rin murmured softly before moving ahead and leaving him on the road.

She never heard the man mutter out, "It's my pleasure."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning both Kakashi and Rin found themselves in the Hokage's office, awaiting another mission patiently.

"Normally I'd refuse to allow Rin to go, but we need a medic nin and you two are most suitable for this mission. Just keep an eye on her, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded. "I will."

"You might remember a man that went by the name 'Orochimaru'..."

"You mean the man that left the village after loosing his position as the Forth Hokage?" Kakashi asked curiously, earning a nod from Arashi in response.

"We think he's a part of an organization." The man added when Kakashi raised an eye brow at him, "It's most defiantly not for a tea party and to discuss old times - it's something else..."

"What?"

"No one knows for sure, but we think it has to do with a more powerful chakra - we have no clue what their intention is, though." Arashi answered the question he knew would come out of Kakashi soon, looking straight at Rin suddenly. "I know this is a Jounin-level mission, but I think Rin's capable of handling it if she's in the right hands."

"Sensei..." Kakashi murmured. The thought about pushing Rin out of the room, and putting up a fuss to keep her from going seemed so tempting - as much as he tried to convince himself that everything would be alright if he kept his eyes open, nothing seemed to go well when they went on missions anymore.

"Kakashi, it's Rin's decision." Their Sensei looked straight into Rin's eyes again. "Rin, do you want to step down?"

What was he thinking? He should've known that Rin wasn't going to step down - she wanted to prove herself worthy, and nothing was able to stop her when she was really serious. Why else had she almost killed herself the first time she went into the Chunin exams, fighting against someone who was above her skill after Obito gave her confidence?

'_Say 'yes'...say 'yes'...just don't say 'no' ', Rin..._' Kakashi pleaded mentally, awaiting her answer almost impatiently.

"No."

He shot his visible eye open in shock. Had she just said 'no' about backing down? Was she trying to kill herself - did she even realize how high above her level this mission was?

"I accept your decision, Rin. Just come back safe, alright?"

He glared at Arashi unlike Rin, who smiled with satisfaction.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're here."

He could tell she was growing nervous with each step they took that brought them closer to their destination. He could see it in her eyes - the fear of something happening, her footsteps growing so quiet and faint. But why? Did she doubt him?

It was almost thirty seconds after his announcement that she finally caught up to him. Turning to meet her gaze, he asked her softly, "Rin...are you sure you can handle this?"

"Y-Yes." She looked up at him, determination shining in her eyes. "I don't want to be a burden anymore."

"Stay close to me." He ordered before pulling her with him to the building in the middle of nowhere in the Grass Country. It was a large stone-faced building, and he could feel Rin's hand shaking in his; he squeezed her hand slightly, she stopped shaking.

"I can do this." He heard her whisper softly, confidence building up inside of her. He stood as still as a rock in his position for a second longer, giving her time to pull herself back together, before he moved into the building with Rin following after him.

The entrance was unguarded, much to his relief. The two began to stealth their way in, occasionally moving to the side into another hall when a random ninja crossed their path; he could feel Rin's hand shaking in his, and soon gave her hand a squeeze to tell her that everything was alright and he was here. It was nearly a half an hour later when they found the large doors of what their sensei had marked on the map as the place that Orochimaru's room was supposed to be in; carefully Kakashi rose up his hita'ate to search for any presence inside.

He saw nothing, and nodded Rin's way to tell her to open the door. She did so shaking, but followed his orders and stepped aside to let him lead her in; he grasped her hand in his as he passed by her, she shaking gave his hand a squeeze. He immediately knew that she was nervous, and wasn't sure if she was going to mess up, so instead of leaving her to search through a pile of papers on the other side of the room, he let her search through a pile of papers next to a random pile he claimed as his.

He looked up at her almost five minutes later, only to find her starring blankly at the wall in front of them, spacing out completely. Waving a hand in front of her face to snap her out of her thoughts, he got nothing in response. Softly he whispered, "Rin?"

She blinked, whispering back, "S-Sorry."

He knew something was up, but let it slide and decided to ask her about it later. No one had come inside, but it wouldn't be long before they would; both Shinobi already had a pile of papers to take back. They got almost a total of fifteen minutes inside of the room before the lock on the door began to jiggle, obviously someone had realized that the door had mysteriously locked; swiftly grabbing Rin and their pile of papers, he left everything else where it was and pulled Rin up into the vent inside and began to crawl on all fours, attempting to get away and find a safe exit.

Looking behind him, he sighed with relief when he saw that Rin seemed to feel more comfortable in their situation then she'd been before - he wasn't sure why, but it didn't matter to him.

He soon found a route that took them outside, and after he unlatched the hook and moved forward he realized that they were higher up then he thought. He fell a good four yards from the air into a wet pile of mud. Rin almost lost herself too, but managed to grab onto the sharp edge; she winced in pain as the sharp-cutted edges sunk into her skin, breaking through her skin.

"Rin! Hold on!" Kakashi called out softly, spitting out a mouthful of dirt afterwards. The Hatake pushed himself off of his feet and positioned himself directly below Rin. "Let yourself drop, Rin. I'll catch you."

The girl closed her eyes tightly. "I can't."

"How come?"

"...I'm afraid of heights."

He mentally slapped himself. How could he forget that she was afraid of heights? The first time on a mission that ended the same way as this, but higher up, their sensei had to climb up to rescue her because she was too afraid to let go! Was he really that stupid?

"Don't worry, Rin. Just let go, I'll catch you. I promise."

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Rin, we have to get out of here."

"I'm sorry."

"Rin--" The Jounin was interrupted when she suddenly let go without warning, forcing unexpected weight into his arms which pulled him back down. In the end both Leaf nin ended up with their faces only inches away from each other, and Kakashi's arms wrapped tightly around his waist as her arms were around his upper back and her head buried in her chest. Rin was now on top of him, and he could see her cheeks flushing - he quickly looked away from her when he felt his turn a light shade of pink too.

It only took her half of a second to realize that she was on top of him before scrambling to get up before pulling him up as well. He could see the embarrassed look she had in her eyes; her cheeks were back to her normal skin tone as his were, and she was gently brushing the mud off of her now-stained skirt.

"We've gotten all of the information we could possibly get, so this mission is over." Kakashi announced aloud with his normal tone; Rin nodded in his direction before joining next to his side and following after him again, the duo heading back to Konoha.

Neither said anything about the events that had occurred not long ago, instead both young Shinobi walked side by side in silence. Rin's feet dragged behind her, and wouldn't move any faster when she fought to pick up speed; Kakashi didn't seem to notice and continued with his normal pace, leaving her behind. She was so focused on trying to move faster that she never saw Kakashi stop and bumped into his back, shoving the Jounin forward a few inches.

"You're distracted."

She blinked slightly. "...I'll be alright."

"We'll rest up here for the night." He turned his head back to look at her. "Can you make it up there where the road forks?"

She nodded and followed after the Jounin once more; once on their arrival, they both decided to travel off of the road and hide deep in the forest to prevent any ambushes against them from enemies. By the time they set up their sleeping bags side-by-side, the sun was already setting and the sky was darkening; the temperature had dropped from the upper-fifties to the mid-forties and both were forced to retreat into their sleeping bags with a fire in front of them.

She unconsciously watched Kakashi without noticing it. The Jounin's back was facing her, and he was lying on his side attempting to fall asleep since it was her responsibility to take first watch. Her backpack was propped up against a nearby tree with his sword laying flat on the ground next to it. Kakashi was now snoring softly, something he didn't do often; the Hatake was laying flat on his back, his chest rising up and down in a steady rhythm while letting out a soft snore each time his chest rose.

After a while, she lay back on her back and looked up at the stars. For the rest of her watch time she starred up at the stars until her thoughts shattered when Kakashi was saying her name and waving a hand in front of her face to catch her attention.

"It's my turn for watch, get some rest." He told her before wrapping a blanket around her shivering body, but she protested against it immediately when she saw him freezing afterwards.

"You'll get sick if you don't get warm." She pulled off the blanket, which he frowned at. "Keep yourself warm, I'm warmer in this outfit and sleeping bag than you are in that."

"I don't care about myself. Obito would kill me--"

She interrupted him gently as she handed him the blanket. "You made me take the warmer sleeping bag, therefore this time I'm making you take the blanket."

"I'm not letting you suffer all night, Rin."

"I'm not letting you freeze to death, Kakashi." She shot back. He seemed surprised by how persistent she was being; truth was, she didn't know what had snapped inside of her, but something had and now she was like this.

'_Maybe I just need rest, something I've been lacking._' She told herself before realizing that Kakashi was moving her off of her sleeping bag and combining both his and hers together.

"What are you doing?" She asked him curiously.

"You won't take the blanket, and you're so persistent and over tired that you don't see how cold you are. So to make sure you don't freeze to death, I'm combining our sleeping bags."

She blinked. Was he doing something that Obito had once done with her - was he combining both his and her sleeping bags like Obito had done with her to make sure she was warm on a night when they had to sleep out in snow? "You don't have to, Kakashi--"

"If I don't, then you're going to get killed because you'd be traveling with only an hour of sleep again." He snapped softly, making no move to let her disrupt his work.

He did have a point, even if that time had only been because of a kiddy nightmare - if she remembered correctly, it had been that dream where she was falling off a cliff in front of Obito and Kakashi, who had been the ones to push her. Of course she knew that neither of them would dare do something like that, but it had seemed so real; she could still remember Obito's face after they'd woken her, and Kakashi's annoyed look although underneath his cold heartless eyes it seemed that he had been startled a bit.

Realizing how tired she really was, she gave up on trying telling Kakashi different from what he thought despite how uncomfortable it was going to be. Then again, if Kakashi wasn't bothered by it (if he was then he was hiding it incredibly well) then she shouldn't be either considering how he always tried to keep others away from him and out of his life.

Neither noticed the pairs of eyes that were watching them from above and around.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's eyes cracked open only to close again instantly when the sun's rays blared into her eyes. It felt strange, as if it were close to noon instead of six or seven in the morning; it defiantly couldn't be that late because Kakashi wasn't the type of person to let his comrades over sleep on an important mission like this. She couldn't help but wonder if it was nerve racking for him - she couldn't find herself to be so calm like he was if she were to be the White Fang's child; of course it'd be a great honor, considering that she'd been one of those kids who were picked on for finding the man to be one not at fault.

She opened her eyes again. It was defiantly passed ten o'clock at least, most likely it was near noon.

They'd over-slept.

She moved to get up to wake Kakashi up so they could get out of here, but found something holding her against something stiff yet soft. When she realized something was wrapped around her she looked down at her waist to see a pair of arms wrapped around her waist firmly and gently, holding her against them. It didn't seem right, the only person who was with her was Kakashi and he didn't believe in showing any emotion at any time.

She looked closer at the arms, the armor. It was defiantly Kakashi, but why? The Jounin was acting different during this mission than any other time they'd been together before, but what was effecting him so much?

"K-Kakashi...?" She murmured softly before she could hold the words back. She couldn't hold herself back anymore; it was impossible, it couldn't be him...

The Hatake said nothing in response, indicating that he was still asleep. She blinked when she realized that he had fallen asleep on the job. No, wait, it couldn't have been him - it had to have been her. _She_ was the one who did that, not him or Sensei or even Obito. Lately Kakashi seemed distracted though, he was taking actions that only Obito would do; of course he wasn't coming late, but he seemed to be opening up more.

It was unbelievable, the position she was in that is. She was against his chest, his head nuzzled against the side of her neck while holding her tightly against him with both of his arms. It took her almost five minutes to free herself without disturbing Kakashi, and when she saw the black circles under Kakashi's visible eye she decided to let him sleep while packing up what she could without disturbing him.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep - eyes not closed so tightly as they used to be, snoring softly, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. When she was shaking him softly and whispering his name it hurt, she couldn't help but wonder how long it had been since he'd been asleep like this. When they were younger, she'd whimper when Obito rolled over and the two collided heads and he'd be up like he was up all night, an irritant look on his face and telling them to go to bed.

His eye opened, but there was no trace of coldness. "Rin...?"

"It's time to go." She said softly and moved to get back up when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"I fell asleep on the job, didn't I?"

"No, I told you I'd take over the shift a few hours ago when you were half awake. Don't worry about it, I couldn't sleep last night." She half-lied. She hadn't been able to sleep at all last night, she up off and on.

"Because of me?"

"N-No. Of course not, Kakashi."

He looked at her seriously, the foreign look in his eye gone. "I fell asleep on the job, didn't I?"

She knew he already knew the answer, but was trying to get her to say it. "Kakashi, it's alright--"

"No it's not. I could've gotten you killed."

'_Did he just say 'you', not 'us'?_'

"Kakashi, we've all done the same thing before. I've done worse..."

"That wasn't your fault, you puked because Sensei didn't cook your fish fully."

"...I puked on you."

"I got over it in five minutes, and then I just tossed the shirt."

She blinked. He hadn't talked to her for a month! And now he was saying that he got over the incident in five _minutes_?

"Let's just get out of here, I don't have a pleasant feeling about this place..."

'_Wasn't this where the area the White Fang saved his comrades in...?_'

"It's not my father, it just feels like someone's watching us closely, but at a distance..." He murmured softly, already packing up the sleeping bags and other sleeping gear they'd used.

She looked up at the trees just as she heard them rustle. "Someone's here."

"They're Earth nin." Kakashi informed her, Obito's eye staring straight ahead and into the trees.

The enemy moved faster than her eyes could track. In an instant they were in front of Kakashi, kunai raised and ready to kill him before he could even batter an eye if she hadn't grabbed the nearest rock to her out of fear, pulled back and with all of the force she could muster into her arm, thrust it forward and released the rock shakily. The rock was a larger one than she thought it had been, and because of all of the force she'd put into her throw, it sailed towards the man with the kunai faster than she'd been able to stop herself.

She had been aiming for the side of his forehead, but she had been shaking so much that it sailed towards the man's eye; before the Earth nin could react, the rock slammed right against his eye.

"My eye!"

His comrade was in front of her in an instant, and without even trying he roughly pulled her up by her shirt collar. "You'd better hope you didn't damage him, after all you're coming with us."

"What do you want with her?" Kakashi asked the man with an annoyed tone, reaching for a kunai.

"You're Hayata Rin no doubt." The man raised her up onto her feet, still holding onto her shirt collar. "We'll let your friend go if you give us the book."

"What...book...?" She struggled out; the man's grip on her shirt made it hard to breathe, but it was better than being grabbed by the throat at least.

"Orochimaru-sama has found an interest in one of your techniques."

'Orochimaru'? Why did the name seem so familiar...as if she'd heard it lots of times before, but why?

The memories came pouring back into her head. An S-class criminal wanted her - the very man who'd hated their sensei's guts after he lost to him for the place as the Forth Hokage. The very man who'd given her that dirty look for unknown reasons to her a few weeks before his 'departure', he wanted her for something.

_"Because of what you are capable of doing, Rin, many S-class criminals could come after you if they were to find out about this."_

Her eyes widened in fear. Her technique doesn't require a sacrifice like Orochimaru's, instead it took a lot of time and effort to be able to do such a thing; it was better than his though, and he wanted her to do what he'd always dreamed of doing.

_The weather was bitter that night when she was walking home alone after their late session of training. Because her house was on the opposite side as everyone else's, Kakashi had gone another way with Sensei and she was left alone because Obito was gone; without the young Uchiha there to walk her home and make sure she got home safely, nothing seemed to matter anymore. Instead when Kakashi punched her in the stomach, it hurt, but it hurt more than it should've; then again, lately all she'd been seeing when she looked at Kakashi was Obito._

_Life was hopeless without Obito. There wasn't someone to talk to anymore - Kakashi was too quiet, and although she liked to talk to him because it meant that he wasn't alone, but when she talked to him it felt that she was just talking to herself like she often did so many years ago on the swings in front of the academy, waiting for her mother to come pick her up but was so busy with work herself that she often forgot. Sometimes she was able to talk to their sensei, but she often didn't bother because he was going to become Hokage and she didn't want him to miss important events because of her._

_The streets were growing vacant as always, giving her an uneasy feeling as she walked through the place. On the other side of the street, she saw a tall skinny figure standing against a tree, looking straight at her; his face was unreadable, but it almost seemed as if he was thinking of how to approach her without a commotion. She began to walk faster, seeing that if she got out of the area and back into the safety of her home then he'd be out of sight, out of mind. Looking behind her, she saw that he was slowly following her; but suddenly he disappeared from view and seconds later she bumped into someone. _

_Fear rose inside of her when she saw it was the man, and that it was none other than the man who specialized with snakes: Orochimaru._

_"Little girl, non other than __**the**__ Hayata Rin I presume?" He smiled with satisfaction afterwards._

_"Y-Yes, Sir. Can I help you with something...?"_

_"Well actually, yes there is." He smiled again before looking around them for a brief second. "...Let's go somewhere more...warm--"_

_Before the man could finish his sentence, Arashi was in front of Rin in a swirl of leaves with an arm held out in front of her as if to create a barrier between both of them._

_For the first time, her sensei's face was unreadable, but he seemed slightly irritated and more protective than he normally was back at the village. His eyes were fixed upon the man for a long time, and without a greeting said almost unemotionally, hatefully, "...Orochimaru."_

_Orochimaru said nothing as he continued to stare at her sensei, his face emotionless now._

_"It's late Rin, your mother's going to be worried if you don't return home."_

_She could tell that he was using it as an excuse, but his tone told her not to question him and to go home. Quietly and quickly she bided him 'good-bye' before running home, too afraid to look behind her._

_It would be three days after that Orochimaru would leave the village.

* * *

_**_Author's Note:_** I was finally able to do a much longer chapter with fluff. Hopefully that'll continue to happen. xD 


	27. Scroll Twenty Seven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_. If I did, then why would I be writing on Fan Fiction?

* * *

It was nearing midnight, and Arashi was sitting in his office chair reading over the Hayata Clan book that he'd taken from Rin almost two weeks ago instead of doing the paperwork he'd been putting aside for the past few days because of everything that's been happening. His moments of quiet were interrupted by a knock on the office door. Letting out a long tired sigh, he closed the book and set it on his desk. "Come in, Kakashi."

The door opened, but instead of the Jounin emerging Kushina did. She gave him her usual smile while holding a hand against her stomach lightly. " 'Kashi-kun and Rin-chan haven't returned yet?"

The man gave a small grin before leaning back in his chair comfortably. "They were estimated to return a few hours ago, but because of the cold weather they probably got delayed. But that's not what worries me..."

He had a frown on his face, but also his eyes were shining with worry. The Hokage himself was never one to doubt his students; it was only on a rare occasion that he worried about them, which had only happened a few times.

"It's been almost eight years since that mission, Arashi-kun." Her eyes stopped darting around the room and looked into his eyes. "Do you think he'll be able to handle it?"

Arashi sighed as he closed his eyes. "Sakumo-san's death was a tragic incident for Kakashi; and because his mother was already gone when his father passed, he was left alone - I told the elders to allow me to take him in because I knew how he'd turn out to be if he was allowed to isolate himself, but they refused. I don't know why, if it was just because he was the son of the White Fang or something else is beyond my knowledge, and at the time was out of my power."

"Being the first one to come home to find his father's corpse on the living room floor has defiantly given him some deep scars." Kushina continued to look at the man who had his eyes closed still, but her eyes softened as she added softly, "I think he's starting to heal."

Arashi opened his eyes as he looked at her curiously. "What makes you think that?"

"You know _nothing_ about crushes do you?" She asked him with a smirk, cocking her head to the side playfully.

"What does _crushes_ have to do with _Kakashi_?"

"You couldn't have not noticed Kakashi opening up more and more each day."

"...Is the baby giving you mood swings again?" He asked her, cocking his head to the side like she'd done. Letting out a small growl, she picked up a newspaper, rolled it up, and swatted him on the head with it. "Ow, woman!"

"Don't blame my attitude on the baby, Mr.!"

He smirked slightly before he gave her a serious look. "Kushina, I know Rin has a crush on Kakashi - after all, before she loved both boys equally, right? The only one who could possibly heal her fully is Kakashi himself, since he experienced the tragic with her."

"She's already healing, Arashi. And I wasn't talking about Rin, I was talking about Kakashi!"

He choked on his own saliva.

"Arashi, he likes her. Have you not noticed his cheeks turn red when he bumps into her aqwardly, or not heard him stutter when he's talking to her? If you listen closely, you could also hear his voice wavering - you can _see_ that he's trying to give her what he thinks he can't give."

"What's that? Medical jutsu?"

_Thwak._

"Ow, woman! Don't make me confiscate that newspaper from you!"

"You don't think he likes her, do you?" She accused bitterly, her lips curling into a deep frown.

"_Me_ think he likes her? Is there another Kakashi you're talking about?" He thought for a moment before he slapped his forehead and muttered 'stupid' to himself. "Why didn't I see it before?! Just when you think the kid can't get any worse, he shows evidence of a first crush without even realizing it! Well, _matchmaker_, what do you propose we do?"

"You're having _me_, a pregnant woman, do all of this? He's your student! Why don't you get your perverted sensei to do it for you?" She gave him a sharp look. "On second thought, don't do that...or else he's going to be _researching_ them..."

"Kakashi's crush is going to have to be set aside for now..."

"Now what? Is there a group of Earth nin about to break into our village or something?"

"No." Arashi looked up at her. "Orochimaru attempted to fight with me over the title of 'Hokage', Kushina. He invented a jutsu that allows him to revive someone with the cost of a sacrifice. I should've known he'd target her..."

She raised an eye brow. "Target who?"

"Rin." Arashi explained when she cocked her head to the side out of confusion, "She posses the power to revive anyone who's been sent to the next life without any consequences near the extent to Orochimaru's jutsu."

Her eyes widened slightly. "He couldn't have..."

"He might have." Arashi closed his eyes again. "Kakashi's a smart man, though. If anyone could protect her, it'd be him. That's why I sent him on this mission despite his emotions."

"Arashi! How do you think he feels standing in the same place his father once saved his comrades in?"

"He'd go anyway, Kushina. I had to send Rin because of her medical skills and she was the only medic available - whether I offered the position to Kakashi or not, he would've gone just for her sake."

She winced suddenly before holding a hand in front of her stomach again. Arashi stood up from his chair and was by her side in an instant. "Kushina?"

"The baby...it kicked..."

Arashi smiled slightly as he rubbed her stomach lightly in circles. "Speaking of the baby, did they get the gender?"

It was her time to smile. "It's going to be a boy, Arashi-kun."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you want with Rin?"

Rin blinked at Kakashi's sudden cold tone. He was suddenly in front of her protectively, his back almost pressing against her stomach lightly because of how close they were to each other.

The Earth nin in front of Kakashi continued to smirk. "All we've come for is the girl. Since when was the White Fang so protective over a girl anyway?"

She heard Kakashi growl dangerously. "What do you want with her?"

"We don't question our orders, we only give our leader what he wants. In this case, it happens to be what Orochimaru-sama wants since we are no longer a part of the Earth Country population."

Kakashi grabbed the sleeve of her coat protectively, as if to make sure that he'd know if she moved. "So you're a missing nin then? And you're working for the traitor himself?"

"Just hand over the girl already!"

"I don't even need to use my brain to tell you 'no' on that one."

"So the White Fang's still is choosing to protect his girlfriend instead of following the Rules and Regulations like he should be?"

"Baka. The White Fang committed suicide." The other Earth nin pulled out a kunai. "Looks like our opponent is his son himself and that girl he chose to leave in a cave."

She could almost feel Kakashi flinch at the comment, but was stunned when he said coldly, "Shut up."

"What's wrong? The White Fang's brat can't defend himself anymore?"

She could feel him shaking, but wasn't sure if it was from fury or because of the insults and bad memories he was being reminded of. "Kakashi..."

"Rin, stay out of this." He told her softly before pushing her back gently, mostly to give her a hint that he wanted her to stand back and stay out of the fight, stay out of the danger that could be inflicted on her during this upcoming fight. She was only given the option of watching with worry as Kakashi's hand moved back to grab hold of his father's sword; she flinched when she heard the laughs that echoed throughout around them from the missing nin.

The odds were already against Kakashi - it was going to be a tough fight for him to go up against three of them alone, without her there to back her up. She wanted to refuse to stand there and watch him get killed, but she knew that she'd only anger him by doing such a thing.

"You've got some nerve pushing such a pretty girl to the back. Is that why all of your women die here in battle? All you pathetic Leaf nin push your women to the back despite who it is - they never learn to shove passed the insults and just _shove_ their kunai into their enemy's gut. That's what separates our countries, Hatake!" The man let out a laugh. "You depend too much on your men to do all of the work. What are the women for? Healing their beloved and getting in the way? Anyone could do that, none of your women have the strength to take a living organism's life!"

"...You're right, Rin doesn't have the strength to shove a kunai through her enemy's gut and watch herself take someone's life. In her eyes all she sees when she does such a thing is herself taking away a precious person from the people they live for, the people they go home to." Rin saw Kakashi's head rise as he added, his voice stronger than before, "Half of the time she freezes in place when she knows what she has to do, she'd rather put her enemy in a trance and let someone else stain their hands with blood that isn't hers, blood that she isn't cleaning up. But that's what makes her so unique, so soft - it's her weakness, but it's also her strength."

"Such big talk for a man who saw his pathetic father fall before his eyes."

Kakashi then disappeared from her sight, reappearing behind one of the unwelcome nin a split second later with a kunai raised, ready to end the job. Just as Kakashi shoved his kunai downwards on the enemy, he dodged to the right and grabbed Kakashi, flipping the Jonin over before his other two comrades jumped onto him as well.

The man who's eye seemed to not be working properly anymore (much to her horror, because it made her feel horrible to know that a man's eye couldn't work properly because of her) because of the rock she'd thrown at him; but seconds after Kakashi shoved all of them off of him, the man disappeared. Just as her eyes began tracking him down for Kakashi, a pair of hands clasped around her mouth and nose, making it hard to breathe. She tried to scream and pull away, but she was loosing oxygen faster than she thought she was, and the man had a hand wrapped around her stomach and holding her closer to him.

Her mind wandered over ways to break free, each second loosing more oxygen. She was finally able to think of something, but when she raised her foot as a counter attack, she heard something being cut before she was released and her captive let out a loud cry of pain before she heard a loud _thunk_. Turning around, her eyes widened when she saw her captive's corpse; Kakashi was standing only a few inches away from the man, his kunai dripping blood that wasn't his or hers.

"Don't keep your guard down...Rin."

Her eyes shot up to Kakashi, who was clutching his shoulder with blood seeping between his fingers and was breathing heavily. "Kakashi, you're injured."

His hand covering his wound dropped as he dropped his bloody kunai to get a better grip on his sword, never taking his eyes off of the other two Earth nin to look at her. "It'll have to wait, it's nothing serious."

She knew that it was serious, but said nothing because Kakashi wasn't going to listen to her no matter how much she protested. So instead of pestering him, she pulled out a kunai of her own to prepare for battle. Once he heard her kunai being pulled out was when he looked at her, irritance evident on his face. "I can handle it, Rin. Just stand back."

"I can protect myself, Kakashi." She told him softly before looking up at him. "If I couldn't handle this, then I wouldn't have chosen this path, Kakashi."

"But Rin--"

She cut him off. "I know Obito wouldn't want me to be killed, but he also knows that you can't be by my side for the rest of our lives protecting me like this. I have to start defending myself on my own somewhere, Kakashi."

Kakashi continued to hold his hand in front of her to keep her from moving forward for a few more seconds, eyeing her closely, before he closed his visible eye and lowered his arm back to his side.

"Be careful." She heard him mutter softly before raising his sword again, and before she could even murmur another word he had already charged forward towards the stronger enemy.

Seeing that her opponent was off guard and focused on Kakashi at the moment, she pulled out a kunai and threw it in his direction. The Earth nin dodged without effort, turned towards her, and smirked. "So, the last remaining Hayata wishes to fight? Or is she just afraid of being killed after being used?" Before she could even bat an eye, he was in front of her, his smirk not fading. "Orochimaru-sama thinks of you as a future tool, not someone to throw away without batting an eye."

He moved to grab her arm, but she pulled away as if his touch burnt. Growling out, he grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her, grabbing her other wrist when she tried to threaten him with a kunai; her goal wasn't to hurt or kill him, instead she was aiming for him to let her go.

"I already know you too well. You couldn't bring yourself to hurt me even if your life depended on it."

'_Just leave me alone..._'

As if someone had read her mind, a large amount of chakra burst through her, knocking herself and the Earth nin back in opposite directions - she was only pushed back a few inches while he was thrown through a couple of trees that happened to be in his way. When the large amount of smoke cleared, Rin's eyes widened when she saw her opponent lying under tree limbs, unmoving.

'_That chakra...it felt stronger - was it from me?_'

Hoping that he hadn't seen, she turned to see Kakashi and his enemy staring blankly at her opponent; Kakashi finally tore his eyes from the sight and studied Rin, a suspicious look on his face.

He'd seen the whole thing.

She was grateful when he turned back around to face their last opponent, but found that he'd ran away at the sight of the destruction Rin had made while doing nothing. Bracing herself when he turned back around to scan her over as if not believing what he'd seen, she waited for Kakashi to question her and ask her the same questions in different sayings the whole way back.

"Rin..."

She didn't hear the rest, strictly because she didn't _want_ to hear it; the same things over and over again tortured her, she didn't want to be put back into a hospital that she was meant to _work_ in instead of laying down doing nothing. Swinging back around, she sprinted to get away from him and never bothered to look back and see if he was following; she knew he would, because of his promise to Obito, but for once she wished to be left alone, to watch all the other children join their groups while she sat on the school swings, making holes in the dirt with the tip of her toes.

"Rin!"

She ignored Kakashi's pleas and continued running, not loosing focus for one second to look back and see if he'd given up yet. She didn't know which way she was headed, and she didn't care anymore just as long as it wasn't home...

When she passed by the same tree Kakashi had marked with an 'x' so many years ago, she knew that she was on her way to Konoha; the thought seemed nice, she could run back home quickly and lock herself inside of her apartment, shut all of the blinds, and never come out again.

"Stop, Rin!"

'_No..._'

"Rin, just stop!"

'_Obito-kun...what's become of me? Am I just an empty shell?_'

She felt someone grab her arm, and she pulled away, tripping over a tree root in her wake. She fell forward, pulling Kakashi with her; she fell onto the wet soil, Kakashi falling on top of her body, in the end they ended up a mess of tangled limbs on the soaked soil. Mud stained her clothes, her face, but it didn't bother her; her tears overflowed and like a dam.

She tried to move, but Kakashi's weight held her down tightly. "I'm not letting you go, Rin."

She said nothing as she continued to cry, clutching the mud beneath her with her fists, her finger nails digging into the wet substance. Kakashi stayed to his word and held her down firmly, making sure she wouldn't get out of his grasp this time.

However, she wasn't expecting him to rub her back in circles to ease her crying. He sat up, and pulled her closer to him before continuing to rub her back gently. "It's alright, Rin. Sensei will know what's going on, he always does."

She sniffled, her head against his chest, before muttering an apology.

"What?"

"I said I was sorry." She murmured, louder this time. Both of them sat on the ground like that for a few more minutes before Kakashi pushed her off of him gently, and pulled her back onto her feet after he got onto his.

By that time, they both knew they were almost a day late.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arashi-kun, you've been reading that book for nearly four hours now. Must I point out that you're acting like Rin-chan when you got her that medical journal she loved?"

The Hokage peeked over the top of the book at her. "What are you suspicious about?"

"You didn't finish your ramen."

"And?" He asked, eye brow raised.

Kushina cocked her head to the side. "What page are you even _on_?"

"...The fifth page."

The pregnant woman sat down in the guest chair. "It's about Rin-chan and 'Kashi-kun, isn't it?"

The man smirked. "I dare you to call him that when he returns."

"What are you so worried about, then?"

He stiffened, explaining in a serious tone, "The Kyuubi has killed off a total of six villages in the past few months, and is currently heading our way. I have no doubts that it will be upon us soon..."

"The Kyuubi's on Rin-chan and Kakashi-kun's path?"

The man's eyes softened sorrowly.

"...Yes."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I am proud to say that this story is coming to an end in about ten chapters (maybe less) probably. But don't fear, wonderful readers out there! There will be a sequel! The title will be _"Innocence"_.


	28. Scroll Twenty Eight

**Note:** There will be spelling errors because my wordpad was goofing and wouldn't let me copy/paste my work to proof read - I tried to proofread as much as I could, but there's only so much I can do. I almost lost my work, and I don't want to risk loosing it again so it'll stay this way; when it is fixed, I will most likely replace this with another copy of proof read work. Till then, please bear with me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_. After all, there is no possible way that I could make something so...fantastic or any other word that's better than that...

* * *

Traveling in the woods soon became too quiet for Kakashi and Rin for them not to get suspicious. Yes, normally animals and critters searched for shelter when a storm was coming, but Kakashi couldn't even feel any life near him besides Rin. The sky was almost a blood red, something their sensei had mentioned to him before, what was it again? A sign of something large, something destructive...

He couldn't keep his head from shooting up as it came to him.

'_The Kyuubi!_'

Unfortuantly, he wasn't prepared to see the soft brown eyes that he had so many times tried to avoid as a young teenager. She had a concerned look on her face; he didn't blame her though, she had always been the best person to know what was going on with him - sometimes he wondered if she knew him better than he knew himself. "Kakashi, are you alright?"

He wanted to lie to her, just so she wouldn't be scared. It was protection when someone kept you from knowing something horrible such as news that the Kyuubi was tearing down their path, right? He pushed away the voice that told him to tell her and though up a lie quickly. "A storm is moving its way in, so we need to get moving."

"Kakashi, it feels like you're lying..."

He couldn't stop himself from blinking. Since when did Rin ever accuse someone of lying? If she thought or knew someone was lying, she told them in a different way by saying _"You know you can tell me anything, right?"_ Never had he heard her use those words in that arrangement, never did she seem so persistant - it was true that she was persistent, but not in this way. Was this even Rin?

Did she know he was lying? Was that why she was shaking all over as if she'd seen a ghost, or was it something else he wasn't aware of?

"There's an earth quake a few hundred acers out west." She suddenly said, cutting through his thoughts sharply. "The earth quakes are defiently on a large scale, Kakashi. What are you hiding?"

'_Did she just measure out an earth quake with no tools at all?_'

She let out another gasp after she touched the soil firmly with two fingers. "The Kyuubi...it's heading towards Konoha."

He wanted to ask her how she knew, but first had to take care of Konoha's threat. "Come on, let's go."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arashi was startled when both of his remaining students threw open his door without bothering to knock and ran in, panting heavily. Setting his pen down on the pile of paperwork he was working on, he asked seriously, "What's going on with you two?"

"Sensei! The Kyuubi! It's heading towards the village!" Kakashi blurted out, and Rin backed him up with a nod.

"How would you two know that?"

"Sensei, I don't know how...but I _felt_ it." Rin told him, looking down at her feet when he looked up at her with a shocked expression.

"Rin, are you feeling alright?" Kakashi asked the girl who began to sway, eye lids closing slowly. He got nothing from response, and before he could ask her again she fell to the opposite side Kakashi was on, forcing him to reappear in front of her quickly to catch her in his arms.

"Rin...?" Their sensei asked, standing up and begining to walk over to the duo. Her eye lids closed fully before her legs gave out and she collapsed in Kakashi's arms, startling the Jounin even more.

"Rin? Rin!" He shaked her gently, but got no response. "Rin!"

The older nin checked for a pulse, and sighed with relief when he found one. "She appears to be alright, Kakashi. Let's just get her to the hospital to be checked out."

"But--"

"The Kyuubi situation can wait, Kakashi. It doesn't just target a village for a reason, you know; it'll be _stumbling_ over here with other people slowing it down."

Kakashi looked down at the medic collapsed in his arms. "I guess you're right..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hokage-san," A old woman addressed him carefully. "Are you sure about this? You're talking about two fifteen year olds, who haven't been Shinobi for very long, telling you that a large destructive force is on its way to get us."

"Kakashi has been a Shinobi since at the age of five, you have to remember." He added, no usual grin on his face at all. "And I trust both of them as much as I would trust an ANBU. Yes, they _are_ young and compared to an adult they haven't been Shinobi for a very long time; but when I send them out into the battlefield, I get results no matter how successful or unsuccessful the mission was. After all, that is what it is about being a Shinobi, correct?"

The elder man spoke up next. "I know but--"

"Part of this village is about trusting each other. Rin and Kakashi are a part of this village and have put their _lives_ on the line to protect it, so what is there to not trust about them?"

"Hokage-sama!" The woman lowered her voice once Arashi gave her his attention. "Please come to your senses. You're talking about two _kids_ who claim such things! Are you going to believe two children over the majority of the village?"

"Yes, I am. You have to understand that Kakashi is a former ANBU, and Rin is a Chunin - both have had their hearts set upon serving this nation ever since they came under my care." Arashi looked out through the window, watching various villagers waltz through the streets. "I won't be sitting in this office forever, watching over everyone; I know that - but I want everyone to feel that their efforts mean a lot."

Both elders were left speachless, and could only sit and listen to the man continue.

"It's a long shot that the Kyuubi will attack this village, but I find it believable. What would we then do if Rin and Kakashi were right and we weren't prepared for what such a destructive force had in store for us?"

The woman stood, bowing respectfully. "We respect your decisions, Hokage-sama, but please think over our suggestions."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blackness was all Rin saw when she woke up - well it felt that she was awake, but everywhere felt different. Where was she? Was she even at the Hokage's office anymore? The place was cold, with dark allyways that seemed to go nowhere; she slowly strolled through the place, inching lower to the ground when her feet began to ache.

**"A Human visiting me? How interesting. I haven't seen anything so pure in years."**

Rin jumped at the echoing voice that seemed to be coming from every corner in this place she was in. Searching around for who had spoken, she called out softly, "Hello?"

**"This is **_**my**_** place, so scatter."**

Before she could even speak again, she felt something push her into a wall with more strength than she'd ever seen before.

Everything became black after that.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time she awoke, she saw that she was in a hospital room again. No one seemed to be around, so she laid back on the uncomfurtable bed that she'd seem so many patients lying in day by day before. The Hospital had its usual smell that no one liked, but she was used to it and hardly noticed because of it. She tried to remember what had happened, but found it impossible to do.

'_The Kyuubi...does Sensei know?_'

Deciding that he needed to know if didn't already, she forced herself off the bed and proceeded to the door, almost grabbing onto the handle before it turned and the door opened, hitting her in the face. She let out a yelp before staggering back and falling back onto the bed, hearing the door shut quickly.

"Rin! What were you doing up?"

Her eyes shot up at Kakashi's voice. "Kakashi...?"

"I was trying to find a nurse when I heard you, but I couldn't. Where you in a coma?"

"I don't think so..."

"What do you mean?"

"It was dark, and looked almost like a tunnel--"

"Rin, you've lost too much chakra. You need to rest--"

"Kakashi, I'm being serious--"

"Rin," He cut her off. "You need to rest, you keep pushing yourself too far."

Before she could protest, he was tucking her back in the covers on the hospital bed. He didn't leave after she relaxed on the hard surface, instead he sat down in a chair that he had moved closer to the bed and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

She kept thinking she was missing something important, but couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't Sensei's birthday, or hers, or Obito's. It felt like someone's birthday she was forgetting, but she couldn't remember whose it was - it had to be someone born in September...

'_Isn't Kakashi's birthday in September?_' She asked herself, before it hit her.

She'd forgotten about Kakashi's birthday.

She looked over at Kakashi, who looked as emotionless as ever - yet something seemed different about him. Something she couldn't believe that she saw in his eyes...

He seemed concerned. And it was never like him to be concerned about anything, even if a mission was at the stake of failing.

"Kakashi...?" She called out softly, soon wishing that she hadn't spoken because soon he was going to be channeling his anger towards her.

He had no anger in his eyes when he looked up at her, the worry in his eyes gone. "Yes, Rin?"

"H-H..."

"Rin, just say it."

Already she was annoying him, which made her wince...

"Happy...birthday..." She murmured before looking away from him, attempting to break his gaze but his eyes caught hers again.

Her stomach wouldn't stop flipping, something that had never happened before. "Kakashi...?" There she went again, annoying him more...

"...Thanks..."

The concerned look in his eyes soon came back when he thought that eyes were off of him.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kushina had known the Forth Hokage long enough to know that when he was looking at his students in their group picture, that he was wondering where he went wrong and what he did wrong to cause Obito's death. She had known him long enough to know that when he was looking through Rin's book he wasn't doing it to figure out the puzzle to the secrets of her clan, but trying to figure out what she could learn with him helping her. She knew him well enough that he really had developed an interest in Haruno Sakura - and was hoping that she'd show up as an academy student some day.

She knew him well enough that when he was looking out his window in his office, watching Konoha from a bird's eye view, that he was worried about what would become of this peaceful village known as 'Konoha' if the Kyuubi were to attack.

"Arashi, you need to eat." She raised the box of take-out ramen, hoping the smell would catch his attention.

He said nothing.

"It's your favorite!" She chirped, her face falling when he didn't even move a muscle.

She let out a sigh before threatening softly, no humor evident in her voice, "If you do not sit down and eat, I won't inform you on Rin's condition."

If anything, the man's head lowered even more. "Our technology can't even tell us what's wrong with her." He turned back around to look at her, no grin on his face. "I thought she was fine...I thought whatever she had passed by her. Kushina, I lied to Kakashi - I told him that Rin was alright now, I told him she was better..."

"Kakashi will forgive you, Arashi." She said softly after a while. She took a step closer, placing the hot ramen on the desk filled with paperwork. "What you need to realize is that it's not _deadly_. She can live with whatever it is...sure it must be hard to go through what she is experiencing, and not be able to prove that she's hearing things correctly..."

"Kushina, the elders don't believe her."

It was against the rules to state such things, but she did anyway. "The elders don't make the decisions anymore, Arashi. As long as you are sitting in that cap and outfit, signing these papers, _you_ debate whether or not she's making up stories or not."

"I don't know what to do for her anymore." He finally admitted, slumping in his chair and staring at the box blankly, his eyes almost empty.

"Arashi, you're trapping yourself in the past. Obito's death was just an act of nature, it's no one's fault--"

"I would vote for Earth Country after mine--"

"Arashi!" She yelled, her voice raised. His eyes widdened at her out burst, but hers softened as she continued, "We're _enemies_. And don't you try to say we would do no different! If you see an Earth nin trying to do unknown things on _your_land are you just going to invite them for tea and discuss old times? Or are you going to capture them for information and kill them when their comrades come?"

"Rin said the same thing, you know?" He said softly. "She said that we are thoughtless men that walk this land. We get a mission, we walk onto land and kill anything and _everything_ that gets in front of our path. Then when we come home we don't try to wipe the blood that's become perminant off of our hands..."

"Her famous words that were once traveled through out the academy have reached all of Konoha's ears." Kushina smiled softly. "It doesn't bother me when people say I'm foolish for refusing to go out there and throw bombs that not only kill Shinobi, but kill innocent lives as well. It's a shame to see the White Fang, such a magnificent man, fall before my eyes and not be able to stop it...such a man worth of honor that was granted none." She shook her head slowly. "They said this war would bring something, but all I've seen it bring is death, destruction, and loss..."

"Rin...she said the same thing...just more calm and sweet--"

_Thwak!_

"Ouch woman! What was that for!?"

"Are you calling me the opposite of calm? Are you saying that I'm _not_ sweet? If you want to see what it is to not be sweet, I'll show you what not sweet is!"

"Great, mood swings again..."

"I'm not having mood swings, jerk!"

"...I wonder what Rin's going to be like with mood swings when she and Kakashi are expecting their first child--"

_Thwak!_

"Don't use such language around the baby!"

"Woman! The baby is inside of your stomach, and with all your stomach's growling it's not going to hear a thing I'm saying!"

_Thwak!_

"Put the paper down, Kushina before I call ANBU in here!"

"Oh so now you're calling me 'fat' now, huh? Why don't we measure the perimiter of our stomachs and see who's fat?!"

"I'm pretty sure it would be you, Kushina. After all you're carrying our child..."

_Thwak!_

"Your son better not turn out like you!"

From outside, two ANBU attempted to hold back laughter. Of course, neither one of them knew the situation at hand.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sensei...?"

Kakashi was at home already, giving the Hokage a perfect time to go over his decision with Rin without Kakashi there to steer Rin in a specific direction. The girl had been asked to stay at the hospital over night, and she had followed orders without breaking them, something most patients didn't do.

He grinned at Rin, something Kushina had been able to get him back into the habit of doing. "Are you feeling any better."

"Yes, much better."

"That's good." He said with relief, sitting down in the chair that Kakashi had sat in all day, watching over Rin's form and refusing to budge.

"Sensei, is something wrong?"

He looked up at her with determination. "I want to run some tests on you, but I need you to grant me permission first."

She seemed to not know which path was the right one to take for a while. "Yes..." She closed her eyes. "Kakashi won't like it, but if it makes you happy Sensei, then I'll do it."

"Good." He stood, but before he left he added over his shoulder at the door, "Don't worry about Kakashi, Rin. He'll be there for sure."

He just hoped that the tests would answer some questions.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed my most successful story so far, as well as all of you readers. I know I've been promising early updates for a long time, but now I am going to over break...it's just a little slow because of the holidays, but it will happen. Thank you, everyone for showing your patience.


	29. Scroll Twenty Nine

**I don't own **_**Naruto

* * *

**_

"What?!"

Arashi wasn't stupid when it came to dealing with Kakashi, which was why he trusted himself when he thought Kakashi was going to be furious when he told him of Rin's decision. Already the boy was clenching his fists, eyes flashing with fury; Kushina was in the room, ready to pull Kakashi back if the Hatake was to lose control.

"How could you do that to her?!"

"Kakashi, you need to calm down." He told the sixteen year old softly, keeping his distance.

"How am I supposed to be calm when you're just going to test Rin without any knowledge of the problem with her?!"

Kushina stepped forward, for the first time making her presence known, and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "Kakashi, you have to at least calm down." When the boy's fists finally became unclenched, she turned him to face her. "I care about Rin and you just like I care about the boy that's living inside of me. I've requested specifically for the nurse second in line to whom I trust with my _life_ to lead Rin's exams..."

His face fell at the word 'exam'. "You mean...you're not going to cut open her stomach?"

Her hands found their way onto his shoulders once she realized what he was so furious about. "That's what you were afraid of? Kakashi, I would never let someone just open up her skin and look inside without knowing if it's what they need to do first." She pulled him closer to her for comfort, fighting against the boy who tried to pull away. "Rin-chan will be alright...but you know what'll make her feel more comfortable?"

"What?" Kakashi asked, finally successfully prying himself out of Kushina's embrace.

Kushina smiled before Arashi ruffled his hair and she said softly, "If you sit by her side through it."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you nervous?"

Rin looked up at the nurse who was checking her pulse. "A little..."

The woman smiled slightly. "I figured, since your pulse was a little higher than usual. After all, you're the one that said that it could be because someone's nervous." When Rin looked up, the woman smiled deeper. "Don't worry, Rin-chan, they're only going to examine you...I'm sure they'd even put you to sleep if you asked."

Rin shook her head. "The examination wouldn't go as well if I'm asleep during then, but I'll be fine."

After Rin finished, the door opened and Kushina came in, closing the door behind her. "Hello Rin-chan, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, Kushina-san."

She smiled, pulling a chair beside the bed but didn't sit in it, much to Rin's question. "Arashi and Kakashi will be here shortly."

"K-Kakashi?"

The door opened, and Kakashi entered with Arashi following in after him. She could see him smirking through his mask. "I could just go train if you don't want me here."

"No, no, no!" She could feel her cheeks flushing as she looked down at the bed she was lying on. "It's alright if you want to be here..."

She felt her face grow hot when Kakashi sat down in the chair positioned next to the bed and his hand made its way under the covers and wrapped around hers warmly. She felt something walk across her stomach, and saw a moving lump in the covers; Kaka-chan jumped out of the covers and licked her affectionately, Arashi laughing at Kakashi's face.

'_Does Rin even __**feed**__ the thing? It's still so small!_'

"Kaka-chan! How'd you know I was here?" She asked with surprise, petting the panda's fur softly.

"I think I've got an explanation for that." When everyone looked at Arashi, the Hokage grinned and ruffled her hair. "Because your father was an Inuzuka, and because your mother was a Hayata, both of your bloodline genes mixed. So because Hayatas befriend their favorite animal, and your favorite animal is the panda, you and Kaka-chan carry the same abilities an Inuzuka would carry with their dog."

"You know, my friend, who is an Inuzuka, could probably help you figure out Kaka-chan's unique ability, Rin-chan." Kushina said with a smile, before the exam started.

This time, she didn't feel so nervous because holding Kakashi's hand was more comforting than the nurse's words.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...What?"

The nurse let out a sigh before repeating herself to the Hokage. "I said there was nothing wrong with her, Hokage-sama."

"Are you sure? She wasn't fine when she returned..."

"Are you saying that I'm not doing my job correctly?" The woman dangerously eyed the man. "I might not be the nurse Kushina wanted, but I can do my job thank you very much. In fact, you're lucky to have me and not the one she _did_ want." She scanned over her clip board that was scribbled with hardly any notes at all much to his annoyance. "Her mind is stable, as well as any other part of her. What else am I supposed to check over? Unless you want me to saw through organs..."

He rubbed his temples; Kushina was exactly right when it came to this woman. "I'm sorry."

It was obvious she despised Rin for something, but he didn't bother to figure out what. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't get rid of her.

It wasn't in his power to do so unless if it was serious anyway.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arashi, why do you keep looking at the hospital?" Kushina let out a deep sigh and accused somewhat bitterly, "It's because of the operation isn't it? You should know that nurse has always hated Rin - ever since the White Fang's death and Rin having a different opinion, that girl dropped her like a hot potato."

The man looked from the window to Kushina, who was standing in the doorway with the door half way open. "How did you know?"

"Her mother...was my best friend..."

"You mean her foster mother?"

"No...her real mother...I'm the one who asked the White Fang to go get her. Her foster mother took in Rin-chan shortly after loosing her real child."

"I thought that was the case." Arashi smirked before standing, Kushina closing the door and walking in.

"So what do you propose we do next?" She asked him curiously, cocking her head to the side with a small smirk.

"Well, I _do_ have a plan." He grinned slightly. "Though we are going to need Kakashi for this."

Knowing exactly it was for the Sharingan, Kushina smirked. "Now what makes you think he's going to let you _use_ him?"

"Well...I'll just stretch the truth a bit and say she's on the verge of death--"

_Thwak!_

"Don't even think about scaring the man into thinking his first crush is going to die!"

"...Alright. Can I say a Rock nin investigated her mind?"

_Thwak!_

"Stop being a baka and just tell the truth! Now stop working on that pile of paperwork and get moving!"  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You called for me, Sensei?"

Arashi didn't need to look up to see who the voice belonged to. He was always able to tell his students' voices apart from any other Shinobi, whom he'd have to actually take the effort to look up to see who was visiting him. Maybe it was just habit, he often told himself, after all he was often pilled with paperwork that seemed to grow more than shrink and had developed countless habits.

Writing out one last signature that demanded for his name, he put down his pen and shook his hand wildly to get the feeling back into it. "Yes."

If all of the stress wasn't pilled on him, then he would've laughed full-heartedly at the look Kakashi gave him while he attempted to wake up his wrist; but instead, he only ignored it and went straight to the point of bringing the Jounin here. "I don't believe that the Hospital's equipment was enough to check out Rin's problem..."

Kakashi's visible eye quirked with eagerness. "And?"

Arashi found the strength to smirk. "That's where you come in."

His smirk turned into a grin when Kakashi raised a silver eye brow at him.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So let me get this straight," Kakashi paused to look between Kushina and Arashi, who each had different expressions. "You want me to use Obito's eye to see what's inside of Rin?"

His sensei nodded, much to his question.

"How do you expect me to do that? The Sharingan doesn't allow me to see what dysfunctions her body has, only if it's affecting her chakra."

"That's alright, Kakashi." Arashi smirked almost instantly afterwards, knowing exactly what would get Kakashi moving without second thought. "I guess we could get Gai to use one of his techniques..."

'_What technique does Gai have that would help? Wait...Gai..._' A second later it hit him. His rival, who had always fought Obito (and secretly him, but he'd never admit it) to have Rin take on his last name. Eye fixing a glare, he said coldly (yet it came out more in an annoyed tone), "I'll do it."

He only hoped Obito's eye would allow him to see what was wrong with Rin, and that this plan wouldn't fail like the original.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's apartment was much more neat and organized than his was. For one, she didn't have scrolls and papers lying everywhere like he did. Yes, she did have a few books open with scribbled notes, but that was nothing compared to what he could find laying around in his house. Unlike his apartment that smelled bland, scentless, her apartment was filled with the familiar spring scent that she carried with her.

Her apartment wasn't arranged to hold four people, only three if you included the rocking chair in the corner, so she had to bring one of the two chairs in the kitchen. Because Kushina was pregnant, and Rin realized that sitting in one of her wooden kitchen chairs wouldn't be the most convenient thing in the world for her to sit in, she ushered her to sit in the padded rocking chair.

Because Arashi didn't want to risk Rin accidentally summoning her chakra and start fiddling with it (a habit she had of doing when she was nervous, or in this case had someone with an eye that could watch her every move), she found herself soon laying down on the couch with Kakashi sitting in the remaining wooden chair next to her. It wasn't long before a genjutsu was placed upon her, and soon drifted off into a sleep that couldn't be broken with loud noise.

On their Sensei's word, Kakashi gripped the metal on his hita'ate, and exposed his life-long present from Obito. He closed his visible eye so he could focus on just what Obito's eye allowed him to see, even though he could no longer see her skin.

'_Two chakras?_'

That's what it looked like. Two chakras flowing through her body; he looked down at his own hand, seeing that only one type of chakra was in his body unlike Rin who had another chakra inside of her, one that was threatening, one that seemed to want to break loose. "S-Sensei..."

Their sensei immediately knew something was wrong. "What is it, Kakashi?"

He was glad that Rin was asleep, courtesy of a genjutsu he had placed on her himself, or else she would have already gone crazy. "There's another chakra inside of her--"

"Another chakra?"

"Yes...only it feels more destructive, but it seems to be half sealed inside of her to the point where it's undetectable without the Sharingan..."

"Hm..." Arashi seemed in thought. "Does it seem that she was born with it?"

"No, not at all...it feels like it was just added in."

"I'll have to discuss ideas with the elders, then."

Kushina spoke up, clearly declient to do so. "The _elders_? How do you know their not going to think of her as a monster and strip her of her rank and stick ANBU in her apartment for the rest of her life?"

"That makes sense..." Arashi looked between the two. "This is to be discussed with no one, especially until we figure out what it is. If this leaks, Rin could never be allowed to perform jutsu again, she could even be kicked out of this village if the elders suspect something."

"I know a little bit about chakra and medical issues to be able to search through books for an answer." Kushina stood, but before she left, she said with a small smile, "And by the way, Arashi, you'd better make sure that you're free from the tenth to the fifteenth in October."

Kakashi immediately knew that a baby was on the way.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ A little shorter than I wanted it to be, but the Kyuubi attack is coming up which means that it'll be a little harder to get out chapters because I'm not exactly the best with fighting scenes; I'm making it up with more fluff, though. And attempting to write longer chapters, which will hopefully make up for it.


	30. Scroll Thirty

**I don't own **_**Naruto

* * *

**_

Sleep was something that Hatake Kakashi always found easy to grasp a hold of. Grasping hold of what didn't exist was simple for him to do; all that he was required to do was to lay down in the comfort of his covers and close his eyes. Tonight, however, was different for him. No matter what he tried, he couldn't seem to grasp a hold of sleep.

Flipping over furiously, he scowled deeply as he got up and stomped angrily to his kitchen to get a glass of water. '_What is wrong with me?_'

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw through Rin's window, and saw her in her apartment reading a book. Realizing that it was _her_ he couldn't sleep because of, he let out a growl before sitting down on the couch in his living room, forgetting all about getting a glass of water.

'_I can't even imagine what she'd be thinking right now if we told her._'

Ever since figuring out that Rin had two completely different chakras flowing through her body, he hadn't been able to get his mind off of her. His eyes fell upon their squad picture - the picture that had been taken back when he was still an emotionless robot, Obito was still alive, their sensei wasn't the Hokage, and when Rin's eyes still shined. It all seemed impossible to get all of that back now.

How could he even pull her up when he was still the emotionless robot that hurt her in the first place?

He had been the one assigned the job of telling her what they found, but as he looked at her and watched how peaceful she looked he was afraid to tell her. What was the use of telling her if it could lead her to snapping? Obito always told him that she was as delicate as a twig, so if that was the case then why could he hear his voice in the back of his mind repeating in the same haunting tone, '_tell her_'?

'_If she's so delicate, then why should I tell her?_'

Another irritant growl escaped through his lips as he slipped on a coat and, making a mental reminder to slip into sleeping gear when he got back, moved out into the hallway slowly. When he reached outside, he learned that the music he'd been griping about mentally for the past hour was coming from next door. It didn't surprise him, seeing that his neighbors were only classified in his mind as 'idiots who only thought about themselves'.

...Wasn't that how Obito classified him before their first year of training was even training? If he remembered correctly, they had already secretly claimed each other as rivals before the first week was even finished...

He stopped in front of Rin's door, while questions entered his mind. Was it too late to tell her this? Was it even the right thing to be doing by telling her all of this? What was going to happen to her after this?

He brought his fist up slowly, but before it could make contact with the polished wood the door opened, surprising him. Rin seemed as startled as he was to see him standing on her door step.

'_Did she notice me on her door step?_'

He examined her head to toe, and noticed that she was wearing her normal attire just with a purple sweater on. Figuring that it wasn't like Rin to dress warmly in her own house, he came to the conclusion that she was going somewhere. What was open this late at night, though?

"Kakashi?"

He froze at her calm, soothing voice. Finally after he was able to piece himself back together, he said softly before turning to leave, "It's alright, I'll tell you when you're not so busy."

He stopped, not turning back around, when her fingers suddenly curled around his arm warmly. His stomach seemed to flip at her touch and he had to hold back a growl when he realized that she was making him melt again. Why were his emotions so hard to control now?

He turned back to face her finally after building enough courage. She looked down at the hallway rug, and said while rolling her ankle. "I-I was just...visiting Sensei...he called me down to his office..."

It was nearly twelve at night, why would he be calling her so late?

'_Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell her on the way, and for once stick by her side..._'

"...Could I tell you something on the way?" He muttered, looking away when she looked up at him. Why did his face feel so hot all of a sudden?

He never saw her smile brightly when she said cheerfully, "Sure!"

He already knew that her smile was going to be gone before they reached their destination with the news he was bringing in.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arashi," Kushina paused for a second to roll her eyes at the man doodling on paper. "How many times have I told you to stop acting like a child?"

He looked up, grinning. "Hey, who said I was _doodling_?"

"You couldn't be possibly attempting to lie out of this one..." She muttered, her eyes rolling.

"Well, I was going to try to. Now what's the point, though?" He asked sarcastically before holding up a long scroll he was 'doodling' on and explained, "The Kyuubi might attack here, so what kind of Hokage would I be if I sat and _waited_?"

"You...doing _responsible work_?" She threw her hands up into the air. "Why can't I get you to do work around the house?!"

"Hey, don't you remember what the elders said? I have to be in tip-top shape to run this town." He shot out with a smirk, agitating the pregnant woman even more.

"They said not to do anything stupid!"

"What would be more stupid than hurting yourself over house work?"

The fuming kunoichi finally blew. "You baka! Just because you're the Hokage of this village doesn't mean you can't step in and help your _pregnant_ wife with the house work every once in a while! The doctors said the same thing, but you wouldn't know because you were doing work!"

He scratched his head nervously. "I guess I could take time off..."

"You _guess_? You're lucky I'm not dragging you by your feet, baka!"

"...Does this mean you're naming me 'baka' now?"

"Baka!"

_Thwak!_

"Woman, you need to calm down--"

"This woman's name is '_Kushina_', baka!"

"This baka's name is '_Arashi_'..." He paused, trying to think of what to call her besides 'Kushina'. "Woman?"

_Thwak!_

"Alright, I surrender! I'll go home and help--"

His eyes fell upon a free ticket to Ichiraku. "Oooh! _Right_ after I get ramen!"

_Thwak!_

"Ow! What was that for, woman?!"

"It's 'Kushina' to you, baka!"

"Well I'm 'Arashi'--!"

_Thwak!_

"Never mind, just call me whatever you would like..."  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rin." Darn it. Why was he acting this way? Why was it that when her hand was two inches away from the handle to inside of the building their sensei was located in that he finally got the nerve to tell her all of this? Already his mind seemed to be splitting in half, battling each other for whether or not to tell her all of this now...

"Yes Kakashi?"

He stared blankly at her for what seemed to be forever after she spoke, knowing that he would be the one to blame for how much she'd change. No matter how much he tried to push away the haunting voices, the haunting thoughts, they seemed to be coming back against his will. Would he see the same shine in her eyes that managed to linger with Obito's death piercing her heart after he told her? Would all he'd see is worry? Would the little life left in her, the little life that Obito hadn't taken with him, just die away and take the rest of her with it?

"Kakashi...?"

Rin's voice shattered his thoughts instantly, that effect she always had on him. "There was something I never told you..."

She cocked her head to the side, her soft eyes staring into his natural eye kindly. "Something you never told me?"

His brain didn't seem to be working correctly anymore. Why?

Rin's lips pressed together, a habit she had of doing when she had to cut someone off out of importance. "Do you think you could tell me tomorrow? Sensei's waiting and it would be rude to keep him waiting when Kushina-san is at home..."

His mind that still seemed split screamed at him when she turned around, her arm pulling out to pull open the front door of the large building. When she grew five feet away from him, his feet suddenly moved forward after her slowly at a slower rate than she was moving. She was getting closer to the Hokage's room, and his mind seemed to split even more with every step he took.

_"Five..."_

It wasn't Obito's voice this time, instead that annoying voice that was supposed to tell you right from wrong.

_"Four..."_

The door was within eye sight now...

_"Three..."_

Her hand was rising to knock.

_"Two..."_

His hand pulled out and wrapped around her raised wrist that was only a few centimeters away from the smooth wood, holding with more strength and force than necessary. Her eyes immediately shot over her shoulder and laid on him; this time the softness was filled with shock.

"I need to tell you something." He told her, breaking the eye contact between them.

Before she could respond, the door opened. Rin, who was startled by the sudden loud squeak the door often made, tripped over her own feet when she tried to move back. Kakashi managed to catch Rin in his arms (mostly because she fell onto him), but the sudden extra weight that was added pulled him down, taking her with him; and in the end, both ended up a mess of limbs on the floor. Arashi and Kushina, who had opened the door in the first place, chuckled at the sight of Kakashi glaring while he had an arm wrapped around her waist awqardly and Rin blushing furiously.

"They're already kissing in front of my office door..." Arashi murmured softly, shrugging slowly when Kushina gave him a cold stare in response.

"N-N-No!" Rin stuttered out softly, blushing even more furiously as she picked herself off of the floor and pulled Kakashi up. "It was my fault. I tripped and he tried to catch me and--!"

Rin was cut off when their sensei grinned and ruffled her hair. "It was just a joke, Rin."

"Good you're here." Kushina let out a long sigh afterwards, in which Kakashi raised an eye brow at.

"Sensei I haven't told her--"

The golden-haired man cut off Kakashi. "It's alright, Kakashi. She'll just learn now."

The sentence didn't pass over Rin's head like he hoped it would. "What will I learn?"

Silence followed after her question, and she softly turned to Kakashi, her face falling when she saw that he had his back facing her. Her eyes fell before she felt a hand make its way onto her shoulder comfortingly. The Hokage was grinning gently at her when she looked up at him, and she didn't fail to notice his grin was lighter than normal. "Sensei?"

"Kushina, do you think you could keep Kakashi occupied while I tell Rin about the...incident?" He asked the pregnant woman softly. The woman gave Rin a worried look before nodding slowly and moving over to Kakashi.

"Sensei..." Kakashi suddenly said as he looked up at Rin. "I want to tell her."

"Kakashi, are you sure?" Kushina asked him softly.

"I was supposed to tell her in the first place, Sensei."

"Hmm..." Arashi looked between Rin and Kakashi. "If that's the case, then why don't we just inform Rin inside?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rin," Kakashi finally gathered up the courage to look at her. "Earlier tonight we discovered a different...chakra in your body..."

"The only thing different is that you appear to have _two_ chakras instead of one like a normal human." Arashi added, "It appears that one chakra feels more destructive, and is hardly detectable. Still, we have no knowledge about it, and we probably won't either until after this incident with the Kyuubi is cleared."

Kakashi wasn't expecting to see Rin nod, and actually smile at Kushina and ask her about the baby. He knew that deep down inside Rin was scared and confused, but couldn't stop himself from watching her closely the rest of the time.

Everyone was silent after a knock was heard from outside, and his sensei called out, "Come in."

An ANBU entered; 'Tanaka' had been his name if he remembered. "Lord Hokage, I have come with great news."

Arashi nodded. "Yes?"

Tanaka handed the letter to Arashi, who began to read it over carefully. "It is from Earth Country. They appear to be asking for peace, and have chosen to surrender to the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Is their bird carrier still here?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage neatly signed the letter before placing it back in its envelope and handing it back to the ANBU. "Allow the bird to leave."

"Yes Hokage-sama!" The ANBU member gave a proud salute before leaving the room, his foot steps loudly echoing through the halls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi had followed Rin out to where the messenger bird was currently awaiting to be let go. The bird had taken a liking to Rin and was currently perched on her arm while two ANBU members carefully tied the letter to its foot; he positioned himself against the railing of the cemented balcony, secretly watching her carefully pet the bird tenderly.

The wind picked up just before the bird's wings stretched and then flapped wildly as it took off, Rin watching it grow smaller until it was just a speck. Kaka-chan was chasing a leaf that was being blown around on the balcony by the wind when their sensei handed Rin her book back with a piece of paper. The medic scanned over the piece of paper questionably. "What's this, Sensei?"

"It's your book, and that piece of paper has some ways you could teach Kaka-chan abilities the Inuzuka clan carries in their dogs."

"Thanks!" Rin flashed a smile at their sensei before picking up Kaka-chan. "You're just looking for some bamboo leaves aren't you?"

_"Eeep!"_

Kakashi sweat dropped at the panda's loud call. '_That panda eats __**way**__ too much bamboo..._'

**It's a **_**panda**_**! What do you expect it to eat? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it'd be glad to scarf down some of Rin's cereal for breakfast, ramen for lunch, and some turkey at dinner!** Obito's voice yelled in his mind somewhat sarcastically. Although the voice sounded more amused.

"Don't worry Sensei, I'll walk her home." He muttered before following after Rin, both adults watching the Yellow Flash's students disappear from their view.

"Think he's jealous that panda takes Rin's mind off of him?"

Kushina rolled her eyes at the man. "Since when were _you_ the romance type?"

"Since I read..." He let out a cough. "Jiraya's books..."

Her face turned red, and not because of embarrassment. "Baka! You'd better get rid of any books you have in our house before I burn them!"

"Why?"

"The baby's why!"

"The baby already hates books? I'm guessing your stomach has a horrible variety..."

_Crunch!_

"Ow! That was my spine you punched, woman!"

"What did I say about calling me 'woman'?!"

"Ahem...sorry..."

"That's better." The woman was smiling again when he looked back up after protecting his head and face.

After cursing about mood swings, the woman was onto him again. "Don't use language around the baby!"

_Thwak!_

"Do you _always_ have to carry those stupid magazines?!"

"Don't question a pregnant woman!"

"...Why?"

The woman threateningly slapped her hand with her magazine softly, eyes glaring holes into him.

"Apparently I'd better run..." The Hokage took off without second thought.

"You'd better run, Yellow Flash!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I am pleased to say that the next chapter _should_ start the Kyuubi fight, if not then defiantly the preferences of the fight. I'd also like to thank everyone's who's reviewed and read this story; it would never had been this successful without you all, so thank you.

**Rika24** - Again, it's another one of those questions that won't be answered until later. In this case it's the sequel.

**Altais** - Thank you for the reassurance! And yes, yay for KakaRin fluff! 'Eh, don't blame me...I'm a huge fan of this pairing as you can see... xD

**In Darkness Is Light** - Thank you for all of the constructive crit.! I am aware that "Minato" is the Fourth's real name, but I learned that when I was around scroll twenty, so I decided to go back and fix all of it after I'm done with this story and working on the sequel. Then again, it wouldn't hurt to start now. Also thank you for informing me how Kushina and Minato chose Naruto's name - I am so horribly behind on the manga, I'm going to start catching up this weekend, though.

Once again, thank you everyone! And until next time, I shall be pounding on my key board...


	31. Scroll Thirty One

**I've decided to start using "Minato" instead of "Arashi" because it is the Forth Hokage's real name. Then when this story is finished, I will go back and replace every "Arashi" I find with "Minato". Hopefully that doesn't confuse anyone, but if it does please let me know.**

**I do not own **_**Naruto**_**. If I did, I would be better at drawing.

* * *

**

"Kushina-chan you're going to be alright."

"Of course I know that."

"No really, Kushina-chan. You're going to be alright--"

"I know that baka!"

"...OK, you know that." The soon-to-be-father grinned brightly as he rubbed Kushina's stomach where their son seemed to be resting peacefully. After feeling the child move inside of her, his grin widened before the door opened and a nurse stepped in, bowing once she realized the Hokage was in the room.

"Rin-chan will be here soon, Hokage-sama." She closed the door behind her before pulling a chair closer to the bed. "Please, make yourself comfortable, Hokage-sama."

The door opened, and Rin stepped inside. "Sensei! Sorry I'm late."

"The elevator break down on you again?" The nurse asked kindly, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

Rin laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Uh...actually I had to calm down the child in room three-hundred sixty-two..."

The nurse nodded in understanding. "I see you there, Rin-chan. That kid is always loud at all hours of the day--"

The woman was interrupted when the whole room seemed to slant to the right before readjusting itself, knocking small items onto the counter and table off onto the floor. The hospital began to rock from side to side slowly, as if they were on a canoe in the middle of the ocean. Then place shook violently again like an earth quake.

"What on earth was that?" Kushina questioned. Rin and the other nurse looked at each other and shrugged while Minato attempted to come up with something.

"I'll go check and make sure everyone's alright." The nurse said before rushing outside of the door, tripping on her way out when the hospital slanted onto one side again. Now loud foot steps came with the slanting.

"S-Sensei..."

Minato raised an eye brow at Rin, who was staring wide eyed at the window. "What is it, Rin?"

"Something large is heading our way..."

The Hokage was up immediately, as well as Kushina, and raced to the window where Rin was. Like Rin had described, something large was heading their way but was too far away to announce their visitor. Fire surrounded the beast, with a number of tails flapping behind it so wildly she couldn't count.

**The Nine-Tailed Fox...** The demonic voice growled out dangerously; hate clinging to each and every word.

"...The Nine-Tailed Fox..." Rin repeated in a whisper, taken away by the sight.

'_How can I be sure it is the Nine-Tails, though?_'

**Even the pure humans don't believe me.** The demonic voice muttered, obviously offended by her remark. Since when were her thoughts so open though?

'_How can it hear me...?_'

_**It**_**?! I'm just an '**_**it**_**' to you?!**

Rin jumped at the loud voice. "S-Sorry!"

Her sensei was feeling her head for a temperature suddenly. "Rin are you sure you're alright? Something seems off about you..."

"Y-Yes!" She replied, still staring through the window blankly.

"I need to go report this, Kushina." Minato looked back with a grin when he reached the door before he said reassuringly, "Don't worry, Kushina-chan! I wouldn't miss the world for this!"

"He's just scared about of the magazine." The pregnant woman muttered when the door closed.

"Actually I think he'll stay to his word this time." Rin smiled at Kushina. "After all, he _was_ reported by one of the elders that he was dancing in the hall way and singing about becoming a father earlier today, Kushina-san."

The woman smirked, possibly thinking of possible future blackmail. "What did he sing?"

The door opened, and a familiar male voice spoke. "It sounded much like '_I'm gonna be a father soon, so take that_'."

Kushina rolled her eyes, and Rin turned to see Kakashi there smirking. "Kakashi?"

"I was called by Sensei to come here." He said tonelessly, cocking his head to the side for unknown reasons.

"Oh. Sensei just left to...take care of some things in his office."

Kakashi gave her a stern look. "And what's _really_ going on?"

"N-Nothing!"

The Jounin shot her another stern look before he left and Rin let go of the breath she'd been holding. When she finally heard the Jounin's foot steps fade, she looked worriedly over her shoulder to where Kushina was laying.

She had a bad feeling about this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sensei!"

Kakashi was panting heavily when Minato looked up at the Jounin, cocking his head to side and most likely wondering why he seemed out of breath. "Kakashi...what are you doing?"

The teenager took a large step forward, closing the wooden door behind him. "Sensei, what's going on?"

"Well..." The man was obviously trying to keep whatever it was a secret.

Kakashi gave him a stern look. "You just gave yourself away."

The blonde laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head before he pointed to a chair, waiting for Kakashi to get the point and sit down. It didn't take the boy long, and soon the Hokage eyed him seriously as he began.

"The Nine Tailed Fox is on its way..."

"How do you know that?"

'_He's going to figure out sooner or later..._'

After spending a moment arguing with himself about whether or not he should tell the silver-haired man or not, he sat back in his chair and said softly, "I didn't know that..."

Kakashi raised an eye brow, not understanding fully.

"...Rin did." He finished, his tone dropping as he added Rin's name in. Maybe it was just a coincidence to see Kakashi's eyes shoot up at her name...

"Where is she?!" He suddenly yelled out loudly, his voice echoing slightly throughout the room. The blonde stared in shock at his student that had just jumped onto his feet, when he was supposed to be calm and cold. The man finally stopped shaking furiously after a while, and his breathing pattern returned to normal as he regained his normal posture and repeated more calmly, more softly, "Where is she, Sensei?"

The man's shocked face stuck for a while longer; his mouth half way open as his eyes seemed frozen in place on Kakashi before his mouth closed and his eyes softened. "She's at the hospital helping that woman give birth..."

He could've sworn he saw the corners of Kakashi's mask curl up into what Rin had always thought was a smirk as the boy said sarcastically, "She's going to welcome you with open arms when she hears what you called her--"

"**No**!" The man shouted louder than his normal yelling. "You can't! She'll take away my ramen!"

"...Didn't she already do that?"

"She'll hide my stash of free ramen tickets!"

"...Didn't she throw them away?"

The Hokage's face turned as pale as the inside of an apple as he stuttered out frighteningly, "S-Sh-Sh-She...threw...a-a-a-away m-my _ramen tickets_? Where is she?!"

"Ladies man doesn't even know where his own _wife_ is?"

The man's head cocked to the side. "Hey, since when did you have a sense of humor?"

The boy glared harshly.

"...Sorry about the comment I made about you and Rin having a son and naming him 'Junior' the other day..."

The boy's glare deepened to the point that it most likely would kill or burn to look in his eyes. "You said _what_?"

"Oh come on, _everyone_ finds you two cute together. Just think about it, sooner or later you'll be expecting Junior!" Pulling out some paper, the man began to draw what the Jounin guessed to be a square. "I'll even draw some punnette squares to figure out some possible gene combinations!"

_Crunch!_

The Hokage was startled when Kakashi had actually broken the twenty-fifth rule just by hauling out and punching him in the arm so hard that he fell out of his chair, papers flying everywhere.

"You've got to admit you like her, and you'd kill Gai in a heart beat if he proposed to her ever again--"

"What?!"

"Kidding! Kidding!"

_Thwack!_

"Hey that's Kushina's magazine! Only she's allowed to hit me with that, kid!"

Kakashi dropped the magazine and picked up a thick catalog that was near by, raising it threateningly.

"Don't use the World's Largest Catalog!" The man climbed back into his chair and raised his paper with a single square on it. "I'm not afraid to use this, minor!"

"You do realize the Nine-Tails is close by, correct?"

The man's face became alarmed as he jumped out of his chair and ran out into the hallway, yelling through the halls at random ANBU members, "To the east gate! The Kyuubi's coming!"

The boy shook his head, the question about how he could have never noticed himself breaking the most important rule lingering in his mind as he made his way towards the east gates.

He just hoped that Rin would stay in the hospital and out of the Kyuubi's sight.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I felt the Kyuubi fight needed a little more preparedness than I thought before, so I decided to push the fight to the _next_ chapter instead of stuffing it all in this one since I've kept you all waiting for a long time. Once again, I apologize to everyone.

**In Darkness Is Light** - Hopefully no spelling mistakes are in this chapter either. Then again, I didn't have to edit myself because I had the spelling check to help me out. xD Ah, technology - isn't it just wonderful? I really have no idea how I got Kushina to be so hilarious, I guess the magazines in my house gave me some great inspiration. Thanks again!

**Altais** - I think guilt would eat me alive if I killed off Rin. Somehow, I find it hard to kill off my favorite character.

**larrycucumber2** - Thanks! I always thought I would never be able to pull off a comedy scene, actually.

**kakashifangrl1012** - Smiley faces are addicting, aren't they? xD


	32. Scroll Thirty Two

**I most defiantly don't own **_**Naruto.

* * *

**_

"What do you purpose we do, Hokage-sama?"

The man answered right away. "ANBU Squads one through ten, evacuate the civilians; take them out of the village through the west gates and two kilometers to the west. The rest of you, lure the enemy out of the village with whatever means necessary." Minato paused briefly before he gently pushed his student forward, adding softly, "Take him with you, and be careful everyone."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" The ANBU called out, saluting respectfully before hurrying off to do their tasks.

It wasn't long before he was left in silence again, stuck listening to the owls again. Slowly he tore his gaze from the memorial stone - where his deceased student's name was carved - to the blood red sky.

It seemed the legend the Hayata Clan shared was true.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By now Kakashi could see the outlines of the fox, instead of seeing just what seemed to be a large ball of fire. Its tails swung rapidly as it made its way towards the village and he already knew that the tails were going to slash at buildings and people. _Maybe it was just a coincidence_, he tried to reason with himself, _just a coincidence that the Kyuuibi happened to run into Konoha on the date set for Kushina to go into labor._ After all, the Kyuubi was just a beast - it couldn't possibly have a mind of its own like everyone said it did - mindless creatures don't just decide to attack a peaceful place...

He almost snorted aloud at the comment of 'peaceful place'. Of course everyone would say their village was peaceful, even if it wasn't. Konoha was a place where wars were planned, not tea parties. Konoha was a place where you were considered 'trash' if you abandoned any mission for the sake of your comrade's lives, not 'a hero'. In Konoha, you hardly ever witness or feel happiness if you're a Shinobi.

He'd been two when he had supposively seen his mother fall (or at least what his father had told him). He'd been barely five and a half when he saw his father slice an intruder in half; he was barely able to remember it, but he did just like he remembers himself first staining his hands with blood when he was six. Now he was sixteen, his hands permanently stained unlike Rin's; the medic's hands were stained with blood she'd saved, not blood she'd watch closely as it leaked.

"Don't fire until the fox breaks through the east gate!"

He hoped no one was near there.

"Sir!" An ANBU appeared before him, but ignored him as though he didn't exist. The ANBU member he barely remembered straightened as he spoke to the commander of the squad he rejoined. "The hospital has been fully evacuated. Nurses and medics have been evacuated as well and are currently heading towards the west gate."

"What? Who's the idiot who did that?!" The man barked out without letting the other man answer, "What is the use of medics if they're going to run and hide? I want every medic up on their feet and out here _now_!"

He'd always hated that man.

Wait.

...Did he just say 'every medic'?

"S-Sir there is medics unavailable currently."

The commander seemed to be glaring holes through his mask as he asked in a low voice, "And who exactly might think about having a tea party than helping out around here?"

"One medic is currently helping a woman give birth, Sir."

"_Birth_? And who is this medic?!"

"H-Hayata R-Rin!"

Now he remembered, that man always stuttered when the commander's voice got this low and threatening.

"Hayata Rin? The most powerful beast to walk on this land is almost in the village and our best medic is helping a woman give _birth_?! Get her out here_ now_!"

Kakashi had to let back a growl. Out of all of the times they could've used her, they chose _now_ to pull her in when she was supposed to be giving birth?

"Sir, Hayata Rin is nowhere to be found." Another ANBU said calmly, before adding, "Besides, it was our duties from the Hokage to insure the safety of all women and children. A woman can die while giving birth just like a man can die in this fight."

"Forget the brat and get the rest over here then!" The commander barked, muttering as a thought to himself, "The stupid girl is still in the hospital probably. There's no time to waste on her anymore."

A growl escaped him before he could hold it back. '_He doesn't even know her! And he's insulting her!_'

Still, he didn't feel as comfortable anymore knowing that Rin couldn't be found.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The hospital has become quiet..."

Rin nodded before her gaze turned to the door as if she were able to see through the metal. "Did the place go into lock down?"

"It's possible."

Rin shook her head, standing up and slowly making her way to the door. "They would've announced it on the intercom, though."

Pulling the door open and sticking her head out into the hallway, she saw no one in the hall that was always crowded with people during dusk. Heziently she called out softly, "Hello...? Is anyone here?"

Her voice echoed through the empty halls, no one answering. She lingered in the halls for a bit longer, waiting to see if anyone would follow her voice, before stepping back inside. When she saw the blood-red sky outside, she froze in place; her clipboard dropped from her hands, landing on the floor with a loud noise that made Kushina flinch. Yet something seemed different about the woman...

"R-Rin-chan? What is it?" She asked, her hand making its way up onto her stomach.

"Th-The sky..." Rin closed her eyes and reopened them, to see if she was hallucinating; the color of the sky was still the same. "It's...red like the color of blood..."

**All that fox means is blood.**

Rin flinched, but said and thought nothing, fearing that if she said something wrong the voice would yell at her again.

**All that fox ever brings is more blood and destruction. Just when you think you're safe inside of a building, its tail crashes into the building you're in and you end up dying underneath debri...**

Her mind flashed visibly to Obito dying underneath boulders, the pictures still there when she tried to close her eyes after thinking that she was just in a different world. Obito's face painfully grinning at her from underneath the boulders that were crushing him, no eye left in his visible eye socket.

_"Hurry Rin! Grab on!"_

Kakashi's sudden voice and words that forced her to leave Obito when she just wished to hold onto Obito's hand and die with him appeared in her mind next. The shock was enough to make her stagger back closer to the door, not hearing Kushina's voice when she called out her name.

_"Rin...!"_

She tried to close her eyes to push away the vision of boulders covering Obito's whole body, his empty eye socket the only thing left in her vision as she was being pulled up. The vision didn't shatter until she felt someone grip her shoulders tightly and hear Minato's voice call out, "Rin!"

Her eyes shot open, and she saw the hospital room again. Sighing with relief, she looked up to see that she was leaning against her sensei and pushed herself forward while trying to regain her balance.

"At least I found you two..." The golden-haired man muttered with relief before pulling his student over to the chair he was occupying earlier. Once Rin was sitting down to recover, Minato said quietly to his wife, "Don't believe anything Kakashi says about me calling you 'woman'..."

"She's in the hospital helping that woman give birth." Kushina said aloud, crossing her arms over her stomach and giving her husband a deadly look.

"Would it help if I said I got Kakashi to open up a little?"

"If I wasn't stuck in this bed you'd be dead by now."

"If you weren't holding my child I'd be avenging my ramen tickets, _woman_."

Kushina gave Rin an innocent look with one of her smiles that only meant 'trouble' for Minato. "Rin-chan, do you think you could fetch me that magazine over there. I feel like reading at the moment..."

"Don't fall for her trance, Rin!" The man yelled out, trying to grab Rin's arm to prevent her from handing the magazine to Kushina. When he failed and Kushina had a hold of her weapon, Minato jumped off of the hospital bed and took cover underneath the chair Rin was occupying.

"Stop showing your son how to be a coward!" Kushina snapped loudly, making the blonde yelp.

"This is how you treat a kind gentleman that's leaving his army for a woman like you?!"

"Do you really want to set a horrible example for Rin, who's so gentle and innocent?" Crawling out from underneath the chair, Minato said quickly to Rin, "Don't do this to Kakashi when you're carrying Junior!"

_Thwack!_

"Give me mercy! I only wanted to stand by your side, woman!"

_Thwack!_

"Get out of here and get back onto that battlefield, baka!"

"I can't! The ANBU won't let me back in because they want me here to make sure the lucky girl is born!"

"It's a boy, baka! What kind of father are you?!"

"Restrain her, Rin! Woman get back on that bed before I call ANBU down here!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'd like to see you try, baka!"

Kushina's loud voice told Kakashi that he was nearing whatever room they were in on the fourth floor. Shaking his head an inquiring that the group was most likely in the room with the door open, he stepped through the doorway to see his sensei dodging Kushina's furious swings with a magazine. Shaking his head, Kakashi said aloud with more amusement then he'd planned, "And to think they sent me to fetch Sensei in this madness..."

All three figures froze in place the minute they heard Kakashi's voice. Rin froze inbetween both adults, her arms spread out to give the two a distance while wincing at the newspaper that had slapped her neck and was currently frozen in place on the same spot.

"Kakashi...what a surprise..." Minato muttered before pulling away from Rin's grasp, catching the girl when she nearly fell forward because all of her weight had been pressing on him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I _was_ coming to get you, but now I think my top priority is saving Rin from you two."

Kushina pulled her magazine away, slowly placing it back on the side table Rin had originally grabbed it from. "Kakashi-kun..."

"It's her fault." Minato murmured softly, pointing a finger at the pregnant woman accusingly.

"Sensei the front lines need you now." Kakashi said before adding to get the man to move, "The Kyuubi's twenty yards away from here."

Minato turned while being pulled towards the doorway by Kakashi and said quickly to Kushina, "I'll be back before that baby decides to leave your growling stomach!"

Both Rin and Kushina peered through the doorway where the hyperactive man had recently left through. Kushina, hand at her stomach again, asked quietly after a minute, "Think the ramen has gone to his head again?"

Finally taking her gaze away from the doorway, Rin smiled brightly, eyes closed, and said cheerfully, "Maybe."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's here!"

"Everyone fire!"

Shouts and Shinobi tools showered the battle field, all sailing toward their large, deadly target. The Kyuubi only watched the tools for a brief second before letting out a loud growl that blew all of the weapons away Trees were pulled from the tightly packed soil and thrown into Konoha, Leaf nin scrambling to avoid the trees sailing toward them and looking for cover at the same time.

One of the demon's tails struck at the village, shaking the Earth violently enough that Kakashi fell onto his feet as well as everyone else that survived the impact. Houses near by the area that had been swatted with such force collapsed like they would've in an earth quake.

He wasn't quite sure if he would be able to keep his promise any longer, but it was different this time...

He just wasn't sure if he would survive this fight.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ At long last, it is that time again! Let's see...maybe only five chapters left before the sequel? In case anyone hasn't heard, or read on my "**Updates**" bulletin (or whatever you'd like to call it), the sequel will be titled "Innocence" and is expected to be posted around the same time as the last chapter of "Innocent".

**In Darkness Is Light** - Ah! Thanks for pointing out the constructive crit. and that question for me; I've already fixed it!

**Rika24** - That scene was probably a little _too_ dramatical, but that 'dramatical' scene in this chapter was the last with Kushina and Minato. I guess in other words I could say "it's going to be serious from here on out"? xD Though I defiantly appreciate your opinion, and thank you.

**kakashifangrl1012** - Thanks! I have _no_ idea how that came out...I guess I was trying to get in one last memorable scene for Kakashi before I cruelly kill off Minato and Kushina. Oh, the manga line pains me to no end... XD

**Altais** - I hate killing off a character, especially when that character happens to be your favorite Hokage. It took me forever to figure out what to do with Kushina; so I'm hoping that it's good...

**Hinata1994** - Your wish has been granted! And it only took five days...now you have two wishes left. xD

**TwighlightAlchemist** - Thank you!


	33. Scroll Thirty Three

**I most defiantly don't own Naruto.

* * *

**

Kakashi didn't know what to think of how this fight was going. For one, half of the population of Shinobi that had joined this fight were already dead, or severely injured and weren't able to fight anymore. Not only that, but there didn't seem to be any solution to this fight besides to give up and rebuild the village somewhere else.

Yet that was the coward's way out of it. How could _any_ group, despite the numbers, take on such an enormous beast that looked at you with no fear?

Obito's eye helped him know when the attacks were coming, but it bought him only enough time to get himself out of the way. At times like these, he wished he still had a sensei to ask these questions...

Come to think of it...where _was_ the Hokage? He knew for something as serious as this fight he wasn't going to sit in his office with a bowl of ramen in his hands, watching the fight. He couldn't already be dead, could he?

"Hokage-sama!"

The boy's head shot to where the rest of the Shinobi remaining where, and saw his sensei there with only a few cuts and bruises like he had. The Hokage's cloak was torn, and his hair was now a tangled mess; and when the man turned to face him, Kakashi saw that he was also panting hard.

"Kakashi..."

"What is it?" He replied tonelessly, a terrible habit he still seemed to carry without Rin in his presence.

The man motioned for the commander to take charge before he moved over to where the Jounin was and explained quietly, "I want you to move towards the middle of the group."

"Why?" He asked, irritant evident in his voice. Was his sensei thinking straight? Had a block of wood hit him a little too hard on his head, causing him to not think straight?

"Look..." Minato trailed off, looking behind him before pushing Kakashi into an alleyway a few yards from where their feet had been planted. Once alone, the man asked quietly, "You like Rin...don't you?"

He half-glared, softer than he'd expected though. "What are you talking about?"

" 'Eh...I never thought _I'd_ be the one to point out love..." When the boy glared harshly, the blonde added loudly, "Fine! Crush!"

The boy's eyes softened, and Minato almost thought he was looking at Kakashi back when his father was still living. "How'd you know...Sensei?"

"Let's just say there's an old saying...'love at first sight'..."

"I didn't _love_ her at first sight."

"Well _sometime_ on the road you fell in love with her...or developed a crush or whatever you call it." Kakashi felt his sensei's hands on his shoulders, his blue eyes looking into his empty ones. "The point is, she feels the same for you."

"It doesn't matter if she feels the same way or not. Even if she goes for it, she'll die in the end just like everyone else did."

Somehow he knew it'd come to this. Somehow he knew that all of the deaths he'd experienced would pile on top of his shoulders, soon becoming baggage he could no longer carry. Yet, just if he could let her and take some of that baggage off of his shoulders...

"Remember a few years back when I said that love was a scary thing?" He finally asked, shaking at the memory of Kushina scaring the daylights out of him. Kakashi rolled his eyes before he coolly looked at him.

"Like Rin would ever threaten me with a magazine. If anything, she'd_ recycle_ it."

"This isn't about magazines! And Kushina isn't very scary...just a bit frightening with the way she swings that thing..."

"Sensei."

"Right." The man removed his hands from his student's shoulders. "In the end, you'll just keep hurting her _and_ yourself if you keep pushing her away like this."

Before his student could reply, he had already disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin knew she wasn't in the hospital anymore, only because she'd only blinked after a head ache and found herself in a world covered in darkness. She stood motionless in the same place, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness so she could see where she was. Yet she stood there for what seemed to be forever, beginning to think that she wasn't anywhere but in a pit of darkness.

"Kushina-san...?" She called out, wincing at how loudly her voice echoed. Slowly she stepped forward, moving around to find something - anything to tell her she wasn't completely alone.

Her hands brushed against something stiff, something hard and rocky. Moving into another direction while running her fingers across the object, she soon realized it was a wall. Turning back around, she headed straight until she came across another wall.

It was the same as the other, and she soon got the impression that it was just like the cell walls back in Konoha. She moved on again after getting a glimpse of light, slowly making her way with an uneasy feeling.

'_Something's up ahead..._' She told herself, her feet slowing down just a tad.

'_Stop being a coward...that's what got you captured and Obito killed in the first place._' She countered with herself, forcing her body to move again.

The closer to moved towards the light, the more she could see. By now she could make out the patterns of the walls, and could soon see that the light was emitting a green glow on the walls, ceiling, and floor.

Cell bars came into her line of sight, and she approached them cautiously. It was dark in there, even with a candle on the wall right next to it; dark enough to make her think that if she passed between the bars she'd be engulfed in darkness. It would be possible, considering that the area of the space between the metal stakes was more than enough to allow her to pass through.

Before her eyes the darkness lit up with silver chakra, making her wince. The first person she could think of was her comrade. "Kakashi?"

**Do I look like that twerp to you?** The demonic voice demanded, echoing through the cells louder than hers would.

She staggered backwards, shocked by the anger in the voice. '_Where is this voice coming from?_'

**Even the **_**innocent**_** people are dense these days!** The voice continued it's rant loudly, making Rin wince continuously, **Even animal lovers like you can't figure it out! What are you doing here anyway? This is **_**my**_** place, not the flowery-garden you call your mind!**

Animal lovers? Here? Flowery-garden? What was this...voice talking about? What couldn't she figure out? The thoughts swirling in her mind made her forget the voice was still talking and the chakra was still swirling rapidly around her.

**Do you know who you're talking to, girl?!**

Rin only starred in shock at the large thing in front of her. She didn't have time to look over the monster and figure out what had been talking in her mind for so long before she covered her hears and shut her eyes tightly as another out burst came.

**I'm the--**

Rin opened her eyes just as the loud voice stopped, and she suddenly felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and someone calling out to her. Her vision blurred before she found herself back in the hospital, and Minato's hand on her shoulder still calling out her name. Shaking her head, she said softly, "S-Sensei..."

"Kushina sent Gamatatsu back to me when you spaced out." The man explained removing his hand from her shoulder.

Gamatatsu...wasn't that the small frog that Minato used to use to prank Obito?

"Hi little girl!"

Rin jumped at the sudden voice and saw Gamatatsu standing there innocently.

"Why were you spacing out for?" Seeing Kakashi walk into the room and Rin blink, the frog added suspiciously, "Oh it was because of the scary guy."

Minato snickered at the nickname the frog had given Kakashi long ago, while the teenager snarled at it.

"Can I go to the wedding? When is it? What time? Is the child going to be a girl or a boy? Hey why's scary guy's face turning red master-dude?"

"We're not getting married." Kakashi said aloud coldly, glaring at the frog that cocked his head to the side.

"Oh I see, you're going to propose to her after that large fox goes away!" The frog's eyes widened as well as Rin's as he whispered to her, "I shouldn't have broke the news because scary guy's face is turning incredibly red..."

Minato choked on his spit.

Kushina raised an eye brow.

"I should've given him _the talk_..." Minato muttered, laughing nervously at the glare Kushina sent him.

Kushina settled down, soon rubbing her stomach soothingly and saying, "Well as long as _Jiraya_ didn't give him the speech..."

"Oh no, Sakumo-san would kill me in the after life."

"I'm not proposing to her." Kakashi muttered out darkly, arms crossed and glaring at the frog once more.

"Well obviously not in _that_ outfit. Didn't master-dude ever teach you how to dress on a date, or when you decide to propose to pretty girl?"

"Gamatsu...could you please go do the task I gave you?" Minato finally asked softly.

"Oh okay, but could you record the proposing for me, master?"

Deciding to just get the dense frog out of the room before Kakashi killed it, Minato let out a long sigh and muttered after a few seconds, "Fine."

The small frog disappeared in an instant, and Kakashi stepped into the room with his arms still across his chest while Kushina chuckled. Pulling Rin aside while Kushina was discussing something with Kakashi, Minato said softly, "Do you want to talk about what you saw after all of this is over?"

She nodded slowly before Kakashi approached her, asking her, "Are you alright?"

After nodding once again, Rin's eyes softened at the small cut on his arm as a frown crossed her delicate features. "You're hurt."

Kakashi held out his arm, making Rin's eye brow curl up in confusion.

"He gives up that easily?" Minato asked Kushina, who chuckled once again.

"It's called a crush, Minato-kun."

"...Did you just call me--?"

The pregnant woman smiled. "Yes I did, Minato-_kun_. Yes I did."

Glancing at Rin, who was currently using her chakra to heal Kakashi's wound, Minato let out a small chuckle. "For once, I think Gamatsu's right. Those two make a great pair..."

"I've got a large catalog just _waiting_ for a chance to whack someone on the head, Minato-_**kun**_."

"I've got to go back out onto the battle field, and make sure everything's coming smoothly." Grinning one last time he headed for the door. "Come on, Kakashi!"

Letting go of Kakashi's arm, Rin smiled at him and was about to move back to where Kushina was when he grabbed her arm roughly. After her eyes caught his, he looked away and muttered softly, "Just be safe...okay?"

Rin smiled again before nodding. "Alright...promise me you will too...Kakashi?"

The Jounin never answered her question, but instead lingered for a while longer with his hand still grabbing her arm. For a second, his body moved forward as if he was going to embrace her, but then recoiled and he took off for the door.

Eyes peering through the doorway, Rin thought with a worried expression, '_Be careful Kakashi..._'

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I'd just like to apologize for the late update, and for the quality of this chapter. It's not really an excuse, but the reason was that I had a mild case of writer's block and then a couple days ago the hamster found its wheel again. Well, I'd just like to apologize again to everyone.

**Rika24** - Yes, poor Rin. Anyways, thanks for reading.

**In Darkness Is Light** - Thanks for the constructive crit. Sorry I didn't update so quickly, almost didn't update today because of a cold. xD

**larrycucumber2** - Thank you for reviewing.

**kakashifangrl1012** - Well, I don't think Kushina would be of very much help when she's about to give birth to Naruto. xD Thanks for reviewing.

**Hinata1994** - Yes, it will be sad when this is all over.

**Altais** - _Innocent_ will end a few chapters after the Kyuubi attack, mostly to wrap things up and to clear some things to get ready for the sequel. I'm hoping to get _Innocence_ up right after I get the last chapter of this "half".

**Michi-chanx3** - I like the Nine-Tailed Fox too, but mostly just because its abilities are cool.

**YebbadebbaOnee-chan** - I'm a sucker for KakaRin fics too. Don't get me wrong though, I love the Obito/Rin pairing too - Kakashi and Rin just seem to catch my eye more. Thank you for all of your wonderful comments in your review!

**kakashifan9** - I'll try not to go overboard with Kakashi and Rin, but there will be a couple of scenes with fluff - but the farthest I'm thinking of right now is a hug. Hopefully that's not too much, but I'll try not to make it too fluffy.

**TwighlightAlchemist** - It's a long fic, but I'm enjoying writing it. Thanks for your review.


	34. Scroll Thirty Four

**Disclaimer: I **_**don't**_** own "Naruto".**

**WARNING:** There is minor OOC-ness for Kakashi in the beginning of this chapter, I believe... or others might think. I thought about it, but figured after the fifth time rewriting it that it wasn't going to get any better. Plus, I don't have a beta so the only opinions I can take are mine...

* * *

Blood-red chakra circled around the demon fox rapidly, tails swinging people into buildings. Knowing it wasn't any use, but just because the commander had told him to, he swung a kunai in the demon's direction. The Nine-Tail's chakra acted like fire and burnt the kunai in mid-air, the force of its growl sending it back in Kakashi's direction.

He dodged barely, stomping where the kunai landed before the small amount of fire still burning could catch a hold of the grass. Feeling something swirl around him, and the temperature rise suddenly, he turned around and saw fire forming a few yards behind him. The fire wasn't large yet, but it wasn't small enough for him to put it out with his foot easily. Forming hand signs for a water jutsu he'd copied nearly a year ago, water soon appeared and washed over the burning grass.

The fire had been put out, but smoke still loomed over the blackened spot. When he realized the fox had moved, he quickly turned to search for it again; when he realized where its location was, his eyes widened.

He was about to yell out, command people to move the beast away from the building, when his sensei's voice beat him to it.

"Get it away from the hospital! Women are still inside!"

"What are they doing in the hospital in the first place?! All they're doing is making themselves a burden!" The man next to him called out angrily. Kakashi had to restrain himself from punching the man...

Instead before he could catch himself, he snarled out loudly, "One of them is pregnant, idiot!"

The man glared. "She could've moved, but instead she created a burden."

Minato was about to defend his wife when Kakashi shot back furiously, "She's in labor! How is a woman in _labor_ supposed to move when her water could break any second?!"

Many gasps were heard from the Shinobi that had heard his outburst, and it wasn't long before Kakashi realized he'd broken a rule again.

"Is the other woman pregnant? Is the other woman in labor? I see no excuse at all as to why they can't get out of the hospital and out of our way!"

Without thinking, his arm moved on its own and almost made contact with the man's face when his sensei appeared behind him in a swirl of leaves and pulled him back in a restraint. "Calm down, Kakashi."

The Hatake's first instinct was to try and pull away, but the older man's grip was stronger. "He's insulting Rin!"

The ANBU member, who happened to be an Uchiha, laughed out loud. "So _that's_ why those women are still inside of the hospital. The girl responsible for my cousin's death is still a weak burden that's a waste of time."

Hearing the Uchiha's insult made something inside of Kakashi snap instantly. Furiously he pulled himself out of the Hokage's grasp, ignoring his calls, and punched the other Shinobi in the jaw. The boy staggered backwards, hand over his jaw while hissing foul words at the Jounin. "You'll pay for that, Hatake!"

"Don't _ever_ talk about Rin that way again." He growled out dangerously, moving forward again when a hand pulled him back.

"Kakashi, that's enough."

The future Copy Nin glared at the Uchiha harshly, before he took off towards the hospital. Minato looked back and forth between Kakashi and the large demon before following after Kakashi at a brisk pace.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rin!"

Kushina's screech had froze Rin, who had been in the hall getting water for the pregnant woman, before she dropped the cup and dashed back to the room. With chakra, she was able to get back into the room twice as fast; panting heavily she asked, "What's wrong?"

"My water just broke I think...!" Kushina announced in a state of panic, already beginning to sweat nervously.

'_I didn't think the baby would come this fast..._' Rin said, biting her lip. '_And with the Kyuubi just outside..._'

"I'll be right back!" Rin said just as she turned back around and sprinted out of the door. Kushina stayed in place for a moment afterwards, before moaning and falling back against the uncomfortable pillows and muttering a soft 'hurry'.

After grabbing the necessary materials she needed, Rin returned and set them all down, answering when Kushina gave her a puzzled look, "We're going to have to do this the harder way."

Kushina moaned.

"Actually it's safer this way, because I'm more experienced this way."

Standing back up, Rin commanded softly while grabbing a stack of towels in a cabinet inside of the room, "Just lay back and relax. The best way to avoid most of the pain is to think of something painless like... like..."

Kushina chuckled as the girl tried to come up with an example, but found herself unable to. "It's alright, Rin-chan. I understand what you mean."

Smiling once again, Rin sat herself down in a chair. On another chair that had been in the room, she had fresh towels, blankets, and a tub with warm water. Breathing deeply, Rin held out her hand to the pregnant woman who raised an eye brow at her with question.

"You're going to need something to squeeze, and since Sensei isn't here..."

Kushina didn't need to know anymore, strictly because she then realized how much painful this was going to be.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kakashi!"

The Jounin stopped in his tracks before shooting a cold glance at the man. Once catching up to the silver-haired ninja, he said between pants, "It'd be safer if we take the back route--"

"By then Rin could be dead."

Somehow the older man had known some day his student would grow attached to Rin, and eventually would be pulled away from the rules he'd always felt were important. Kakashi was protective over her, that was sure, but perhaps it was something more than Obito's promise. Yes that promise was important to him, but there was another reason as to why he was protecting her...

'_Is he starting to understand how he really feels about her?_'

Clenching his fists, Kakashi said while watching the tails of the Kyuubi flap wildly, "I promised him I'd protect her."

All the Yellow Flash could do was watch his student race forward again, his words repeating themselves in his head. Had he been wrong? Was Obito's last request the only thing tying his last remaining students together? He thought he'd seen something different about him every time Rin was around, but had he been wrong about that too?

'_No he isn't..._'

Shaking his head as an attempt to stop all of the questions circulating throughout his head, he dashed after the boy again. Others might say he was crazy and hallucinating, but he knew Kakashi felt _something_ for Rin besides as a comrade, a co-worker.

"Kakashi!"

He saw his student stop, before turning back around and asking tonelessly, "What?"

By now the trees surrounding them shielded the light from the Kyuubi's chakra, so he could barely see the impatient look his student had. He now knew that Kakashi couldn't possibly see his feelings for Rin without understanding what love - or even a crush - was. Maybe after all of this, he'd be able to see. Maybe after all of this, he'd be able to see how he really felt about the medic...

Right now, all the boy could possibly think about would be Rin's life that was at stake.

Without a word, the Yellow Flash nodded towards Kakashi before following after him towards the back of the hospital.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ It's a short chapter, I know. The thing is, it's been so long since I've written fighting scenes - and truth is, I have not yet figured out my writing style for them yet. So because of this, my updates are becoming slower than usual, and I apologize for this. Shortly this fight will be over, so I will try to get updates out more often for everyone; but until then, please hold on.

**In Darkness Is Light** - Once again, I thank you for the constructive crit. As for that one sentence, Gamatatsu's nickname for Rin is "pretty girl", such as Kakashi's nickname. Though thanks for pointing that out to me, because I need to fix the errors you pointed out. If only I had a beta, then maybe my work wouldn't have errors in it. Thanks again!

**Rika24** - I figured it was a Kakashi/Rin story, so why not give them a scene where it was almost a hug?

**Hinata1994** - I'm still trying to figure out how I got all of that out of me... xD

**Altais** - Innocence is supposed to be set when Sakura and Naruto are sixteen and Kakashi is thirty-two (along with Rin because they're both the same age in this fic). Don't worry, Naruto and Sakura _will_ be in the story, but it'll still be focused on Kakashi and Rin just like this one is.

**kakashifan9** - Don't worry, the hug would be proofed over many times. I can't ensure the best because I don't have a beta, but I would defiantly check it over like I try to do with my work.

**kakashifangrl1012** - Don't worry about it. Yes, someone giving Kakashi the talk would have to be prepared for whatever he'd throw at them... and I don't think it'd just be words... xD Perhaps a punch or two? Or maybe even a kick?


	35. Scroll Thirty Five

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of "Naruto".

* * *

Kakashi and Minato had been continuing their sprint towards the hospital at the same pace, not stopping until a loud growl blared through their ears as if someone had turned the volume up drastically. Both men were thrown to the ground, caused by a loss of balance, when the Earth shook so suddenly - so rapidly.

The Kyuubi's growl had developed so much wind that dust, debris, and other particles had been thrown their way. Kakashi was forced to shield his own eye from the unwanted dust, for that it began to irritate his eye greatly. Minato coughed violently as the dust entered his lungs. Both men said nothing and instead looked around, scanning the flattened area around them for what had been struck this time. Most of the trees that had once stood were now just debris that had been pushed yards - possibly meters away, and for once both Shinobi were highly grateful for their chakra.

Soon a distinctive smell that Kakashi could recognize anywhere came, and he stopped, already puzzled by the smell. '_Smoke? Is something on fire?_'

Seeing the same puzzled look on Minato, Kakashi soon came to the conclusion that his sensei was suspicious too.

It really smelt as though something had been set a blaze. Like they were suddenly in a movie and they were the kids that were first to smell a fire. What scared Kakashi (although he would never admit it) was that it was close by, and some other villagers' lives could be at stake if they were still around. Of course they were all supposed to have been evacuated, but anyone could be stupid enough to not follow the Hokage's orders, right?

His heart didn't fully stop with fear until a near by ANBU, with the voice of a female, screeched out, "The hospital! It's on fire!"

Both men's thoughts seemed to be revolving around both women currently inside as their heads shot in the direction of the hospital immediately. The flames reflected in their eyes, both mouths open in shock and fear (although Kakashi's was hidden by his mask). There was a faint scream - whether it was from Rin or Kushina neither knew - before Minato turned and was soon barking out orders.

"Monkey!"

A black-haired figure, appearing to be a woman, turned towards the Hokage. Saluting, the figure spoke, their tone giving away that it was a female, "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"You're in charge now." Kakashi watched with a look of amazement shining in his visible eye. Somehow the older man had always been able to control a massive amount of Shinobi with no problem, even before he had been appointed as the Hokage of this village, "All ANBU except Wolf here are to be stationed in the front lines while Jounin are behind to give back up. If you need to, bring in the higher-specialized Chuunin, but I only want to see them out if we're about to fall. No matter what, I want the Kyuubi away from that hospital!"

The woman stood still momentarily, digesting the information, before she stood straight and tall again, saluting. "Yes, Hokage-sama!" Turning back around, Kakashi could feel the glare she was giving the fellow Shinobi who were watching with interest. "Well what are you all idiots waiting for?!" She barked out, "You heard the Hokage! Now get your head in this battle and _move out there_!"

"You heard her! Move it!" Another voice cut through the silence that had taken place after the woman's orders. "We've got a pregnant woman and a medic in that hospital, so get moving and move that beast out of there!"

Barely remembering the man who was called 'Elk' because of his mask, Kakashi could only watch as the remaining ANBU prepared for battle again. He didn't remember much about 'Elk' and 'Monkey' besides that both were married, but he did know that together the two were almost unstoppable.

"Elk! Steer these idiots in the back!"

Turning back around, eyes fixing on the fire once more, Kakashi moved forward again, using chakra this time to move faster. '_Hang on, Rin..._'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rin!"

The girl forced herself back up, burns from the fire and cuts from the shattered glass covering her body. It was no use to heal herself, something unknown had gone wrong in the pregnancy and Kushina had almost bled to death. Now almost drained of chakra, Rin had managed to get the newly mother past that point, but both were now too weak to move.

Flames were evolving all around them. No way to escape. No way to survive unless using chakra that neither of them had. Screaming for help wasn't an option because no one could possibly hear them through all the racket of the Kyuubi's howls.

Rin bit her lip. How was she supposed to get her and Kushina out? The flames left no ways out except for the roof that was beginning to collapse. Maybe they had time, but only one of them could be carried...

'_No! There has to be another way!_'

Kushina, finally seeming to understand what options were left, closed her eyes slowly. "Take him."

Rin's eyes widened. She knew that Kushina would've chosen for her son's life to be saved, but she didn't want it to have to come this soon. "I..."

"Please, Rin-chan. I know it's what Minato would want, even if he won't admit it..."

Rin froze in place, mind seeming to split in two. Who was she supposed to take? Kushina... or her son? Nothing was going right today, just a horrible day with one tragic event after the other. If only someone could steer her now, take over her to decide...

"Please, Rin-chan."

As Rin's eyes met with Kushina's something seemed to snap. The chances of Kushina living were very slim - practically impossible, so didn't she deserve another chance at saving her own son?

Tears leaking out of her eyes no matter how much she tried to hold them back, Rin whispered softly, holding her hands out, "Alright, I'll take him."

A sad smile - one of Kushina's last - had spread across her face when Rin finally had enough courage to look up at the woman whose life was being thrown away. The child looked up at her, grinning toothlessly at her as he was silenced briefly. Kushina smiled again softly as she commented, "Naruto likes you..."

Truly shocked, Rin's eyes shot up to meet Kushina's own. "N-Naruto?"

"That idiot's always saying his future son is 'Naruto'. Plus he said something about a book he read... something about a hero." Kushina shrugged. "As long as my child doesn't turn into an idiot like his father, or throws on a cape like Super Man, I'm fine."

Not able to understand any of their words, Naruto just glanced into Rin's own eyes filled with tears.

"Can't say I'm not looking forward to my child grabbing Kakashi's hair..." Kushina added as an after thought with a smirk. If the woman wasn't going to soon be dying, Rin probably would've chuckled, but was this time left without any strength to.

"Kushina-san, I'm sorry I couldn't--"

"What could you have done, Rin-chan?" The woman pushed a strand of Rin's honey-brunette hair out of the medic's face, revealing glistening eyes. Smiling once more, yet seeming to become exhausted from blood loss, Kushina said, "You're remarkable, and brilliant. There's no other medic nin out there in the _world_ so unique and polite as you... and I'm sure it was hard trying to deal with Kakashi and Obito at the same time. But you, no more than an ordinary girl, did it. I'm pretty sure any other girl put in your place would've given up long ago, or would've beat up Kakashi and Obito long ago..."

"Thanks, Kushina-chan, but you're pretty remarkable yourself--"

"Me? Remarkable?" The woman seemed to be trying to let out a laugh, but had no strength to. "Sure I'm the Hokage's wife, but I was only a Shinobi for a short amount of time. I didn't have good enough chakra control to become a medical ninja, and I wouldn't have had any patience to perfect it."

"But you were a great Chuunin, almost good enough to be a Jounin."

"Jounin? Talk about a hyperactive kid leading a squad for a mission!" Without any more strength to laugh at her own joke, Kushina closed her eyes. "Before you go, can I see him one last time?"

Rin felt almost numb - even though her cuts stung - as she handed over the child to its mother. As she watched Kushina study her son's face for something to imagine as she died, Rin continued to cry. By now there was no reason to hold back tears, she simply wasn't strong enough to hold her emotions in.

"Here." Kushina had to shove the child back into Rin's arms, only because Rin couldn't bear to tell herself that it was the end for her sensei's wife. "Go Rin. Get out of here before you're trapped."

Taking one last look, smiling the best that she could through her tears as a 'good-bye', Rin jumped out of the nearest window. Kushina watched the younger female's figure closely until she couldn't see it anymore, before she lay back down, closing her eyes forever.

'_Good-bye... everyone..._'

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry it took a while for me to update again. I got caught up in some things, and just got around to actually writing again. I'm estimating about two chapters left before I move onto _Innocence_. Yahoo! Thank you everyone for your generous reviews and for reading this story! I'd also like to thank **In Darkness Is Light** for becoming my beta for this story; I really needed one.

**Rika24** - Obito's the best Uchiha, in my opinion.

**In Darkness Is Light** - Thank you for the reassurance and the constructive crit., like usual. Now that I look back and see my major mistake, I feel kind of dense...

**YebbadebbaOnee-chan** - The mood will be staying the same for the rest of this story, and through out the sequel. It'll move like a roller coaster like this one was, but at least I don't have to kill off anymore awesome characters...

**Kakashifangrl1012** - If Kakashi was getting the talk, you wouldn't be safe unless you were at least in another country. XD

**kakashifan9** - I'll try to tone down the Kakashi/Rin-ness, but I don't know how much I can do because it's part of the plot. I can assure you that the most in the sequel will be a hug (only occurring a few times), and there will be no kissing. I don't know what your tolerance for pairings would be, but would that be alright? I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what I can really do. I thank you for asking me, though, because I don't want readers to get bored; and thank you for your comment about my writing style.


	36. Scroll Thirty Six

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of "Naruto". All rights go to the original owner.

* * *

Body aching, Rin trudged through what was left of the area around the hospital, Naruto in her arms. She could already tell that some of her wounds from the glass were getting infected, making her head feel as though it were on fire. Deciding that this wasn't normal, she bit her lip. Why did it feel as though her mind was on fire? This wasn't a normal every-day headache - those just ached, not burnt.

Looking behind her, she gazed at the rapidly growing flames. The Shinobi of Konoha had done well so far keeping the fire away from the trees; if those were to be caught aflame, then the fire would only spread at quicker pace. Somehow, however, the grass was scorched - leaving fresh soil when she dug deep enough for the tip of her sandal.

Meanwhile, the village was nowhere near quiet.

People were running from one point to another, shouting out orders that she couldn't catch. Standing a few meters away from the hospital, she could hear the flames clearly. It sounded like an animal roaring, but she only pushed those thoughts aside. Right now there were more important matters at hand.

Grasping her shoulder where her deepest cut was, she gasped in pain. Naruto glanced at her, and she soon realized she must've been going crazy because it seemed as though he knew she was in pain. '_Please,_' She silently begged, falling onto her knees, but not loosening her grip on Minato's child. '_Please don't give me my end until Naruto's safe..._'

Unwillingly, her eyes began to close slowly. No, there had to be another way to save herself... another way to save both her problems.

**"Rin."**

**Said girl turned around, glancing at her sensei. "What is it, Sensei?"**

**The man walked up to her, holding out something in her hand. Squinting to see what it was, her eyes widened. "A... chakra pill?"**

**Suddenly she gulped. Why would he show that to her? Those had just been invented, and were only recommended for those at least of the age of twenty; even some at that age might have a hard time taking the after effects.**

**"I-I know Kakashi would kill me if I even thought about giving these to you, it's just that..." The man let out a sigh. "Somehow, I keep thinking that you're going to have to use these tonight..."**

**Use them? None of this made any sense to her anymore. She didn't even know how to use the things. Her head felt as though it were spinning now.**

**"I wanted you to be older, at least twenty-two." He handed her a pill, and she tucked it safely in her shuriken holster. "Before we go, I want you to know how to use these. First of all, I don't want to hear that's gone down your throat unless you were about to die, you hear me?"**

**She nodded.**

**"Secondly, you cannot allow yourself to move much for a few minutes after you've taken it. You're too young to be taking any of these, and you hardly weigh anything for a sixteen year old."**

**She gulped. By taking these, it'd be an automatic death on a high scale.**

**Minato closed his eyes briefly, reopening them when he spoke again. "I trust your judgment, though. To use them, bite into the pill before swallowing, that's all. Just don't move for a few minutes."**

**"I," Her words died in her throat. Looking back up at him, eyes shining with the most determination he'd ever seen since Obito's death, she spoke. "I will, Sensei. And this time I won't be a hindrance, either."**

That had been earlier, just before Kakashi and Minato had left. If she was remembering correctly, he had pulled her aside.

Her eyes shot open. The chakra pill! Why hadn't she thought of it before? If she'd been smarter enough to think of them a few minutes ago Kushina might've still been alive...

'_No! Don't think about that right now! Naruto's who matters right now!_'

Pulling out the pill, she glanced at it briefly, before she gulped and pushed it into her mouth. The pill was bland on the outside, leaving her to taste nothing but what seemed like plastic - if plastic even tasted like that. Glancing around, she saw no one and bit into the pill. A loud 'crunch' sound came through her ears as the liquid inside filled her mouth, dripping down her throat. Her face scrunched up in pain as her stomach began to fill sick, and her throat began to burn worse than her head was.

Suddenly regretting her actions, she fell back down onto her knees. The pill wasn't helping her any; in fact it was making everything worse. A scream forced it's way out as her throat became sore to the point it hurt to swallow saliva. It was after a while that she began to feel her chakra return, at a rate so fast it seemed as though it all just popped there - yet it was even more painful. Her body ached twice as much as before during the quick period it did that, but she followed her sensei's orders and stood still on her knees.

Finally the pain subsided, but her vision was becoming blurry. Had it worked? To answer her question, she applied chakra to her hands in the form she would if she were to heal someone. A sea-green color of chakra covered her hand. It had worked. Now she could heal herself and only hope that the side effects weren't going to be extreme enough to kill her.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I left them up here!"

"Sensei, don't you think they would've evacuated themselves?"

"Not if Naruto's already been born, Kakashi!"

Kakashi stopped, watching his sensei use a water jutsu to put out more fire that was in their way. "...Naruto? What kind of a name is that, Sensei?"

"The name of a future hero, just you wait and see!"

Frantic to get to his wife, Minato sped up his pace using chakra, not bothering to look back to make sure Kakashi was still able to keep up with him. He cleared a path through the fire with a water jutsu Kushina had taught him years ago, soon reaching her designated room. The Yellow Flash dashed inside, calling out loudly, "Kushina!"

There was no response from anyone, just the sound of the continuous flames from the other levels of the hospital they hadn't put out yet. Minato's eyes shot to the bed, expecting to see his wife lying on the bed, about ready to beat him to a pulp for leaving her here for so long.

Instead he saw Kushina's burnt body. Eyes open wide, holding back tears, he moved forward slowly. "K-Kushina..."

He expected her eyes to open suddenly when he crept closer. He expected them to be filled with fury before she'd punch him in the face, calling him an idiot and telling him he was lucky she didn't have the strength to grab a magazine. None of that happened, though. Instead he could only stare at what was left of her body, clenching his fists.

"Mina...to..." A weak voice spoke out suddenly.

"K-Kushina...!" He gasped out; eyes leaking with tears he couldn't hold back any longer as he reached forward to embrace what he'd thought was her corpse.

"Idiot... you're hurt...ing me..."

"Don't close your eyes, Kushina! Whatever you do, keep them open!" He pleaded, releasing the woman. Kushina only smiled softly, grabbing his hand with her own.

"I'm not going to make it... but at least Naruto... was able to have a chance..."

"He lived? Then that must mean that--"

"Yes... Rin-chan's alright too..."

"Where is she?" Kakashi spoke up, stepping forward so that Kushina could see him. The woman's weak smile disappeared slowly as she took a deep breath.

"I don't know... 'Kashi. I... told her to leave... because there's still someone here... that she needs to protect..."

'_Who does she need to protect?_' Kakashi asked himself, pondering over her words.

"I'm sorry, K-Kushina... I failed."

Kushina frowned in anger. "Failed? You didn't fail... you stupid idiot...!"

"I couldn't protect you. I let you down just as I've done to everyone else--"

"Hey... I want to die remembering good times... not all of this war crap. You hear me?"

Shocked to hear her say such a word that she'd always hit him for, he looked up. "You said 'crap'."

"So?" She croaked. "The baby has your mouth like... you guessed... it would. If that's... the case... then he's going... to be saying some colorful words... like you."

"You'll wait for me up there... right?"

"Don't worry about me... I'll have Obito..." Kushina's lips curled painfully into a smirk. "I promised him... I'd watch him... imitate Kakashi..."

With that her eyes rolled back, eyes closing once again - this time surely forever. Minato stood beside her bed, eyes staring disbelievingly at the fresh corpse. Kakashi wiped his eye as Obito's eye produced more tears, making sure not to allow his own eye to water too.

Finally after a long while, Minato muttered a cuss word before scooping Kushina into his arms, forcing a grin as he turned back around to face Kakashi. "Let's go find Rin before she too finds the same fate."

Although the man had left with a smile, his head held high, Kakashi knew that it was all fake.

He just hoped Rin wasn't heading down the same road as Kushina.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Thanks to everyone for reviewing. We're nearing a closing of this part before heading off onto the sequel - we have only a few chapters left. Two possibly?


	37. Scroll Thirty Seven

**I do not own "Naruto".

* * *

**

Minato was numb.

Kushina was dead. Her body was light in his arms, but he wouldn't have known because he was so numb, both inside and out.

At this exact moment he wanted nothing more than his wife to be lying in that hospital bed she wasn't supposed to have died on, gently rocking Naruto. Right now he wanted Kakashi to be refusing to hold his and Kushina's child, and Rin giggling softly as she watched the scene.

He wanted nothing more than the completed circle of his family. They weren't related by blood, but he wanted his first ever children to be yelling at each other again. He wanted Rin to be the peacemaker of the group while Obito and Kakashi ruined every moment of peace with their bickering.

He wanted nothing more than to have it all back...

-

He wanted this nightmare to end.

His father, mother, Obito, and now Kushina. Who was next to die? Who was next to join the endless amount of those already dead?

So many were dead. So many people he'd lost tonight - it didn't matter if they were close to him or not. They were still his co-workers. They were still people he felt comfortable calling 'friends'.

They were people who didn't deserve to die tonight.

His thoughts traced back to Rin. The girl was probably so broken at the moment, leaving her vulnerable to anything out there.

Kakashi wanted nothing more than the nightmare to end and for him to wake up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark.

Rin had no clue where she was. Yes, she was standing in water that reached up to her ankles, but she still didn't know where she was. The air was cold, and she shivered as she rubbed her arms for warmth.

She walked forward, finding her feet carrying her themselves. The place felt familiar in the back of her mind, but she paid no heed to it and continued to walk.

Rin was soon standing in front of a strong metal gate that was holding something in. Gently, she touched one of the metal bars and winced at how frozen it felt.

**"Have you come back to invade my home, human?"**

Shocked, Rin took a step back just as the same silver-haired wolf she'd seen a few months ago returned. "H-Home?"

**"This might be your mind, but I live here."** The wolf told her, its long and sharp fangs glowing in the dim light. **"There's no reason to be terrified of me, though. If I kill you, I'll go too."**

Rin said nothing, only watched the monster closely.

**"Our life lines are connected. If you go, I do too."**

Before her, the landscape changed in a mere second. The temperature dropped drastically as the water evaporated and replaced itself with snow. It wasn't soon before she found herself shivering in the dark night - the moon shining dimly above her - in front of the wolf, who was no longer caged, white fur glistening. Rin's breath hitched, before she took a step back, tripping, and falling backwards onto the ground.

The orange-eyed wolf watched her with amusement. **"Humans are the most pathetic creatures I've come to find in my life time."**

The wolf cackled.

The terror had returned...

And this time it was within the depths of her own mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Rin!"_

Who was the owner of that voice? It sounded so vaguely familiar, but the wind blended in with their voice.

_"Come on, Rin! Wake up! I know you can do it!"_

There, another voice. Was it calling out to her? Was the owner of this voice an adult? It sounded so familiar, just like the first, but she couldn't match it up with anyone.

**"It seems as though they need you,"**

Who did he mean by 'they'? Minato and Kakashi?

_"Shoot! She's cold!_'

Cold?

The wolf cackled with amusement. **"You'd better wake up, now. If that adult and brat doesn't shut up soon, I'm going to go crazy."**

There was a flash, and she closed her eyes instantly, before opening them to find herself staring into the worried eyes of Kakashi and Minato. Sighing loudly with relief, Minato looked to their left at the Kyuubi. "There's something I have to do. Kakashi, can I see Naruto?"

At first Kakashi said nothing, just stared directly at Rin with a blank expression. Then, he carefully handed Naruto over to his father. "What are you doing, Sensei?"

"There's just something I have to do." Minato trailed off then, both of his students watching him uncertainly. Not sure of what to say, Rin looked over at Kakashi, only to find that he was staring directly at his sensei with a stern expression.

"You're lying."

Minato calmly countered Kakashi's response with a grin as he said, "Don't worry about me, Kakashi. I'll send a medic team for both of you, so stay here, alright?"

Kakashi's face showed different than when he nodded, but ceased to say anything. Rin's eyes dropped to her feet laid out in front of her, knowing her sensei's grin was fake and just as dull as his blue eyes. When Minato saw he wasn't going to get a response from her, he made his way to where ever his destination was.

Rin never realized she blew the last chance to say good-bye.

* * *

**Well, it's been about two months. I'd like to apologize to everyone who had to wait for such a long time. So many things came up, and on top of that I got my first writer's block... which I defiently dispised greatly. Though, before I close it here, I want to point out that this story ****will not**** be discontinued, and that the sequel is still on. We have just one last chapter left before we jump over into "Innocence", and from there... another story. **


	38. Scroll Thirty Eight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

Rin awoke to find her body aching intensely. She had a throbbing head ache, and could only lie on the bed motionless to prevent any more pain while feeling sick to her stomach to the point where she wished a bucket was beside the bed. Already the honey-haired medic was silently praying that her stomach wouldn't decide to throw out all of her food.

Grunting in pain, Rin pushed aside the thought of throwing up and sat up in her bed. A wet cloth she didn't notice slid down her face as soon as she moved, and she gently discarded it on the table beside her. White curtains were blowing gently to her left, courtesy of the opened window. Turning to the right, Rin gazed upon the familiar counter tops and cabinets.

She was in the hospital.

"You've awoken sooner than Tsunade expected you to."

Jumping slightly, Rin looked straight ahead in the direction her body was laid out in. Jiraya, the man who had taught her sensei, sat in a chair against a wall, seeming relieved, something you rarely saw, if at all. "Jiraya!"

"Long time, no see." the toad sage replied, giving her his trade mark grin. Holding up a familiar book, he added, "Got another volume published just a few days ago."

Although she found it suspicious for the man to be so quiet, she pushed it aside and clapped her hands once, saying with glee, "congratulations!" Of course she didn't read his books, but it was a habit for her to congratulate him.

"Thanks. You're looking a lot better than before. Yesterday you were still quite pale."

Rin couldn't help but blink. So that meant he'd been with her, or at least visiting her often while she was out. How long had she been unconscious anyway? Where was Kakashi? Her sensei? Rin held a hand to her forehead that was still aching. "How long have I been unconscious?"

Jiraya shrugged. "I dunno. A week, two tops."

Rin nodded. It was just like him to not know. '_So Konoha managed to beat the Kyuubi..._'

"Where's Kakashi?" She asked next quietly, fearing for the worse. Her stomach suddenly felt sick again, and she wasn't sure if her heart could take the news.

"Room next door. Not awake yet."

"Sensei?"

The man didn't speak right away, but when he did, his eyes lowered before saying quietly, "Dead."

The words hit her hard like a ton of bricks. "Dea..." She couldn't bear to finish. No, it couldn't be him. Not the Hokage. Not the man who'd always been as close as a father to her. "How?"

"He chose to seal the Kyuubi into his son in exchange for his life."

Rin shot up in her hospital bed, wincing as pain struck at her arms, legs, and sides. Looking down, she then noticed the bandages that covered what felt to be burns. "What's going to happen to Naruto?! You couldn't possibly be thinking of killing him just for saving the village!"

"We've inspected him, and it seems that Minato successfully sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto. At the time being, you've been assigned a task."

"A task? Already?" Rin cocked her head to the side afterwards, remembering that their village's hospital had collapsed. "Where are we, exactly?"

"Earth Country. A good amount of their Shinobi came to help at the last minute. Apparently they wanted to gain our trust back and even sent out a medical squad to look for you. It's a good thing they did; otherwise you would've been burnt to a crisp."

"Jiraya-san..."

"Hey, what's with the sudden depressing tone? Although Minato may be dead, for you both to survive, then laying his life down is worth it. Of course, I'm sure you would've already figured that much."

"Is Kakashi heavily injured?"

Jiraya shook his head. "Just chakra loss. You should've seen the kid, trying to escape from the nurses just to see you. Ah, young love..."

"Young love?" Rin failed at her attempt to not blush.

"Good to know you survived, kid." He ruffled her hair the way her sensei always used to, "the grief will always be there, but Shinobi can't show it forever, can they?"

Rin looked down at her lap, nodding slowly. "I understand."

Jiraya stood back up. "Listen, you're one of the few remaining medical ninja we have left. However, there's a task we need done that only you can do."

Rin blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"Losing Minato is a great loss to our Country. We hate to send a valuable person such as you, but we have no choice."

"Wait." Rin finally found the courage to look him in the eyes, "are you saying that you want me to use my ability to revive him?" at Jiraya's nod, she added, "alright."

The man grinned, ruffling her hair the way her sensei always did. "How could I forget you were the polite one out of his students?" Making his way to the door, he turned back when he stepped into the doorway. "One more thing..."

"You are to leave before Kakashi has a chance to wake up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The streets of Konoha were silent. Before, as this was about the time she'd be returning home from work, Rin would find her neighborhood filled with pedestrians. So far, the only people she'd seen were those at the monument or the graveyard. Not that she could complain, though. She had really wanted to visit Obito one last time, and bid her sensei and Kushina farewell properly, but she knew her duties had to come first.

"I know," she spoke to herself, feeling a little more happy now that she was out of the hospital, "I'll leave a note for Kakashi to take food to them!" it'd become a routine for her over the years. Those she knew who were no longer with them were given food as a sign of her gratitude. Many other nurses claimed it was odd to apologize to those she failed to save, but over the years they'd come to realize it was the only way for her to overcome her failure.

Perhaps her mother was right. No matter what good deed one performed, people would still die. She didn't regret her decision, though. Minato, Kushina, and Obito were in a safe place now. A place where there was no hate to tear them apart. A place that would suit such good people as them far more than here.

Finally reaching her destination, Rin smiled as she fiddled with the key to unlock the door to her house. No doubt, Kaka-chan - speaking of that name, it was beginning to make her feel childish, and a bit embarrassed - was waiting for her to come home. The woman's face fell as she stumbled upon the mess. It seemed Konoha had been shaken just as hard as she thought it had been. Glass littered the floor, as well as papers and other items. Kaka-chan, seeming to be unhurt, was curled up on the sofa, watching her contently. Within moments, the panda had leapt from its place to where she was at, demanding for attention.

"Hey there, Kaka-chan," Rin smiled as she ruffled the panda's fur, "are you up to going on a trip?"

After packing her belongings, Rin quickly wrote a note, saying her farewells to Kakashi. She knew the ANBU would rush here even if he was told of her departure, so she had no doubts that he'd find this message. Wiping her eyes, which were beginning to grow teary, she pulled her backpack onto her back and Kaka-chan into her arms. She was about to close the front door when something crossed her mind.

There was still something she needed to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi was furious.

Of course, he was angry at Konoha for sending Rin away, but he was also angry with the medic. How could she just leave like that? She was a medic. She wasn't meant for taking solo missions on her own!

Tearing into her house, he made his way into the kitchen, hoping to find her there, still packing her bags. His prayers were unheard, however, and all he saw was a note sitting on top of his clothes, which Rin had been supposed to sew up for him nearly three months ago. He read through it in a hurry, silently begging for her to have left a location. It was just like her to not give him any information. In fact, everything she wrote was personal.

'_She left food for everyone?_'

Sure enough, she wrote in her note that she had. The home-made ramen was for their sensei; the vegetables were for Kushina (apparently, the woman believed feeding such foods would make Naruto more friendly towards them); and the rice balls were for Obito. Unfortunately for him, the note had been written three days ago, meaning that she was long gone by now.

Kakashi shut his eyes tightly, trying to control his anger. It wasn't Rin's fault. He was mad at her, but it wasn't her fault. If anything, it was _his_ fault.

_"The mission comes first."_

What kind of comrade was he? Was he really supposed to be some jerk?

_"I say we should burn the Rules and Regulations! That way, we can save Kakashi from his addiction!"_

Those words, although at the time he had glared for what was probably the longest period at Obito, would've made him snicker if he wasn't so frustrated. Growling out, he threw his fist against the wall, creating a small dent in it. That only made him feel more furious, though. If it were his own house, he would've already been letting his anger out, but this was Rin's. Although it made him wonder why, he couldn't bring himself to damage her property.

'_Anger won't bring her back,_' he scolded himself as he frowned, '_she's out there, possibly hurt, because of __**you**__. You failed to protect her._'

_"There's more than just physical pain, Kakashi. If you want to protect her so much, you must understand that."_

Had he really been that selfish before?

_"Of __**course**__ I know about what goes through womens' heads! Or have you forgotten I'm married? That woman brings over her friends __**all**__ of the time! I swear my home's become a spend-the-day area!_'

If only Rin was here to laugh at that memory with him.

_"Sometimes, although it seems impossible, you just have to look on the positive side. Obito's gone, but he's in a wonderful place now. He'll be given rice balls whenever he wants them - for free, even - and he'll be waiting for us. I believe he'd want us to think of the good memories, and not the bad memories."_

Maybe there was a bright side to this.

He'd just have to find it.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ There you have it, the ending of _Innocent_! I apologize for the _incredibly_ late update! I won't bore you all with excuses, but I've had writer's block for a while. I just want everyone to know that the sequel _will_ still be written. I originally wanted to upload the first chapter along with this one, but I didn't want to make everyone wait after having to way longer than they should've. If it makes it easier for anyone, I am willing to send a message to alert them when the first chapter of _Innocence_ is available.

Also, I want to send out a special thanks to **In Darkness Is Light** for beta-reading this story. I wasn't sure if you were still up to it, but if you're still interested in beta-reading, let me know!


End file.
